Holograms
by njeha
Summary: There seems to be an infestation of ghosts? or was it memories? roaming around Hogwarts. Classes get disrupted, meals get postponed, teachers and students get walked through; there is chaos at Hogwarts that year, but is it only happening in Hogwarts; that is what the Order of the Phoenix are trying to figure out. All they know, is that it is about the future. FEM! Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 1:**

The date was May 2nd, year 1998 and the second wizarding world has officially ended with the light side being the victor.

Everyone was mourning, cheering, crying and paying their respects; another common action being taken placed, was the praising of the savior of the wizarding world and the conqueror/vanquisher of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been a stable and safe school for all with magical blood since the founders built it in the late Early Middle Ages, c. 993. It was a large, seven-storey high castle supported by magic, with a hundred and forty-two staircases throughout its many turrets and very deep dungeons; and it was regarded as the finest wizarding school in the world.

Over a thousand years later however, the grand, safe and finest wizarding school was in shambles and ruins.

The castle was damaged completely; ceilings were broken in, there were holes in the grounds and walls, classrooms were destroyed, the wondrous Great Hall where thousands if not millions of magical students shared meals and laughter throughout the century was surrounded with blood, scorch marks and bits of broken walls and ceilings; but the worst part of the sacred Great Hall was the dead bodies lined up on the ground as their families and friends sobbed over their lifeless and cold bodies.

Hogwarts that used to be a sanctuary with the powerful wards placed inside the walls, protected by Lady Hogwarts herself, was broken in by an evil wizard and his equally horrible followers that craved and thirsted for blood, death, chaos and complete destruction of the castle he once called home.

On the seventh floor in Hogwarts, way ahead of the Room of Requirement was a special painting. This painting was placed by the Founders of Hogwarts themselves.

Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin created the painting in order for them to place a part of their soul and essence inside, so that they could always look after their castle and its residents.

The painting portrayed an exact replica of Hogwarts castle.

Inside the painting of Hogwarts, in the Headmaster's office sat four people around a circular table.

To the North sat a woman with raven black hair and lilac colored eyes, she had a stern look on her beautiful pale face and her sharp eyes were narrowed in anger. To the South sat a tall, thin and lean man, with raven black hair that were a shade darker than the woman's and jade eyes, he had a shrewd look on his face and his fingers were drumming on the table continuously, a sign displaying his anger. To the east sat a slightly plump but voluptuous woman with golden blonde hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, her usually kind face along with her bright smile were discarded in favor for a frown and thinning lips. Lastly, to the west sat a man with fiery red hair, sapphire blue eyes and a shortly trimmed beard, he was very buff and muscular with a sword attached to his waist, his handsome face had wrinkles around his eyes which showed that he smiled a lot; at the moment however, the man had his arms folded tightly around his chest and a scowl on his face.

They were Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor in the respective order and these four founders were not happy at all with the chaos and destruction that landed upon their castle.

"I am so disappointed and disgusted in my heir. That fool Tom Riddle that fashions himself around as Lord Voldemort," Salazar scoffed, spitting at the ground in disgust, "he took apart the wizarding world, destroyed everything we worked for … if I could go back in time and stop his birth from taking place, I would!"

Helga leaned forward placing a dainty hand over Salazar's as she gave him a smile filled with compassion and understanding, yet her eyes were still strained by the current events, "Don't you dare think about blaming yourself for this Salazar! Historians got our story wrong, especially yours, filling the future generations with wrong ideals and hatred, Tom did this to himself and only has himself to blame."

"Helga is right Salazar," Rowena said, with a sharp nod.

Godric however, drifted off, his eyes were slightly glazed over as an insane idea popped into his mind and he finally yelled, "That's it!" causing his three fellow founders to jump in their seat and scowl at him.

"What was that for Ric?" Salazar snapped.

Godric beamed at his usually stern and composed best friend, "Well Sal, you seem to have given me an idea!" the three founders stared clueless at him, causing Godric to huff before he began explaining his speech, a brilliant idea inspired by Salazar Slytherin himself, "how about we transport ourselves to our bodies in the past, and write a spell to create a way of helping the past generation in destroying Tom Riddle for good."

Helga, Rowena and Salazar stared blankly at their brawny friend. To be honest, it was a brilliant yet preposterous plan and it would take a lot of power, something these four were lucky to have.

"I am inclined to agree with Godric's idea," Rowena spoke up through pursed lips causing Helga's eyes to pop slightly and Salazar to raise an eyebrow – Rowena and Godric hardly agree on the same thing.

"Oh don't be so surprised you two, me and Ro do occasionally agree on some things," Godric beamed, waving a careless hand around.

"To do this, we would need Lady Hogwarts help," Helga said, as she started to think the plan over in her head.

"We could have holograms of the future appear in the past, their present," said Salazar as he tried to narrow it down.

"That's not a bad way to do it Salazar. With the four of us watching and directing from our painting after we transport ourselves to the past, and with Lady Hogwarts feeding the essence into the castle walls and grounds, we could create the holograms easily," said Rowena triumphantly, her face lighting up with a new challenge.

"Another thing is a tongue-tied spell. No one in the castle could inform anyone on the outside, otherwise Tom would have future knowledge," Salazar said, spitting the name Tom in disgust.

Godric laughed heartily, "of course _you_ would come up with that, seeing as how paranoid you are … but I do agree with you there, a tongue-tied spell is definitely in need."

"Also, since our souls would be in the past as well, we would be able to add and change whatever we please. We can direct the holograms and help the others to understand," Helga said compassionately.

Rowena nodded, "Lady Hogwarts, shall it be done?"

Inside the four founders' minds, Lady Hogwarts ethereal voice telepathically reached out to them, "It is done."

The four founders closed their eyes as they felt a yank pulling at their chest and their minds going in a blur of haze. After a few minutes, they opened their eyes and saw themselves looking out of their painting into the past.

Suddenly Lady Hogwarts voice rang out, "Tis the year 1976, my Lords and Ladies."

Helga, Rowena, Salazar and Godric shared grim and determined looks, before Salazar finally spoke up, his baritone voice ringing around the Headmasters office, filled with fortitude.

"We shall have it seen to, that Esmeralda Lillian Dorea Potter's future will not be bleak and filled with death and despair."

"But one of happiness and love, of being cherished," Helga added with a smile.

"It shall be done," Rowena spoke loud and clear.

"The future shall be saved," Godric ended, his words backing up with power.

 **A/N:** **What do you think of this story? Shall I continue with it, nay or yay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 2:**

It was September 1st, 1976, and Albus Dumbledore had called in a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix in order to discuss recent events of the war and of Voldemort, before the students arrived at night for the sorting feast aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Just as they were nearing the end of the meeting, they heard a disturbance and pearly white transparent shapes began taking place.

Suddenly Albus yelped, jumping out of his seat and he hastened to stand at the other side of his office with his fellow friends who were all looking at Dumbledore's armchair at the head of the desk in shock, their eyes nearly bulging out.

Once Albus reached around the desk, his usually calm face and twinkling eyes vanished as his mouth gaped wide open, not believing what was right in front of him.

Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix found themselves staring at a slightly older version of Albus himself.

 _Albus was writing a letter when he was interrupted by the knocking of his door. Albus stopped his writing as he looked up and said, "Come in Minerva."_

"What?" Minerva yelped in shock as Albus and the rest of the Order stared at Minerva in shock, just as _the Future Minerva McGonagall barged inside the Headmaster's office, fuming_ and both the present and future Albus had to try their hardest, not to laugh at Minerva's hair, which was a delightful bubblegum pink – the Order of the Phoenix members however, had no restraint and Minerva glared at each and every one of them before shushing them in order to hear what her other self was going to say.

" _Why Minerva, is that a new look?" Albus smiled serenely, his lips twitching slightly_.

Alastor Moody raised an eyebrow at Albus, who was avoiding Minerva's stink eye and said, "Really Albus, do you have a death wish? You seem to have no self-preservation."

 _Minerva glared at Albus and began yelling at the top of her lungs, "I have had enough with Messrs. Weasley Albus! Those two have no total regard for themselves and show no respect in my class. This is the third time I have given them detention this week!"_

"Weasley?" Arthur and Molly Weasley yelled in shock as Albus and the Order all stared at them, but before anyone could say anything more, future Albus replied shutting them up effectively.

" _Come now Minerva, Fred and George Weasley do seem to have a flare for pranking, why don't you look at the educational side of their prank and wonder how they managed to turn your hair pink as second years," Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkling._

"Fred and George?" Arthur said in a daze.

"We just gave birth to Percival," Molly gasped, but there were happy tears in her eyes.

Dorea Potter squealed before rushing over to give the two gob smacked Weasleys a hug, "Congratulations you two! You're going to have twins."

Molly gave a watery chuckle before responding to the hug, snapping Arthur out of his daze, a smile brightening his face.

"Yes, yes congratulations now let's get back to whatever the bloody hell this is," Alastor growled angrily causing Dorea to roll her eyes at her paranoid friend. They looked back at the Albus and Minerva hologram in time to see Minerva relax and answer future Albus back.

" _Whatever you say Albus," Minerva sniffed disappointedly, "however, I have informed Messrs. Weasley that they are to come see you after lunch! I have had enough with those two's hogwash and constant disruptions in my classroom!"_

" _Very well Minerva," Albus sighed, before a sad look crept on his features, his usual twinkling eyes dimming slightly, "they do sort of remind me of another group of young, energetic and carefree pranksters."_

Albus, Minerva and the Order members were shocked at the abrupt change in the hologram Albus' mood and they suddenly had a foreboding feeling. Charlus and Dorea Potter felt a slight pang in their chest as they knew that they were talking about James and his three friends.

" _Yes," Minerva said stiffly, "I have papers to grade Albus; I'll see you in the Great Hall." Albus sighed, looking sadly at Minerva's retreating figure, and as he went back to writing his letter, he heard Minerva sniff into a handkerchief._

Minerva knew that she had left so that Albus would not see her cry and from the look on Albus, Alastor, Augusta Longbottom, Dorea and Charlus' face, she knew that they came to the same conclusion as her. The Albus hologram disappeared and the silence in the room could be cut with a knife.

Albus cleared his throat, hesitantly making his way back to his armchair and slowly taking a seat, "It seems that we have all witnessed a hologram of the future, or precisely, mine and Minerva's future selves."

"Are you sure this isn't some elaborate prank Albus?" Alastor demanded gruffly.

"It doesn't look like a prank to me. It takes strong magic to do this sort of thing – no Alastor, we have seen this hologram for a reason, someone somewhere is doing this for a reason and it is no prank," Charlus said, his voice taking a serious note.

Albus nodded his head, "I am afraid Charlus is correct Alastor. I will have to warn the students once they have arrived, we must all be wary until the intentions for the hologram is made clear."

"What if someone informs their Death Eater scum parents about the future events?" Alastor growled, his paranoia getting out of control.

"I am positive that whoever did this is on our side, I am quite certain that they have created a way for the information not to leak out," said Albus calmly.

"I hope you are correct Albus, for our sakes as well as the rest of the wizarding world. Knowledge in the wrong hand could be dangerous," Dorea said solemnly as Charlus held her in his arms.

As everyone left the Headmaster's office, Albus took out his pensieve and placed the memory of this afternoon inside before he left to the Great Hall to welcome the students and prepare his new speech.

***Holograms***

"Come on Lily, just one date!" James Potter whined.

Lily Evans, James Potter's crush ever since their third year, who had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, scowled at the bane of her existence as she seated herself as far away as possible from him at the Gryffindor table, yelled, "No! Stop asking me and get the hint Potter!" her best friends Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett giggled loudly, drawing Lily's attention back to them and they started gossiping, ignoring all the male attention that was currently focused on them.

James Potter and his three best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat close to them without their noticing, just as the three seventh years Frank Longbottom and twins Fabian and Gideon Prewett sat around them.

"Tough luck mate," Fabian grinned.

"You really should give up already," Gideon smirked.

"Funny, you didn't tell me the same thing when I asked your cousin out," said an amused Frank.

"Yea well, Alice already liked you when you asked her out," Fabian said defensively.

"One day, Lily will know that we are meant to be together," James adamantly said.

And with that, the seven Gryffindor boys began wolfing down dinner as they joked around and spoke of their summer.

After the tables were cleared, Albus Dumbledore stood up, quieting everyone up immediately. James was always in awe with the amount of power and respect Dumbledore seemed to have, all he needed to do was stand up and hundreds would instantly shut up.

After Dumbledore went through his usual speech, the prefects got ready to start calling their house in, but they were all surprised when the headmaster plowed on with his speech, a grave and serious expression taking on his facial features.

"I have some surprising news I must relay with you all and I must press that you all should exercise caution, for what I am about to inform you should not be treaded on lightly. Earlier this afternoon, I received quite a shock when a hologram of my future self, appeared in my office along with Professor McGonagall's," everyone began mumbling to each other, but as the headmaster cleared his throat, they all gave him their utmost attention, "it is my belief that there will be more holograms appearing to us at the most random of times; holograms of the future," here the headmaster lifted a hand up to stop everyone from talking to themselves as he could see how the news was effecting the students, "do not be alarmed if a hologram takes your place or walks through you, stay out of their way and avoid them as much as possible if you can, other than that heed my advice and exercise caution. That is all, all of you trot to bed, pip pip."

It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off and for the students to realize that the headmaster was done with his speech and had given them an obvious dismissal. The marauders walked close to each other and began hissing to each other frantically.

"That's kind of cool! We'd be able to see what the future is like and our kids," Sirius said, bouncing on his feet in excitement.

"Yeah, but in the wrong hands it could be quite dangerous. There are Death Eaters and their children around here," Remus hissed worriedly. Peter avoided their eyes and shut his mouth, not wanting to look suspicious.

"I'm sure precautions were set, Dumbledore isn't an idiot Moony. Anyways I cannot wait to see Lily and my children," James beamed enthusiastically.

It was at this exact moment that Lily, Marlene and Alice walked by them, causing Lily to glare at James and snap, "What makes you think I'd ever reproduce with the likes of you."

James winked at her and said, "Hate is just another form of love sweetheart."

Lily whipped out her wand and yelled, "Do not call me SWEETHEART!" before she spun around on her heel and rushed over to the Fat Lady, Marlene and Alice hot on her heels.

"Women," James and Sirius muttered, as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room a group of students sat on the couches near the fireplace.

Seventh years, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Walden Macnair, Evan Rosier and Lucius Malfoy; sixth years Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, Antonin Dolohov, Azrial Nott and fifth years Regulus Black and Rabastan Lestrange were laughing at the idiocy of Albus Dumbledore and began making plans of informing the Dark Lord of their discoveries.

"The old coots problem is he trusts too much," Regulus snorted.

"Right you are cousin," Bellatrix cackled.

"And that, my fellow friends, is what shall be the light's downfall," Lucius said with a superior smirk across his face. With that last comment, the eleven Death Eaters and soon-to-be Death Eaters went back to laughing with glee.

On the other side of the castle, two witches and two wizards were watching their conversation with the utmost concentration. The redheaded growled, "Over my dead body."

"Ah leave it be Godric, we already made it impossible for them to utter a word," Salazar smirked.

"However, I do believe some of them could be saved and steered clear from the path of the incoming darkness," Helga said, her loyal traits coming out.

"That is IF and only IF they want to be saved Helga," Rowena said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 3:**

The next day after everyone had finished their breakfast and their heads of houses: Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn handed out the timetables, the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years found themselves heading to their first class of the day; Transfiguration with head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall.

James, Sirius and Remus sat themselves together at the same table – poor Pete only managed to get an Acceptable in his O.W.L and wasn't able to continue on with the transfiguration N.E.W.T level.

Lily, Marlene and Alice sat in the table in front of them and to their left; Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, Antonin Dolohov and Azrial Nott sat.

McGonagall had them conjure a silver needle out of thin air – James and Sirius succeeded on their second try and began outlining a plan for their first prank of the year as everyone else tried conjuring their needle. Just as McGonagall got off her seat she yelped at the sudden appearance of her future hologram-self standing in front of her desk.

Everyone's attention was caught onto the slightly older version of McGonagall and their mouths hung open at their first experience with the holograms as they saw students who looked to be in their third year entering the classroom; some students had to move their chairs aside so that they wouldn't come into contact with a hologram.

James noticed that it was Gryffindor third years as they looked no older than thirteen, except for a student or two. He also noticed that the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at a girl who sat at the back of the class, and James had a feeling that she had sat there on purpose.

"Hey Lils, that girl that everyone keeps staring at looks like you," Marlene giggled, catching everyone's attention and the six Gryffindors and four Slytherins began examining the girl.

Narcissa raised a delicate eyebrow in surprise, "huh, she does have your exact shade of hair as well as the same shape and color of your eye – I think McKinnon has a point."

"Did Narcissa Black just agree with you," Alice whispered to Marlene; only the Gryffindors heard her though and Marlene shrugged in bewilderment at the strange phenomena.

"Other than the hair and the eyes she looks nothing like me … it could be a coincidence," Lily said, trying to get her hopes up.

"Yes well Miss Evans, I'm quite confident that young lady is in fact your daughter, she must have inherited everything else from her father," Minerva said, sniffing disapprovingly at the interruption of her lesson, yet a part of her was quite curious of what they were about to see.

James examined the girl closely and had to admit that she was gorgeous – even more so than Lily, and he never thought that to be possible and by the guilty look Sirius kept on giving Lily without her noticing, James knew that Sirius thought the same.

The girl had long, fiery red curls that reached just under her shoulder blades, wide doe-like emerald green eyes, a heart shaped face, plump pink lips and a sharp straight nose, high, prominent cheekbones and a nicely curved elegant chin. She looked to be a bit underweight however, and her eyes were taking everyone in warily.

Sirius whistled, "Seriously Lily, your daughter is hot!"

Azrial Nott and Antonin Dolohov looked repulsed, though it was because they agreed with the blood-traitor Black that a spawn of a Mudblood was actually _gorgeous._

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall yelled; at the same time Severus Snape snarled and Lily growled, "Watch it! Don't check my daughter out Black!"

The ten students and Professor McGonagall watched as the hologram McGonagall began telling them about Animagi and she even went as far as transforming herself into a tabby cat, before she snapped, disappointed that nobody was paying attention to her lesson.

" _ **Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back to herself with a faint pop, and glaring at her students. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."**_

Sirius let out a bark-like laughter and McGonagall scowled at him while James and Remus looked amused, "Oh Minnie, you're disappointed because you weren't able to properly show off."

McGonagall pursed her lips and sternly said, "Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Black, one more time you call me Minnie, I'll add on a detention."

James noticed that after McGonagall's speech, everyone turned to look at the fiery redhead again in unison.

For some reason, James felt a need to protect her, maybe it was because she was Lily's daughter – he didn't know; James was unable to tear his eyes away from her until a girl with bushy brown hair that sat on her left, raised her hand and spoke.

" _ **Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and –"**_

"Oh what utter rubbish," Lily snarled, and just as she was about to begin a giant tirade about how phony Divination is, Marlene nudged her to be quiet as the McGonagall hologram spoke up.

" _ **Ah, of course," she said, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"**_

McGonagall looked confused at her future self's words, and the whole class weren't faring any better as the six Gryffindors and four Slytherins gaped at their Transfiguration teacher who shrugged and said, "I have no idea why I asked that."

James watched as the rest of the class's stares were burning a hole into the redhead, and _**she finally said, "Me."**_

"What!" Lily shrieked.

" _ **I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing the girl with a piercing stare. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class.**_

James and everyone else drowned out the rest of McGonagall's words as they stared dumfounded at a dazed James Potter and an agape Lily Evans.

"Wait for it," Sirius faux whispered, holding three fingers up in the air. He put one down, then the second as if he were counting down the seconds – just as he let down the last finger, James yelled, "YES! YES! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU THAT WE WOULD END UP TOGETHER LILY FLOWER!"

Minerva McGonagall actually looked amused as she stared between them, and much to everyone's surprise, Lily blushed a brilliant red, unable to take her eyes off from her future daughter – now that she was faced with future results, she found the idea of being with James quite … nice, but she would never tell him that in case his ego might inflate.

James and Sirius stared at the girl they now knew as James' daughter – now that they were faced with the truth, they didn't know how they missed all James' features, and it was screaming right back at them. Other than her hair, eyes and face shape, she looked like an exact replica of him, but more feminine.

"My goddaughter is a beaut!" Sirius grinned, "I'm gonna have to hex everyone that steps within a foot of her."

Lily's eyes snapped over to him and said, "What makes you think you would be her godfather?"

James, Sirius and Remus stared at her like she had a second head and Marlene and Alice put their fists in their mouth as they tried to smother in their giggles – really, how could she think James Potter wouldn't assign Sirius Black as his daughter's godfather?

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." She doesn't know why she even tries; of course Sirius Black would be the godfather, seeing as he is practically James' brother.

"Is it just us Slytherins that managed to hear the fact that your _daughter_ ," Antonin sneered – but it lacked much bite, "Was said to die?"

Lily scoffed, "I don't believe much in divination," while James and Sirius shared worried glances.

Narcissa sneered, "Just because _you_ don't put much faith in divination, it doesn't mean that it's a useless subject –"

"ENOUGH!" yelled McGonagall, "Watch the hologram and stop fighting amongst yourselves."

They missed half of Professor McGonagall's speech and were only able to catch the end of it.

" _ **You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**_

"Did you just make a joke?" James asked in shock.

McGonagall sniffed disapprovingly, "I do know how to make a joke Mr. Potter!"

"Yeah, but you never do around us," Remus pointed out to himself and his two friends.

"Well then I must have taken a liking to your daughter, now pay attention," she snapped back.

James watched as the bushy haired girl laughed and his daughter look a bit relieved, and he silently thanked Minnie for making his daughter feel better – at least now he understood why he felt the sudden need to protect her.

"Not everyone is convinced though," Alice remarked – and she was right, for the rest of the class still looked worried and _**a girl with dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"**_

After that, the holograms all disappeared and Professor McGonagall dismissed her class. Once everyone made their way out, she rushed over to Dumbledore's office to have a few words with him about the, hopefully, first hologram of the day.

***Holograms***

At the same time the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors had Transfiguration class, the fifth year Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Jones. Regulus Black hoped that the new Professor was a qualified teacher unlike their last years Defense professor.

The Slytherins piled and immediately sat as far as possible from the Gryffindors, but it seemed that Professor Jones was all for the headmaster's house unity options as he rearranged their seating into two Slytherins and two Gryffindors sharing a table together, and Regulus found himself and Rabastan sitting alongside Pandora Loxias and Marissa McKinnon.

After Professor Jones explained the theory of the shield charm, _Protego_ , he paired them off, "I want you all to pair off now with another from your table – different houses, class," he roared as the Slytherins and Gryffindors immediately headed to each other, "and use non-lethal spells such as the jelly legs jinx, tickling charm and so on, while your opponent would try the shield charm to repel it. Keep switching, now carry on."

Regulus found himself paired with Loxias while Rabastan was to his left and paired with McKinnon.

Forty minutes into the lesson and the four of them had managed to correctly raise a strong shield charm, earning them twenty points apiece for Gryffindor and Slytherin, before holograms started appearing in the classroom.

"STOP! SILENCE! Everyone stand aside until the holograms are done, try not to get in contact with them and calm down," Professor Jones roared as the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors rushed over to the side of the classroom, standing slightly behind their professor.

They saw _**a tiny girl in Ravenclaw robes who looked to be a first year with dirty-blonde hair that reached her waist-length and silvery blue eyes that were glistening with tears as she was being herded inside the room by a group of fourth year boys and girls who were also dressed in Ravenclaw Robes.**_

"Hey that first year looks a lot like you Pandora," Robert Crowley of Gryffindor spoke up.

At Robert's words, Regulus saw Pandora squint her eyes in order to study the little girl closely, suddenly gasping, "She must be my daughter! Are they, are they _bullying_ her," she hissed in a dangerously low voice, making the rest of the class flinch except for Marissa McKinnon who placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

 _ **A fifth year boy tore the bag from Pandora's daughter's shoulder and emptied its contents before stepping on them, crushing them under his foot before sneering, "are you going to cry Looney!"**_

 _ **The girl who they called Looney began sobbing, "Please leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you," before curling into herself for protection as one of the girls gave her a swift kick to her side.**_

Professor Jones' eyes narrowed in anger, his fists were clenched as Pandora snarled and went to leap onto the hologram bullies, but Marissa held her back with the help of Robert.

"They're holograms Pan, you can't do anything to them," Marissa said sadly.

"So, then what? I'm supposed to stand here and watch those bloody wankers bully and abuse _my daughter_ ," she yelled angrily.

Regulus studied the little girl and felt bad, and from the look on Rabastan's face so did he; it was cruel to bully a first year girl like that, not even they would do that.

The class watched _**the bullies tear apart her homework and notes, as they kicked her and hurled insults at the tiny blonde girl, before the door banged open.**_

 _ **A girl in Gryffindor robes with fiery red curls and emerald-green eyes stepped in, anger burning in her eyes, she looked dangerous and outright scary, and the bullies looked suddenly wary.**_

Regulus noticed that the bullies had no intention of getting on the redhead's bad side – but she looked to be a first year as well from the size of her.

"Hey she looks like Lily Evans," Marissa gasped out loud.

Regulus had to agree, the mudblood unfortunately conceived an extremely gorgeous daughter and she wasn't pas puberty yet. Rabastan grinded his teeth, informing Regulus that his best friend had the same thought going through his head as well.

" _ **What the bloody hell is going on in here?" the redheaded girl snarled dangerously, her hands curled into fists as she glared at the group of Ravenclaw bullies.**_

 _ **A brunette with onyx eyes stepped forward, lifting her haughty head up and sneered, "none of your business Potter, now get out of here!"**_

"POTTER?" the whole room gasped.

Daniel Wood guffawed loudly, "Well hot damn, it seems like James Potter got his wish at last," causing the other Gryffindors, except for Pandora who was still seething over the predicament of her daughter, to roar with laughter.

Regulus and Rabastan rolled their eyes while the rest of the Slytherins sneered.

" _ **You made it my business when I heard you all bullying a first year girl who did NOTHING to warrant such actions from her own housemates," the Potter girl ground out through clenched teeth.**_

 _ **The boy who had snatched Looney's bag earlier, placed his hands up as a peace sign and said, in what he hoped to be a charming voice, "Come now Potter, we don't want any trouble with you."**_

 _ **Potter scoffed, "Why because your parents wouldn't like it if you hurt your precious savior?! Leave now before you all live to regret this, I may be a second year but I can hurt you," she promised with fire in her eyes, her fiery red curls crackling with anger.**_

"Savior?" Anton Greengrass asked in bewilderment, "what does she mean by savior?"

The Slytherins all shared confused looks while the Gryffindors shrugged.

"You know, the boy and everyone else seems to be staring at Potter in awe, except for that haughty brunette girl, who looked to be scared of her," Marissa said shrewdly as she examined the holograms in front of her with a clever eye.

"She's only a second year, what could she have done to warrant such idolization," Rabastan scoffed unbelievingly; his comment only furthering in confusing them.

"James would be dancing in heaven right about now," Lorelei Grey, a Gryffindor half-blood snorted in amusement.

 _ **The bullies all ran out after Potter's comment and just as the door closed behind them, all that could be heard was the little blonde's quite sobs,**_ __her sobs tugged on their heartstrings and Pandora had a few stray tears falling down her face, only to be wiped away by Marissa.

They watched as Potter hesitantly made her way over to Looney and picked her fallen possessions up.

" _ **You don't have to help me, you've done more than enough," Looney spoke softly, her voice had an airy quality to it, showing her oddness.**_

 _ **Potter shook her head and said, "Don't you worry about it, those bullies had it coming." As she placed all Looney's possessions in her bag and gave it to her, she helped her stand up and said, "Come, we should go tell Professor Flitwick about them."**_

 _ **Looney vehemently shook her head, her protuberant eyes increasing in size, "No I'm sure the nargles will help me next time, besides I'm sure you scared them off by now, next time it happens I'll tell Professor Flitwick."**_

"What the hell are nargles?" Evanna Rosier asked aloud.

Everyone snapped their attention to Pandora – even Professor Jones.

Pandora shrugged, "How am I supposed to know."

Evanna looked at her as if she was mental and said in an obvious tone, "She's your daughter."

Pandora sniffed showing how that comment annoyed her, "Yes well, right now I'm not, am I?"

" _ **Um, sure, nargles … anyways my name is –"Potter began only to be interrupted by Looney who spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "Esmeralda Lillian Dorea Potter, everyone knows who you are."**_

"Esmeralda Lillian Dorea Potter, that's such a beautiful name," Marissa cooed, "And Lily is definitely her mother from her middle name."

Regulus smiled slightly, _it is a beautiful name._

 _ **Esmeralda Potter looked uncomfortable, "Yea but just Esmeralda or Esme if you'd like, my friends mostly call me Esme."**_

 _ **Looney's face brightened up, "We're … friends?" she asked hesitantly, almost like she couldn't believe her ears.**_

"She doesn't have any friends," Pandora sobbed, and the whole class felt sorry for the poor little first year girl that was so alone and bullied by her peers for no reason – even the Slytherins felt bad; they weren't all heartless monsters like everyone believed them to be.

" _ **Sure, but for us to be friends I should probably know your name," Esmeralda smiled.**_

" _ **Luna Lovegood, but everybody calls me Looney because they find me very odd."**_

"Lovegood? You married the Daily Prophet journalist?" Jenna Rowle said in awe.

Pandora shrugged nonchalantly, but Regulus, Rabastan and Marissa noticed that she looked extremely surprised and a bit flattered at the fact that she would later marry Xenophilius Lovegood, who was known to be famous for some of his weird quirks and extremely good looking, "I guess so."

" _ **Just because some people are different from others doesn't make them odd. Luna is a beautiful name, it suits you," Esmeralda bumped her shoulders in a friendly fashion, as they made their way out of the room.**_

"Remind me to thank James and Lily," Pandora beamed.

"Are you joking? Lily will kill you, she'll freak out knowing she has a daughter with Potter in the future," Lilac Brown laughed loudly causing the rest of the class, even the Slytherins to laugh.

Professor Jones inwardly smiled; _it seems that these holograms are helping to create House unity, Albus would be pleased._

"Alright, class dismissed – homework," the class groaned and Professor Jones chuckled – he loved this part, "For those who weren't successful in casting the shield charm, I want a 5 foot essay explaining its wand movements and the theory behind it, for the few of those that succeeded, well done, no homework for you."

As the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years took their leave, Professor Jones cleared his table and made his way to the Headmaster's office, not knowing that there was a frantic Minerva McGonagall halfway there to speak about her encounter with the holograms.

***Holograms***

"Come in," Albus spoke up, looking away from his pensieve, only to see Minerva rushing inside, she looked to be out of breath and her hair was slightly frazzled. "Minerva, whatever is the matter?"

"Thirty minutes into my class a hologram appeared Albus," Minerva spoke raggedly.

Albus then heard fellow Order member and Hestia Jones' uncle, Howard Jones speak up, "I faced the same dilemma forty minutes into my lesson."

Minerva snapped her attention to Howard and sighed loudly, "what are we to do Albus; this cannot go on disrupting our lessons."

Albus took a seat in his chair, asking the two professors and Order members to mimic his actions as he said, "Have a seat. Now Minerva I'd like to hear what happened and then Howard afterwards if you would please."

Minerva nodded and took in a deep breath before she began, "it was a hologram of a future class of mine where I was teaching third year Gryffindors about Animagi. I was well," she sniffed disapprovingly, "a bit irritated that no one paid attention as I transformed into my form and I snapped at the class."

Albus chuckled, sharing an amused glance with Howard who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk; they both knew that Minerva took great pride in being an Animagi and the fact that her students – never mind from her own house, weren't paying attention, must have really ticked her off.

"After I inquired as to what was wrong, a girl with bushy brown hair informed me that they had just arrived from their Divination class – really Albus you must really look into axing the course, it is just utter nonsense-"

Albus interrupted what looked to be another of Minerva's usual rant about the subject, "Minerva, we have discussed this before … just because you seem to disapprove of the subject does not mean that others share your certain ideology to it – now back to topic please, what happened."

Minerva gave him a stern glare before continuing on with her tale, "I made a … slightly confusing remark,"

Albus leant forward curiously, "Oh?"

Minerva fumbled with her cloak sleeve and said, "For some reason, I told her – oh yes, her name is Miss Granger from what my future-self called her – I asked her to say no more and who would be dying this year?"

"How odd," Howard mused.

Albus looked dumbfounded as well, "Did you find out _why_ you had need of asking that?"

Minerva sniffed and said, "Oh, yes, you wouldn't believe it Albus, Howard, … apparently the future professor for Divination, _Sibyll Trelawney_ has a habit of predicting the death of a student _every year_ , like it was some ritual of sorts for her, and so far none of them have died – according to what I told them."

"Sibyll Trelawney," Albus mused as he stroked his long beard, "She must be the great- great granddaughter of the celebrated seer Cassandra Trelawney, how delightful."

Minerva glared at Albus and said, "It is anything but delightful Albus, I do not approve of her scaring the students in such a disgusting manner," she sniffed, "Anyways, the girl who was seated to Miss Granger's right spoke up and said it was her – get this Albus, I called her, _Potter_."

Now Albus looked extremely invested in the tale as he said, "Potter? James Potter has a daughter?"

"Yes by the looks of it-"Minerva smirked, but was interrupted by Howard, "Let me guess, fiery red curls and emerald-green eyes, a heart-shaped face as well, am I correct?"

Minerva looked flabbergasted and Albus eyed Howard with an intense look.

"Well – uh, yes, how on earth did you know that, Howard?" Minerva stammered.

Howard smiled softly, "I saw a hologram of her as a second year."

"You seem to be fond of her," Albus said suspiciously, but there was an amused glint in his eyes.

Howard looked undisturbed as he said, "Let's just say that the hologram I had experienced of her got my approval."

"We'll get to that, but what were you about to say Minerva?" Albus asked his colleague.

Minerva smirked, yet again after she got over the slight shock Howard gave her and said, "She seems to be the daughter of Lily Evans as well."

Albus raised both eyebrows before he burst out into gales of laughter, "Well it seems that young James Potter must have been thrilled."

"Oh thrilled does not even begin to cover it Albus, he was ecstatic. Poor Lily looked to be in shock. Their daughter is beautiful," she smiled fondly, "Her face is a feminine replica of James with Lily's hair and eyes. I never got her name though," she frowned.

"Esmeralda Lillian Dorea Potter," Howard informed her, drawing Albus and Minerva's attention back on him.

"Definitely Lily's daughter then and an admirably beautiful name, they named her after her mother and grandmother – Dorea will be thrilled," Albus smiled cheerfully as Minerva nodded in agreement, "Very well Howard, let us hear about your encounter."

Howard had a scowl on his face as he began, "It began with a first year Ravenclaw getting bullied by a bunch of fourth and fifth year Ravenclaws and hoarded into an empty classroom, Albus – you must check for future bullies and have Flitwick look out for them as well, they all seem to be coming from his house – it was a disgusting scene Albus, horrid – even some of our Slytherins looked appalled."

Minerva clutched a hand over her heart in shock and Albus' eyes lost its regular twinkle as it narrowed in anger; it was a well-known fact that Albus despised bullies, especially on girls and from what Howard had said, she was a mere innocent first year.

"They bullied her, trashed her possessions, insulted her and kicked her – mocked her name by calling her Looney," Howard continued, increasing the ire of Albus and Minerva, "and then the door opens and Esmeralda Potter comes barging in – by the way for a second year, she looked like a first year."

"Yes, I noticed that as well – Miss Potter looked to be no older than twelve," Minerva frowned, deep in thought.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that, it must be from her genes, James and Lily does seem to have stunted growth until they hit their fifth year," Albus acknowledged, "Carry on Howard."

"The bullies seemed to be in awe of her and as she was yelling at them, some looked slightly scared of her – her eyes were on fire and her hair was crackling with anger – and Esmeralda mocked them by saying that their parents wouldn't be pleased if they hurt their precious savior, I admit that made no sense, but it did seem to cause the majority of the bullies to flinch back in fear," Howard continued, "the girls name is Luna Lovegood – an exact replica of your fifth year Gryffindor Minerva, Pandora Loxias. She is definitely her daughter as well as Xenophilius Lovegood's."

"How despicable of them," Minerva hissed.

Albus however looked to be deep in thought as he murmured, "Precious savior ... Are you sure there was nothing spoken about that certain topic, Howard?"

Howard nodded, "Positive. After the bullies left, Esmeralda helped Luna out and tried getting her to complain to Filius about it, which she refused, said something about nargles … and then Esmeralda offered the girl her friendship. The look of delight on little Luna's face spoke volumes for her … that she never had any friends, and then the holograms disappeared."

"How peculiar," Albus murmured, "Well, let us hope that this certain riddle would be solved about Esmeralda Potter, and I will have a few words with Filius in order to avoid any such future events … we will be having an Order meeting soon, maybe the end of this week – I find it odd that the first two holograms of the day were about James Potter's daughter – very unusual indeed.

Howard and Minerva shared worried glances; they had not come to the same conclusion as Albus, and after he pointed it out, they too seemed to find it suspicious.

***Holograms***

The day ended with no more holograms and, typical for Hogwarts, there are no such things as secrets – well, unless you were a Marauder.

Word spread throughout the day of the two holograms that appeared for the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth and sixth years and to Lily's contempt, of her and James' daughter.

All Gryffindors were spread about in the common room that night and Lily was being comforted by her two best friends Marlene and Alice, while James, Sirius and Remus were comforting Pandora after hearing about how her daughter was being bullied, physically and emotionally.

"Your daughter was quite the hero James," Lorelei Grey smirked, while Marissa looked at him approvingly and Pandora hugged him tightly.

Marlene, Alice and Lily crept closer, trying to listen in without being caught, while everyone else crowded around them.

"What do you mean?" James asked, slightly befuddled.

"She heard the commotion from outside and stormed in with a slightly manic look on her face," Robert Crowley spoke up.

"Aye she scared the pants out of little Luna's bullies, her eyes were swirling like the pits of hell and her hair was crackling with anger," Daniel Woods explained.

"You have raised an amazing girl Potter kudos for you," Marissa winked before saying out loud for everyone to hear, "You too Evans."

Marissa McKinnon respected the fact that her older sister was best friends with Lily Evans, but she hated the way Lily would treat James, like he was worse than those prejudiced Slytherin gits, and it would take her a long time to forgive her for the way she had always treated the Marauders, especially James and Sirius.

Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora were closer to James Potter and his group of friends than they were with Marissa's older sister and her group of friends – something that continuously pissed Lily and sometimes Marlene off – but Marissa was adamant that it was because Marlene had a huge crush on Sirius, but would never admit it because of how much Lily hated him.

"I still cannot believe I procreated with James Potter," Lily groaned out loud, a few people laughed but Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora noticed the slightly crestfallen look on James' handsome face.

Lorelei sneered at Lily and stood up, raising her fists as she began to berate her, "Well I cannot believe he has a child with _you,_ Evans! You know you can be quite a bitch at times."

"Lorelei, enough!" Marlene said warningly, giving her younger sister a disapproving glare, the unspoken comment was there, ' _make your friend back off of mine_.'

But Marissa had had enough! And so, she stood up to defend her friends, "No! Lorelei is right, Evans! You act like being with James Potter is the utmost sin, well believe me honey, there are worse people out there. James is from one of the most respectable pureblood families, they are almost royalty and he treats you like an equal, spending many years trying to sway you over."

Lily shrieked, "He's an arrogant, bullying toe rag, are you kidding me?"

"You know, you remind me of those Ravenclaws that were bullying my daughter," Pandora spoke, she didn't even have to raise her voice for everyone to quiet down and listen, everyone's attention was already on her, and Lily had a disbelieving scowl on her face, "there are many times where you are a sweetheart Evans, but whenever it comes to James and Sirius, you are such a colossal bitch! So they play pranks on the Slytherins, big deal! Because get what? They are prejudiced, and most of their parents are out killing muggles, Muggleborns, and blood traitors. We are at a time of war and the Marauders try to get us all to laugh. They play pranks on everyone, even me … so they focus most of their pranks on the Slytherins and your precious friend Snape," she spat and Lily flinched at the sound of Severus' name, "but did it ever capture your attention, that the Marauders prank those that have wronged someone or said something? Or how they only start using their wands when provoked?"

Lily frantically shook her head clutching her throat, clearly in denial as she said, "Last year after our DADA O.W.L, they bullied him with their _wands_ Pandora, and you weren't even there!"

"Actually we were," Marissa spoke up, ignoring Marlene's intense glare as she continued, backing her friends up, We were by the lake making our way over to them – me, Lorelei and Pandora, that is – we stopped to watch the fight and all James said was 'alright Snivellus', before _Snape_ ," she spat in disgust, "took out _his_ _wand_ – with all the Dark spells he has in his repertoire, if Sirius didn't disarm him, James might have been severely injured. James and Sirius were playing a game of wits with him, but Snape was the one that went for his wand."

"Besides, I don't know how it escaped your notice Evans, but all James and Sirius did was hang him upside down and use silly non-lethal spells on him," said Lorelei with fire burning in her eyes, "once Snape got a hold of his wand, the first spell he used drew blood, ON. JAMES'. FACE!" she yelled.

"Why don't you think about that the next time you want to judge and insult James," Pandora said threateningly, which didn't suit the fifth year's usually kind and dotty demeanor.

"What's it to you anyways," Marlene sneered, a part of her knew that her sister and her friends were right about the Marauders, but the loyal side to her best friend that was in her, needed to defend Lily.

Marissa and Lorelei glared at Marlene and even James, Sirius and Remus gave her dirty looks as they scrambled over to the dotty blonde girl's side.

"You don't need to answer that Pan," Sirius spoke softly, taking Marlene and Lily by surprise – they never heard the infamous player Sirius Black speak like that to a person of the opposite sex, unless he was trying to get her into bed.

"No, I want to," Pandora smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, she glared at Marlene and said, "My first year I was constantly bullied by the Slytherins – harshly, I may add; and many times, your best girl's pal Snape would pass by and not even try to defend me. He would pass by and sneer at me while giving him fellow house mates more ideas on how to bully me. After that, Lorelei and Marissa went to go complain to McGonagall or Slughorn, but the Slytherins caught word on what we were about to do and began bullying us in turn – that is, until a bunch of second years defended our honor and to this day, they are still the victims of their pranks."

The three sixth year Gryffindor girls were staring at the three marauders in shock as Marissa said, " _That_ is why _we care about them._ Why we defend them to you!" and without another word, Lorelei, Pandora and Marissa gave James, Sirius and Remus a kiss on their cheek before heading up to their room.

Before they reached their room however, Lorelei turned around and said, "OI! POTTER! In case you were wondering, your girl's name is Esmeralda Lillian Dorea Potter," before she winked at him and went into her dormitory.

James beamed at that, a slightly goofy look plastered on his face, and Lily caught the fond smile on his face before a thought popped into her head, _maybe James Potter isn't so bad after all,_ before she squashed it like a bug and her and Marlene went up to their dormitory with their heads hanging low.

Alice however, rushed over to sit on her boyfriend Frank Longbottom's lap and the Marauders went to their dormitory to sleep.

That night, James slept peacefully, his dreams centered around a beautiful redhead with emerald green eyes, but this time it wasn't his Lily he was dreaming about, but of his future daughter that he couldn't wait to meet – his brave little Gryffindor.

***Holograms***

"Some things are happening different than the last time Ro," said Godric Gryffindor.

"That was the point Godric," Rowena beamed.

"In the original past, no one spoke up to Lily Evans on James Potter's behalf," Salazar smirked, "I tell you it is quite refreshing – it was a darn pity that those three girls died at such an early age."

"Yes, maybe this time around Pandora will not die in front of her daughter and live to a ripe old age, as well as Lorelei and Marissa," Helga said excitedly.

"Those three girls are a riot, a bunch of spitfires. They didn't have much to do with the original past," Godric observed.

"Which is why Lady Hogwarts deemed it necessary to show the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years that memory of Luna being bullied for the first time," Rowena admitted. "Even the prejudiced Slytherins felt pity for poor Luna Lovegood – and I must say that I am appalled at the actions of my house in the future," she fumed, crossing her arms over her chest as Helga patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Things will change soon Rowena, you will see," Helga smiled.

"I must say, now that Lily Evan's eyes are opened to the truth and other people's perspectives on the Marauders pranks and the scene with Severus Snape the previous year, it will help push them to get together sooner than expected," Salazar pointed out.

"It will be hard converting Severus, Sal," Godric said worriedly as he though it over, "In the original past, it took Lily's death to get him to change sides."

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to – hopefully he will see sense all by himself," Helga said adamantly, "if not, then… we will have to figure out some way to make him _see_."

 **A/N:** **What did you think? I got this inspired idea in my head about the trio of Gryffindor fifth years, and Lorelei Grey, Marissa McKinnon and Pandora Loxias are going to be one of the main OC's of this story. There are many surprises to come!**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Some of you might be wondering why I included Lily bashing at the end of the last chapter. It's just a personal issue of mine, you see, I love James Potter and Sirius Black and I always hated how Lily Evans treated them, especially James. So James had an arrogant problem, but I do not believe that he would bully people in such a way other than pranks, and in the scene of J.K. Rowling's book, Snape's Worst Memory: Snape was the first one to draw wands and the first and only spell he managed to use drew blood – probably his famous** _ **Sectumsempra**_ **.**

 **So just clearing out the air, this won't be a Lily bashing story, I actually love her character especially as Harry's mother, but I had to include this part so that she could see sense and get with James before their seventh years.**

 **One other thing, most of my OC's are just there for the sake of filling up the classrooms and for conversations; some however will be very important to the story, such as: Marissa McKinnon, Lorelei Grey and Pandora Loxias (she isn't so much OC- all we know about her from J.K. Rowling is that her name was Pandora and how she died … everything else I write about her was created by me).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

It had been a week since the two holograms appeared and since the infamous fight in the Gryffindor common room, which of course spread through the gossip vines of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and the McKinnon sisters haven't spoken a word to each other nor has there been another hologram since.

Marlene could be seen looking for her younger sister, to no avail – as Marissa would always sidetrack her and try her utmost in avoiding her.

Marlene was drowning in guilt and felt like the worst big sister in history.

When Marlene McKinnon was a first year, she had her older brother Mark who was three years older than her, to look out for her until she was able to stand up for herself; and here Marlene was living through five years in Hogwarts without a single clue that her sister was being brutally bullied along with her two best friends during their first year.

Marlene owed a debt to the Marauders, and here she spent five years mocking them and helping Lily avoid them, while they stayed by her younger sister and her best friend's side. Now that Marlene knew about their close friendship with the Marauders, Marlene felt like a complete idiot for not noticing how close they were.

Lily would sometimes make snide comments that Sirius was sleeping with Lorelei or Pandora and to keep an eye out on Marissa – Marlene never felt so wrong in all her life.

The truth was, the three girls were part of their group.

Marlene didn't know how she had missed it, until Alice Prewett informed her of all the times they hung out together when she was with Frank.

" _Marlene, were you living in a box or something? Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora were always hanging around with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, who in turn are really close with Frank and my cousins Fabian and Gideon. Those ten are inseparable and often when I'd hang around Frank and his friends, I'd share a conversation with your sister and her two best friends," Alice told her the day after the scene in the Gryffindor common room with huge, astonished eyes – her chocolate brown eyes staring disbelievingly into Marlene's sky blue eyes._

Yeah, Marlene McKinnon did feel like the worst sister ever and she knew her baby sister was avoiding her – she obviously knew that she wanted to apologize and was in no mood to forgive her and hash things out.

Lily on the other hand, was stuck in denial.

A part of her felt bad for insinuating all those things about Potter and Black, but the stubborn part of her was adamant that she was right and that her poor ex-best childhood friend was the victim in the Marauder's schemes.

And so, Lily spent the whole week with Marlene and Alice, ignoring the side of her that demanded she go apologize to the two annoying Gryffindors.

When Lily wasn't thinking about the Marauders, her mind drifted off to her beautiful daughter that she would give birth to in the future, and to her biggest surprise, the thought of her not giving birth to Potter's daughter hurt her really badly.

The fact was; Lily Evans loved Esmeralda Potter the minute she laid eyes on her and knew that she was hers – even before she knew that Potter was the father. Lily's instincts told her that her little girl was so incredibly special and a secret part of her kept looking around for a hologram of hers.

Lily was ashamed to admit that she had eavesdropped on a few conversations James Potter had with his friends about Esmeralda Potter.

 _Esmeralda Lillian Dorea Potter_ ; such a gorgeous and enthralling name, obviously her two middle names were after herself and Potter's mother, and Lily approved of her daughters three strong names.

Lily heard the excitement in Potter's tone when talking of Esmeralda, and she could not miss the complete love and devotion that made its appearance every time he spoke of her, and the way his voice would be filled with pride when discussing how she defended Luna Lovegood, a girl she knew nothing of and instantly offered her hand in friendship.

Lily Evans admitted to herself that her future daughter inherited all those qualities from James Potter himself, and often at times she berated the stubborn part in her that couldn't go apologize and accept one measly date with the handsome Potter heir.

She sighed to herself as she doodled in her charms book; Lorelei Grey, Pandora Loxias and Marissa McKinnon were right, she was a bitch. A colossal bitch!

Alice Prewett on the other hand, was unaffected by the fight that happened in the Gryffindor common room a week ago as she had taken no part in the argument.

Unlike her best friends Lily and Marlene, Alice had no issues with the Marauders and since she was Frank's girlfriend since her fourth year as well as the Prewett twin's cousin, Alice often found herself surrounded by them and the three fifth year girls.

Alice Prewett always knew that Lily Evans held James Potter's heart since their third year; she also knew that Sirius had a huge crush on Marlene since last year, and that he would often fight out the insecurities from his family by sleeping around with other girls.

Alice Prewett always made it known to the incredibly gorgeous Black heir, that she disagreed with his sleeping around and hurting all those poor girls' feelings – but Alice understood why he did it.

The Blacks were a dark family and it was often said that other than Sirius, his uncle Alphard and cousin Andromeda, everyone else had a heart as Black as their name.

Alice knew that Sirius was an abused boy who starved for his family's affection, but ever since he got sorted into Gryffindor and just because he didn't agree with the Dark Lord's bullshit and pureblood supremacist ideas, Sirius got the blunt of his family's ire.

Sirius was an extremely confident and good-looking boy, and Alice knew for a fact that Sirius felt better after sleeping around with random girls.

Alice was sure that once Marlene took her head out of her ass, and admits to Sirius that she had a crush on him since her second year, that Sirius would quit sleeping around and stay faithful to Marlene.

When Sirius loved someone, he loved fiercely and would never hurt said person on purpose.

There were moments where Alice could see that protective side of Sirius, especially when she thought back to that time two years ago, a month after she had agreed to be Frank Longbottom's girlfriend and the first time she had the opportunity to witness that side of him first hand.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Alice was on her way to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Frank.**_

 _ **She had just finished helping Professor Sprout with the greenhouses; Herbology was her favorite subject in Hogwarts and she loved helping out from time to time.**_

 _ **As Alice walked past the Great Hall, a group of Slytherins led by Lucius Malfoy appeared in her way, all their wands were drawn out and they were giving her malicious looks.**_

 _ **Alice quickly had her wand out, but she was only a fourth year and Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus Lestrange and Adamus Avery were all fifth years and highly versed in the Dark Arts.**_

 _ **Alice let out a low squeak and her wand arm was shaking, she had never been faced with such a situation in all her four years at Hogwarts and there were no teachers or students around her.**_

" _ **Well, well, what do we have here … young blood-traitor Prewett walking all by her lonesome, tut, tut," Lucius Malfoy drawled out in his silky tone.**_

" _ **Where are those blood-traitor twin cousins of yours? You must be quite unimportant to them, since they allowed you to walk in the dark by yourself," Mulciber sneered.**_

" _ **Back off you snakes," Alice said, although her voice trembled and her wand arm wavered, she was a Gryffindor through and through, and she would not allow herself to be cowered by the likes of them.**_

" _ **Trying to be brave I see," Rodolphus Lestrange sniggered, "Let us see how brave you are after this," and without warning, Lestrange had cast a non-verbal spell at her direction; it was a gloomy yellow-blue color and Alice's instincts screamed at her that it was a Dark spell.**_

 _ **She retaliated fast, her wand moved quickly with great reflexes, she yelled, "Protego," and there was a big wispy silver shield surrounding her.**_

 _ **The four fifth year Slytherins stared at her in shock, it was obvious from their reactions that they did not expect a fourth year to know the shield charm, especially since it was learned during their fifth year; but Alice was a Prewett after all, and she was a girl of a pureblood family, she was taught by her parents and Fabian and Gideon as well, and all three of them were planning on becoming aurors once they graduated from Hogwarts.**_

 _ **It seemed that someone heard the commotion as Rodolphus' spell collided with Alice's shield charm.**_

 _ **Sirius Black and a fifth year Hufflepuff, with raven black hair and dull green eyes made an appearance from the corner.**_

 _ **Alice saw Sirius look at her and her shield charm that was still encompassing her, before his eyes moved on to the four Slytherins, halting at Rodolphus, whose wand arm was still out, his wand pointing at Alice's direction, and Sirius' eyes lit up with recognition, before narrowing into slits, his stormy grey eyes clouding over with anger, its color turning slightly black.**_

 _ **Without tearing his eyes away from Lestrange, Sirius spoke to the Hufflepuff and said in a dangerously calm voice that sent shivers down Alice's spine, "Jessica, babe, I think it's enough for tonight, why don't you be a dear and go back to your common room," he was ordering her to leave, giving her no choice to refuse, and Jessica nodded immediately before she rushed as fast as her legs would allow her to the lower level of the castle.**_

" _ **Alice are you okay?" he asked, his eyes still narrowed onto Lestrange, who was frozen in his place.**_

" _ **Yeah, he didn't hit me," said Alice in a surprisingly calm voice, for some reason, the appearance of Sirius Black out of all people calmed her down completely and Alice felt safe.**_

" _ **Lestrange, I think it's time that you and your band of slimy gits leave."**_

 _ **Rodolphus Lestrange seemed to have caught on to the feeling of his limbs again as he took a step forward, his wand shifting to point at Sirius as he sneered, "Or what Black?"**_

 _ **Malfoy sneered at Sirius, but Alice noticed that Mulciber and Avery looked frightened as they stared at the Black heir.**_

 _ **Quick as a flash, Sirius made his way right in front of Lestrange, his wand digging furiously under his chin as he snarled, "You know who my parents are Lestrange! You may be marrying dear cousin Bella," he sneered at that, "but don't you dare think that will give you a pass with me! Don't forget that I am a Black first and foremost and I could destroy you, now LEAVE! And if I see you anywhere near Alice again, I won't be giving you another warning."**_

 _ **After Sirius was done speaking, Rodolphus' face morphed into one of sheer terror; it was no secret among the Slytherins that one should not mess with a Black, especially Sirius Black who was rumored to be the most daring, rash and perilous of them all – in fact, his younger brother Regulus was more lenient and often thought before doing anything rash.**_

 _ **Slowly, Lestrange, Malfoy, Mulciber and Avery backed away from Sirius until they reached the end of the corridor, before sprinting down to the dungeons.**_

 _ **Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, as he turned around to face Alice, running a hand through his perfect, wavy raven hair.**_

 _ **He took a few steps forward and softly said, "Alice, you can let go of your shield, their gone."**_

 _ **Alice looked at Sirius, confused for a second, before she looked down and noticed that in her fear, she had forgotten that she still held her shield charm.**_

 _ **She put down her wand, effectively ending the spell, and finally let go of her emotions as tears came spilling down through her lids.**_

 _ **Much to Alice's surprise, Sirius didn't look the least bit uncomfortable at having to deal with a crying girl, as he put his arms cautiously around her and held her tightly in a hug as she let out her tears.**_

 _ **Five minutes later, Alice was able to calm down and wipe them away and they both made their way to the Gryffindor common room at a leisure pace.**_

" _ **What spell did Lestrange use on you?" Sirius asked, and even though his voice was casual, Alice heard the hint of anger and hatred in his tone.**_

 _ **Alice shrugged, "I don't know … it was a dull bluish yellowy color and it was a non-verbal spell."**_

 _ **Sirius swore loudly, "it's a good thing you knew how to erect a shield charm Prewett,"**_

 _ **Alice stared hard at Sirius, weighing her options and she decided that she wanted to know, "What spell was it?"**_

 _ **Sirius stopped walking as he studied her, it looked like he was studying whether she could handle the answer or not.**_

 _ **Alice interrupted his musings as she said, "I plan to be an auror once I graduate from here, so it's better if I do know."**_

 _ **Sirius nodded, an approving glint passed through his stormy grey eyes, "It's a spell that would melt away your organs – not many are lucky enough to survive it, Rodolphus could have gotten expelled for using it on you, so in a way, your shield charm saved Lestrange from expulsion."**_

 _ **Alice blanched and she thanked Merlin that her father taught her that spell before her first year.**_

 _ **They continued the trek back to the common room and Alice blurted out, "Sorry for interrupting your snog session with that Hufflepuff fifth year."**_

 _ **Sirius shot her a cocky grin, "It was worth it, can't have Frankie's girlfriend getting hurt now, can we?"**_

 _ **Alice rolled her eyes and just before Sirius was about to utter the password to the Fat Lady, Alice held her hand out to stop him and said, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone … not even Potter of what happened – I don't want my cousins to baby me anymore,"**_

 _ **Sirius stared at her with intense grey eyes making her a tad bit uncomfortable, she wasn't used to Sirius being so serious – pun not intended.**_

" _ **Only if you promise me that if they bother you again that you would come straight to me," he said.**_

 _ **Alice hid her surprise and nodded quickly before saying in a soft voice, "And… Thank you, Black."**_

 _ **Sirius smirked, said the password, "Brittle beans," as the portrait swung open he put on his most charming smile and said, "Your welcome, my fair lady," and he made his way inside.**_

 _ **Alice stood in front of the portrait for a few seconds longer, before making her way to Marlene and Lily who were having an internal debate about their charm homework.**_

 _ **As Alice sat down, Lily asked her where she was.**_

 _ **Alice told them that she had just finished helping Sprout in the greenhouse, before the room was filled with loud laughter from the Marauders who were huddled over a piece of parchment.**_

 _ **Lily scoffed and made a rude remark about James and Sirius as Marlene nodded fervently.**_

 _ **Alice sighed, wanting no part in their usual banter about the Marauders and stood up, in desperate need of a shower.**_

 _ **As Alice made her way to the stairs, she caught Sirius' eyes and he gave her a brief wink making her smile.**_

 _ **As she took off her robes and entered the shower, Alice thought that Sirius Black wasn't so bad after all.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

To this day, Sirius never broke his promise and Alice never uttered a word of that incident to anyone.

Even Sirius never brought up the subject as he trusted Alice to hold onto her word and tell him if Lestrange was ever a problem.

Alice hoped that Marlene would wake up and see that the arrogant immature boy she thought Sirius to be, was just a farce; Sirius made himself into the image of a womanizer and uncaring so that he would never get his heart broken by anyone other than his family – only his friends had the delight of witnessing the true him.

And since that day when Sirius saved her, Alice counted herself as one of his friends.

Pandora had calmed down greatly with her friends help.

The Marauders, Marissa and Lorelei helped her overcome the gruesome hologram of her future daughter being bullied by the fourth and fifth years and they promised her that it would not happen this time around.

Even Fabian, Gideon, Frank and Alice helped in lifting up her spirits.

Pandora knew that even though Alice was Marlene and Lily's best friend, she had such a huge heart, and was unable to turn down someone in need.

Pandora often thought that Alice belonged in Hufflepuff, her loyalty knew no bounds and she was always so kind to everyone.

Pandora never did have a problem with Alice. The girls always noticed how Alice would stay out of it when Marlene and Lily would call James and Sirius names and yell at them for their brilliant pranks.

Pandora never dreamed that she would one day be engaged to the famous and handsome Daily Prophet journalist Xenophilius Lovegood, and still, the shock that they had a daughter in the future hadn't worn off.

Pandora often found herself thinking of many possible ways they would have met in the future and she came up with nothing as none of her parents worked for the Ministry and she was an only child. However, the day after the hologram of her daughter appeared, she found herself making her way to the library along with Marissa, Lorelei and even Robert Crowley to look up on what the word 'nargles' meant.

They found nothing.

Lorelei even had the gall to propose going to the Headmaster and asking him if he knew what it meant, but was immediately shot down for her preposterous idea.

When Marissa informed the Marauders and the Prewett twins of Lorelei's suggestion, they burst out into fits of laughter, and would bring the subject up many days afterwards much to Lorelei's disapproval – but still she wouldn't budge, as she kept on adamantly suggesting that it was a brilliant idea and would be highly educational.

Marissa had been successful in avoiding her older sister with the generous help of all her friends who understood her reasoning.

The Marauders appreciated the girls defending them and even though James was a bit miffed at how they spoke to Lily, he was greatly touched and loved them even more for that, as he was tired of her constant defending of that Sniveling greasy git, even after they had ended their friendship and him calling her a mudblood to her face.

Marissa knew that the two sisters would have to eventually meet up and end their little feud, but Marissa was in no mood to make it any easier for her elder sister.

Marissa had always been upset that her sister, who she had always looked up to, failed in protecting her.

Marissa was highly independent, but when she was a first year she had no means in defending herself and she desperately needed her big sister, just like Marlene had their older brother, Mark's protection.

After the bullying event, Marissa recalled Remus asking her how come she wasn't upset with Mark for not protecting her. Marissa told him that she never blamed Mark as he was going through his O.W.L year and was extremely strained with all his hard work; also, it was Mark's job to protect Marlene, just as it was Marlene's job to protect her younger sister. Marissa told Remus that if she had a younger sibling entering Hogwarts then it would be her job to protect him or her.

Marissa wasn't saying that Mark was infallible and wasn't to blame, she was just able to put herself in his shoes and she knew that if she were in his place, and had the stress of O.W.L's hanging over her head, she wouldn't have had the time to notice her surroundings either.

Marissa reminded Remus that Mark didn't have time to pay attention to his Ravenclaw girlfriend either as they were both putting all their efforts into studying – but all Marlene did was stay under her perfectly constructed bubble, surrounding herself with Lily Evans, Alice Prewett and occasionally Natalie MacDonald and her little group of friends to wonder what was going on in her little sister's life.

Marlene never even bothered asking Marissa how her first semester was going when they boarded on the Hogwarts Express for Christmas, and if she had made any friends or adapted to Hogwarts when they were at the McKinnon manor for Christmas, and Marissa never forgave her for that.

She merely bottled up all her feelings, and four years later – last week she finally blew her gasket, letting all her emotions and anger out at her elder sister in front of the whole Gryffindor common room.

While the Gryffindors were recovering and dealing with their little drama, Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix were having a meeting in the headmaster's office, discussing the holograms.

It was Augusta that brought up the subject that deeply irked Alastor when they first found out about them, succeeding in calming down his paranoia.

"Henry asked me what he missed in the meeting we had last week," Augusta informed them, "I managed to explain everything until I reached to the subject of the holograms – I clammed up, like a tongue-tying spell was cast on me, I couldn't relay the information to him, nor could I write it down. So I decided to show him the memory in our pensieve and it was all blank – no images, no sounds, nothing."

Albus smiled victoriously and Alastor looked a tad bit relaxed.

"Basically, we cannot share the information with someone not in the know. The spawns of the Death Eaters would get a huge shock when they find themselves unable to let their master in on what is happening at Hogwarts," Alastor crowed happily.

Other than that well-taken news, Charlus and Dorea Potter were over the moon with they found out they were going to have a beautiful granddaughter, and all but demanded Minerva and Howard to place their memories in Albus' pensieve so that they could see her in person.

After emerging from the pensieve, their face broke out into huge smiles, although they were scowling at the brutality of the poor Lovegood girl's bullies.

As the Order meeting ran its course, they all left Albus alone in his office as he stared at Fawkes and sighed loudly, hoping that the next week would bring better news and they might have a chance to end the war.

 **A/N:** **This was just a filler chapter, explaining the backlash of last chapter's events, and also making a few background to our characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"I hate Potions class," Remus groaned as he, James, Sirius and Peter made their way down to the dungeons with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors for N.E.W.T level potions.

"Wait can you hear that?" Sirius asked, pausing in his steps. Due to him being a dog animagus, his senses were up to par and he had excellent hearing.

Sirius stopping so suddenly caused everyone else to collide into his back, including the Slytherin sixth years.

"Forgot how to use your legs cousin?" Narcissa sneered as she fixed her blonde curls that got ruined due to the collision.

Now all the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins that had Potions class huddled together in the hallway halfway to the classroom.

"Why did you stop Black?" Azrial Nott asked curiously.

But Sirius merely hushed him and hissed, "Listen," forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be decent to the Slytherins.

Remus was the first to hear what caught Sirius' attention due to his werewolf hearing and he flipped around so fast and gasped, making everyone else turn as well.

"Is that you, Snape?" asked Marlene dumbfounded, as a much older version of Severus Snape was marching their way with a heavy scowl etched onto his face, garbed in all black robes with the end of his cloak billowing behind him.

"Why is the Dumbledore following him?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side as they all witnessed their Headmaster strolling leisurely behind the hologram Snape.

When he saw the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins staring at him, he smiled serenely, his eyes twinkling and said, "Don't you have classes to get to?" drawing the attention of a group of Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years.

Frank Longbottom, Fabian and Gideon Prewett tagged alongside their fellow Gryffindor sixth years as the hologram seemed to be going in the same direction as them and they were curious.

Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange where making their way to the Potions classroom as they were picking Regulus and Rabastan up and Lucius strolled next to his girlfriend Narcissa, holding her hand and making Sirius sneer in disgust at the three Slytherin seventh years.

"Sooo, Headmaster, it seems that we are all making our way to the Potions classroom … how about we just skip the class since its obviously going to get disrupted?" Sirius asked cheekily causing the Slytherins, Lily and Marlene to stare at Sirius in shock.

But when the headmaster merely chuckled good-naturedly, their eyes bulged comically

James, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Fabian and Gideon knew that the headmaster was close to Sirius and favored him as well as James.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible Mr. Black," Dumbledore smiled, his beard twitching.

The headmaster then proceeded to walk in front of them all in order to keep in pace with Severus Snape's hologram and Lily found her chance to hiss in all seriousness, "I can't believe you spoke to the Headmaster like that."

Bellatrix looked disgusted as she said, "I cannot believe I am agreeing with her!" to Rodolphus, but they all heard her.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said nonchalantly, "Ah, me and James here have weekly tea and lemon drops with the headmaster, no biggie, we're cool," he then smiled showing his brilliantly white, pearly and even teeth.

Marlene screeched, "No biggie! No biggie?!" while the Slytherins stared at James and Sirius comically and the Prewett twins sniggered.

Finally they made their way to the Potions classroom down in the dungeons, and just as the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors opened the door from the inside to head out, they heard a loud bang as the hologram Severus Snape billowed his way to the front of the classroom, stopping Professor Slughorn and the fifth years in their wake as they stared at the classroom, which was beginning to fill up with first years sitting in their seats.

Professor Slughorn stared uncomfortably and made his way to stand next to Dumbledore and the rest of the fifth, sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, who were all staring at the young Severus Snape and his hologram in confusion.

They all watched as the hologram took attendance.

The sixth years recognized the familiar bushy haired girl from the last hologram appearance, Hermione Granger; when Neville Longbottom's name was called, they all stared at a nearly faint Frank Longbottom, and Lily's comment that Neville looked slightly like Alice had her beaming with joy.

Lucius and Narcissa's jaw dropped when a Draco Malfoy was called and many of the spectators turned to stare at them until a Theodore Nott was called, switching their gaze to Azrial Nott instead.

 _ **Severus Snape paused at a specific name, and a look of contempt appeared on his face before he softly said, "Ah, yes, Esmeralda Potter. Our new – celebrity."**_

 _ **Causing Draco Malfoy and his two buffoon friends Crabbe and Goyle to snigger loudly behind their hands.**_

"Don't tell me you're going to take your hatred out on my daughter, Snape! How low can you get?" James sneered angrily at Snape, causing Lily to stare sadly at him and Snape to flinch as he saw the disappointed look the headmaster gave him.

"I can't believe you're the future potions Professor, no offense headmaster, but what the hell?" Sirius yelled loudly making Dumbledore sigh in defeat as he thought, _what was I thinking?_

 _ **Once Severus Snape was done with the roll call and they noticed a few other familiar names, such as Greengrass, Parkinson, Weasley and Zabini. Snape looked up at the class with hollow black eyes and no amount of warmth.**_ __

It made all the spectators visually flinch – even the Gryffindors, and Severus wondered what the hell happened to him to make him look so bitter, mean and defeated in the future.

Regulus was thinking along the same lines as he worriedly asked, "What happened to you Severus?" but all he got back as a response was a bewildered shrug.

" _ **You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. …I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence followed his speech.**_

"That was an impressive speech Severus," Lucius said approvingly.

Dumbledore smiled much to the shock of the Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins as he said, "Yes Mr. Snape, such an enchanting and clever thought-out speech… at least until the end when you ruined it with the dunderhead comment, that is," causing Severus to sheepishly stare at his feet and the Marauders to snigger.

"You have a gift of controlling the class," Rabastan smirked.

But Lorelei scoffed and said, "It's no gift! They're terrified of him!" she snarled at the end as she waved her hand at the students, causing the spectators to stare at the scene and realize that she was correct; Neville Longbottom in particular was trembling in his seat, and only the Slytherins seemed to respect him.

Severus found himself hating his future-self.

 _ **Esmeralda and the Weasley boy exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, and they noticed Hermione Granger sitting on the edge of her seat, desperate to prove to the professor that she was not a dunderhead.**_

"Granger looks to be a stickler for rules," Marissa whispered to the Marauders, who chuckled, but everyone heard and the headmaster gave her a reproaching look, but they all noticed his beard quiver.

They all snapped their attention back to the scene as the hologram Snape yelled. _**"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**_

 _ **Esmeralda immediately answered, "Draught of Living Death," to which Professor Snape gave her a reluctantly impressed look and Granger put her hand down in disappointment.**_

James and Sirius shared a smirk at that and Lily looked ecstatic, it seemed that her daughter inherited her knowledge for Potions.

Everyone else was impressed; that was no first year question.

" _ **Let's try again. Miss Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**_

 _ **Granger had her hand in the air yet again and Esmeralda raised an eyebrow out as she coolly said, "Probably in your personal cupboards, but I'm sure the answer you were expecting was in the stomach of a goat."**_

 _ **The Gryffindors and some Slytherins chuckled at that and Professor Snape curled his lips in annoyance and said, "A point for your cheek, Potter! Last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**_

"Only the bezoar question was for first years, and they don't learn it until the end of the year Snivellus!" James growled.

"It's my future-self Potter!" he snarled back and before a fight could break out, Dumbledore yelled at them for silence in order for them to keep track of the holograms.

" _ **I don't know, sir," Esmeralda ground out, her fists clenching, "Why don't you just ask Hermione," she pointed out causing Snape to stare at the girl who was nearly out of her seat with her hand raised.**_

 _ **A few people laughed and a sandy-haired boy, Finnegan winked at her.**_

James, Sirius and Remus growled protectively at that and Dumbledore sighed, "It seems your future daughter has inherited your troublemaking skills Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," to which James and Sirius beamed proudly and Lily sighed a bit fondly looking resigned.

" _ **Sit down," he snapped at Granger, "For your information Potter, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Clearly fame isn't everything," he then looked around at the class and barked, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" and there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.**_

Rodolphus whistled, "What has happened to you Snape?" for everybody was staring at Severus Snape in shock – they could understand his hatred to James Potter's daughter as he shared a deep dislike for anyone with the last name, Potter – but the rest of the class?

"What's with the fame comment?" James demanded, "This is the second time Snape's hologram has mentioned it."

But no one had an answer for that, just more questions.

James sighed and went back to staring at his daughter as she began mixing up a potion to cure boils, and it looked like she was a natural as she constantly had to correct the Weasley boy from adding the wrong ingredient.

The Slytherins and Lily noticed how Professor Snape was impressed against his will at Potter's skill and had no comment at all.

"She has your skills in potion-making Lils," Alice remarked causing Lily to beam proudly.

The spectators noticed that since Professor Snape had no insulting remarks to throw at Esmeralda Potter about her Potions skill, he went around criticizing everyone else for the smallest of things and complimenting Draco Malfoy, who he seemed to like, a lot.

Lucius shared an amused smirk at Severus for his obvious favoritism and Dumbledore and Slughorn watched the scene is disapproval.

 _ **Suddenly a loud hissing noise filled the dungeon; Neville had somehow managed to melt Finnegan's cauldron and their potion began seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes, causing the whole class to stand on their stools, while Neville whimpered as angry boils spread across his arms and legs.**_

" _ **Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**_

"Hey!" Alice yelled at Severus, who was avoiding Frank's heated glare.

The headmaster sighed wearily and said, "For future reference Mr. Snape, do _not_ yell at the students and call them names, if you still share the desire to become a professor in the future."

" _ **Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Finnegan, before rounding up on Esmeralda and the Weasley boy who had been working next to Neville. "You –Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills since you managed not to make any mistake on your own potion? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost Gryffindor."**_

Everyone stared at Snape in disbelief, who he himself was staring angrily at his future self **.**

 _ **They then saw Esmeralda's glare angrily at the professor as she opened her mouth to argue, but the Weasley boy kicked her behind their cauldron and muttered, "Don't push it, I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**_

 _ **To which Esmeralda stared at the Weasley boy as if he were crazy and said, "How much worse can he get?"**_ before the holograms of Professor Snape and the students all faded away.

"Well that was highly educational," the headmaster said jovially, earning himself many disbelieving stares.

At the word educational, Lorelei recalled the nargles argument and decided to test her theory as she said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, do you know what nargles are?"

All the fifth years perked up in interest as the word stirred up clogs from a memory over a week ago and Marissa, Pandora, the Marauders, Frank and the Prewett twins did their best to muffle their laughter.

Dumbledore looked highly amused as he stared down at Lorelei Grey and pondered the word, testing it around his tongue, "Nargles, nargles, nargles … hmm, Miss Grey, I do apologize, I have no clue what that word means, but once you have found out the answer, please do enlighten me," he smiled, his eyes twinkling like crazy behind his half-moon spectacles.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins rotated their awed stares from Lorelei, who had the guts to ask the question to the headmaster, who actually admitted that he didn't know something.

Dumbledore looked amused, "I don't know everything children," he said, smiling at the end.

"Now Horace, I am sure you have a class to teach, hmmm?" he inquired, to which Professor Slughorn jumped slightly and said, "Yes, yes all sixth years take your seats – fifth and seventh years run along now."

***Holograms***

Albus Dumbledore was back in his office, pondering the events that just past in the dungeon.

He was quite shocked when he was emerging from the Great Hall to find an adult version of Severus Snape swiftly walking at a sharp and fast pace with his cloak billowing alongside him, and Albus knew that he was meant to follow him – although he never did expect to witness the scene with the fifth, sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins, but, as he thought it through, he concluded that it was probably meant to be for them all to witness.

Maybe young Severus, seeing how bitter and changed he became in the future, would stop himself from making a grave mistake in following Voldemort's foolish notion for power.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was no fool; in fact, he _knew_ that there were more than a dozen students that were looking forward to getting the Dark Mark, and probably a few of them already had them.

Albus knew that Regulus Black was interested in receiving his own mark next year once he turned sixteen, with the probing of his cousin and her husband Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange respectively, as well as his harpy mother, Walburga Black.

Albus mulled it all over, thinking it through; whoever had the holograms appear to them, seemed to want the future Death Eaters to witness such events – maybe, just maybe, part of the reason for all this was to sway them away from the Dark side.

Albus knew that whether they had a Dark Mark or not, if they give him proof that they want to change sides, then he would help them without the risk of them ever being sentenced to Azkaban.

Albus thought back to his original remark of the holograms having a connection to Esmeralda Potter; today's hologram was centered on her.

He remembered the shock he had received when he noticed the tiny little redhead; she looked to be a mixture of James Potter and Lily Evans, having inherited all of their best qualities – she really was a beautiful girl, and he chuckled to himself, thinking of all the boys James and Sirius would have to hex away in the future to keep their distance away from her.

 _Fame isn't everything._

 _Esmeralda Potter. Our new – celebrity._

 _Your parents wouldn't be pleased if you hurt their precious savior._

They all seemed to be interrelated, and it all came back to one thing; Esmeralda Potter, in the future was a famous girl and well-known by all.

But _why?_

That was the hundred galleon question.

Did she do something to warrant such fame? Or is it fame due to something her parents did in the future?

Albus sighed wearily, rubbing his hand over his face as he stood up and began pacing around his office, occasionally dropping a thought in his pensieve and then pacing once again, as if pacing would give him the much needed answers to all the riddles.

He looked up sharply as he heard a commotion within his office and he perked up when he saw a hologram of himself appear sitting in his seat watching a hologram of Severus Snape pacing around his office, following his previously paced footsteps.

Albus studied Severus Snape and noticed that it seemed to be the exact same day as the hologram in the dungeons. _This must be the events after the first year potions class._

Now he knew that he was meant to see it.

" _ **She is mediocre, arrogant as her father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find herself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent –"**_

Albus found himself surprised that his future-self didn't mind Severus Snape's actions against the students, and as he witnessed the scene, it looked to be that his future-self and Severus Snape were close, almost like they were … confidants.

Another thing Albus noticed, was that Severus Snape had just imagined what he wanted to; from what he perceived in the girl's first Potions class, Esmeralda Potter was a brilliant academic, polite, and highly gifted in the arts of Potion-making, a bit cheeky and was against all forms of bullying.

" _ **You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Albus Dumbledore, without raising eyes from a copy of what seemed to be Transfiguration Today. "Other teachers report that the girl is modest, likable, and reasonably talented. Personally, I find her an engaging child."**_

It seems his future-self agrees with him, Albus chuckled.

 _But why is he so focused on Esmeralda Potter? Why is he sitting down and listening to James Potter's nemesis insult his daughter?_

 _ **Albus watched himself turn a page over, and speak to Severus Snape without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?"**_

Right after that, the holograms dissolved into thin air and Albus let out a frustrated huff. He seems to be getting more questions than answers!

 _Quirinus Quirrell?_

 _Is it possible that Severus Snape switched sides and became his spy in the future? If so, then what happened to make Severus switch sides to begin with …?_

***Holograms***

"I cannot believe that _Snivellus_ becomes the next Potions Professor," James snarled that night in the common room as he sat in the armchair by the fireplace with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Pandora, Marissa and Lorelei."He won't be treating my daughter fairly!"

"Maybe, just maybe," a snarky voice to their left spoke; they all snapped their necks to see Lily speak, Marlene was right next to her staring intently at Marissa who was avoiding looking at her in the eyes and was staring at Lily instead with fire in her eyes. "If you left him alone and stopped bullying him and calling him names, Severus wouldn't have a reason to pick on our daughter."

If it were another time, James would've been ecstatic to hear his Lilypad say the words 'our daughter', but in this case however, all it did was raise James' temper as he stood up to meet Lily's eyes head on, "So you approve of Snape bullying our daughter back in retaliation?"

Lily looked taken aback, everyone could clearly see that she had never expected James to talk back at her, "No, of course not!" she shrieked.

"You find it acceptable for him to take out all his hate and anger on an innocent little girl who had no part in the feud, but of being a Potter and my daughter? Is that conventional behavior for you?" he snarled angrily.

"No," she snapped back, "But it didn't help that you –"

But she was interrupted by Alice who was walking towards them with Frank in tow, "Lils, what excuse does he have for bullying Frank and my son? Neither I, nor Frank had ever interacted with him before."

Lily paused in her line of thoughts as she stared blankly ahead, unable to find a genuine reason to retaliate, her face crumpling sadly and Remus – being the voice of reason spoke up kindly to Lily, "I know that this must hurt you to see your previous best friend become bitter in life Lily, but you finding excuses on his behalf and blaming others for his attitude won't fix anything."

Lily gave Remus a little smile and said, "I know we're not friends anymore, but it never stopped me from caring about his wellbeing, and seeing that bitter man, _that stranger_ , bully my daughter, Neville and half the class," her body shook with silent sobs, "I feel a part of it is my fault for breaking off our friendship and abandoning him."

James went over to her and hugged her briefly before saying, "He's a big boy Lily, and you can't fault yourself for his actions. His actions are of his own, and only he can find it within himself to change, not you."

Lily gave him a watery smile and chuckled, "If anyone told me last week that James Potter would be hugging me and giving me advice, I would've thought them to be bonkers."

James laughed at that and said, "Well this past week has been full of surprises."

"Marissa would you mind if we go somewhere and have a little talk?" Marlene asked confidently yet hesitantly.

Marissa stared at her elder sister for a full minute before saying, "Yes I do mind," before striding over to her dormitory with Pandora and Lorelei in tow.

Marlene looked at the direction her little sister disappeared from with a sad look and remorse on her face.

"Give her time," Sirius said softly, causing Marlene's eyes to bulge as she stared at Sirius Black in shock and smoothly blurt out, "What?"

Sirius fixed her with an intense look and for once Marlene noticed how serious he looked at this exact moment, "Marissa is an incredibly stubborn girl, but she is very hurt and has the right to be mad at you – she never told you about her troubles because she thought that you wouldn't care, since you have never asked before, and also because she never wanted to worry you," he gently explained, holding his hand out as he saw Marlene was about to disturb him, "She'll talk to you eventually, but you have to leave her be, let her come to you on her own, she already knows that you want to apologize, the least you can do to start fixing your past mistakes, is to give her space."

Marlene gaped at Sirius for a moment, "You know that was very wise of you Black. Thank you, I'm glad that my sister has a great group of friends," she smiled before she went up to her dormitory with Lily and Alice in tow.

James went back to sit down in his seat by the fireplace and Sirius, just as Peter let out a girlish squeal, "You two finally got your moment with your respective crushes," making a tug lift around Remus' lips as he tried not to smirk at the appalled looks on James and Sirius' face.

***Holograms***

Severus Snape was laying down on his bed in his dormitory, pondering over today's events with his hologram.

He couldn't believe how bitter and scary he had become over a decade from now.

 _Esmeralda Potter_ , he thought, she did nothing to warrant such cruelness from him and he shuddered to think that Potter might have actually had a point in his argument that morning in the dungeons.

Severus had no right to take out his hatred on the girl just for being his daughter.

 _And for Lily being her mother._

No, Lily chose James over him; if Severus was being honest with himself, a part of him always knew that they would end up together … for all the hatred she threw at Potter, it was merely a sign showing her future affections.

There was a saying after all: sometimes, before love comes hatred; and love and hate are both two strong emotions that could be easily replaced.

Severus groaned into his pillow.

The worse thing of all was that he had become worse than James Potter.

Potter would play pranks and constantly embarrass him, but he – he belittled and verbally abused an innocent little girl.

Severus was honestly worried that what they had seen was nothing compared to what they will see later of his treatment relating to one, Esmeralda Potter.

Severus prayed to Merlin that his attitude wouldn't get any worse as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

***Holograms***

"Good thinking in showing the first Potions lesson of Esmeralda to young Severus Snape, Helga," Rowena smirked.

"Not to forget how meticulously Salazar and Lady Hogwarts planned to include Albus, the fifth and seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors to watch the scene play out as well," Godric laughed heartily as he clapped Salazar on the shoulder jovially.

"The more the merrier," Helga beamed.

"We needed as many witnesses as possible. Besides those Slytherins needed to see how their present mistakes can make for horrid consequences in the future," Salazar pointed out.

"Poor Albus, he must be going out of his mind with all these riddles, he nearly tore his beard out," Helga giggled.

"I know the feeling, it is horrible being kept out of the loop," Rowena shuddered.

Godric smirked, "Which is why you decided to throw him a bone and have the holograms appear in his office afterwards."

Rowena scowled at him and looked away while Salazar chuckled and said, "It didn't help him much Ro – you gave him even more questions than answers."

"Yes, well – it's not like we can outright tell them Salazar! We need to be careful; Albus is just going to have to be patient," Rowena huffed.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" asked an amused Godric.

"Enough! Godric, Salazar, stop provoking Rowena, and Ro dear, do try and loosen up a bit, you are being a _tad_ hypocritical," said Helga neutrally, "Now let's plan out tomorrow's holograms with Lady Hogwarts."

 **A/N:** **Yes, I know that there was still some Lily bashing, but there is a point to it all, I promise all of you Lily Evans fans out there.**

 **Lily is confused and doesn't know where to stand with Severus' future behavior and so she let out some steam at James Potter, but this will all help in getting them together soon. J.K Rowling didn't get them together until their seventh year.**

 **Just be patient James &LilyPotter fans.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 _Sirius looked up at the sound of the door to his dormitory opening and saw Marlene standing there in all her magnificent glory, her golden blonde hair glittering from the candlelight, and there was lust shining through her lust-filled eyes as she moaned, "Sirius, I need you …"_

 _Without another word, Sirius trapped her lips with his, and they fell onto his bed together._

 _Sirius ran his hands through Marlene's slightly knotted bedhead hair, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, succeeding in increasing Sirius' need for her._

 _His erection was pressing against Marlene's pants, which resulted in her moaning wantonly into Sirius' mouth, which was all the opening he needed to plunge his tongue into her mouth, stroking her own tongue delicately with his._

 _Sirius' fingers traced the top of Marlene's pants before he painfully slowly, undid them and began to drag them down her hips, his fingers grazing her skin as they went and Marlene lifted her legs up so that he could remove them completely._

 _The heat and growing erection was too much for Sirius and he longed to plunge his hardness into her wonderfully tight vagina._

 _Sirius let out a moan as Marlene's fingers drifted down to his cock, and just as she encased it in her fists, he heard people yelling._

"Oomph," Sirius groaned as he fell out of his bed. Looking at his surroundings he realized that it was James, Remus and Peter who had yelled and just as he was about to berate them for waking him up from his amazing wet dream, he gulped and snapped his jaw shut.

"I don't know what the hell you were dreaming about Padfoot, but it must have been something real good for you to not feel a hologram inside of you," James shuddered.

There were four different boys sleeping on each bed and between Sirius and James' bed was an empty one with a trunk in front.

"Ahhh," Peter yelped, scaring the three other marauders.

They looked at the reason to why Peter had yelled only to find themselves facing Professor McGonagall and _Esmeralda?_

"Another hologram," James said matter-of-factly.

"Ya don't say Prongs," Sirius said sarcastically; he wasn't really a morning person especially after that more than pleasant dream he had.

Sirius noticed James squint his eyes, making his way closer to Esmeralda, his eyes fixated on her forehead, "Prongs, wha-"

"Why does she have a lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead?" James looked at Sirius, Remus and Peter as if they held the answer.

Sirius and Remus looked bewildered as they took their place beside James, their eyes narrowing in on Esmeralda's forehead.

"That's a curious scar," Remus murmured.

"Don't think about it right now Prongs, we'll ask Dumbledore later," Sirius said calmly, placing a soothing hand on his best friend's shoulder.

James merely nodded, but he didn't look any less worried.

" _ **Ah, Messrs. Weasley, Longbottom, Thomas and Finnegan, Miss Potter will now be rooming with you in this dormitory," she said sternly.**_

"WHAT!" James yelled while Sirius and Remus fumed, "I will not have my baby girl sleeping in a room with four boys."

"They look to be in their first year," Remus remarked as he studied all five students.

" _ **Um, Professor McGonagall, are you sure it's okay with Esmeralda rooming with a bunch of boys?" Mr. Thomas asked; he was sleeping in Remus' bed.**_

" _ **Yes Mr. Thomas, of course we didn't take this decision lightly. Professor Dumbledore has made precautions, there are privacy charms around her bed and if any boy tries anything, then an alarm would sound in my office and the headmaster's himself," said Professor McGonagall warningly as she fixed each boy with a stern look before leaving Esmeralda alone with her new roommates.**_

" _ **How come you're rooming with us Esme? Was there a problem with Granger?" the Weasley boy asked, and from the way he said Granger, it was obvious how much he disliked her.**_

" _ **Nah," Esmeralda said as she sat in her bed between Weasley and Neville Longbottom, "I overheard a conversation between Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Dunbar. Apparently this girl Fay Dunbar got sorted into Gryffindor and there was no room in girls dormitory for her, so it was either someone moves in here so she could take their place or she would have to wait until next semester or even next year to come to Hogwarts since her mother won't allow her to bunk with boys."**_

"That was actually rather kind of her," Remus smiled, his anger fading away after hearing the reason.

"I don't care I don't trust my baby around them. They will take advantage of her at night," James snarled, brandishing his fist at the scene.

" _ **That was kind of you," said Neville shyly.**_

 _ **Esmeralda beamed at him, "Thanks Nev," before looking at the other three boys and saying, "Besides we're all friends and Ron and Neville are two of my closest friends, I don't mind bunking with you guys."**_

As the holograms faded away, Sirius randomly yelled, "Ron! That's his name! One more time I had to call him the Weasley boy in my head and I'm gonna burst."

James smirked and said, "Same here; at least Neville and Ron will be there to protect her with Thomas and Finnegan – I don't trust them."

"Only you would be a protective father with your daughter that doesn't even exist yet," Remus remarked in amusement.

"Yea, but nevertheless, this has all happened in the future, so … anyways let's get ready for breakfast, I have to tell Evans about this, and it won't be pretty," James warned them as he made his way to the bathroom, making them all groan.

Sirius hoped he would be able to keep a straight face around Marlene without his mind drifting over to the image of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands … oh Merlin, he needed a cold shower – desperately, and maybe a good wank off.

***Holograms***

James was right in his presumption.

As Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lorelei, Marissa and Pandora were enjoying their breakfast and chatting about unimportant drivel, they were interrupted by Lily's shriek of, "WHAT?" causing nearly everyone in the Great Hall and all the Professors to stare at the Gryffindors in a mixture of curiosity, amusement and weariness.

"What do you mean they're making her sleep in the boys' dormitory? She's a girl!" Lily snapped.

Marissa, Pandora and Lorelei shared smirks with Sirius, Remus and Peter; the boys, of course, had already let the three fifth year girls in on the event that had happened in their dormitory in the morning and after laughing for about five minutes straight about their wonderfully creative wakeup call, they shared the same horror as James at the fact that little Esmeralda Potter would be sharing a dormitory with four boys, before they found out the reason, effectively calming them down and shrugging that it made sense and that Esmeralda was sleeping in a bed between her two best friends, so they would be able to keep her safe.

Professor McGonagall made her way over to her lions from the staff's table; she paused in front of James and Lily and sighed before wearily asking, "What did Mr. Potter do now Miss Evans?"

The group around James and Lily guffawed loudly as the two in question blushed scarlet.

"James did nothing Professor," Pandora giggled.

Nearly everyone was listening in on the Gryffindor table now as McGonagall asked, "Then what was all the yelling for?"

And so the Marauders explained how they delightfully woke up, the holograms and then proceeded to explain the reason behind Lily's loud and scandalous yelling in the middle of the Great Hall.

Albus Dumbledore was looking at Professor McGonagall, his eyes shining with amusement as he watched her face change from perplexed to appalled and then to slightly mollified in the past few minutes.

"Yes well, let's leave those pesky future problems for the future. All of you finish up your breakfast, classes begin in ten minutes," she yelled before making her way back to her seat next to the headmaster, avoiding eye contact as she related the whole story of the Marauders' morning to him and the other professors.

Albus hummed in all the right places as he ate his breakfast, and when classes began, he was one of the last ones to leave the Great Hall; _yes, Esmeralda Potter is a terribly kind soul, with a big and giving heart – much like her parents._

***Holograms***

It was lunch time in the Great Hall and the teachers breathed a sigh of relief that they were able to make it this far without any holograms to appear and disrupt their lessons – no matter how curious they were.

The students; however, particularly the ones with children in Esmeralda Potter's year, were upset as they were looking forward to seeing them again.

As everyone tucked into their lunch, they heard the screeching of owls.

"That's odd, usually owls deliver the post during breakfast or the evening meal," a befuddled Alice said.

"That's because they're holograms," a third year Hufflepuff yelled causing everyone to stare up at the sight of hundreds of hologram owls swooping over their heads.

Some students jumped up in shock as a hologram student appeared in their place, scooting down the benches as far away as possible.

One thing everyone noticed was that there wasn't a hologram of every future student and professor; but a few mere students including Esmeralda Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasley boy that the Gryffindors said was called Ron and Neville Longbottom.

Everyone in the hall took Albus Dumbledore's lead and moved closer to Esmeralda Potter and her friends as they seemed to be the reason the holograms appeared.

They watched as an owl fluttered next to Esmeralda at the same time a tawny owl delivered a copy of the Daily Prophet to Hermione Granger.

Albus watched **as** _ **the Granger girl took the newspaper, scanned the first few pages and triumphantly said, "Ha! She hasn't got wind of Crouch!" before joining Esmeralda, Ron and Neville in reading the letter that Esmeralda had received.**_

"What about me?" Barty Crouch Jr. asked.

Regulus shrugged – Barty and Rabastan were his two best friends and even though Barty was a Ravenclaw, they were extremely close.

Albus stared shrewdly at Barty Crouch Jr. before admitting defeat and going back to observing the holograms.

 _ **After Esmeralda saw that Hermione was paying them her full attention, she cleared her throat and read her letter aloud.**_

" _ **Esme – what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Victor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to keep Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed.**_

 _ **Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron, Neville and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-bounds again.**_

 _ **Sirius**_

"WHAAATTT!" Nearly everyone had yelled.

They all expected the letter to be from Lily or maybe even James, but Sirius?

Sirius Black that never takes anything seriously. The careless and huge prankster with no responsibilities, Sirius Orion Black.

Even the headmaster looked shocked and Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to faint at any minute.

Regulus stared at his brother as if he were a stranger.

"Why is everyone so shocked? Of course I'd take responsibility when it comes to my goddaughter," Sirius said in a tone that said it was so obvious and anyone who thought otherwise was an idiot.

James smirked as he clapped Sirius on his back and said, "Of course, best godfather ever!"

"Hold it, what makes you think we'd name you her godfather?" Lily asked, forgetting that she had already asked the exact same question last week.

James and Sirius stared at her again like they did a week ago when she asked the same question making Lily sigh and huff as she stamped her foot on the ground, "never mind," while her friends laughed.

"What is this nonsense about her name coming out of the Goblet of Fire?" Lucius drawled, thirsting for future information.

"Yes and the part where Sirius said that there is somebody dangerous at Hogwarts?" Melinda Davis asked.

"Or Headmaster," James said, his voice rising slightly in anger, "the part where someone is trying to kill my daughter."

"And the Crouch disappearance," said Regulus adding his input as he could see his friend trembling in fear, for himself and his father – even though Barty crouch Sr. never paid attention to his son, Jr. still loved his father and worked really hard to gain his approval.

"How about we listen to the holograms and then we may discuss all this rationally as I am also at a loss for the future answers," the headmaster pointed out making everyone look away sheepishly.

" _ **Who's he to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?" said Esmeralda in mild indignation as she folded up Sirius' letter and put it inside her robes, "After all the stuff he did at school with my dad!"**_

James and Sirius puffed up in pride at that as Lily and Marlene gave them amused and exasperated looks.

" _ **He's worried about you!" said Hermione sharply. "Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!"**_

" _ **No one's tried to attack me all year," said Esmeralda. "No one's done anything to me at all –"**_

" _ **Except put your name in the Goblet of Fire," said Neville. "And they must've done that for a reason. Snuffles is right. Maybe they've been biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."**_

"Why are they talking about this calmly?" James demanded angrily, "They're discussing someone trying to kill my daughter as if –"James shut his mouth with a quick snap, his eyes lighting up with understanding.

Lily finished his sentence for him in a whisper that carried around the Great Hall for everyone to hear, "As if it's happened many times before."

Everyone went silent, even the Slytherins and Albus Dumbledore looked perturbed; no fourth year should have many recurrences with death, this was highly disconcerting – what in Merlin's name does the future hold.

" _ **Look," said Esmeralda impatiently, "Let's say Sirius is right, and someone stunned Krum to kidnap Crouch, they would've been in the trees near us, wouldn't they? But they waited till I was out of the way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"**_

"Who is this Victor Krum? My goddaughter better not be snogging some guy near the Forbidden Forest," snarled Sirius.

"Krum, they're a Bulgarian pureblood family," Azrial Nott pointed out.

Sirius waved an arm around nonchalantly, "Bulgarian, shmulgarian – Esmeralda is off limits," he said vehemently as James nodded and gave a lot of boys surrounding them the stink-eye.

" _ **They couldn't have made it look like an accident if they'd murdered you in the forest!" said Hermione. "But if you die during a task –"**_

" _ **They didn't care about attacking Krum, did they?" said Esmeralda. "Why didn't they just polish me off at the same time? They could've made it look like Krum and I had a duel or something."**_

" _ **Esmeralda, I don't understand either," said Hermione desperately. "I just know there are a lot of odd things going on, and I don't like it … Moody's right – Sirius is right – you've got to get in training for the third task, straight away. And you make sure you write back to Sirius and promise him you're not going to go sneaking off alone again."**_

Just as the holograms dissolved into thin air, Sirius crowed, "I like Hermione. She's got a good head on her shoulders and she's good for Esmeralda."

"And unfortunately Esmeralda has inherited Lily's stubbornness," Marlene smirked.

Lily scowled at her best friend before giving the Headmaster with a slight glare as she said, "Headmaster, why is the Triwizard Tournament being reinstated in the future? And why did my daughter's name get pulled out?"

Albus stared at Miss Evans for a few seconds before he replied, "Miss Evans, believe me I wish I knew … now does anyone have any more questions that does not involve me becoming a Seer and looking into the future for some answers?"

"I love sarcastic Dumbledore," Sirius mumbled to James and Remus, while Lorelei sniggered into her hand.

Everyone sheepishly avoided eye contact with the headmaster; he was right, he wasn't a seer and they were all demanding answers out of him that the Headmaster himself wanted to know.

As the students all made their way back to class; James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlene and Alice crowded around each other as Lily spoke to James, "Have you noticed that the holograms are mostly based on Esmeralda?"

James nodded in defeat, Unfortunately I have."

"I think we should record everything we have seen down on parchment, that way we would be able to have some sort of timeline and we'd be able to understand the future better and who knows maybe we'd be able to find some way to change a couple of things," said Lily excitedly.

They all stared at Lily and Sirius cheered, "Brilliant, Evans."

As they sat down for Charms class near each other with the boys on one table and the girls right behind them, they set off to work.

Lily whipped out a piece of parchment, dipping her quill into ink and poising it above the parchment waiting.

"Alright the first hologram was during Transfiguration, it was Esmeralda's third year and their Divination's Professor Sibyll Trelawney predicted her death – which is something she predicts to a different student every year as a welcome back to class yearly ritual," said Remus.

"The next one was Esmeralda's second year, she helped Luna Lovegood out with some fourth and fifth year bullies and they became friends," Alice piped up excitedly.

"Okay … next was Esmeralda as a first year during her first week and her first Potions class with Professor Snivellus Snape," Sirius said, the words rolling out of the tip of his tongue easily, "Esmeralda was being cheeky and Snape was impressed with her knowing the answers to his unfair questions as well as her fantastic potion-brewing … what else, oh yeah, Snape mentions her fame twice: Fame isn't everything and her being the new celebrity. Snivelly bullying the class, favoring Malfoy's spawn and yelling at Neville calling him an idiot boy," Sirius said, winking at Alice as he said the last part.

Alice scowled at him while Lily frowned heavily at the reminder of how bitter her ex-best friend had become.

"Alright," said Lily stiffly, "anything else we missed out?"

"Oh, Alice you forgot to mention how when Esmeralda defended Luna from the bullies she mentioned something about their parents not wanting them to hurt their precious savior," Marlene said hurriedly and Lily jotted it down.

"Today morning – we already told you, Esmeralda is moving in to the boy's dormitory," James said glumly, he was still disturbed by that.

"Alrighty, let me just write down the events that happened during lunch …" Lily said, as her hand sped through the parchment, one she was done, she fingered her hand through what she had written down before saying, "So we have two first year events, one second year, one third year and one fourth year."

"Don't forget that other people probably witnessed a few holograms of their own," Remus reminded her.

"Yea but come on Moony, this is Hogwarts, we would have heard about it by now," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Unless it was witnessed by the professors only – specifically the Headmaster … don't forget that Dumbledore was the one that told us about them on our first day back," said Marlene reproachfully.

"Which means the Headmaster has viewed a couple of holograms and he isn't talking," Peter squeaked.

"I'm sure if it's something important he'd let us know – I mean it is Albus Dumbledore we're talking about," James said confidently.

"Oh, Prongs, you forgot to mention that wicked scar on Esmeralda's forehead," Sirius exclaimed, realization dawning on him.

"Scar? What scar? I never saw any scar!" Lily shrieked, drawing attention to their group from some of their fellow classmates.

Alice nudged her, telling her to keep her voice down and James leant forward, explaining as best as he could about the curios shaped scar they had witnessed on her forehead before telling her, Marlene and Alice that they were going to ask Dumbledore about it later.

Lily looked slightly mollified, but she was still worried.

***Holograms***

Albus Dumbledore assembled the Order of the Phoenix after the classes for the day had ended, and after instructing the gargoyle guarding his office to not let anyone inside and that if anyone asks for him, that he would be available in a couple of hours.

Albus placed the memory of this afternoon in his pensieve, and one after the other, the Order members gathered inside to view yet another puzzling hologram.

"Why the hell am I mentioned in there?" Alastor growled to no one in particular. He then snapped his neck, staring at Albus as if he were barking mad, "Don't tell me you offered me to fill in as the DADA Professor and I actually agreed."

"It's possible," Albus sighed, tweaking his hands through his beard. These holograms were supposed to make things easier in order to win the war; instead Albus found it was wearying him so.

"Have I gone barking mad in the future? Bollocks!" Alastor cursed.

"Come now Alastor, it's not as bad as you are making it out to be," Charlus grinned.

"Albus, did you notice a scar on Esmeralda's forehead?" Dorea inquired.

Albus looked confused, "Scar? What scar?"

"Yes, I noticed that as well," Caradoc Dearborn grunted.

Albus stared at the two Order members, before plunging into his pensieve, going through each memory he had of Esmeralda Potter.

After he examined the scar closely, he wondered how he and everyone else had missed something as obvious as that scar that took about half of her forehead.

 _More questions._

 _More bloody questions._

 _That is no mere, ordinary scar … no, there is a story behind it. The question is, is it a good one or bad?_

***Holograms***

That evening, the Marauders except for Peter – who was hungry and went to visit the kitchens, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Marissa – who was still adamantly ignoring her older sister, Lorelei and Pandora trekked over to the Headmaster's office to ask about the scar.

"Hey, maybe he'll inform us of any holograms he witnessed," Lorelei said excitedly as she looped her arm through Sirius' right arm.

"Seriously lei, what's wrong with you? You can't just ask the Headmaster! If he wants to tell us he will. I'm sure if they're important then he'd let us know," Marissa rolled her eyes, looping her arm through Sirius' free one.

Marlene stubbornly ignored looking in their direction – she felt slightly jealous at how relaxed they were around Sirius.

"How about you two shut up! You're giving me a headache and if you hadn't noticed I'm stuck in the middle here," Sirius whined, drooping his head forward, his wavy hair curtaining his face on either side.

Pandora giggled, "Don't act like you don't like having two gorgeous girls hanging off each arm Sirius Black," Sirius stuck his tongue out at her and winked. Pandora laughed loudly as she tucked a few strands of curls behind his ears.

James and Remus had amused looks adorned on their faces and it only increased tenfold when they glanced at the looks on Lily and Marlene's face – they could practically see the scandalous shock rolling off of them.

The Marauders were used to Marissa, Pandora and Lorelei and they never felt the need to shy away from them or act gentlemanly – they were one of them.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle and began guessing all kind of ludicrous sweets they thought the Dumbledore might have chosen as his password. Just as they were about to give up Sirius breathed out, "Cockroach Clusters," and much to their amazement, the gargoyle swung open.

The nine Gryffindors stared bemusedly at the gargoyle for a few seconds before snapping out of their trance and making their way into the Headmaster's office.

"Enter."

James noticed that Dumbledore looked exhausted. Looking at his friends, he noticed that they too, noticed and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt.

Dumbledore wasn't god; there was no way he would be able to comprehend all the events unfolding around them and all everyone did was demand answers from him … answers that the headmaster himself, very much wanted the answers to as well.

Once Dumbledore caught sight of the nine Gryffindors in his office, his eyes twinkled and a smile appeared on his old, wrinkled face, "What can I do for all of you on this fine night? I'm sure none of you would gladly give up your free time away from classes to sit around with an old waffle like me," he smiled amusedly.

"Hey now Professor, who're you calling old – James and I always take time to sit around with you and enjoy those fine lemon drops with tea," Sirius huffed adamantly, though there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lily and Marlene – who still weren't used to the casual way Sirius and James spoke to the Headmaster as if they were old chums and as thick as thieves, stared gob smacked at them, their jaws slightly hanging open in disbelief.

"Ah, Sirius, do forgive an old man such as myself for forgetting," Dumbledore chucked, before he eyed them all seriously and asked, "What can I do for you all? Lemon drop?"

James, Sirius, Marissa and Lorelei immediately took the offered sweet gladly, and James and Sirius made themselves comfortable on two of the armchairs nearest to the Headmaster.

"Well, for starters Headmaster … Cockroach Clusters? Really?" Lorelei asked in disbelief, her eyes betraying her amusement.

"Grey!" Lily and Marlene snapped at her, but Lorelei merely rolled her eyes and ignored them as she waited for Dumbledore to answer.

Dumbledore chuckled more audibly at that and his eyes twinkling eyes met with Lorelei's amused, violet eyes, "I admit it is an acquired taste, but I do enjoy sampling some alongside my morning tea."

The six girls looked a little green at that while James, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing with Albus chuckling along.

"I am sure you all did not march your way over here to ask about my preferred sweets, no?" he asked yet again and James decided that he would be the one to ask.

"Headmaster, this morning when my friends and I watched the hologram that took place in our dormitory, we noticed that Esmeralda had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on her forehead and we were merely wondering what you thought about it?"

Dumbledore gave James a calculating look, his eyes searching for something, James did not know, before he answered in a hesitant voice – he sounded as if he were deeply pondering what to say, "It looks like no natural scar one would get during an accident. I'm afraid that the scar was inflicted upon her, either by force or … unfortunately as of now; we don't have all the answers, all we must do is wait and hope that the next hologram would give us one. The scar Mr. Potter is no ordinary scar. I'd bet my Gringotts vault that there is a story behind it, and quite a story it would be."

James gulped.

Lily however, was hyperventilating as she directed the next question to the Headmaster – whom she had never spoken to before now, "Are you saying, Professor Dumbledore, that there is a possibility that someone _carved_ that-that _scar_ onto her forehead?" her hands were clenched into fists on either side of her and Marlene and Alice hugged her on either side for moral support.

Dumbledore fixed her with his light blue eyes that were devoid of any twinkling and said, "There are many possibilities of the way that scar happened to be on Esmeralda's forehead … alas, yes Miss Evans, it is possible that someone carved it onto her forehead."

Before anyone could say anything to the Headmaster's confession, the gargoyle made a noise and a young Esmeralda Potter, who looked to be twelve years old, walked in.

Dumbledore off his seat at once, not wanting to experience the discomforting feeling of his hologram-self sitting through him again, and joined the nine Gryffindors in a corner with a perfectly clear view of his office.

"Hmm, my office hasn't changed the least bit," Dumbledore mused to himself and James, Sirius, Remus, Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora snorted, forgetting their previous morose mood.

They observed as Esmeralda took in the Headmaster's office, a look of awe etched onto her face.

"Prongs, I think this is the first time she's been to the Headmaster's office," Sirius told him.

"What?" James yelped, "That's blasphemy! Any child of mine should have been sent there during their first week!"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "You forget Potter, that she is also my daughter!"

Albus chuckled at their little banter, "I think we should now concentrate, we don't want to miss anything, hmm?"

 _ **Esmeralda Potter hesitated as she looked at the Sorting Hat; she then cast a wary eye around the sleeping portraits of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts on the walls, walked quietly around the desk and lifted the hat from the shelf, and lowering it slowly on her head. It was too large and covered her whole face**_

"Damn! Now we won't be able to hear their conversation," Lorelei huffed.

"I'll say this, I have never had a student enter my office in order so that they could have a conversation with the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore chuckled, "You Potters seem to love surprising us all," James smirked at that, "Fear not Miss Grey, I don't think that whoever is in charge of these hologram business, would leave something important out," he finished, further mollifying Lorelei.

" _ **Bee in your bonnet, Esmeralda Potter?"**_

"Ooohh, we get to listen to the conversation," Lorelei squealed, jumping up and down and leaning onto Sirius' side.

Marlene glared at her and snapped, "Yes we can see that, now do be quiet Grey!"

 _Ah, young love,_ Dumbledore smirked inwardly, winking at James and Remus who had also come to the same conclusion as he did, with amused looks on their faces as they stared at the clueless Sirius and envious Marlene – returning Dumbledore's wink.

" _ **Of course you'd know," Esmeralda muttered. "Er – sorry to bother you – I just wanted to ask –"**_

" _ **You've been wondering whether I put you in the right House," said the Hat smartly. "Yes … you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said before – you would have done well in Slytherin –"**_

"WHAT!" James, Sirius, Marlene, Marissa and Lorelei yelled.

 _ **Esmeralda pulled the hat immediately off her head, cutting the Hat off.**_

 _ **She glared at it as it hung limply in her hand, pushed it back onto its shelf and yelled loudly, "You're wrong!" though she looked faintly sick.**_

 _ **There was suddenly a gagging noise and Esmeralda snapped her body around.**_

"Ah," Dumbledore said sadly, "Poor Fawkes, he looks to be in a burning day."

The nine Gryffindors stared around for the present day Fawkes, but he seemed to have disappeared during the arrival of the holograms, and so they watched as Esmeralda cautiously made her way to the dying Phoenix, when it suddenly burnt into flames.

Esmeralda yelled at the same time as Lily, Marlene and Alice – who had never seen a phoenix before as they have never been to the Headmaster's office before now.

"Ah, you get used to it," said Lorelei nonchalantly, smirking at the look on the three sixth year Gryffindor girl's faces before winking at Marissa and Pandora who were holding onto a laughing James, Sirius and Remus.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Poor Esmeralda, it must have given her quite a scare – she'll probably think it was something she had done."

 _ **The office door opened and Dumbledore came in, looking very somber.**_

" _ **Professor," Esmeralda gasped. "Your bird – I couldn't do anything – he just caught on fire –"**_

They all began to laugh slightly at the incredulous look on Esmeralda's face when she saw Dumbledore smiling.

" _ **About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on." He then chuckled at the stunned look on Esmeralda's face.**_

"You seem to have a soft spot for her in the future, sir," Remus pointed out.

"Yes … I do, don't I?" Dumbledore mused out loud, _it is rather odd and quite fascinating as to how I seem to be developing a soft spot for her already and I haven't even met the child beyond a few holograms of her._

" _ **Fawkes is a phoenix, Esmeralda. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him …"**_

 _ **Esmeralda looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes.**_

"That's incredible," Lily whispered in awe.

"Yes Miss Evans, phoenixes are such fascinating creatures," Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

" _ **It's a shame you had to see him on a burning day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets."**_

"It's a good thing that you didn't stay in your armchair," said Sirius cheekily.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at Sirius' direction.

 _ **Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind his desk and fixed Esmeralda with his penetrating, light-blue stare.**_

"Yikes, I hate it when you do that to us," Marissa groaned, along with Lorelei and Remus as Pandora, James and Sirius nodded with agreement.

"I know you do Miss McKinnon, which is why I continue to do so," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Those six are really comfortable with the Headmaster, huh?" whispered Alice to Lily and Marlene, who both nodded disbelievingly. This was even bigger proof and a giant slap to the face for Marlene, as she was faced with the fact that she knew absolutely _nothing_ about her little sister.

Albus Dumbledore knew that face, it was the stare he used when he was trying to figure something out: no lies, only the truth – unfortunately the only way he could do so, was by slightly penetrating the other's mind using a low level of Legilimency.

Before his future-self or Esmeralda could say or do anything, however, _**the door of the office flew open with a mighty bang, and Hagrid burst in, a baklava perched on top of his shaggy black head and a dead rooster swinging from his hand.**_

" _ **It wasn' Esme, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' to her seconds before that kid was found, she never had time, sir –"**_

"What the bloody hell is Hagrid talking about?" James demanded the room at large, "What kid? Why is my daughter being blamed for whatever happened to him?"

"Dude, relax, calm down," Lorelei said soothingly – her American accent becoming more pronounced, perching herself near him, her back resting comfortably on his stomach and his arms folded around her waist; it was now Lily's turn to subconsciously glare at them with envy.

 _ **Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid continued on with his rant, waving the rooster around in agitation, sending feathers everywhere. "It can't've bin her, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to –" "Hagrid, I –"**_

" _ **\- yeh've got the wrong girl, sir, I know Esme never –"**_

"Hagrid is such a loyal friend to have," said Sirius cheerfully.

" _ **Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Esmeralda attacked those people."**_

"What? Why would people be thinking that Esmeralda is attacking people?" Lily shrieked audibly, missing the next words Hagrid spoke.

"The future seems to be even more complicated than I had ever hoped for," sighed Dumbledore, "It seems that whoever sent us these holograms, want us to keep on asking questions, puzzling us even further, before the puzzle getting sorted out in the end."

"Do you always have to speak in riddles old man," Sirius groaned.

"Sirius!" a mortified Marlene and Lily yelled.

Dumbledore merely smiled, amused at Sirius. They all looked back in time to see Hagrid stomp out embarrassedly.

" _ **You don't think it was me, Professor?" Esmeralda repeated hopefully as Dumbledore brushed feathers off his desk.**_

" _ **No, Esmeralda, I don't," though his face was somber again, "But I still want to talk to you."**_

 _ **Esmeralda looked nervous as she waited for Dumbledore to speak, while he considered her, the tips of his long fingers together. "I must ask you, Esmeralda, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."**_

James noticed how his baby girl seemed to be struggling with herself; _yes, it looked like there were many things Esme wanted to confide with Dumbledore._

Albus Dumbledore was thinking amongst the same lines as James as he observed Esmeralda fight an inner turmoil before saying the wrong thing.

" _ **No," said Esmeralda. "There isn't anything, Professor …"**_

The holograms instantly faded after Esmeralda uttered 'Professor.'

"Well that was disappointing, we didn't learn anything new," Sirius harrumphed.

"Yes we did," quick as a flash, Lily took out her quill, ink bottle and a piece of parchment that was already half-full, jotting a few things down, "We learned that in Esmeralda's second year, she gets blamed for something that has something to do with the Ministry of Magic, and apparently Hagrid and Headmaster Dumbledore believe her to be innocent."

"Don't forget that the Sorting Hat also wanted to sort her in Slytherin and believed that she would do well there," Marlene smirked and James scowled at her for the reminder.

"Ingenious," Dumbledore spoke reverently as he stared at the nine Gryffindors, "You are recording everything down so that you do not leave anything amiss…"

"Yeah," said James sheepishly, "We also want to connect the years together and all so we know what to change and whatnot, I mean why else would these holograms appear … and they're mostly revolving around Esme …" he trailed off.

Dumbledore however nodded and said, "Keep it up, I see us having many more meetings to come as we deal with these holograms," making the nine Gryffindors beam at the Headmaster's approval.

Twenty minutes later, the nine Gryffindors were making their way to the kitchen in case Peter was still there waiting for them.

On their way, James, Sirius, Lorelei and Marissa were showing their clear displeasure at Esmeralda's close miss at being sorted into Slytherin, before Lily finally snapped as she rounded up on James.

"What if she was sorted into Slytherin? Would you disinherit her? Treat her the way Sirius gets treated by his brother and his family?"

James frowned at that and looked guiltily at Sirius … _she knew nothing about Sirius' life at home; hell I didn't even know until Sirius arrived by floo in Potter Manor last summer, running away from home._

"No Evans – I would never treat my child like that; but there isn't anything wrong with wanting your kids to follow in your footsteps and keep the tradition going," he snapped at Lily, who looked taken aback – she should really start getting used to Potter retaliating, "But let's say Esme actually got sorted into Slytherin, I would still love her and treat her the same way I did before she entered Hogwarts – yea id be a bit disappointed but I'd get over it."

Lily raised her eyebrows and condescendingly asked, "I thought that everyone who gets sorted into Slytherin are dark, evil, slimy snakes."

James didn't look amused, "My mother was a Slytherin and she's one of the best people I know – not all Slytherins are evil, but most of them turn to the dark side – eventually."

***Holograms***

Regulus Black and Rabastan Lestrange were nearing the third floor corridor, making their way back to their common room in the dungeons.

Rabastan send a note to Regulus; apparently he needed help getting rid of some Ravenclaw girl that couldn't comprehend that just because Rabastan shagged her at the top of the Astronomy Tower, it didn't mean that they were suddenly in a relationship.

Let's just say that it didn't end well.

Rabastan owed Regulus big time, and Regulus had perfect blackmail material on his best friend for future references. When Regulus informed Rabastan of this, he growled and promised Regulus that he'd get some dirt on him soon; also, that it was worth it as Sonia Patil was one great fuck.

They froze on their spots when they heard two familiar voices arguing … as usual.

Those two could be recognized anywhere from the amount of time they've spent arguing in the vicinity of nearly every single soul in Hogwarts – even the ghosts.

They crept forward silently, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Apparently they were arguing about their future daughter being a Slytherin; it sounded like they had another run-in with a hologram, but from what they've witnessed in these past few days, Esmeralda Potter was a Gryffindor.

"My mother was a Slytherin and she's one of the best people I know – not all Slytherins are evil, but most of them turn to the dark side – eventually."

Rabastan had enough of sneaking around and Regulus saw a glimmer of mischief and the hope of a fight in his cold green eyes as he showed himself to the – shit! Nine Gryffindors! Damn you Rabastan Lestrange! They were definitely outnumbered with no way of getting out unscathed if Rabastan wasn't careful enough to keep his big mouth shut.

"I never thought I'd ever live to see the day where James Potter admits that not all Slytherins are evil," Rabastan leered.

Regulus smacked his face as he saw all nine of the lions snap their wands out at once. Regulus had no choice but to reveal himself as well.

He felt satisfaction rise inside him as his blood-traitor brother's wand hand wavered unsurely at the sight of his younger brother stepping out – he sneered at Sirius and that was enough for his stance to become more rigid and sure of himself as he pointed his wand directly at Regulus.

"Try getting it out of my blood-traitor brother," Regulus smirked at Rabastan, who winked at him.

Oh yeah! Regulus was definitely going to kill Rabastan once they got back to the Slytherin common room; he wasn't in the mood to save his ass twice! Once was enough for one night.

Sirius snarled, "You forget that Great Aunt Dorea was a Slytherin! As well as Uncle Alphard and cousin Dromeda! They're not evil scum like the two of you – now beat it before you get sent back to the snake pit as a beaten pulp."

Regulus' eyes flashed for some reason when he saw little McKinnon hug his right side tightly and whisper to him – though he heard every word as clear as day, "They're not worth it Padfoot, let it go."

Regulus couldn't comprehend why those words from a worthless blood-traitor affected him, or why said blood-traitor standing so close to Sirius made him uncomfortable, which is why he mocked him, "You running away from home was the best thing that ever happened to us! You were the black sheep of the Black family; such a disgrace, a disappointment. Mother and father were happy to be rid of you – mother disinherited you the second you left," he smirked, his light grey eyes, so like his brother's yet so different, glinting with malice.

Regulus could see from the corner of his eyes the bewildered look Rabastan was giving him and Regulus knew that he went overboard.

Sirius' eyes that resembled stormy clouds on a rainy night, were narrowed at him, his hands clenched and Regulus knew that his older brother was at his most dangerous point, the only thing stopping Sirius from dueling him to his death was his three Gryffindor classmates: McKinnon, Grey and Loxias, who kept skin contact with him in order to keep him calm and Potter and Lupin, who were speaking soothing words.

Regulus noticed that the Mudblood Evans, the older McKinnon and Prewett were staring at him in horror, and for the first time in years, ever since he got sorted into Slytherin, thus ending the brotherly relationship between Sirius and Regulus – Regulus felt a pang of guilt, but before anyone could hex, curse, yell or move, they heard voices heading in their direction, making them all freeze in place.

The nine Gryffindors and two Slytherins slowly turned and began searching for the source, their wands pointing in front of them.

They concluded that it was four separate voices and were positive that the invisible voices were nearing them and they knew.

They were holograms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 7:**

"We just saw a hologram scene – the holograms are increasing in number per day, don't you think?" asked Alice hesitantly, not knowing what she could reveal in the presence of two Slytherins.

"This will be the fourth one for us Marauders today," James was befuddled, "It does look like they're adding more holograms per day."

"What are you Gryffindorks blabbering about?" Rabastan asked, a frown puckering on his forehead.

But Marissa interrupted, "Look! A Peeves hologram!"

Everyone's head snapped to see a hologram of _**Peeves bobbing halfway up the staircases, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**_

" _ **Who's there?" he said suddenly, his eyes narrowing, "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghostie or wee student beastie?"**_

"Wee student beastie?" Lorelei snorted, as her body began building up into huge roaring laughter and Sirius had to actually hold onto her so that she wouldn't trip.

Rabastan and Regulus looked confused as they stared at Grey holding onto the elder Black as a lifeline.

"This seems normal to them," Regulus shrugged as the only ones giving them weird looks were Marlene and Lily.

Suddenly James erupted, "Oh my god! That's it!"

"What's it Prongs?" Sirius asked while he still held onto a calmer Lorelei.

"My cloak! That's why we can't see them … I must've given it to her for her first year, like my dad did for mine," he beamed.

Regulus, Rabastan, Lily, Alice and Marlene watched as the six remaining Gryffindors shared excited and coveted looks.

" _ **Peeves," a scratchy and hollow whisper came out of thin air, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**_

 _ **Peeves almost fell out of the air, but caught himself in time, hovering about a foot off the stairs as he greasily said, "So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir, my mistake, my mistake – of course I didn't, you're invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."**_

" _ **I have business here, Peeves," the whisper continued, "Stay away from this place tonight."**_

 _ **And Peeves scooted away after promising that he would.**_

James, Sirius, Remus, Lorelei, Pandora and Marissa laughed so hard at that as Lily, Marlene and Alice giggled, Regulus and Rabastan tried to hold their composure.

" _ **Brilliant, Esme!" whispered Ron.**_

"My baby girl did that! She's definitely a prankster in the making like her father and godfather," James cheered, high-fiving Sirius, Remus, Lorelei, Marissa and Pandora as the other five groaned.

"How exactly are they invisible?" Lily's eyebrows arched up in question; Regulus and Rabastan nodded, wanting to know the answer as well, unable to convey their thanks to a mudblood.

The six Gryffindors hesitated and Lorelei huffed, "There had to be two Slytherins here that'll know one of our secrets eh!"

James spat out, "I've an invisibility cloak – no questions, let's just … watch," further ignoring the five impressed glances he got.

They followed the voices to a corridor in the third floor, entering a door that was already ajar.

" _ **Well there you have it," Esmeralda said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."**_

"Snape?" Rabastan asked confused.

"Fluffy?" Sirius and Marissa asked.

Then Lily shrieked, drawing everyone's attention to a hologram Cerberus standing a few feet away from them and the four invisible children, "WHAT THE HELL IS A CERBERUS DOING IN HOGWARTS!"

Alice began whimpering, "Do our children have a death wish?"

"Even _we_ wouldn't dare go near that thing," James growled, pointing out at his fellow marauders and three fifth year Gryffindors.

"It doesn't matter if they're invisible, the Cerberus can still smell them," Rabastan pointed out, his brow sweating slightly – he was not worried at all about four Gryffindor brats, he convinced himself.

"You're just a right ray of sunshine, aren't ya Lestrange," Lorelei spat, though she was shaking a bit.

Rabastan glared at the filthy half-blood with the American accent; silver blonde straight hair that reached her waist, wide violet eyes that sparkled with many emotions, high prominent cheekbones, a straight-sloped nose, round chin, slender figure – she looked every bit the heiress billionaire she was and was pretty enough for a filthy half-blood.

Regulus nudged Rabastan, waking him up from his trance, sneering at Grey before he went back to looking at the scene with the Cerberus.

" _ **If you want to go back, I won't blame you," Esmeralda spoke up. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."**_

" _ **Don't be stupid," said Neville.**_

" _ **We're coming," said Hermione, and the door was pushed open.**_

As the door swung open fully, the eleven students were able to see the Cerberus clearly in all its giant glory; low, rumbling growls filled the room and all three noses sniffed madly and blindly in the direction of the four invisible children. Even though the Cerberus couldn't see the eleven of them, they cautiously kept their distance.

" _ **What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered, drawing all the spectators' attention to the floor.**_

" _ **Looks like a harp," said Ron, "Snape must have left it there."**_

"Again with the Snape reference," Rabastan mumbled to Regulus, who looked worried for his friend's future actions.

" _ **It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Esmeralda, "Well, here goes …" suddenly a beautiful melody filled the room from what sounded like a flute and Ron warned Esmeralda to keep playing as she slipped out of the cloak and crept towards … a trapdoor?**_

"They're just first years!" Sirius bellowed, "Are they insane?!" the Gryffindors were all worried now as the two Slytherins watched the scene take place with matching impassive expressions.

" _ **I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"**_

" _ **No, I don't," she snarled.**_

" _ **All right," Ron gritted his teeth and he carefully stepped over the dog's legs, opening the trapdoor and peering inside.**_

" _ **What can you see?" Neville whimpered.**_

" _ **Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."**_

"Why are they doing this?" Lily fretted as she and Alice clung onto each other, worried for their future respective children.

James paled when he saw his daughter, who was still playing the flute, motion to herself that she would go first.

Hermione took over playing the flute as Esmeralda climbed over the Cerberus to look down through the trapdoor, the eleven present students, following in her wake.

 **Esmeralda lowered herself through the hole until she was hanging on by her fingertips, then looked up at Ron and Neville and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?**

While the two boys were agreeing to Esmeralda's demand, Remus bellowed, "They should have done that before entering this accursed room!"

"Well, looks like we're going to have to follow her down there," Lorelei said, but she didn't look too thrilled by her own suggestion, and judging by the looks on everyone else's face – neither were they.

James, Sirius, Lily and Alice however, were the first to jump at the request, readying themselves to follow the minute Esmeralda let go.

Regulus and Rabastan were seriously debating whether they should do the Gryffindor thing and follow in order to satiate their curiosity, or the Slytherin thing, and head off to their common room; curiosity won and Rabastan whispered to Regulus that it was all holograms and that they couldn't get affected by the dangers that were obviously waiting at the bottom of the trapdoor.

As Esmeralda let go, the eleven students hastened to follow her, and they all landed down in a loud FLUMP.

As Esmeralda was letting her friends know that it was okay to come down and that it was a soft landing, Alice screeched, "It's Devil's Snare!"

"Bloody excellent," James growled, watching as his daughter and Ron struggled with the plant.

Hermione and Neville were luckier as they instantly recognized the plant for what it was and got away from its deadly clutches.

"I think that I will be teaching her Herbology when she's old enough to read a book," James grumbled to himself; Lily beamed at him despite the situation, which went unnoticed as James only had eyes for his daughter, who was struggling with the Devil's Snare, and was currently trying to choke her.

" _ **Stop moving," Neville ordered them. "I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare!"**_

Despite the situation, Alice beamed when Marlene told her that Neville inherited her love and ability for Herbology.

" _ **Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.**_

" _ **Shut up, I'm trying to kill it!" said Hermione.**_

" _ **Well hurry up, I can't breathe!" Esmeralda gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around her chest.**_

"If she keeps on struggling it'll attack twice as hard," Sirius yelped, forgetting that it was just a hologram for a moment as he inched himself closer to his goddaughter.

Regulus fixated his elder brother with a look that no one could deduce. Regulus hadn't seen this side of his brother since before they began attending Hogwarts, and it always blew his mind away seeing the attentive and caring side of his brother he so missed.

" _ **Devil's Snare Mione, Professor Sprout told us they like the damp and the sun," Neville said frantically.**_

" _ **So light a fire!" Esmeralda choked.**_

" _ **Yes – of course – but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.**_

The eleven students gaped at the bushy brown-haired girl with buck teeth and Rabastan couldn't help but exclaim, "She's a Mudblood!"

"That is why they don't belong in our world," Regulus growled, his fists clenching.

The Gryffindors all glared at the two lone Slytherins and began cussing them. Just as James was about to get his wand out, Ron's bellow reminded them of where they currently were.

" _ **HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**_

 _ **Neville took charge of the situation as he whipped out his wand, waved it and muttered, "Incendio," lighting the plants on fire, and all eleven present students and the four first years fell down a stone passageway.**_

" _ **Lucky you pay attention in Herbology Neville," said Esmeralda as she joined him by the wall, wiping sweat off her face.**_

" _ **Yea," said Ron, "and lucky Esme doesn't lose her head in a crisis – there's no wood, honestly."**_

They all made their way down the passageway; the eleven students didn't have it in them to start another conversation as they heard water trickling down the walls.

" _ **Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.**_

" _ **Sounds like wings to me," said Hermione.**_

" _ **There's light ahead – I can see something moving," Esmeralda stated.**_

 _ **They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching above them, full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.**_

As the four first years discussed running across the room to the door, the eleven observers studied the flying objects and Sirius gasped out, "They're keys!"

"Brilliant Padfoot! They probably have to collect the right key to open that door," James pointed to the wooden door on the other side of the room.

They watched the first years try the Alohomora Charm to no avail, before studying the keys. James felt pride bubbling inside of him when Esmeralda figured out that they were keys.

 _ **Ron examined the lock on the door, "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle."**_

 _ **The four first years stared at the impossible situation together and Ron exclaimed, "Come on Esme, you can do it! If old Snape can get up on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!"**_

Lily groaned and Marlene said, "Wait for it," as soon as the words came tumbling out of her mouth, James bellowed, "MY DAUGHTER GOT ON THE QUIDIITCH TEAM AS A FIRST YEAR!

"SHE'S THE YOUNGEST SEEKER IN A CENTURY PRONGS!" Sirius cheered, and the nine students watched as James Potter and Sirius Black hugged the living daylights out of each other, pride and excitement rolling off them in waves.

After they were done, they watched as Esmeralda flew perfectly and clutched the old key in her hand, following the four first years outside the door, only to find themselves standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, which were all taller than they were and carved from black stone.

 _ **Esmeralda, Ron, Hermione and Neville shivered slightly.**_

" _ **Now what do we do," Esmeralda whispered.**_

" _ **It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron, "We've got to play our way across the room."**_

"There's another door at the end of the room," Lorelei whispered harshly.

"I hate chess!" Marissa and Pandora groaned.

" _ **How?" said Hermione nervously.**_

" _ **I think," said Ron, "We're going to have to be chessmen."**_

 _ **Ron walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron as he said, "Do we – er – have to join you to get across?"**_

 _ **The black knight nodded.**_

They watched as Ron thought out the strategy and they instantly knew that Ron Weasley was the better one at playing chess.

James was relieved, "Thank god one of them is good at chess."

 _ **Esmeralda, Hermione and Neville stayed quiet, watching Ron think before he finally said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess –"**_

" _ **We're not offended," said Esmeralda quickly, "Just tell us what to do."**_

Esmeralda took the place of the bishop, Hermione went instead of the castle and Neville took the other castle while Ron took the place of the knight.

The white pawn played first, moving forward two squares and the eleven students watched the chess match take place, shock spreading across their faces when the pieces were smashed and dragged off the board.

"So this is like real wizards chess," Lily wringed her hands frantically, "They could seriously get hurt, or – or die! If Ron makes one wrong move."

No one could say anything to calm her down and they watched as Ron noticed twice, that Esmeralda, Hermione and Neville were in danger; Ron, himself darting around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"He's good," Sirius had an impressed look on his face.

"Not good enough," Regulus stated, an impassive look taking over his handsome and haughty features, "Weasley's going to have to make a sacrifice right about now," he nodded his head towards the chessboard.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa demanded, but all Regulus did was stare at her blankly, his finger pointing out at the scene just as Ron spoke.

" _ **Yes, it's the only way … I've got to be taken."**_

" _ **NO!" Esmeralda, Hermione and Neville shouted at the same time as the Gryffindors observing.**_

" _ **That's chess!" snapped Ron, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Esme!"**_

"Bloody foolish Gryffindors," muttered Rabastan, he could never imagine sacrificing his life for something as menial as a chess match.

" _ **But –"**_

" _ **Do you want to stop Snape or not?"**_

"What the hell is going on in the future? This is not making any sense at all," Pandora huffed.

" _ **Ron –"**_

" _ **Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"**_

"What stone?" they all blurted out in unison, exhaustion and impatience lacing their tone.

" _ **Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won."**_

 _ **He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and the eleven observers – even the Slytherins, winced at the hard blow that echoed from where his head was hit.**_

 _ **Hermione screamed but stayed on her square – and they all watched as Ron was dragged to the side of the board by the queen.**_

"Good thing Molly isn't watching this, she would've went ballistic," Alice's voice trembled as she watched her cousin's son, limp in the corner.

Marlene placed a comforting arm on her shoulder as Lily hugged her.

 _ **Shaking, Esmeralda moved three spaces to the left and the white king took off his crown and threw it at her feet.**_

 _ **They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.**_

" _ **Nev, stay here with Ron alright, try waking him up and get him to Madam Pomfrey," Esmeralda told him and they all watched as a determined look came upon Neville's anxious, chubby face.**_

They followed Esmeralda and Hermione to the other side of the door and to their horror – they saw a large troll, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

" _ **I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Esmeralda whispered**_ at the same time James did, making the Gryffindors chuckle slightly, alleviating the mood.

" _ **Come on, I can't breathe." She pulled open the next door.**_

The eleven observers expected something frightening, only to be faced with a table, seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

" _ **Snape," said Esmeralda. "What do we have to do?"**_

 _ **They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang behind them in the doorway, slightly scaring the observers. It didn't look like an ordinary fire; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway, leading onward.**_

"They're trapped," Rabastan drawled out.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to show a tiny bit of emotion here," Lorelei hissed, Rabastan merely glared at her – the nerve of her to talk to him this way, but before he could retort, Regulus nudged him to stay quiet.

They watched Hermione seize a roll of paper lying next to the bottles and read out to Esmeralda.

 _ **Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

 _ **Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_

 _ **One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

 _ **Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

 _ **Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

 _ **Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_

 _ **Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

 _ **To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

 _ **First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

 _ **You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

 _ **Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

 _ **But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**_

 _ **Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

 _ **Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

 _ **Fourth, the second left and the second on their right**_

 _ **Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

"Bloody hell! That's impossible," Sirius, James and Marissa groaned.

"Brilliant," Lily's voice echoed around them and they all turned to stare at her as though she were mad, "What? Wizards don't take much account to logic, this is a brilliant trap."

"I love riddles!" Lorelei beamed, "My dad loves them and taught me how to solve some really hard puzzles."

"Thank god for your … _muggle_ father," Rabastan sneered, just as Lorelei was going to snap back at him, Hermione's voice revolved around them, gaining back their attention – though, from the look on Lorelei's face as she glared at Lestrange, promised retribution.

" _ **Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."**_ __

The Gryffindors all sent amused looks at Lily, as she had literally said the exact same thing.

" _ **But so will we, won't we?" Esmeralda asked worried.**_

" _ **Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."**_

" _ **But how do we know which to drink?"**_

" _ **Give me a minute."**_

"Another smart Muggleborn," Marlene winked at Lily, who blushed deeply at the compliment.

Rabastan and Regulus glared at the two of them – just because there are some … _smart_ _Muggleborns_ out there, it didn't mean that they belonged in their world.

" _ **Got it," Hermione said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – toward the Stone."**_

 _ **Esmeralda looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough here for one us, that's hardly a swallow."**_

"Let me guess, Esme will go onwards by herself, of course," James deadpanned, his fists clenching, "I'm sure when she gets back from Hogwarts for the summer; I'll be grounding her ass!"

Lily stared at James with love-struck eyes and the clearing of Pandora's throat amusedly, jolted her back, her cheeks blushing profusely.

" _ **Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"**_

 _ **Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**_

" _ **You drink that," said Esmeralda. "No, listen, get back and find Ron and Neville. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."**_

"Obviously, he's a grown wizard," Regulus scoffed.

"He better not harm a hair out of Esmeralda's head," James threatened, planning many ways he could hurt and humiliate Snivellus.

" _ **But Esme – what if You-Know-Who's with him?"**_

" _ **Well – I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Esmeralda, pointing at her scar. "I might get lucky again."**_

"WHAT?" everyone from the present time roared, their voices varying from shock, anger, disbelief and awe.

"Are you telling me that Voldemort was the one that gave her that scar we've been asking about since this morning?" James roared, his face turning purple in rage.

Rabastan and Regulus winced at the Dark Lord's name.

"I can't believe that more than a decade from now, he's still alive," Sirius said in horror, he then saw the smug looks on his younger brother and Lestrange's face, and he narrowed his eyes at the both of them, his lips in a thin line.

 _So his brother was planning on joining that maniac – it seems little Reggie is forever gone._

"What exactly does she mean by 'she got away from him once already'? She's eleven years old … even highly skilled aurors can't escape from his clutches and survive, how old was she when she did?" Marissa asked baffled.

"How about we watch and maybe the answers will be revealed," Alice offered in a soft voice.

They turned just in time to see Hermione's lips tremble as she dashed over to hug Esmeralda, throwing her arms around the little girl.

" _ **Hermione!"**_

" _ **Esme – you're a great witch, you know."**_

" _ **I'm not as good as you," said Esmeralda, very embarrassed, as Hermione let go of her.**_

" _ **Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Esme – be careful!"**_

" _ **You drink first," said Esmeralda. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"**_

" _ **Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered.**_

" _ **It's not poison?" said Esmeralda anxiously.**_

" _ **No – but it's like ice."**_

" _ **Quick go before it wears off."**_

" _ **Good luck – take care –"**_

" _ **GO!"**_

They watched as Hermione turned around and walked through the purple fire.

 _ **Esmeralda took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle, turning to face the black flames, she said, "Here, I come," then she proceeded to drain the little bottle in one gulp, before disappearing to the other side.**_

"We won't be affected by the fire right?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"No, it's all a mirage – just holograms, they're not real to us," Remus explained patiently, though his face was tense at what they were about to face on the other side.

James stepped forward, making his way to the black flames, "I don't know about all of you, but there is no way in hell I am about to just go back up to the trapdoor, I'm following my daughter through," and without a second glance, James disappeared to the other side, through the black flames.

"Prongs, wait up!" Sirius said before disappearing behind his best friend, Remus and Lily following in his wake

Lorelei, Marissa and Pandora shrugged before grabbing Alice and Marlene by their wrists and disappearing through.

Regulus and Rabastan stared at each other for a minute, before Rabastan spoke, "Damn it! Stupid curiosity, let's go."

But before Rabastan managed to grab Regulus, he said, "Rab – what do you think about everything we've seen so far?"

Rabastan stared at his best friend for a moment before speaking, "I don't know – I don't bloody know what to think and that- that pisses me off Reg! I've had my blank mask on the whole time, but honestly … I'm terrified … the future doesn't look like a walk in the park and those first years are facing a lot of dangerous things – and then what we've heard during lunch in the great hall … things like this doesn't happen at Hogwarts!" he blurted out, his chest heaving as he was slightly out of breath.

Regulus gave him a bitter smile, "I've been thinking the same thing – and the Dark Lord is involved with this somehow … I want to know what's beyond the flames, but I'm terrified that what I see will … that it will change my views or something of the sort."

Rabastan smirked at him and said, "Come on, let's just face it together," Regulus smiled and together they crossed the black flames, meeting up with the nine Gryffindors.

 **A/N:** **What did you think of Regulus and Rabastan here? They don't seem too evil, huh?**

 **R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Took you two long enough," Marissa grumbled.

Regulus raised an eyebrow and mockingly said, "Sorry to keep you waiting Princess."

Marissa glared at him, and made her way between James and Sirius.

"Princess?" Rabastan smirked at Regulus, who shrugged and winked.

" _ **You!" gasped Esmeralda.**_

They all jumped and shock took over their features as they had expected to see Severus Snape. Instead they were all staring at a man who looked to be in his late thirties with a lurid purple turban wrapped around his head.

"Turbans were never in fashion," Lorelei snorted.

"Not the time Grey," hissed Marlene, earning herself an eye roll from Lorelei.

 _ **They all watched as the man smiled and calmly said, "Me. I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."**_

" _ **But I thought – Snape –"**_

" _ **Severus?" the man laughed**_ and something about his laugh made the group shudders, raising goose bumps, his voice was cold and sharp.

" _ **Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**_

"Quirinus Quirrell? He graduated from Ravenclaw five years ago," Alice gasped, holding a hand over her mouth as the group around her all stared at the man in shock.

The five fifth years couldn't recall him as he graduated when they started at Hogwarts.

"I never pegged him as an evil bastard," growled Sirius.

" _ **But Snape tried to kill me!" Esmeralda yelled in confusion.**_

" _ **No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you."**_

"Why anyone would be trying to kill her?" asked a confused Pandora.

"I feel like I have entered the twilight zone or something – Snape trying to save my daughter?" James asked out weakly.

Regulus and Rabastan looked bewildered at this abrupt take of events and despite the situation, Lily couldn't help but smile at the fact that her old friend was helping her daughter out and keeping her safe.

" _ **Snape was trying to save me?"**_

" _ **Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really … he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular … and what a waste of time, after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."**_

 _ **He suddenly snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Esmeralda.**_

"YOU BASTARD!" Sirius growled out.

"I'm going to hunt you down and kill you!" James snarled.

The girls were all cussing left and right, swearing at the top of their lungs and Remus looked more like a werewolf than he ever did.

Rabastan and Regulus' faces turned extremely pale, as they watched the tiny little first year struggling through the ropes as an adult that was supposed to be her teacher, tried to murder her all throughout her first year. __

" _ **You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."**_

" _ **You let the troll in?"**_

"TROLL?" everyone shrieked out – even the Slytherins.

"What in Merlin's name is happening in Hogwarts," Alice whispered out.

" _ **Certainly, I have a special gift with trolls – you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."**_

The group decided to ignore the fact that little Esmeralda Potter had faced a troll faced a troll before and proceeded to study the mirror that Quirrell was standing in front of.

Esmeralda seemed to recognize it however, as her eyes lit up with knowledge.

Lily crept forward and read the inscription, "Its mirror language, it says, 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'"

"Handy," muttered a sarcastic Lorelei; Rabastan and Regulus grudgingly gave Lily admiring and impressed looks – they couldn't deny that she wasn't smart.

" _ **This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this … but he's in London … I'll be far away by the time he gets back. …"**_

" _ **I saw you and Snape in the forest –" Esmeralda blurted out.**_

"She's buying for time," Rabastan spoke out loud in realization.

" _ **Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me – as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side. …"**_

Nobody flinched; Rabastan and Regulus however looked uncomfortable.

 _ **Quirrell began staring hungrily at the mirror as he said, "I see the Stone … I'm presenting it to my master … but where is it?"**_

 _ **Esmeralda struggled against the ropes binding her, "But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."**_

" _ **Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."**_

"Why wouldn't my daughter know that?" asked a baffled James, "I'm pretty sure that I'd have related all my Hogwarts days to my children … she should know –"

"James," Lorelei spoke with tears in her eyes, as they all began thinking along the same lines.

"No," Sirius growled, tears choking him, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"She should know – I'm dead, aren't I?" James asked with tears in his eyes, Lily didn't look any better as she stared wide-eyed at the boy that had constantly grated on her nerves ever since her first year at Hogwarts, the boy that she was just getting used to falling in love with and having a child with …

Rabastan and Regulus ignored the morbid scene that was happening between the nine Gryffindors, staring resolutely at Quirrell and little Esmeralda Potter.

 _Why should we care? They're on the opposing side; of course they'll end up dead._

" _ **But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing – I thought Snape was threatening you."**_

 _ **And for the first time, everyone witnessed the fear that flitted across Quirrell's face.**_

" _ **Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak –"**_

" _ **You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Esmeralda gasped.**_

"Voldemort was in Hogwarts?" Marlene hissed, her voice cutting through everyone, making them all shiver.

James, Sirius, Remus, Pandora, Lorelei and Marissa still had depressed looks on their faces, unable to get over the fact that James most probably died at a very young.

" _ **He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. … Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me," Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me … decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me. …"**_

"That's sick," James growled out, his red-rimmed eyes flickering over to the two Slytherins as he said, "And you take pride on following a monster like that."

During their silent staring contest, they missed Esmeralda trying to edge to the left in front of the mirror, tripping and falling over.

" _ **What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"**_

The girls shrieked as a disgustingly evil voice emanated around the room.

" _ **Use the girl … use the girl …"**_

"No!" snarled Sirius.

" _ **Yes – Potter – come here." Clapping his hands once, the ropes binding Esmeralda fell off as she slowly got to her feet.**_

" _ **Come here," he repeated, "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."**_

"Is it in her pocket?" Remus abruptly spoke out. They all looked, just in time to see a look of surprise flicker across Esmeralda's face as her hands went to feel a rock-shaped budge in her pocket. __

"It must be some spell of Dumbledore's," Pandora reasoned out.

" _ **Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"**_

 _ **Esmeralda screwed up her face lightly and said, "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I –I've wont the House Cup for Gryffindor."**_

 _ **Quirrell cursed**_ __ _ **again, "Get out of the way."**_

 _ **Esmeralda looked like she was debating running for it, when the cruel voice reverberated again, "She lies … she lies …"**_

"It's Voldemort speaking isn't it?" Marlene trembled slightly, her hand somehow reaching out for Sirius, who looked shocked for a moment before squeezing it lightly.

" _ **Potter, come back here and tell me the truth!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"**_

 _ **The high voice spoke again, "Let me speak to her … face-to-face. …"**_

" _ **Master you are not strong enough!"**_

" _ **I have strength enough … for this. …"**_

Regulus and Rabastan stared blankly, thoughts racing through each other's minds.

 _Why wouldn't the Dark Lord be strong enough to talk to Potter? What were they missing?_

The girls all screamed while the boys all flinched, a look of horror and disgust etched onto their faces at the sight in front of them.

For as Quirrell reached up and finished unwrapping his turban; Quirrell turned around slowly on his spot, and where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, a horrid and terrible face they had ever seen. Chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"He's been possessing Quirrell all year long," James spat in disgust. "He's been inside Hogwarts for a year!"

" _ **Esmeralda Potter …" it whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor … I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds … unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past few weeks … you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest … And once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. … Now … why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"**_

"The Philosophers Stone," Marissa spoke up reverently. "What the hell is that Stone doing in the school?"

"Voldemort was defeated," Remus said, hope lacing his tone, "Yet not completely and he's been trying to get a body …"

"Drinking unicorn is blasphemous! You would get a cursed life from slaying and drinking something so pure," Rabastan said in horror, Regulus paled even more than usual.

"That's your master you're talking about," Sirius snarled skeptically.

 _ **Esmeralda stumbled backwards.**_

" _ **Don't be a fool," snarled Voldemort. "Better save your own life and join me … or you'll meet the same end as your parents. … they died begging me for mercy. …"**_

"NO!"

"LIAR"

"BASTARD!"

Reverberated around the room, amongst other words, but Lily and James didn't utter a single word as silent tears flowed freely from their eyes. Eyes that had lost its sparkle and looked to be dead.

Sirius grabbed onto his best friend, unable to let go as the girls all sobbed, hardly able to believe.

"So we're both dead … Esmeralda is all alone … when did we die?" James spoke, his voice breaking with grief and Lily threw her arms around James' neck as she cried her heart out.

"James, Lily," Sirius choked and Regulus could not handle to hear his strong, usually-composed older brother's sound so weak and heartbroken with, "We'll change this … I mean, there must be a reason for showing this to us right?"

James and Lily looked over at the six remaining Gryffindors, determination etched on their faces, yes they will change it all and James and Lily were finally able to give out a small smile.

" _ **LIAR!" Esmeralda shouted suddenly as tears fell from her face.**_

 _ **Voldemort was now smiling, "How touching …" he hissed, "I always value bravery. … Yes, girl, your parents were brave. … I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight … but your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you. … Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."**_

"Protecting my child is the way I would have wanted to go, you evil bastard," Lily snarled.

"Why would he have wanted to kill her in the first place? She's only a child," Rabastan blurted out, unable to comprehend the Dark Lord.

"Because he's sick!" snarled Sirius, his heart was about to explode at hearing the way his best mate died.

" _ **NEVER!"**_

 _ **Esmeralda sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HER!" and the next second, Quirrell's hand closed on her wrist.**_

"LET HER GO!" they all but the Slytherins roared out.

Then to their shock, Quirrell released her, gasping in pain and hunching over, looking at his fingers which were blistering before their very eyes.

"What the-"Rabastan began, confusion clouding all of their faces.

" _ **Seize her! SEIZE HER!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Esmeralda clean off her feet, landing on top of her, both hands around Esmeralda's neck. Yet again, Quirrell howled in agony.**_

" _ **Master, I cannot hold her – my hands – my hands!"**_

They observed as Esmeralda's scar began bleeding slightly, her face contorted in pain and her eyes squinting desperately at Quirrell, whose hands were burning, raw, red and shiny.

"Voldemort's presence is affecting her scar," James looked confused.

" _ **Then kill her, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.**_

"Don't you dare Snake Face!" Sirius growled, looking every bit like his Grimm animagus form.

They watched helplessly, unable to do anything as Quirrell went to lunge again, only to be intercepted by Esmeralda, who screamed as she reached out for his face with both hands.

 _ **Quirrell screamed, trying to throw Esmeralda off of him as Voldemort continued to shriek, "KILL HER! KILL HER!"**_

They all turned swiftly as another voice reached out to them, calling Esmeralda's name and to their greatest relief, they saw Albus Dumbledore making his way towards her and wrenching Quirrell's dead limp body off of her as Voldemort's spirit flew through the wall, yelling in agonizing pain.

Esmeralda Potter went limp on the ground, she was barely breathing and the observers felt their heart thudding loudly.

The look on Dumbledore's face affected them as well; he looked very old at this moment, his eyes shining with unshed tears a look of complete grief and sorrow not leaving his face as he rushed to find a pulse.

He then lifted her tiny body delicately into his arms and sprung forward with the agility they never expected him to have at his current age.

Five excruciating minutes later and they finally made their way back to the third floor corridor, past the Cerberus, only to meet up with a frantic Severus Snape, his eyes flitting over to the unconscious form of Esmeralda.

At the sight of the little girl, grief spread over Snape's face, further cementing their confusion as they all thought he had despised her.

" _ **Headmaster, is she-" he began, but Dumbledore interrupted him, "We must make haste to Madam Pomfrey Severus, she does not have much time, we're losing her," his voice cracked at the last words.**_

 _ **Severus flinched, then nodded determinedly as they both rushed over to the hospital wing.**_

 _ **Madam Pomfrey was tending over a lucid Ron Weasley, tending bandages over his head, with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom seated across him.**_

 _ **All three first years looked frightened and when they saw the Headmaster and Professor Snape charge in with an unconscious nearly dead Esmeralda, they sprung to their feet and fell over crying asking the Headmaster if she was alive.**_

" _ **I'm sorry you three, but I must ask you to go back to your dormitories while we tend to Miss Potter," Dumbledore told them, trying his best to muster enough calm, but not succeeding.**_

The eleven students watched as Madam Pomfrey forced the three first years out of the Hospital wing before charging over like a mother cub to Esmeralda, placing curtains around her frail body as she worked on her.

James tried to compose himself as he watched Dumbledore and Snape standing at the corner, their eyes unblinking and James noticed that Dumbledore seemed to care for his daughter more than a headmaster should to one of his students.

" _ **Severus, I must ask you to take care of Quirrell's body. Bring Professor Flitwick with you please and discharge of it," Dumbledore spoke softly, his voice trembling slightly.**_

 _ **Snape hesitated for a second, before nodding and making his way out, his robes billowing behind him, but before he left the Hospital Wing, he turned around and addressed the Headmaster, "Let me – inform me of Miss Potter's condition."**_

 _ **Dumbledore nodded a brief smile on his somber face as he watched Snape leave.**_

 _ **Fifteen minutes later, Pomfrey exited through the curtains, a look of grief on her face and as soon as the Headmaster noticed, he abruptly stood up from his seat, making his way hastily to the matron, "How is she Poppy?"**_

 _ **Madam Pomfrey sniffed, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief as she spoke, "She may not survive, Headmaster … if she doesn't wake up in four days, then I'm sorry to say but she won't be able to wake up again."**_

"No!" yelled Lily.

"Hey, come on, we've already seen her reach her fourth year, we know that she survived … she's a fighter," Alice told her calmly, though her voice shook slightly.

The last thing the eleven students witnessed was the Headmaster's face crumble in grief, before the Hospital Wing emptied once more, and they noticed for the first time that the current Madam Pomfrey was there the whole time, witnessing the entire event.

"Dear Merlin," she breathed out in horror, her hands clutching onto her heart, her eyes not leaving the bed where Esmeralda's unconscious body lay as she tried not to succumb to death. Her eyes then snapped to the eleven students, who looked to be frozen in place.

"I believe that you should all be in your common room right about now, it's almost curfew," she said in a weak voice.

James shook his head, "I've to go see the – the Headmaster," he swallowed.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a brief smile, full of understanding, "As you wish Mr. Potter, however I was going to inform him of … recent events tomorrow, you are free to do as you please."

James nodded, making his way over to the Headmaster's office with the eight Gryffindors on his trail.

Regulus and Rabastan separated from them, making their way back to the Slytherin Common room – they had a lot to think about in silence without prying eyes.

 **A/N:** **Yes I know this part of the story was long, I decided to cut it into three chapters. I mean come on, their daughter went through something major, they faced Voldemort and James and Lily found out that they died at a pretty young age at the hands of Voldemort who was after their daughter and had apparently given her the scar they were all wondering about.**

 **They need time to process this entire information overload, especially Regulus and Rabastan.**

 **So I decided to split it into three chapters – the next chapter will be the last one for this particular scene, although there is still time for them to find out when exactly they died.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 9:**

The nine Gryffindors, led by James Potter began retracing their earlier steps in a rush to reach to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. They didn't care that they were out past curfew, just that they see the Headmaster at once.

"Cockroach Clusters," yelled Lorelei, before anyone could say a word and the gargoyle rotated, allowing them entrance. They sped up the stairway at a fast speed and knocked hard on the door separating them from the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore was just getting up from his seat, ready to put the details of this stressful day to the back of his head and enjoy a well-deserved rest.

However, Fate or Lady Hogwarts had another plan for the esteemed Headmaster, as there was a loud knocking coming from the other side of the door leading to his office.

Albus Dumbledore gaped at the door; who would want a presence with him now after curfew? All the students should have been in their common room half an hour ago.

Without seating himself back in his seat behind his desk, Albus strode over and opened the door himself, only to find himself facing nine distressed teenagers, the same nine that he had dismissed over two hours ago.

After a quick examination of their appearance, he noticed them all to have red-rimmed eyes, their robes were disheveled and dried tear stains on their cheeks, causing worriment in Dumbledore.

"What is it? What has happened?" he asked urgently, immediately allowing them entry and seating himself quickly behind his desk while smoothly conjuring armchairs for them to sit on.

Now that the nine Gryffindors had reached their destination to the person they were most anxious and desperate to see, they didn't know what to say or how to start – even Lorelei, the girl that had never failed in keeping her mouth shut and keeping her funny remarks to herself, was at a lack of words, and this more than ever worried Albus Dumbledore even more.

"Did something happen? Is anyone hurt?" he pressed.

Dumbledore noticed that at his words, the nine Gryffindors flinched as if someone struck them.

"Per- Perhaps it is better if I show you my memory … I can't repeat it Headmaster, don't ask me to," choked James, fresh tears beginning to join the old, dried up ones.

Not many knew this piece of information, but James Potter was Albus Dumbledore's godson; him along with Minerva McGonagall were named James' godparents, if Merlin forbid, something ever happened to Charlus and Dorea Potter leaving James alone and parentless, and so, Albus always felt a need to protect him as was his duty as his godfather.

Albus and Minerva managed to not show James Potter and by extension, his friends' favoritism; but when classes were over, James and Sirius would always come over to his office and talk about how the rest of their day went or their week.

Albus loved James Potter as if he were his own son, and so at the miserable tone that lacked the usual mischief which never failed to present itself when he was speaking became more pronounced, Albus Dumbledore felt his heart clench in worry and he hastened over to James' side to retrieve the memory.

"If you don't mind Headmaster, we don't want to witness the memory again … seeing it once was more than enough for us," said Pandora sadly, her hand clenched over James' whose face was downwards staring lifeless and sad eyes at the ground.

Albus nodded, "Very well, don't leave my office until I have returned, I will be back with you shortly."

He then called out for a house elf to bring them tea and he vanished into his pensieve with a feeling of utter dread, and he found himself not looking forward to what he might discover in this memory that had affected six of the most cheerful bunch of students he had ever had the pleasure of teaching and watch grow.

Albus found himself standing near the third floor corridor; he felt pride when James spoke of how his mother was a Slytherin and that he would never treat his daughter any differently if she was sorted into the house of snakes.

Albus then witnessed as they were joined by two unexpected Slytherins, Rabastan Lestrange and Regulus Black and he felt his heart clench in sadness at the words young Regulus spoke of, and how Sirius tried keeping his composure in the face of his distant younger brother.

Albus looked on at the scene in fascination when the subject of the Invisibility Cloak came up, and a part of him was itching to ask James if he could borrow it … could it perhaps be a Hallow?

Albus shook his head from such thoughts, which were long-forgotten dreams between himself and a youthful blonde boy he used to know that was so full of life – it was not the time, and frankly, he didn't want to get sucked back into the Hallow business for now. He had more important things to tide his time over with.

Albus followed the nine Gryffindors, two Slytherins, and four holograms and couldn't help but chuckle at the scene with Peeves; Esmeralda was quite ingenious, she seemed to be taking after James and Sirius, and he chuckled to himself at the look on Minerva's face when she would find out.

Albus knew that for all Minerva complained of the Marauders and Ms. Grey, Loxias and the youngest McKinnon, that she was extremely fond of them and their antics, and that she did in fact look forward to whatever prank they were planning next – as long as it didn't disrupt her class, or was aimed at her, that was.

Entering the room with the Cerberus, Albus felt great shock; why would he keep such a brutal and dangerous monster in a school? _What is going on in the future?_

Once he shows this to the Order members they would be out for his head … especially Charlus, Dorea, Arthur, Molly, Henry and Augusta, - perhaps even Minerva, and Albus found that he was not looking forward to the backlash and tongue-thrashing he was undeniably going to be on the receiving end.

Furthermore, Albus was confused as to why the holograms kept mentioning stopping Severus Snape. Shaking his head, Albus found himself watching the holograms try and get out from Devil's Snare's clutches. He felt his blood go cold when he saw little Esmeralda Potter and Ronald Weasley struggle to get out of its harsh grip, and was finally able to relax once Neville Longbottom cast the fire charm.

It seems that young Neville had inherited his mother's love and talent for Herbology; Albus also found himself laughing when young Miss Granger forgot that she was a indeed a witch when she began wringing her hands and worriedly searching for wood to start a fire, although he did disapprove of young Lestrange and Black's comment against Muggleborns.

Albus hoped that these holograms would change their ideas of blood purity and dissuade them from following Tom. It would do them no good, and they were all better off staying far away from the Dark side and its false pretenses of power and never ending prejudice.

 _Youngest Seeker in a century?_ Is it possible that he gave special permission for young Esmeralda Potter to play on the Quidditch team? If so, then she must be an excellent player, inheriting her father's love for the game. Albus presumed that James would be ecstatic in the future, and not miss a single Quidditch match.

He followed them through to the giant chessboard – obviously Minerva's challenge, and watched with fascination at young Ronald's skill at the game. But it was too good to last, and Albus felt worry overcome him when he had to watch Ronald sacrifice himself, and he approved greatly when Esmeralda's informed Neville to keep watch over him.

Finally, they were at what looked to be Severus' challenge and he had to admit, he shared the same ideology as Miss Granger; most wizards and witches do not hold an ounce of logic.

Albus found himself confused when Esmeralda said that she had escaped Voldemort before while pointing at her scar, and he felt his blood drain.

 _Did Voldemort inflict that curious shaped scar upon her forehead?_ If so, how old was Esmeralda to have escaped from Tom with her life intact, since she was currently at the age of eleven, learning magic for the first time.

Albus had a bad feeling at this change of events as he followed the Gryffindors through the black fire, and he froze in shock upon seeing Quirinus Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised – _this must be his challenge_ ; but why did a flash of recognition cross Esmeralda's face when seeing the mirror?

Now Albus understood what his hologram-self meant when he asked Severus to keep an eye out for Quirrell, apparently the children suspected Severus of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone, and not Quirrell.

Why would he allow his old friend Nicholas to hide his stone in a school full of children?

What is happening in the future?

Voldemort was apparently gone, yet still around somehow … but how? And who defeated him?

Listening carefully to the conversation between Esmeralda and Quirrell, Albus felt the greatest shock since the appearance of the holograms when he unraveled his turban, showing the dilapidated and grotesque face of what was left of Tom's good looks.

He couldn't believe how low Tom had gone, forcing foolish and gullible Quirinus to drink unicorn blood … he was glad to see Rabastan and Regulus were equally shocked and disgusted, and he desperately hoped that this scene would be a turning point for them – seeing their master at his lowest and most despicable moment, and what he forced his most loyal followers to do for him.

 _James and Lily were dead?_

Albus felt his body grow weak with melancholy. Now he understood the appearances of the nine Gryffindors.

He found Tom to be despicable, throwing the murders of her parents to Esmeralda's face in such brutal manner. Of course he was lying, James and Lily were extremely brave souls and they would never die in an act of cowardice.

What Albus found curious, was when Tom informed Esmeralda that her mother needn't have died, that she was protecting her _… but why would Tom want to kill a child in the first place?_ He didn't know how old she was when Tom attacked the Potters, but Albus found it to be curious and astonishing that a mere child had in fact, defeated Voldemort when many experienced aurors and himself had a problem doing it.

Seeing Quirrell's flesh burn upon Esmeralda's touch confused Albus further, and he knew this was a riddle that would be solved soon … it must be a form of protection, but _what?_

Albus had front row seats in witnessing Quirinus die and Voldemort fleeing in the form he was left with. He looked at the two Slytherins and saw confusion and disgust mare their handsome features.

Upon witnessing his future-self's grief and actions towards little Esmeralda, he knew that he saw himself to be a grandfather to her in the future and he felt worriment flood him when he saw how weak she was, and that she was not responding to touch.

Finally, Albus saw himself in the Hospital Wing; he watched as Poppy battled to save her life. His future-self and Severus' as well sat waiting for good news, and Albus found Severus' grief to be peculiar. He was under the impression that Severus hated the daughter of James Potter, but this scene showed the complete opposite.

Hearing Poppy's results shocked him to the core, and he felt sadness as he rose out of his pensieve, finding himself the center of attention for the nine Gryffindors.

Sitting down, Albus placed the tips of his index fingers together as he thought about the change in events.

He found it interesting that the scene was witnessed by Rabastan Lestrange and Regulus Black, and he took it as a sign that whoever was responsible for these holograms, wanted them to see it in the hopes of them changing sides.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans are you alright?" inquired Albus kindly. It must not have been easy hearing about their deaths and finding out that their daughter was an orphan.

"Not really," James choked out; Lily nodded silently in agreement.

"I presume you will write these recent events down on parchment?"

Alice nodded, "Of course."

"I find some questions being answered, but then again, I see more questions are to be asked … I ask that you go back to your common room, write it down and wait for more holograms to appear," said Albus. "I believe that these holograms are in fact, centered around your daughter for a reason, and I do believe that these events are meant to be changed, so do not grieve over the future, but plan for the present and how you would end up changing the future."

The nine students nodded, feeling much better they stood up to leave.

"You are not alone children," stated Albus, causing them to turn around slightly, "You will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it," he then winked as they moved to leave, slight smiles forming on their faces.

***Holograms***

 **Slytherin common room:**

Regulus and Rabastan where the first to wake up from their year mates, and after dressing in complete silence, they trudged down to the corner of the common room to find solace in each other and finally speak of the events they had witnessed last night.

"Rab," whispered Regulus, his tone desperate, "What are you thinking about?"

Rabastan looked up at his best friend, and was not surprised to see his face was pale and his eyes afraid – Rabastan felt the same way, the only difference was, his brother was already too deep with the Dark Lord, he had already taken his mark and it would take a miracle to have him second-guess his choices in voluntarily joining the Dark Lord.

Regulus however, had an older brother that was publicly against him and best friends with those in the light side, Sirius even seemed to be curiously close with Dumbledore and he knew that no matter their differences, Sirius would help his brother escape the Dark Lord in a heartbeat.

"I'm thinking that I have never felt pleased that I hadn't taken the Dark Mark yet … until now. But Reggie, my brother was already inducted along with your cousin Bella. They are in too deep, and it would take a lot to change their minds and seek for help. Rod won't just let me go without a reason."

"Sirius would help us, I know he would," said Regulus with conviction.

"You were quite brutal with him last night … where did that come from anyways?" he asked curiously, he didn't understand why Reggie attacked his brother like that.

"I don't know," Regulus whispered in a small voice, "I think I was jealous … he had all those Gryffindors surrounding him, helping him out with everything and – and something in me just snapped and I acted out; I didn't even mean it you know, mother was slightly indifferent but, but father was heartbroken."

"Personally, I think it was something to do with that McKinnon chit … Marissa. I think you were jealous that she was hanging around him," said Rabastan in amusement.

Regulus scoffed, "I care not for that blood-traitor, don't be ridiculous, Rab."

"Hmmm, if you say so. What about that half-blood Grey! Did you see how she had the gall to speak to me in such a way?"

"Something about her strikes me as odd … she looks familiar, I don't know from where, but something about her triggers a memory," said Regulus, musing it over, suspicion clouding his features.

"All I know about her is that her mother is a pureblood and she married a filthy muggle … don't know much else, but she looks rich if you catch my drift," stated Rabastan.

"Probably her mother squandered some money away from her trust fund before running off with that muggle … her parents must have disinherited her," said Regulus matter-of-factly.

"You forget that not all purebloods are prejudiced. The Potters, McKinnons, Longbottoms, Prewetts, Weasleys and many other blood-traitors wouldn't bat an eyelash at seeing their daughter marry a muggle," Rabastan reminded him.

"Whatever … about last night Rab, the Dark Lord was defeated by a _child_ , he was disgusting and he just left Quirrell to rot without another thought about his safe-being," said Regulus, his eyes conveying how disturbed he was by the turn in events and his thoughts, "Is that what life with the Dark Lord holds for us? He showed no pity for his follower, he just left him to die."

"I know, that was … disturbing. Honestly what sickened me was the drinking of unicorn blood. You suffer a half-life, a cursed life Reggie! I may be dark and hold no love for people that aren't purebloods and hold our ways, but I don't think I could slaughter something so pure, for the sake of our Lord," said Rabastan with all honesty.

Rabastan wasn't scared that someone would find out what he had just admitted; Regulus was his best friend, along with Barty Crouch Jr. from Ravenclaw, and whatever those three discussed, always stayed between them.

"I say we keep our thoughts to ourselves … maybe more holograms would appear to the others and make them second-guess themselves as well, I say we lay low for now and pretend like nothing happened for the time being," suggested Regulus.

"I agree," said Rabastan immediately.

After a few seconds of silence, Rabastan spoke up once again, "Don't you find it odd that we happened to pass along that third floor corridor at the exact time the holograms did?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I think that we were meant to witness it," said Regulus, it had just dawned on him that Rab might have a point.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix began making their way over to them, and Rabastan managed to whisper one last thing before they reached, "Let's not say another word for now – let's go have breakfast."

And together, the two fifth and seventh year Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall, Rodolphus and Bellatrix being none the wiser and didn't suspect a change in their brother and cousin respectively.

***Holograms***

 **Gryffindor common room:**

The nine Gryffindors woke up early, sitting together in a depressing silence as they pondered last night's events.

Once Peter woke up and had joined them, the nine relayed to him everything about the holograms, James and Lily's death and Esmeralda Potter being the one who defeated Voldemort.

None of the nine Gryffindors noticed that Peter Pettigrew wasn't exactly disturbed at the fact that his best friend and fellow Gryffindor died at a young age, or that Voldemort tried murdering a child.

No, Peter Pettigrew was disturbed by the fact that his master _was_ defeated by a child, and began wondering if he had joined the right side.

You see, Peter Pettigrew was a coward, one of the lowest of the lows, always surrounding himself with powerful people that could protect him, prolonging his survival in the land of living. He placed himself as a light supporter and a Death Eater, ready to switch to the winning side at any moment.

So the news that the Dark lord, one of the most powerful wizards in the world other than Dumbledore, would be defeated by a child, greatly shocked and disturbed Peter, and he began thinking of a way he could twist it to insure his survival and avoid Azkaban.

Clueless to their friend's inner turmoil, the nine Gryffindors began recalling last night's holograms so that they could write down every single detail on parchment.

"Look, you guys heard what Dumbledore said! We can change this! You two won't die, Esmeralda will not grow up to be an orphan and we'll all live happily ever after," stated Lorelei with as much conviction as she could muster.

"At least now the hologram during the Great Hall of Esme's fourth year makes sense of why Sirius and not James or Lily would be writing to her," said Remus reasonably.

"Yeah it actually does make sense," said Lily with a small smirk on her face, knowing that Sirius would cause a hissy fit, and she was not disappointed.

"Oi! Regardless of whether or not Prongs and Evans died, I _am_ her godfather, and as per my duty as her godfather, I am to make sure that she stays safe," said Sirius seriously – ignore the pun.

"Thanks Padfoot," James beamed at his best friend, he knew Sirius being his daughter's godfather was the right choice.

"Alright boys, love fest over, let's go have breakfast," whined Marissa as she rubbed her stomach, which was making quite a commotion at the moment.

"I'm gonna wait up for Frank, I'll follow you guys later," said Alice sweetly.

When Frank arrived, Alice relayed to him and her two cousins – Gideon and Fabian, about last night's hologram. They were shocked at what happened to their son and nephew respectively and shared the same sentiments as the nine at the death of James and Lily, Esmeralda being an orphan and a child having defeated Voldemort as they made their way to the Great Hall.

***Holograms***

 **The Headmasters office:**

 **Order of the Phoenix meeting.**

As each member of the Order of the Phoenix took their seats in Albus' office, they waited for Albus to sit down before they began talking over each other, but as usual Alastor's voice thundered over everyone else's inquiries.

"What's the meaning of another important Order meeting Dumbledore? We just had one last night!" he grumbled.

"Oh hush you, Alastor, you know as well as I and everyone else, that Albus would not call an important meeting if it wasn't in fact important to the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters," said Dorea harshly.

Alastor began mumbling to himself and Charlus chuckled along with Henry, who was finally able to make it to a meeting since the holograms began a week ago. No one could scare Alastor moody, paranoid auror extraordinaire, except for Dorea and Augusta and they took great pleasure in seeing the warrior getting berated like a naughty child.

"My dear Dorea is in fact correct, as always … last night after I had dismissed you all, I got a visit from nine curious Gryffindors; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene and Marissa McKinnon, Alice Prewett, Lily Evans, Lorelei Grey and Pandora Loxias. They came to me regarding the curious scar on young Esmeralda's forehead."

Everyone was listening intently as Albus spoke, he looked more withdrawn and weather-beaten than usual, and they all found themselves worried as to what got him into such a condition.

"Upon their entry, a hologram appeared itself into my office, a hologram of myself and young miss Esmeralda Potter."

With that, Albus motioned for them to step into his pensieve while he waited patiently for them to witness one of the two events of last night.

The minute they has exited from his pensive, Dorea Potter née Black, her face red with anger, bellowed, "WHY does everyone suspect MY granddaughter of attacking students?"

"Never mind that! Why are there students being attacked in Hogwarts?" demanded Benjy Fenwick and Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom found themselves nodding harshly in agreement.

"As to that Benjamin, I cannot explain as that was all there was to the event, although it is safe to presume that it happens during Miss Potter's second year at Hogwarts," answered Albus wearily.

Alastor, being the smart auror he was growled, "There's more, isn't there? You could have kept that memory for our usual Order meeting during the weekend."

"Alastor is correct," Albus sighed. "After dismissing the nine Gryffindors, they barged into my office around two hours later looking highly distressed with red-rimmed eyes. Apparently they came across another hologram, along with two Slytherins, young Rabastan Lestrange and Regulus Black.

Most of the Oder members made noises of disgust at the mention of the two Dark supporters' involvement, but Albus paid them no mind as recalled the memory and politely asked them to step inside, however not before warning them that it was a disturbing memory and to prepare themselves.

Twenty minutes later, the Order members were plunged out of the pensieve with pale faces, and most of the women, Charlus and Henry – who was somehow able to witness the holograms (the founders and Lady Hogwarts allowed him) had red-rimmed eyes.

They sat down without a word, and Albus patiently waited for one of them to begin speaking first. He was not disappointed as Dorea was the first to speak, again.

"My Jamie dies," she whispered in a raspy voice, new tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes while Charlus tried composing himself, holding onto Dorea in a firm grip. "He dies at such a young age."

"It wasn't mentioned how old Esmeralda was when Voldemort murdered them," Augusta reminded them, ignoring Arthur and Molly's wince at the name.

"So, young Esmeralda Potter defeats Voldemort?! I don't believe it, it's Codswallop I tell you! We don't even know how old she was, but I still find it hard to believe that a young girl that hadn't even started to study magic yet, managed to defeat him when highly trained aurors couldn't," Alastor growled.

"Oh, with magic, anything is possible Alastor, we just don't know how, that does not mean it is impossible, merely highly unbelievable," replied Albus. "That scar on her forehead is proof enough."

"At least we now know how she got it," stated Howard.

"What about the part when Voldemort informed Esmeralda that her mother needn't have died, that she was just protecting her?" Caradoc Dearborn asked.

"Yes," replied Molly instantly, "It sounded like You-Know-Who went after the Potters to kill Esmeralda."

"But why? What is so special about a little girl?" demanded Alastor, his scarred face wrinkled in thought and disbelief.

"As to that, I have no answer … we must merely wait and see when the answers would present itself to us," said Albus wearily.

Albus drifted off as the Order members began speaking to themselves, discussing possibilities and finding reasons for the future events. Albus thought of young Esmeralda Potter and everything he had learnt about her until know.

 _What makes you so special Esmeralda Potter? Why is Tom so hell-bent on killing you in the future? And how did you manage to defeat him?_

 **A/N:** **That's it for now. I'm sorry that there were no holograms in this chapter, but I had to write about the reactions to all the previous holograms so that I could build up chapters for the future.**

 **Why do you think Lorelei Grey is familiar to Regulus? Who is she exactly?**

 **Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 10:**

It was dinner at the current moment at Hogwarts, and two days after the nine Gryffindors and two Slytherins had witnessed the events that took place through the trapdoor in the third floor corridor, and they were all anxious to see what would happen next.

The eleven students would constantly fidget around and keep their eyes peeled for any holograms, even going as far as passing through the Hospital Wing in case a hologram would appear of her finally waking up after the horrifying event with Quirrellmort as Sirius dubbed him.

Albus Dumbledore was the first one to notice that the decorations in the Great Hall was slightly changing to be replaced by Halloween decorations, and it wasn't until Hologram students and teachers began appearing around the Hall, that the rest of the population in the Great Hall took notice.

There were some shrieks and gasps as the current students began backing away so as to not interact or interfere with a hologram, but once again the main attention was on the Gryffindor table, and the focus was precisely on three first year students.

Esmeralda Potter, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

The Headmaster and the rest of the staff, who were already out of their seats due to holograms taking their place, were the first to congregate by the middle of the Gryffindor table where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Marlene and Marissa McKinnon, Lorelei Grey, Pandora Loxias, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, and Alice, Fabian and Gideon Prewett all sat.

The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins scrambled forward as well, not wanting to miss out on the new holograms that had just appeared, and they listened quickly with abated breath as to what they were about to witness.

" **Where's Hermione?" asked Esmeralda looking slightly concerned.**

 **Ron, whose mouth was stuffed with a mouthful of food merely shrugged, but it was Neville that spoke up in a whisper, "I overheard Parvati tell Lavender that she's been in the girl's bathroom all day, crying."**

They were all confused as they watched Esmeralda and Neville shoot Ron a slight glare, who shrugged once again although he had a guilty look upon his face.

"Why would she be crying all day?" asked Lily in confusion.

"With the slight glares they gave Ron, I think it's safe to say that he did or said something to upset her," said Pandora shrewdly, her eyes narrowed slightly – she didn't tolerate bullies at all, especially after the hologram she had seen of her future daughter.

Bellatrix scoffed and whispered to her fellow Slytherins something about filthy Mudblood; the ones that heard shot her glares of their own and she sneered back at their faces.

They watched as Esmeralda was helping herself to a baked potato when a Professor who wore an absurd, lurid purple turban that was slightly askew, ran into the hall, a look of terror on his pale face.

Rabastan and Regulus acted nonchalant, but Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Howard Jones (who were all in the Order) narrowed their eyes at him, and the nine Gryffindors hissed in contempt, confusing the rest of the students and teachers.

 **Everyone stared as he reached Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." Before he sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

"Faker! I bet you anything that bastard let the troll in!" growled Sirius and James.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter! Language," yelled Minerva, although she shared their sentiments.

"What's up with you two?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked in confusion, but before anyone could answer all the holograms began yelling and screaming in fear, dropping their food onto their plates and standing up abruptly.

Everyone in the present time jumped as the hologram-Dumbledore let out several purple firecrackers into the air from the end of his wand, bringing an eerie silence into the Hall.

" **Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

"What about the Slytherins?" asked Lily in concern, shocking most of the students especially the Slytherins who all stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Not to worry Miss Evans, there are other ways of entering the Slytherin Dormitory," chuckled Slughorn good-naturedly.

" **Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close to me, now. Make wat, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

"Looks like that's Percy," Fabian chuckled.

"Merlin, he's barely a few months old right about now," gaped Alice and Fabian.

The present students watched all the holograms filing away from the Great Hall.

"Whoever wants to follow them they can, but we must all stick together and follow my lead," suggested Dumbledore, and all at once everyone assembled behind Dumbledore as he followed Esmeralda, Ronald and Neville, having a hunch that the action lied with them in this current scene.

" **How could a troll get in?" Esmeralda asked as they climbed up the stairs.**

" **Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

"Wait, isn't there a girl crying in a bathroom?" a fourth year Ravenclaw blurted out, causing all the teachers and the nine Gryffindors eyes to widen in shock.

 **Suddenly Esmeralda grabbed Ron and Neville, "I've just though – Hermione."**

" **What about her?" asked Ron.**

 **Neville's eyes widened, "She doesn't know about the troll."**

Everyone changed course as they began speeding at an alarming rate after the three first years towards the girl's bathroom.

"Esmeralda Potter!" growled Lily, "She should inform a teacher or a prefect! This is your entire fault," Lily snapped, hitting James in the back of his head, and despite the situation, everyone couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

"Ouch, how's it _my_ fault?" snapped James, but he too looked worried at the predicament his future daughter was getting herself into.

"Oi! You two, in case you both failed to notice, but our son and nephew is going head first into the _same_ situation, so knock it off and shut up!" Alice growled, making everyone stare in shock at the usually sweet and gentle sixth year.

Frank placed an arm around her in the hopes of calming his girlfriend down, just as they all stopped behind a large stone griffin.

They all found themselves staring at an older version of Snape.

" **What's he doing?" Esmeralda whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

" **Search me," Neville and Ron both shrugged.**

" **He's heading for the third floor," Esmeralda said, but Ron held his hand, "Can you smell something?"**

They all stared in trepidation as they heard low grunting and the shuffling of footsteps; staring at horror as they found the troll, they watched as the three first years locked it into a bathroom.

"Good, now go inform a teacher or a prefect," Remus sighed in content.

But he spoke too soon as a high petrified scream resounded all around them.

"Did they just-"Marissa began.

"Yup they just locked Hermione in there with the troll," Lorelei gulped.

" _ **Hermione!"**_ **all three of them yelled together, before running headfirst into the bathroom.**

They watched as Neville tried getting Hermione to stand up – but she was petrified in shock. Ron began throwing stones at the troll to confuse it and then Esmeralda had the brilliant idea of leaping at the troll and sticking her wand through its nose.

"Bloody brilliant," growled James sarcastically. "Is she trying to get herself killed?!"

"Albus!" Minerva whimpered, clutching onto his hand in fear, and he was not faring any better.

 **Ron said the first spell that came into his head, and with a swish and flick, he yelled, "** _ **Wingardium Leviosa!"**_

 **the club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high up into the air and slowly turned over – dropping with a sickening crack onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

"Did two first years just defeat a troll?" asked a flabbergasted Barty Crouch Jr.

"Yes," replied a disbelieving and wide-eyed Lucius Malfoy.

"That was fantastic!" crowed Lorelei, her eyes widening in amazement.

 **Esmeralda got up on her feet, cleaning her wand from the troll's snot, and Hermione walked over, "Is it – dead?"**

" **I don't think so," said Neville, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

The audience all turned their heads sharply behind them at the sound of slamming doors and hastened footsteps approaching; it turned out to be Professor McGonagall, followed by Snape with Quirrell bringing the rear.

 **One look at the troll and Quirrell let out a faint whimper and sat down on the toilet, clutching his heart.**

"How the bloody hell is he a teacher?" snapped Antonin Dolohov.

"He's a bloody faker, that's what he is," growled James, and everyone but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Howard Jones were confused as Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice, Fabian, Gideon, Frank, Marissa, Marlene, Lorelei and Pandora growled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what do you twelve Gryffindors know that we don't?" demanded Rodolphus curiously, everyone's eyes were on them as well and Rabastan and Regulus shrunk back, not wanting to bring attention onto themselves.

"How about we discuss this at a later time, it seems Professor McGonagall's hologram-self is about to speak," Albus chuckled, sending a wink to the grateful Gryffindors who smiled in thanks.

" **What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall with cold fury in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

 **As the three Gryffindors stared at the floor, a small voice sounded out from behind them.**

" **Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."**

" **Miss Granger!"**

"Is she going to do what I think she is going to do?" asked a shocked Lorelei, her mouth agape.

"I think she is going to do _exactly_ what you think she is going to do," answered an equally shocked Sirius – even though they knew them to be friends in the future, they never figured out how Esmeralda, Ron and Neville befriended Hermione.

"Would you two shut it?! You're confusing all of us," growled Narcissa.

"Sorry _cousin_ ," smirked Sirius sarcastically, not looking sorry at all as he placed an arm around Lorelei in camaraderie fashion.

" **I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."**

"She's lying to a teacher," gasped James and the staff began chuckling at the look of outrage that appeared on Minerva's face as she watched the scene unfold.

"It is so weird seeing myself as a teacher … and _older_ ," mumbled Severus, causing Regulus and Rabastan – who heard, to smirk at him in amusement.

Apparently, Esmeralda, Ron and Neville were shocked too by the looks on their face.

" **If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Neville tried protecting me and getting me oit, Esmeralda stuck her wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club –"**

"Which was bloody awesome," cheered Lorelei and Sirius in unison, ignoring the grumbles they got for interrupting.

" **\- they didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

" **Well – in that case …" said Professor McGonagall staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

'If they were _honest then I wouldn't_ have berated her at all," grumbled Minerva, much to everyone's amusement as they tried covering their sniggers behind their hands. Albus Dumbledore however, chuckled out loud, ignoring Minerva's glare.

" **Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feats in their Houses."**

As Hermione left, they all watched as McGonagall turned to the three first years remaining.

"Aw, come on Minnie, you aren't going to take points from them, are you?" asked James innocently.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, how many times must I tell you _not_ to call me that!"

"But Minnie-"Sirius began.

"Another ten points Mr. Black … one more time and it will be detention!" she snapped causing everyone to laugh.

" **Well, I still say you're lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! You each win Gryffindor five points for sheer dumb luck! Professor Dumbledore will be informed on this. You may go."**

And after Professor McGonagall said the last word, the holograms all dissipated into mist before vanishing completely before their eyes.

Everyone was silent for a while, all of them in shock after what they had seen.

"A troll! A troll roaming around in Hogwarts," said Professor Sprout breathlessly.

"I don't know what is happening in Hogwarts my dear," Albus sighed.

"Quirrell happened," James growled.

But before anyone could question him further, an adder patronus appeared in front of Dumbledore.

" _Albus, a hologram appeared just now in the Hospital Wing … it looks to be from the one a few days ago; come quickly."_

"Esmeralda finally woke up," shrieked Lily, confusing everyone once again.

No words were spoken as everyone rushed out of the crowded bathroom and followed the Headmaster as he made his way over to the Hospital Wing just in time to see a hologram-Dumbledore walk in swiftly.

"Albus, she's beginning to wake up, I saw a hologram of myself send a patronus to your future-self informing you that she is beginning to wake up," said Madam Pomfrey rapidly, sparing a look of bewilderment at the large entourage gathered behind the Headmaster.

They watched as a weather-beaten Esmeralda Potter who was nestled into the many blankets began fluttering her eyelids in a sign of regaining consciousness.

"What happened to her?" asked Anton Greengrass.

"You are about to find out, Mr. Greengrass," replied Albus kindly, his eyes never leaving his hologram-self who was smiling at Esmeralda Potter as she opened her eyes.

" **Good afternoon, Esmeralda," said Dumbledore.**

 **Esmeralda stared at him for a while in confusion before it looked like she remembered something as she frantically said, "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick –"**

"What is she blathering about," Bellatrix grumbled in frustration.

"Listen and find out Miss Black," said Minerva sternly, causing her to grumble even further and bury herself into Rodolphus' arms.

Rabastan and Regulus leaned forward eagerly.

" **Calm yourself, dear girl, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore, "Quirrell does not have the Stone."**

" **Then who does? Sir, I-"**

" **Esmeralda, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."**

"Well, if you are disturbing my patient of course I will," muttered Madam Pomfrey, but everyone heard and let out a slight chuckle while Albus stared at her in amusement.

"Woah, look at all that candy," said Remus salivating slightly in awe as they all noticed her stare at the mountain-full of chocolate and candy.

" **Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore beaming as he looked at all the candy. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they though it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic and confiscated it."**

"Well – I, but, Well of course I would!" stuttered Madam Pomfrey in indignation.

"Fabian, Gideon, I love your nephews," chortled Sirius as nearly everyone laughed at the situation.

But most were frustrated, wanting to know what the holograms were talking about.

" **How long have I been here?"**

" **Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come around, they have been extremely worried."**

"Three days," gasped James, "One more day and she would have never woke up!"

"What do you mean?" Mary Macdonald asked.

"A few days ago we saw hologram-Dumbledore bring her in and Madam Pomfrey's hologram-self said that if she doesn't wake up from her coma in four days then she might never wake up," said Marissa McKinnon quickly, averting her attention back to the holograms as everyone gasped, taking the new information in.

" **But sir, the Stone-"**

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," muttered Albus to himself, but everyone heard and they listened anxiously to the holograms.

" **I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."**

"What about that stuttering, cowardly fool?" spat Azrial Nott.

" **You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"**

" **We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London that it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you –"**

" **It was** _ **you**_ **."**

If it was possible, everyone was even more confused and more frustrated … Professor Quirrell tried to kill Esmeralda Potter?

 _Why?_

" **I feared I might be too late."**

" **You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"**

"No regard for her own safety," said Howard Jones in disbelief as everyone else gaped at her in shock, but none more than James, Sirius and Lily.

" **Not the Stone, girl, you – the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."**

Albus sucked in a harsh breath; he had to prevent this from happening in the future, he couldn't bear for Nicolas and Perenelle to die.

" **Destroyed?" said Esmeralda blankly. "But your friend – Nicolas Flamel –"**

"Nicolas Flamel?" everyone asked in shock.

" **Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You** _ **did**_ **do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."**

" **But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"**

" **They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."**

They all chuckled at the look of surprise on young Esmeralda's face, and although the situation was no laughing matter, the look on her face was comically hilarious.

" **To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very,** _ **very**_ **long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."**

"Couldn't say so any better myself," Albus chuckled.

"Of course you would, you said it in the future," rebutted Sirius.

"Yeah Headmaster, you're kind of agreeing with yourself there," Lorelei chuckled, and everyone watched in shock as the _headmaster laughed!_ They would never dare to speak to him in such a joking and camaraderie manner.

"True, true," Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling at the two Gryffindors, shocking their audience even more.

" **Sir," said Esmeralda. "I've been thinking …Sir – even if You-Know-Who –"**

" **Call him Voldemort, Esmeralda. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."**

Nearly everyone flinched and some of the Death Eaters hissed, but they were ignored as the ones who didn't flinch rolled their eyes in exasperation.

" **Yes sir, well Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"**

"Gone?" some people mumbled in delight, only most of the Slytherin stood there stonily unable to believe the Dark Lord was gone in the future.

" **No, Esmeralda, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share … not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just a little mercy to his followers as his enemies. –"**

The Death Eaters and the students that wanted to follow the Dark Lord fidgeted uncomfortably, staring at the holograms in horror and disbelief; Rabastan and Regulus shared a nod which spoke volumes, ' _they will show them the memory when they get back to the Slytherin common room.'_

" **\- nevertheless Esmeralda, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems to be a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."**

"Are you telling me that an eleven year old defeated the Dark Lord," hissed Bellatrix in disbelief.

"Not exactly," said Pandora casually. "If you listen then your answer may be revealed."

 **Esmeralda nodded, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me … things I want to know about …"**

" **The truth," Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case, I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."**

"You and your riddles," James sighed in exasperation.

"You really are fond of her in the future," mused Remus, everyone nodded in agreement and Albus smiled albeit a little fondly at the little girl that lay on the bed talking to his future-self.

" **Well … Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"**

While everyone began mumbling about Lily being murdered by Voldemort and him wanting to kill Esmeralda, they all listened intently for hologram-Dumbledore's response – the nine Gryffindors and Albus most of all.

 **Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day … put it from your mind for now, Esmeralda. When you are older … I know you hate to hear this … when you are ready, you will know."**

"Headmaster!" half the room yelled in annoyance, and if Albus was being honest with himself, he was rather annoyed at himself too – he wanted to solve the damn riddles, even though he knew he must have had a good reason for not telling her in the future; perhaps it was because she is still too young to know.

" **But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**

The nine Gryffindors, the two Slytherins, Albus, Minerva and Howard leaned forward, desperate to get the answer to another one of their questions.

" **Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's love for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign … to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."**

They all watched as Esmeralda discreetly wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes as the hologram-Dumbledore politely looked away, and Lily began bursting out in wracked sobs.

Nearly all the girls were in tears and the boys looked solemn.

Albus was deep in thought and Minerva, Pomona and Poppy were wiping away their own tears.

"You saved our daughters life," said James in a voice full of love and adoration, not caring that everyone could hear them, and Lily gave him a watery smile as she wiped away her tears.

" **And the Invisibility Cloak – do you know who sent it to me?"**

" **Ah – your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.**

" **And there was something else-"**

" **Fire away."**

" **Quirrell said Snape-"**

" _ **Professor**_ **Snape, Esmeralda."**

" **Yes, him –"**

Everyone burst out laughing at that; glad for the tension reliever and even Snape managed to crack a little smile.

" **\- Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"**

Here, everyone sent a glare to a sheepish Snape who avoided eye contact with everyone as he kept his eyes on the two holograms in front of him.

" **Well, they did rather detest each other, not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."**

" **What?"**

Everyone was curious now, though none more than James and Snape.

" **He saved his life."**

" _ **What?**_ **"**

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, though none louder than Severus Snape himself.

The teachers all looked flabbergasted and the Slytherins were all starting at James Potter in surprise and astonishment.

James himself was spluttering like a fool, unable to comprehend what the hell was happening in the future.

" **Yes …" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's mind works, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt. … I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace. …"**

"You're dead too?" asked Daniel Wood in horror.

"Voldemort murdered me right before he did Lily from what we heard two days ago," mumbled James as he stared at his daughter with an anguished gaze.

All the students were fidgeting uncomfortably while the teachers looked on sadly.

" **And sir, there's one more thing …"**

" **Just the one?"**

" **How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"**

The nine Gryffindors and two Slytherins were listening with rapt curiosity; they had been wondering the same thing as well when they witnessed it happen.

" **Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to** _ **find**_ **the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixir of Life. My brain surprises me sometimes. –"**

"Brilliant!"

Everyone began exclamations of awe and Albus smiled modestly at them all.

" **\- …Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"**

"I don't think that's toffee Headmaster," said Sirius, smothering his laughter as they all watched him pop a golden-brown bean into his mouth.

 **He choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"**

Everyone burst out in uproarious laughter as the holograms vanished.

After they had all collected themselves, the Headmaster dismissed them all, and each and every person went to ponder the events of the night in their common room and offices.

 **A/N:** **So this was a long chapter explaining some of the questions and riddles that they wanted to know. The next chapter will be the events and repercussions for this chapter.**

 **ENJOY! R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **I AM SO SORRY! Holy shit, I cannot believe it has been two months since I last updated. It's just nineteen stories to write at the same time has taken its toll on me. I'll try and upload the next chapter this week and not keep you waiting like before. I hope I haven't put you off reading this story. Enjoy this chapter, and SORRY again!**

 **Chapter 11:**

"What the bloody hell was all that about?! Potter's brat defeated the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix growled the second they entered the Slytherin common room. Everyone fled the vicinity, scampering to their rooms or a corner far away from Bellatrix Black, knowing that her temper was usually destructive for anyone in her path that weren't included in her circle of friends.

"Bella love, calm darling, calm down," Rodolphus soothed his infuriated girlfriend, snaking his arms around her waist and drawing her back flush against his chest. Once she began calming, he narrowed his eyes on his younger brother and Regulus, "Don't think I didn't notice the constant whispering between you two, or the fact that you were more knowledgeable than us about certain, ah, _events_ that unfolded."

"Cousin? Do tell us, what have you been keeping from us?" Narcissa asked before Bellatrix could beat her to the punch, knowing that Regulus feared Bellatrix' rabid temper.

Regulus and Rabastan traded sheepish looks; they have been best friends for years and had a more brotherly relationship, and so, they were adept in communicating silently.

Regulus walked forward, staring solemnly at the group congregated near the fireplace, "A while back, Rab and I stumbled on the regular Gryffindorks near the third floor corridor, and well, the holograms of the Potter girl, Longbottom and Weasley boys and that Granger girl appeared."

"We decided to probe around and join the Gryffs in following the holograms and well-"Rabastan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Let's say we took a little tumble into the wild side. Rod, do you have your pensieve?"

Rodolphus merely summoned the pensieve non-verbally and positioned it in on the table between them. Rabastan pointed his wand at Regulus' temple and withdrew two immensely long memories, before disposing it into the pensieve.

Regulus and Rabastan were adamant of not wanting to watch the gruesome and highly disturbing scene for a second time, preferring to wait by the fire. One by one, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Antonin and Azrial dipped into the pensieve.

Mere minutes later, the seven Slytherins were spat out, their faces pale and clammy and their hair in disarray.

"Merlin," Antonin breathed out, slumping onto the sofa in an ungentlemanly fashion, chewing on his bottom lip, displaying his obvious nerves and waylay thoughts.

"Okay, we can fix this, _we can_ ," Bellatrix shrieked, her sapphire eyes flashing nervously. "We don't know when exactly Potter's brat defeated our Lord. We must inform the Dark Lord at once and kill the Mudblood –"

" _No_ , Bella," Regulus mumbled, and although his voice was low, everyone heard him loud and clear and his words succeeded in halting Bellatrix mid-rant, a feat known to be impossible. Glancing up, Regulus grimaced, though his face was set in determination, "Did you not see how he became? Possessing Quirrell? The vile face on the back of his head … almost, almost _snakelike_. What dark magic did he dig himself deep into to become that way."

"What are you saying, Regulus?" Lucius asked brusquely. But much to their surprise, it was Rabastan that chimed in, and what he had to say, shocked them to their very core.

"You heard what Dumbledore said; ' _he left Quirrell to die. He shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies_.' Sorry if Reg and I don't want to be one of them. We have no desire to become collateral damage," Rabastan said determinedly and confidently, avoiding eye contact with his brother, just as Regulus was doing the same with his volatile cousin.

"Rabastan! What, you're saying that you plan on opposing us, _our Lord_ , live with filth such as Mudbloods and Blood Traitors?" Rodolphus sneered, unable to believe what his younger brother was admitting.

"You don't get it!" Regulus snarled slamming a hand on the table, creating a loud 'bang' and having Narcissa, Severus, Azrial and Antonin jump in surprise. "It's all bullshit, _everything,_ all that the Dark Lord spouts off! He creates war and bloodshed, uses his Death Eaters to do his dirty work only to betray them and treat them like the dirt beneath his feet whenever he deems. Did you not witness the same memory we did? The Dark Lord is barely humane, he's insane!"

Silence met the ending of Regulus' heated speech. Nobody said a word, each lost in their own thoughts.

Lucius, ever the natty politician and spruce mediator, cleared his throat, "We have all hit an impasse. I say we call it a night and rest on it. Let's not quarrel amongst ourselves, hmm? We must stick together."

Severus Snape wasted no time in extricating himself from the group, departing to his room and drawing the drapes around his bed for a much needed privacy.

Lily died.

His Lily; dear sweet Lily will die in four years, murdered by the Dark Lord he swore allegiance to.

No, no. He needed an out, he cannot continue serving the tyrannical megalomaniac; Regulus was correct with the phraseology, the Dark Lord was completely inhumane, snakelike. Rabastan bringing up Hologram-Dumbledore's words struck a chord deep within him, ' _he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies.'_

It was true. Once Quirrell had no longer any use to him, the Dark Lord evacuated the premises, leaving his faithful follower to death, and even if Esmeralda Potter's _touch_ hadn't killed him, Quirrell would be sent off to Azkaban. No, Severus couldn't fool himself in the Dark Lord's empty words and false promises of power and ambitions.

And that memory of his Hologram-self and Hologram-Dumbledore awaiting Hologram-Pomfrey's results on Esmeralda's health after defeating Quirrell … he could see quite plainly, he feared for Esmeralda's survival. Was it because he cared for Potter's brat? Or was it because she was Lily's child? Lily's flesh and blood…

Severus Snape needed an escape from the Dark Lord's clutches, he needed to strip off that horrid Dark Mark from his arm … he needed Albus Dumbledore.

 *****Holograms*****

"Emergency meeting Dumbledore?!" Alastor's grumpy voice grunted as he marched into the Headmaster's office for the umpteenth time this month where the rest of the Order members were already assembled, "Blasted meetings! We just had one, what happened this time?"

"Do keep your tongue behind your teeth, Alastor!" Minerva said snappishly, her eyes narrowing into slits, "I don't care if we interrupted your Lazy Sunday, this is utterly important!"

"Minerva, be serene my dear, be calm," Albus kept his voice even, yet loud enough to be heard with the tiniest amount of authority, having had much experience with the hour-long arguments that shook the premises whenever Minerva and Alastor got tangled into, once they meshed heads together.

"Albus do tell. Was it another hologram?" Dorea asked softly, trading a worried gaze with Charlus, Henry and Augusta Longbottom.

Howard grimaced, "Depends on how you take the news in all honesty."

Albus silently placed the memory of the conversation that took place between his future self and Esmeralda Potter in the hospital wing into the pensieve while he explained the four first years encounter with a mountain troll.

"Are you telling me, that my little boy and his friends managed to defeat a fully grown mountain troll as a FIRST YEAR?" Molly screeched a hand clasped over her heart while the other clenched a wincing Arthur's in a death grip.

Minerva shared Molly's woes, "Yes, believe me Molly, I was unenthused as well. Terrible. Simply terrible."

"Ah, come on. Quirrell releases a wild troll into the castle, while the chit Granger was huddled in the corner bawling her eyes out, Longbottom, Potter and Weasley worked on getting rid of the troll, and _succeeded._ A feat that even several of my highly-trained aurors couldn't achieve; they deserve to be rewarded not berated," Alastor grunted in annoyance.

Everyone gaped at him, they were used to the daily, and sometimes hourly arguments with Minerva – that was regular. No, they were astounded over the fact that Head Auror Alastor Moody; grumpy, paranoid Alastor Moody, was impressed at another's actions and actually _complimented_ them – now that was rare.

Howard awkwardly cleared his throat after a moment of silence, "Uhm, yes, Alastor is correct. As Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I must say I approve of those three. They kept their heads level and didn't panic, they worked together, a brilliant team. Just marvelous teamwork. That is the making of a warrior, and we got three of them," Howard added his two cents in and the order members began muttering to one another, impressed with the three first years' surprising skill and bravery.

"What astonishes me is that they bested a troll with a first year charm spell, an innocent little spell," Charlus guffawed, finally taking comical light of what should have be a disastrous situation; it was hardly difficult to witness where James Potter inherited his sense of humor from.

"Yes dear," Dorea smiled fondly, patting her husband's hand complacently.

Augusta finally addressed the important topic of the meeting, "What about the second memory, Albus?"

Albus wordlessly offered them a dip into his pensieve and they all wasted no time in hesitating and plunged downward, all except for Minerva, Howard and himself since they already had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing the memory firsthand.

Mere moments later, they were expelled, their faces paling rapidly, grimaces clearly etched on their faces. A few of the woman even had tears and Charlus' hands were clenched into fists, unable to calm himself.

Unsurprisingly, Alastor was the first to open his mouth, "We do not know Esmeralda's age when she defeated Voldemort yet. Lily's love saved her, really, Albus?" Alastor couldn't help but raise an eyebrow scornfully.

Albus sighed, "You would be surprised how much power love holds, Alastor." Alastor merely grunted in response.

Charlus had a fond smile curled on his lips as he recalled Albus gifting his granddaughter the Invisibility Cloak, and he promised himself that either him or James would be the ones to personally hand it over in the future before she boarded the Hogwarts Express for her first year, as such had always been the Potter Ritual.

"You cannot place the Stone at Hogwarts in the future Albus. You're practically inviting danger into the castle," Henry warned him.

"Hopefully, Voldemort would be no more a decade from now and the Stone won't be in danger," Albus retorted lightly; these holograms were beginning to tire him efficiently; constantly worrying over future knowledge and puzzling the unfathomable riddles that only welcomed even more questions.

 *****Holograms*****

Ever since the Gryffindors returned from the hospital wing, they spread out among the common room, enthusiastically discussing the two memorable hologram scenes they were lucky enough to bore witness to. However, a larger group had assembled near the fireplace, the regular place reserved for the Marauders and their friends.

Lily was sobbing on a depressed James while Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Alice, Marissa, Pandora, Lorelei, Frank, Fabian and Gideon congregated around, either slumped on a couch or splayed on the ground nearby.

"Lils you saved her. Your love for our daughter is the reason for her survival, for ridding the world of Voldemort even temporarily," James soothed her; rubbing her back gently and trying to quash the tears that threatened to consume him.

"She's a special girl. I just, I can't believe we died at such a young age, and-and, we don't even know _why_ or even how many years we managed to spend with our little girl in the future," Lily cried out desolately.

Sirius grimaced, placing both arms around a saddened Marissa and Lorelei while Remus tightly hugged Pandora to his side. "Look, the holograms are popping up to _help_ us. I doubt whoever is doing this would be so cruel as to dangle our future failures in our faces for sport, aye," Sirius said in an effort to be positive and cheer James and Lily up.

"Sirius is correct," Remus said all of a sudden, "We add these two events onto our timeline, they both happened in Esmeralda's first year."

Since Lily was busy wallowing in depression, Alice fumbled around in search for the particular parchment and began scribbling down the two hologram events they viewed.

"We just have to keep our heads together, and we'll manage. Besides, we have the headmaster on our side, and I'm pretty sure the person or even _persons_ responsible for these holograms are immensely powerful for pulling this off, they're obviously on our side," Pandora informed them in soft tones.

Lorelei's face was set in determination, "We will beat Voldemort. The light shall be victorious and Esmeralda will grow up with you two, and all of us to spoil her extravagantly, so cheer up people."

Lily wiped away her tears and beamed at everyone, nodding in silent thanks.

"Our nephew was awesome with the levitation spell," Gideon said in awe.

Fabian snorted, recalling that memory now that certain danger had ended, he couldn't help but be astounded with the first years a decade from now, "A first year charm spell. Ron bested a troll with a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_."

And with that rapid change in subject, the thirteen Gryffindor roared with laughter, conversing light topics now that the danger had been averted. However, the twelve Gryffindors failed to notice Peter Pettigrew shifting on his position on the ground, constantly wiping away a few beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, flexing the hand that contained his Dark Mark in nervousness.

Peter began fearing for his life, for his freedom, for his future; if any of the Gryffindors discovered he was actually a Death Eater, he could kiss his future goodbye, and the cowardly coward had reached a stalemate, not knowing which faction to side with.

However, all conversation turned to an abrupt halt when a piercing familiar scream from outside the common room met their ears. Every Gryffindor were frozen in place and the few students that had retreated to their rooms, ambled downstairs, congregating in the common room with perplexed and querying expressions.

"Who screamed?"

"Is everyone alright?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Did something happen?!"

It quickly became clear that the scream came from no one in the common room and they sprang up to their feet before bustling outside in a stampede.

"It was the Fat Lady," Sirius commented out loud.

Once they exited the common room, they assembled around the portrait of the Fat Lady; the present Fat Lady had jumped into an adjoining portrait watching in shock as her counterpart dashed a few floors away, and they all gaped in horror at the scene that met their eyes.

Frank created a Patronus and sent it to the Headmaster at once, and five minutes later the Gryffindors were greeted by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Howard Jones who had just finished with their order meeting when the shocking leopard patronus of Frank Longbottom's beckoned an immediate audience by the Gryffindor portrait.

"What is – _Merlin_ ," Minerva gasped out, clutching her chest in shock, her eyes widening at the remains of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"It is merely a hologram, Minerva," the Fat Lady piped up, her voice shaking slightly, "My current portrait is perfectly fine."

The Hologram-Fat Lady had vanished from her Hologram-portrait which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks had been torn completely.

Before another word could be traded, they heard a commotion of happy voices full of cheer and were met with multiple holograms of the future Gryffindor students. Smiles dropped in an instant and chattering stopped in a flash when their multiple pair of eyes connected with the destroyed Hologram-portrait, and the entrance became jammed.

Albus, Minerva and Howard stood with the current mass of Gryffindors near the ripped Hologram-portrait, away from contact with the many holograms as they patiently waited for the scene to unfold.

Suddenly, the familiar voice to some present, of Percy Weasley cried out into the shocked sea of mutterings, abruptly silencing them all.

" **Let me through, please," the redheaded prefect bustled through the crowd, "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password – excuse me, I'm Head Boy –"**

They watched as Percy's voice came to an abrupt stop, his eyes widening and mouth opening and closing in shock as he stared at the remains of the Hologram-portrait.

There was a chilled silence permeating the air around filling both, the current Gryffindors and the Holograms. Suddenly, Percy recovered his bearings and his voice rang out in a sharp voice.

" **Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."**

"Who the hell would do this to our dearest, Fat Lady," Sirius grumbled. He liked the Fat Lady, although she could be annoying when she tried to sing opera every once in a while, shattering and abusing their poorly delicate eardrums.

A minute passed before they noticed the tall familiar figure of Hologram-Dumbledore sweep towards the mass and in front of the portrait.

"Hey look, there are Esmeralda, Ron, Neville and Hermione," Marissa pointed out all of a sudden, and everyone turned to face the four familiar faces that always seemed to be in the middle of all the future happenings at Hogwarts. Their faces were morphed into horror and fear as they gaped at the slashed portrait.

" **Oh, my –"Hermione gasped, grabbing Esmeralda's arm in worriment.**

"Holy fuck!" Sirius suddenly yelled, causing the mutterings to increase and for Albus and Howard to gaze at him questioningly with a small tinge of amusement, regardless the crude language he just used.

Minerva however, was furious, "Mr. Black, _language_! We do not use such shameful and disgraceful language. What on Earth caused you to cuss?"

Sirius shook his head wide-eyed and merely pointed a finger mutely at a specific professor that joined Hologram-Dumbledore's side, and James, Marissa and Lorelei couldn't hold in the uttered swear word as well, much to Minerva's displeasure. Remus was busy gaping like a fish to recognize many pair of eyes solely on him.

"Moony, you're a professor in the future!" James yelped cheerfully.

"Although mate, you look horrible," Lorelei grimaced, tilting her head at the greyed and scarred Hologram-Remus Lupin.

"Yeah, well, uh –"Remus stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Congratulations, Mr. Lupin," Howard Jones smirked at him causing Remus to redden in embarrassment.

After the felicitations had all been done and traded, they quieted down and observed as Hologram-McGonagall, Hologram-Snape and Hologram-Lupin joined Hologram-Dumbledore's side.

" **We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."**

"Hmmpph, it's good to feel being wanted," the Fat Lady muttered, though not low enough as several students including the Marauders, Lorelei, Marissa and Pandora heard her loud and clear and tried to suppress their snorts of laughter.

" **You'll be lucky!" a cackling voice spoke over their heads.**

"Hey! Look! Up there! It's Hologram-Peeves," Lilac Brown squealed out, diverting their attention to the owner of the oily voice. All present Gryffindors, Albus, Minerva and Howard focused on the ghostly poltergeist with ill-concealed curiosity.

"He looks like Dumbledore finally allowed him to attend the Hogwarts feast," James snorted; and he was right, for after his statement, everyone in the present time noticed that Hologram-Peeves looked delighted like he usually did at the sight of wreckage and mayhem.

" **What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly.**

They watched as Peeves' grin faded completely; it was a common fact that no matter a nuisance the poltergeist was, he never dared to taunt or disrespect Headmaster Dumbledore be it to his face or even behind his back.

 **Peeves adopted an oily voice that was no better than his usual cackle, "Ashamed your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily, "Poor thing."**

"It is SO obvious you care for my well-being you sneaky, bothering pest of a nuisance," the Fat Lady screeched from the adjoining portrait, her piggy eyes narrowed on the Hologram-Peeves in disdain.

"My dear Lady, don't let Peeves ruffle you up," Albus said soothingly with a kind and gentle smile, causing the Fat Lady to shift, slightly mollified.

"Dumbledore can calm anyone down," Lorelei snorted into Sirius' back, who grinned and placed a hand around her waist.

" **Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

Silence.

There was nothing, but mutual silence along the corridor as all present witches and wizards strained to hear the words of who the culprit that would dare demolish the Fat Lady's portrait was.

" **Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves with a shit-eating grin on his face. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves proceeded to flip over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that** _ **Sirius Black**_ **."**

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs, his blood turning to ice and his olive complexion paling remarkably.

Minerva was deeply surprised and shocked to the core; she couldn't find it in herself to even berate Sirius for yelling and causing amok. Every present student in the vicinity were busy staring at Sirius as though they have never seen him before. James, Remus, Lorelei, Marissa and Pandora kept any type of skin contact with him for support.

Albus however was staring at the hologram students and was baffled to see their faces were all morphed into utmost fear as they began screaming and yelling.

" **SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed, "I want you all to make haste to the Great Hall. Minerva inform Filius and Pomona at once, have their students brought in to the Great Hall. Severus, gather your Slytherins as well. Quickly! Remus collect Argus and meet me down, we need to search the castle at once."**

And with those last words, the last scene they all witnessed was Esmeralda paling in fright while Neville, Hermione and Ron dragged her away from the demolished portrait in a hurry.

"Sirius –"James began, but Sirius yanked his person away from his friends and marched along the corridor away from prying eyes.

Albus grimaced and stared at his favorite Gryffindors sadly before he, Minerva and Howard stalked away to his office.

"I don't get it," Remus was saying as they congregated themselves by the fireplace in the common room, "Why would Sirius ruin the Fat Lady's portrait, demanding entrance to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Did you see the frightened faces of the professors and Gryffindors? I think Sirius is in trouble in the future," Alice whimpered sadly; she liked and respected Sirius ever since he protected her two years ago and kept her secret, and she didn't like witnessing him in pain, trouble or bad-light.

"So we have another hologram of their third year," Lily said absently as she began jotting down the happenings on the parchment. When she looked up, she noted everyone staring at her in shock and awe, "What?"

"You're not insulting or blaming Black, why?" Marlene asked in confusion.

Lily merely shrugged, "No matter how annoying he can be, or childish and immature, Sirius has a pure heart and has the best intentions, _sometimes_ … besides, remember the hologram depicting Esme's fourth year when Sirius sent her that letter? I'm sure it's all some misunderstanding … it was shown quite clearly that Sirius took his duty as a godfather seriously and it was plain as day that Esme loves him."

James beamed at Lily, his love for her increasing as she protected his best friend and brother in all but blood. Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora sent her appraising looks; they all waited for Sirius to calm down and join them, knowing that the elder Black needed time to himself before showing his face.

 *****Holograms*****

Regulus and Rabastan couldn't stand staying in the common room any longer with all the mutterings, mumblings, whispering and unsure glances. They decided to take a stroll along the dungeons and clear their heads – they made a big step, a brave and probably idiotic step in confronting their elders about joining the Dark Lord, but they didn't regret their choice, especially since they were supposed to be initiated into the ranks and gain the Dark Mark during the Christmas holiday – at latest, summer.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were anything but pleased, and the two fifth years knew that they haven't received the end of their ire – they only hoped that the two seventh years would understand and accept their decision and rethink about their own stand in the war.

However, as they neared the potions classroom, they could hear a familiar drawling voice boasting nearby, and the two present fifth years silently decided to scope it out. Pausing in shock when they witnessed a hologram of Draco Malfoy and a group of his friends whispering secretly, their faces etched with absolute glee.

" **Draky, that was quite ingenious what you revealed to Potter in class just now," a girl with the face of a pug cackled.**

"Ugh, definitely a Parkinson," Regulus said in disgust, wrinkling his nose as he watched the Parkinson girl caress Hologram-Draco Malfoy's arm.

Rabastan had an amused yet revolted sneer on his face, "I can't believe he reproduced."

They neared the assembled Hologram-Slytherins and listened carefully.

 **Draco smiled maliciously, his silver eyes gleaming slightly, "Potter is a hothead. She will definitely be looking into Black now."**

"Black?" Regulus whispered, shifting nervously.

"Maybe it isn't you … or Sirius, Reggie," Rabastan said calmly, trying to soothe his best friend's nerves.

" **I can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell his precious savior that Black is her godfather," Theodore Nott snorted, although disbelief was shown quite clearly on his face.**

"Okay, so definitely Sirius then," Rabastan muttered uncomfortably.

" **Potter will find out soon enough," Draco smirked with malice, "And when she does she'll be heartbroken, looking for revenge."**

" **Potter is only thirteen, Drakey-Poo. Sirius Black is one of the most powerful wizards there are, even though he had been out of 'commission' for twelve years," Pansy sneered, doubt clear in her brown eyes.**

"What the bloody hell are they talking about? Why was my brother missing for twelve years?" Regulus snarled demandingly, hoping that the holograms would part with the secret.

" **Whatever," Draco scoffed dismissively, grabbing his book bag and walking ahead to the Slytherin common room, the other Slytherins following close by. "The school is surrounded by Dementors, and he'll be back in Azkaban soon enough. Here is to hoping he kills Potter before he gets sent back."**

The holograms faded into dust.

Regulus didn't notice that he had fallen onto his knees, tears streaming down his face until Rabastan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Reggie?"

"Why would Sirius be in Azkaban for twelve years, Rab?" Regulus whispered weakly, shaking his head in denial, "He's the good one, the light boy, the, the – no, why, Rab?"

Rabastan shook his head, a grimace shown clearly on his face, "I don't know, Reggie. I don't know."

 *****Holograms*****

"Poor Regulus," Helga said gravely, her kind face etched into hurt, sadness and compassion.

"In the previous timeline, Regulus Black knew nothing about his older brother's grim future, filled with hardship, torture, loss and despair. It is time he found out, Helga," Rowena said seriously, though her eyes shone with sadness and pity.

"I am glad three of my Slytherins already want out from serving my horrid descendant," Salazar snarled, though he puffed up with pride.

"Yes, but there are still many more to go. With Rodolphus and Bellatrix nearby, they will keep trying to hound them in changing their minds," Helga said warningly.

Godric scoffed, "Hopefully, with more holograms, they shall see clearly. Once they find out their fate, they may change their loyalties."

"I presume the Sirius Black business in third year shall be a great help, no?" Helga smiled, all sadness vanishing from her face.

"Oh yes," Rowena smirked in excitement, "No matter the countless amount of times Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus Black speak crudely of the Black Sheep in the House of Black, they care for him deeply. Blacks are loyal to one another and once they discover that _rat_ 's betrayal and Sirius' hardships, they might change perspectives."

Godric fumed suddenly, his eyes lighting with fire at the reminder, "I cannot believe that rat is in _my_ house, the house of valor, chivalry and the brave. Honestly, he should have never received a spot in our castle in the first place – no house suits him. He holds loyalty to none but himself."

"Void for my house. Hufflepuffs are loyal to others, not just themselves," Helga bloated in rage.

Salazar had a grim look on his face, "We must pool our combined magic and those of Lady Hogwarts to change the fate of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I do not like how they ended in the previous timeline. Such a Noble family has been poisoned with Voldemort's beliefs and promise for world purity and domination."

Helga patted Salazar's hand gently, "And we shall, Sal."

"Yes. Sirius Black may be the Black Sheep, kicked to the curb and burned from that damned tapestry, but he knows not the amount of power he hold over his family. Once the Blacks witness his tarnished future and calamitous death, they shall change perspectives," Godric confidently told them.

"You are forgetting Bellatrix Lestrange struck the killing blow to her cousin. I see no love between them," Salazar spat in contradiction.

"Ah, but you said it yourself, Salazar," Rowena smugly informed, "Bellatrix _Lestrange_ was a deranged woman, swimming into the deep end of fake promises of power and position with an ill-loved loyalty and adoration to Voldemort; fifteen years in Azkaban prison, locked up in the deep bliss of insanity."

Helga continued her best friend's observation, "Bellatrix _Black_ however, is a seventeen year old, _misunderstood_ girl who still holds loyalty to her own, to her family and loved one. She hasn't survived Azkaban or insanity and is intensely enamored in her fiancé, Rodolphus."

"Bellatrix' future is no more written in stone, Sal. Once she discovers her fate and the fate of her husband-to-be. The fate of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and the fates of Sirius and Regulus, she may change loyalties," Godric assured him.

"Rabastan Lestrange was already a wildcard. He was one of the most feared Death Eaters, and look at him now," Helga beamed. "There is still hope."

"Here's to hoping then," Salazar sighed.

 **A/N:** **Things are picking up XD!**

 **I will not be jumping into the whole Sirius Black scenario and outing Peter yet as there are still more memories to come, but Regulus, Rabastan and Severus have already changed loyalties.**

 **I promise more exciting twists next! Especially with my three favorite OC's: Lorelei Grey, Marissa McKinnon and Pandora Loxias.**

 **R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 12:**

It has been a month since there had last been a Hologram happening around the school and disrupting lessons and mealtime.

Although the teachers were mostly thrilled classes could resume once again with normalcy without the constant interruptions followed by a continuous blathering of excited students discussing events witnessed, they would be lying if they informed you they weren't curious enough to discover what else would go amiss in the future.

The first week after the Gryffindors along with Professors Dumbledore, Minerva and Jones observed the Hologram-Portrait of the Fat Lady being slashed violently by a future Sirius Black, Sirius had been a recluse, completely withdrawn from his friends and peers, barely speaking a word in class or causing mayhem. Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but arrange a meeting with him and ask how he was coping; the Head of Gryffindor House was merely flabbergasted that one of the most mischievous and trouble-making student up-to-date had been docile and behaved for a week.

James, Remus, Peter, Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora tried their hardest to cheer him up, but to no avail. Sirius insisted they give him a breather and allow him to swallow the bitter pill, that his future was apparently bleak. The six friends acquiesced but vowed to themselves they wouldn't allow him to wallow for more than a week or two in self-pity otherwise they'd arrange an intervention.

Sirius recalled the Hologram of Esmeralda's fourth year and of the letter he sent her … although she was annoyed by his constant warnings due to him being a hypocrite, Sirius detected the love and fondness seeping in her tone, and Ron, Neville and Hermione seemed to respect and trust him. Therein lies the contradiction, Esmeralda's third year, apparently he enjoyed breaking into the castle and creating deplorable havoc. But there was a point Sirius couldn't deny – the students and Dumbledore himself in the future feared him immensely for some ungodly unknown reason.

Much to the six friend's surprise and McGonagall's secret relief, Sirius was back anew a week after pouting around sullenly and it was a silent mutual agreement that they wouldn't bring up the topic of that horrendous Hologram that irked and disturbed Sirius so.

If only the same could be said for a specific Slytherin fifth year …

Unlike the Gryffindors, where they merely got a skimmed Hologram scene with too much guesswork to comprehend, Regulus literally walked right into a Hologram of his cousin Cissa's son boasting about how his brother would be returning to Azkaban soon. Hiding his moroseness and depression under his cold exterior, nobody found anything to be amiss with the younger Black, except for Rabastan, but it was acceptable since the two best friends witnessed the disturbing Hologram together.

Regulus may put up a strong front with a cold and cruel demeanor, but inside, he was a young teenager who looked up to his older brother that unfortunately hated him. Ever since Regulus got sorted into Slytherin, Sirius had been giving him the coldshoulder; at first Sirius blamed it on being a Slytherin and following their parents' beliefs, then he began accusing his younger brother of becoming a dark snake dabbling in Dark Arts since it was _inevitable_ , and then finally, the last blow struck changing their brotherly relationship for good … the older Black disapproved immensely of the younger Black's friends, stating they were all future Death Eaters.

By Regulus' second year of Hogwarts, he perfected the cold, impassive mask most Slytherins wore and ignored his brother like the plague except for trading harsh and cutting barbs. Only Rabastan knew the truth – Regulus Black loved his older brother and would die for him in a heartbeat if given the chance to save his life. But five years of ignoring, avoiding and insulting and their relationship was destroyed beyond repair.

"Did you _try_ informing Aunt Walburga about these holograms, cousin?" Bellatrix' grating voice asked innocently, a little too innocently in Regulus' case. Faking disinterest, he looked up from buttering his toast and drawled, "No, why do you ask, Bella?"

And suddenly, her temper ignited and all the unfortunate Slytherins that were seated too close to the explosive witch got an earful of her angered tones, "Because, _cousin_ ," she sneered furiously, "Countless have tried revealing this vital information and we are unable to! How are we meant to avoid the Dark Lord's future demise if we are unable to warn him?!"

Regulus and Rabastan stiffened in their seat and gazed up at Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius and Narcissa before shaking their head. "Obviously the person responsible for these Holograms placed protective charms and such, forbidding us to inform the Dark Lord," Rabastan sneered as though it were the most obvious solution.

"There must be a loophole," Bellatrix screeched, banging her fists on the table and bringing the professors on the Head Table's attention onto them. Dropping his unfinished toast onto his plate, Regulus shot his cousin a reproachful look filled with disgust and exasperation, "Personally, I think it was brilliant. If you'd excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite!"

Rabastan went to follow his best friend, when Rodolphus' solemn voice stopped him in his path, "Don't think just because we haven't discussed your change of heart in a month, means we have forgotten brother! We _are not_ done yet!"

Clenching his fists and shaking his head, Rabastan ran after Regulus, finding him staring into the depths of the Blake Lake, deep in thought. Mutely, he sat beside his troubled friend and they basked in the tranquility of the October air not bothering to fill the silence with meaningless chitchat.

They were both lost in their thoughts of escaping the Dark Lord's wrath without bearing the Dark Mark when two first years with silvery-blonde hair sat beside them, a few inches away.

"One would think," Rabastan sneered, glaring at the two first years, noting their Gryffindor robes with disgust, "That brainless Gryffindorks would know better than to disturb formidable Slytherins. Scram!"

But instead of receiving a response in return or the customary flinches and frightened expressions when one is faced with Slytherins, the girl and boy sat in a solemn silence, ignoring Rabastan and deeply irritating him in the process.

"Did you not-"

"Rab! I-I've never seen them before," Regulus hastily interrupted his best friend, leaning closer towards the identical first years who looked to be twins. His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips, "Look at their eyes, Rab! I've only seen that peculiar eye coloring on one person." Rabastan frowned; now that Regulus pointed the obvious out to him, it was vividly clear that those firsties were new faces around Hogwarts and their eyes-

" _Grey_!"

Both, the girl and the boy had the exact same silvery-blonde hair and round, violet eyes. The girl had pale skin while the boy had a darker tan, and along with the prominent cheekbones, their other features differed. In fact, the girl was a miniature Lorelei Grey.

" **Liam, I'm scared," the little girl sniffed, wiping a tear hastily from her eyes.**

 **The boy placed an arm around his twin and tried to smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace, "Leah, I'm sure mom will be okay."**

 **Leah shook her head rapidly in denial, "No, Liam! You read Grams' letter, she's getting worse! I-I-"**

" **Well, lookie here. We've got a couple of blood-traitors," the sneering drawl of Draco Malfoy announced itself, with Crabbe and Goyle surrounding him like bodyguards.**

"What the hell … are those, they're, those are Lorelei Grey's kids," Regulus gasped, his brows knitting together as he stared at his cousin's son who looked to be in his third year.

Rabastan nodded but didn't say a word… he didn't know why exactly this bothered him. So the half-blood had kids in the future, why should he care? _Right_?

" **Back off Malfoy!" Leo snarled bravely for a first year, stepping in front of his sister who glared at the Slytherins with malice.**

" **Or what?" Draco's eyes gleamed, "My father informed me that your dear mummy's situation is getting worse… what a** _ **pity**_ **." The cruel smirk on his face betrayed his words, and it was obvious to all observing that Draco was delighted.**

"I don't understand… what's wrong with Grey?" Regulus frowned, tilting his head in confusion, and he didn't fail to notice Rabastan's stance morph into anger and … _protectiveness?_

" **Is there a problem here?" Esmeralda Potter appeared with Neville, Ron and Hermione by her side, all four of them glaring at Draco warningly.**

 **Rolling his eyes, Draco sneered at her, "Of course, Saint Potter to the rescue."**

" **Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron snarled, his wand already whipped out.**

 **Crabbe and Goyle began cracking their knuckles and Draco glanced unsurely at the four Gryffindors before smiling cruelly, "You know what… doesn't matter, I'm expecting another letter from my father about your old pal's stupid Hippogriff."**

Regulus and Rabastan stared at the scene with utter confusion as they watched the three Slytherins walk away. The four Gryffindors approached the sullen twins and Esmeralda placed a comforting arm around Leah.

" **Leah, are you okay?" Esmeralda asked.**

" **If he hurt you…" Neville trailed off as he sat by Liam who shook his head, "Nah, just the usual taunting, we're fine."**

 **Ron snorted, "I still can't believe you're related to Malfoy. You two are anything but slimy gits."**

" **Ronald!" Hermione snapped, hitting him aside the head while Esmeralda shot him a warning glare.**

"WHAT?" the two Slytherins gaped in shock.

 **Leah laughed, "Don't Hermione, Ron's right. Malfoy is a smarmy evil git. According to Grams, mom was disgusted over the fact that she was related to Lucius Malfoy."**

And with those last shocking words, the scene dissolved before vanishing completely. The two Slytherins stared wide-eyed where the Holograms used to be, unable to utter a word due to their shocking discovery.

"Lorelei Grey is related to Lucius," Regulus whispered harshly.

Rabastan shook his head weakly, "But-But, but Lucius never said a word…"

"I don't think _he_ even knows, Rab," Regulus stated in a mixture of uncertainty and confusion.

"You know, when you think about it… Grey has the signature silver-blonde hair and cheekbones of a Malfoy. I can't believe we never saw it before," Rabastan scowled, putting one and one together.

"She also avoids him like the plague, come to think of it. I've never seen her dawdle around him for long," Regulus added; now he knew why Lorelei Grey looked familiar to him … she slightly resembled Lucius.

"Should we tell Lucius?" Rabastan swallowed, staring at Regulus unsurely. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, "I think it would be best… but maybe when Bella and Cissa aren't around."

 *****Holograms*****

It was Halloween, and the Great Hall was packed as every occupant in Hogwarts were enjoying the marvelous feast prepared by the house-elves; there was not one person whose stomach wasn't about to burst from the tons of selective delicacies laid out on each of the five tables.

The hall was beginning to get emptied when nearly every occupant jumped mid-air upon seeing a large bustling crowd of Hologram-Students running toward a certain direction.

Albus Dumbledore was in his element and wasted no time in leading the congregated mass toward the direction of the unknown location; "Students, follow me, no pushing and don't get lost," Dumbledore called out warningly, and only Minerva and Howard noticed the active twinkling in his eyes depicting his excitement and curiosity.

In fact, every occupant were a mixture of nervous and excited since it had been a bit over a month since a Hologram appeared to them unknown to everyone that two Slytherins witnessed a disturbing Hologram a mere week ago by the Black Lake. They convened around the second floor, a wide berth allowing the present students and teachers to fit in deftly in order to observe the events that were about to unfold.

Unified gasps echoed around the previously deserted corridor when they noted the scene that laid ahead; Esmeralda Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom, whom all looked to be in their second year – except for Esmeralda who was unnaturally frail for her supposed age – the four Hologram-Students were surrounded by all the students of their years standing wide-eyed, with a fearful visage, staring at the immobile hanging form of Mrs. Norris, yellow eyes wide and unseeing.

"Merlin! Is that Mrs. Norris?" a fourth year Ravenclaw cried out. Agape, Filch stared in a shocked stupor at his beloved Hologram-Familiar, unable to utter a word, but everyone noticed how he held present Mrs. Norris tightly in his hand, practically squeezing her to death.

"What's that on the wall?" Sirius barked out in confusion, directing everyone's attention toward the wall that stood behind the Hologram-Second-Years.

 **The CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

 **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"That's a myth!" Daniel Wood scoffed cynically. All the Slytherins were stumped; they were informed that the Chamber was a myth, but most families believed it, especially since some of their parents relayed to them of how it opened during their time at Hogwarts.

"No! I remember my dad told me it opened around thirty-three years ago," James Potter called out adamantly, his eyes scrutinizing the wall in perplexity and suspicion; he took a few steps forward, ignoring the spluttering around him and gasped, "Is that… _blood_?"

Heads snapped up, following the direction of James' pointed index finger and they too, gasped out loud.

"Blimey! It is! Some creep wrote that message in blood!" Lorelei yelled angrily from her position beside Rabastan and Regulus.

"QUIET!" Albus finally yelled, "Let us observe this scene first before commenting if you please!" Eyes twinkling when nearly all the students stared at the floor sheepishly and squirmed apologetically.

" **Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco pushed his way to the front of the crowd, cold eyes gleaming, face flushed, grinning at the sight of the immobile Mrs. Norris.**

Most of the crowd shrieked when Malfoy Junior uttered the despicable word; Lorelei however glared at the gobsmacked Lucius and snarled, "Nice to see what you teach your kid in the future, Malfoy!"

"You dare speak to us, you filthy half-blood," Bellatrix sneered, scandalized. Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus did not fail to notice the way Regulus and Rabastan shifted uncomfortable during the whole exchange while the Gryffindors began arguing with Bellatrix until finally Minerva and Horace Slughorn intervened.

Rodolphus and Lucius traded knowing looks, agreeing to confront those two later as they focused on the scene, grins appearing at the sight of Hologram-Filch shoving his way through.

"Oh, fawn, this isn't going to be good," James mumbled to the Marauders and the three fifth-year girls, all their eyes attached to Hologram-Filch and the four second years in the middle.

" **What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch's face morphed into horror, clutching his face, "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" His eyes popped over to Esmeralda all of a sudden before he screeched, "** _ **You! You!**_ **You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll –"**

" _OI!"_ James and Sirius yelled, glaring at both Filch's as he went to strangle Esme.

"She didn't do anything! She's only a second year!" Pandora yelled angrily.

" _ **Argus!**_ **"**

"Dumbledore always had impeccable timing," Remus stated matter-of-factly, prompting chuckles from Albus, "Why thank you, Mr. Lupin. I do try." Although the Headmaster's tone was light-hearted, everyone could tell that he was nervous about the Chamber of Secrets being opened since his blue eyes lacked their regular twinkle.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes, both Holograms and from the present stared as Hologram-Dumbledore swept past the four second years and detached the stiff Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

" **Come with me, Argus" Dumbledore told Filch, his eyes flickering towards the students, "You, too, Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger."**

"What?" Alice gasped in outrage.

"You don't really suspect them, do you Headmaster?" Lily demanded staring at Albus in bewilderment and betrayal. Albus shook his head at once, "Of course not. I probably want to question them as to how they came to be the first on the scene."

 **A blonde professor with impeccable hair and garish robes stepped forward eagerly, "My office is nearest Headmaster – just upstairs – please feel free-"**

" **Thank you Gilderoy," said Dumbledore quickly.**

"Gilderoy?" Marissa asked in confusion.

"He's not a student yet at Hogwarts," Filius squeaked out, "I can deduce from his young visage that he shall be a first year next year."

The Hologram-Crowd disappeared and all present occupants followed the Hologram-Professors and four first years to Gilderoy's office; it was a tight fit, but they all managed.

They silently observed as Hologram-Dumbledore began examining Mrs. Norris, while Hologram-Filch cried and Gilderoy hovered all around them, making foolish suggestions.

" **It was definitely a curse that killed her – probably the Transmogrifian Torture –"**

"There is NO such thing!" Minerva boomed out loud, interrupting everyone from hearing Gilderoy's continuous blathering, "Who is this fool?"

"Minerva," Albus chuckled while all teachers and students stifled their laughter at the Transfiguration professor's outrage.

" **I remember something very similar happening in Oua-gadogou," said Lockhart, "A series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was unable to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once…"**

"Oh my god! Someone please, _please_ shut that man up!" Lorelei huffed in exasperation. In fact, most observers were gaping at Lockhart's incessantly ludicrous babbling while the other half was staring incredulously at the numerous ridiculous portraits of the man.

Sirius snickered all of a sudden, pointing at one of the Gilderoy portrait that forgot to remove his hair net, prompting laughter from the other students.

" **She's not dead, Argus," Dumbledore suddenly said, abruptly ceasing Gilderoy's idiotic suggestions.**

" **Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris, "But why's she all stiff and frozen?"**

" **She has been Petrified," Dumbledore informed him, garnering an, "Ah, I thought so!" from Lockhart.**

"No you didn't you driveling moron!" an annoyed Lorelei and an incensed Marissa yelled out in sync. Regulus and Rabastan couldn't help but smirk at their two Gryffindor classmates. In fact, most of the Slytherins grudgingly agreed with their statement wholeheartedly.

"Albus, we cannot have that, that _man,_ teach DADA in the future," Minerva huffed in disapproval.

" **But how, I cannot say," Dumbledore continued.**

" **Ask** _ **her!**_ **" shrieked Filch, pointing at Esmeralda.**

"She didn't do it!" James and Lily yelled, sparing filthy glares at the present Filch who sneered at them and hugged Mrs. Norris closer.

 **Dumbledore shook his head, and firmly said, "No second year could have done this. It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced –"**

" **She did it, she did it," Filch spat, his face turning purple, "You saw what she wrote on the wall! She found – in my office – she knows I'm a – I'm a – She knows I'm a Squib!"**

All present students gaped at the horrified Filch in shock.

"You're a Squib?"

"He's a Squib?"

"No wonder he hates all students …"

"He's bitter!"

Countless loud mutterings filled the air over their recent discovery, and they only quieted down when Esmeralda all of a sudden yelled in indignation.

" **I never** _ **touched**_ **Mrs. Norris! And I don't even know what a Squib** _ **is**_ **."**

"Your daughter is immensely misinformed about our world, Potter," Bellatrix sneered haughtily, "It's a disgrace!"

"Funny, many would think your existence is a disgrace _cousin_ ," Sirius snarled, glaring at her with malice causing screeches to erupt from her mouth.

"ENOUGH! Both of you, stop it!" Minerva yelled in exasperation, though she too spared a glare at the dark-haired seventh year in disapproval.

" **If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadow,**

"Oh great! He's just going to make things worse," Marissa huffed, surprised when Severus didn't rebut her claim; his face was pale, inwardly pleading for his future-self to actually be helpful instead of hateful.

" **Potter and her friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it, "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was she in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't she at the Halloween feast?"**

"Yes, why wasn't she in the Halloween feast?" Lily parroted, staring at her future daughter in confusion.

The four students began talking over each other about attending Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party, and James and Sirius laughed out loud.

"I cannot believe he succeeded in getting them to attend his Deathday party," Remus laughed over everyone's laughter.

"I pity them," Lorelei sighed sadly.

" **But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, "Why go up to that corridor?"**

"Can you _stop_ picking on my daughter, Snape," James barked in aggravation, running a weary hand through his messy hair.

"It's my _future-self_ , Potter," he sneered in reply, "It's out of my hands! It's not like I control what I say or do in the future!" James glared at him, unable to retort and awkwardly looked away.

 **Ron, Neville and Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, staring pointedly at Esmeralda.**

" **Because – because, because we were tired and wanted to go to bed!" Esmeralda snapped.**

"They're lying," Rodolphus commented.

Unfortunately, everyone agreed with the Slytherin's assessment and nodded in begrudged agreement.

" **Without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile on his face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."**

"They don't," the Marauders, Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora grumbled in a revolted unison.

"How would you know?" Narcissa asked curiously, shocking Sirius and half the present population with the lack of bite in her tone and genuine sincerity.

"We've uh…" James sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"…Were invited during out third year," Sirius huffed, his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"After we noticed the rotten food displayed, we bounced and ditched the party," Lorelei snorted, her eyes glittering fondly with the memory and Rabastan couldn't help but get lost in her gorgeous violet eyes. Regulus nudged him, directing his attention back to the scene as Ron spoke up.

" **We weren't hungry," he said loudly, just as his stomach gave a huge rumble.**

"Oh, Ronnie," Fabian and Gideon snorted, and everyone couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation.

"You don't have to be so happy, Snape," Marlene snapped as they all witnessed Hologram-Snape smile widely.

Severus shook his head at what he became in the future; he was a bully himself and he hated it. He was a walking hypocrite.

" **I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful," Snape continued, "It might be a good idea if she were deprived of certain privileges until she is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel she should be taken off the Gryffindor team until she is ready to be honest."**

"My daughter is on the Quidditch team! _She's on the Quidditch Team_!" James crowed ecstatically, ignoring the rest of Snape's sentence about kicking her out.

"And she's only a second year!" Sirius continued in glee.

However, Minerva didn't fail to overhear Snape's speech and she spat out, "She is _not_ to be kicked out from the team, Mr. Snape!"

"Takes after her father," Lorelei cheered over Minerva's berating.

" **Really Severus," said McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop the girl playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."**

"You go, Minnie!" James, Sirius, Marissa and Lorelei cheered enthusiastically. The Gryffindors all began applauding Minerva causing her cheeks to redden profusely, ignoring that four of her Gryffindors called her Minnie.

Although the Slytherins grumbled, a part of them were deeply amused over Hologram-McGonagall's retort.

"I wonder what position she plays," James wondered breathlessly, "You think a Hologram would show one of her games?"

"Potter, our daughter is being framed for-"Lily suddenly stopped talking, her emerald eyes rounding into the size of galleons as an epiphany struck her and she whipped around to face Albus, "Sir, you remember when we witnessed the Hologram scene in your office, where Hagrid defended Esme about the attacks?"

"Yes," Albus' eyes twinkled in recognition as everyone stared at the nine Gryffindors who gasped in realization in confusion.

"It was during her second year," Alice piped up excitedly, "This scene was probably the first attack."

"That means everyone is blaming my goddaughter," Sirius snarled.

 **Dumbledore gave Esmeralda a searching look before saying, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."**

 **Snape looked furious and Filch yelled, "My cat has been petrified! I want to see some** _ **punishment!**_ **"**

"Then punish the actual culprit. Don't make Esmeralda into a scapegoat," Frank yelled in outrage, garnering approving nods from all around and grateful smiles from James and Lily.

" **We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently, "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."**

" **I'll make it," Lockhart butted in, "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep –"**

"Excuse me! You're not the Potions master in this school," Severus sneered. Simultaneously, his Hologram-Self icily said, **"Excuse me, but I believe I am the Potions master at this school."**

Laughter erupted all around as they stared from the blushing Severus and the furious Hologram-Severus in mirth.

Once Hologram-Dumbledore let them go, everyone present followed the four second years into an empty classroom, curious if they would overhear why they lied and what they were hiding.

" **Do you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" Esmeralda asked worriedly.**

"What voice?" Lily shrieked.

"Why is Esme hearing voices?" James' voice trembled in worry.

" **No," Ron said without hesitation, "Hearing voices no one can hear isn't a good sign, even in the Wizarding World."**

"Unfortunately he's right," Howard Jones sighed.

"But she still should have told the Headmaster," Pandora said firmly.

"There's a lot of things those four are hiding from adults," Minerva said sternly as the Holograms faded from view.

 *****Holograms*****

"Rabastan, Regulus," Rodolphus abruptly called out as the two fifth years made their way up to their dormitory, "Come here, we need to talk."

Sighing in defeat, the two boys trudged over to Rodolphus and Lucius. "Brother, I don't want to discuss the Dark Lor-"

"Not that!" Lucius interjected smoothly, "You two are hiding something, _again_. What is it?"

The two seventh years waited patiently, watching as the younger boys fidgeted slightly, trading unsure glances before nodding in determination.

Looking up cautiously at Lucius, Regulus hesitantly spoke up, "We wanted to tell you … it's just, you were always around Bella and Cissa."

"Why should that matter?" Lucius' scowled; the conversation was going in a different direction that what he had expected.

"We observed a Hologram last week, and it, it pertained information about you… something you might not want getting out because you either don't know or are trying to hide it," Rabastan said unsurely.

Rodolphus wandlessly summoned his pensieve again and hissed, " _Show us!"_ Once they dropped in the memory, the two seventh years plunged inside, and the two fifth years only had to wait a minute before they emerged, pale-faced and perplexed.

"I don't understand," Lucius mumbled, dropping down onto the futon, "I have never spoken to Grey in my life, we are not related whatsoever."

Rodolphus' eyes widened in recognition, "Her hair color and cheekbones are a Malfoy trait, Lucius."

"Are you saying…. That, that _Lorelei Grey_ is _related_ to _me_ ," Lucius gasped, staring bewilderly at the three Slytherins who were all staring at him expectantly, " _Impossible_."

"Well, from what you have seen in the memory, their words were quite clear, and your future son and yourself know," Regulus pointed out only to receive no response from the shocked Scion.

 **A/N:** **For many of my readers who wanted a 'Chamber of the Secrets' scene, there you have it! :D**

 **Things are moving along and the mystery of Lorelei Grey is unfolding … what do you think Lucius would do next? Who do you think she really is?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **R &R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 13:**

A week had gone by since Halloween debacle and the whole school was still in a frenzy about the future opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Ravenclaws spent the week with their nose buried in _Hogwarts A. History_ as well as other books from the extensive library in search for the mysterious creature that was said to be lying in wait in the Chambers. Slytherins strutted around arrogantly, smugly staring at the frightened first and second years, ecstatic that the Founder of their House was causing such pandemonium. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went for the most obvious approach, however; those that had parents or grandparents attending Hogwarts when the Chamber opened thirty-three years ago, sent them letters inquiring about the culprit and the unfolded events.

For those that were in the know, it became obvious that the assumed culprit was innocent since it would be opened yet again over a decade in the future. Albus Dumbledore had always known Rubeus Hagrid was innocent and that young Tom Riddle purposely framed him so that the castle wouldn't shut down, but unfortunately, the esteemed Headmaster couldn't prove it, especially since they could not utter a word of the Holograms to the oblivious outsiders.

Strangely, after the week of Halloween, there was only one Slytherin uncaring of the magnanimous riddle. Instead, Lucius Malfoy had been fruitlessly attempting on catching Lorelei Grey unaware in her solitude for a long-earned conversation. But much to his annoyance, the fifth year Gryffindor was always surrounded by her classmates or the vexatious Marauders; there were rare moments when the seventh year Slytherin found her by her lonesome, yet whenever he took a measly step forward, she would bail.

Knowing Lorelei Grey's secret, Lucius could see the signs clearly, signs that he never took note of before – Grey had perfected eluding him as though he were the plague. Before, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't care in the least bit, glad to have a large distant from a half-blood, but now …

Twelve days after the Hologram depicting the Chamber of Secrets, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Regulus were discussing Lucius' failure in confronting Grey when they collided with the certain individual herself absorbed in a screaming match with the Black sisters.

The Marauders, Lily Evans, Marlene and Marissa McKinnon, Alice Prewett and Pandora Loxias were trying to interfere and cease the argument, to no avail.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know, Black!" Lorelei yelled, her face turning red with rage, pointing her wand at an incensed Narcissa.

"Filthy half-blood, you dare speak to my sister with such disrespect," Bellatrix sneered, emitting a curse from her wand, which was deftly blocked by a snarling Sirius, his grey eyes turning stormy with malice.

"You deranged bitch!" Sirius growled, "You try to curse her again and I'll blow your bloody brains out!" he threatened.

Rodolphus and Lucius wasted no time in hurrying over to their certain beloveds and forcibly lowering their wands. Rabastan and Regulus, who was aimlessly avoiding eye contact with his enraged older brother, awkwardly stood beside the four Slytherins while the ten Gryffindors glared at them.

Clearing his throat, Rodolphus scrutinized the scene in front of him as he kept a stronghold over his incensed girlfriend, and said, "Would anybody care to enlighten us what in Merlin's name happened here?"

Lorelei huddled closer to Sirius whose arm instantly shot out, curling around her waist and bringing her protectively to his side as he glared at Rodolphus with fiery outrage, but then, to the four newcomers surprise, James stepped up, making sure to keep the other girls behind him, Remus and Peter and spoke pointedly at Lucius, "Why don't you ask your intended shrew! Her and her insane sister cornered Lorelei and began threatening her for no bloody reason!"

"We were lucky enough to be passing by before the Blacks began hurling spells!" Remus growled. Pandora and Marissa ran over to an infuriated Lorelei's side and glared heatedly at Narcissa and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix cackled madly, her sapphire eyes gleaming with rage, "Don't act so innocent Lucius! Cissa and I have been watching you closely this past week! I can't believe you're degrading yourself to a nasty half-blood!"

"What?" Lucius gaped, his brows knitting in confusion; Rodolphus, Rabastan and Regulus stared agape at the Black sisters in befuddlement.

"Stop speaking in riddles Bella," Rodolphus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Lorelei scoffed, finally speaking up, "You want to know what happened? Your bloody deranged girlfriends began accusing me of having an affair, with _Malfoy_ of all people! As if I'd ever soil myself with _him_ ," she sneered venomously, and Lucius couldn't suppress the flinch at hearing such vehement malice in her tone.

"You lie! _Liar_!" Narcissa shrieked, "I saw you, Lucius, you're always staring at her in the Great Hall, your eyes following her wherever she goes and trying to be alone with her. Admit it; you're cheating on me with _her!_ "

"I bloody am not!" Lucius bellowed, finally connecting the dots, staring at his girlfriend in disbelief.

Upon seeing Rodolphus, Rabastan and Regulus nodding in agreement, the Black sisters stared bewilderly at the shocked Gryffindors. "But then, why have you been obsessed with her this week?" Narcissa demanded.

Before Lucius could come up with an excuse to cover his hide, a Hologram of Esmeralda Potter appeared by their side, opening the door to the History of Magic classroom and walking in. The ten Gryffindors and six Slytherins stared at each in silent bewilderment for a moment before hurrying inside, only to see an older Remus Lupin flash a friendly smile at a nervous Esmeralda.

"Woah, Moony, that's you. You look horrible," Sirius stated.

"This must be Esmeralda's third year," Pandora commented, recalling the last time they saw the elder Lupin when the portrait of the Fat Lady was slashed. They all observed Hologram-Lupin carry a large packing case and heave it onto Professor Binns's desk.

" **What's that?" Esmeralda asked curiously, approaching the desk.**

" **Another boggart," Lupin said as he stripped off his cloak, "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get into a dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him-"**

"A dementor? Why the bloody hell would my daughter need to face a dementor?" James asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious, Potter?" Rodolphus sneered, "Lupin said it was a boggart, the conclusion being that your daughter's greatest fear is a dementor."

Potter glared at him, "I got that! I meant, why would my daughter be around those horrid abominations when they are supposed to be in Azkaban!"

"Maybe if we observe this Hologram scene, we'd find out, now shush," Marlene hissed.

 **Lupin took out his wand, indicating for Esmeralda to do the same, "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Esmeralda – well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."**

"Moony! You're teaching my goddaughter the Patronus Charm, bloody brilliant," Sirius crowed ecstatically.

"It's very advanced for a third year," Bellatrix sneered, "She won't succeed!"

"No dear cousin, _you_ will never succeed since you have a dark and cruel heart," Sirius retorted heatedly. Before the Black cousins broke out into a fight, their friends intruded, shutting them up. Unfortunately, they missed Hologram-Remus explaining the Patronus Charm to Esmeralda.

"Can you two not fight at least until the scene is over," Lily huffed in annoyance.

" **What does a Patronus look like?" Esmeralda asked, "And how do you conjure it?"**

" **Each one is unique to a wizard who conjures it with an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might on a single, very happy memory," Lupin answered in Professor Mode.**

"To risk sounding like Black," Lorelei tilted her head in disdain at the fuming Bellatrix, "But Esme is a third year, it would be a miracle in itself if she managed to cast a Patronus Charm, let alone a corporeal one. Even NEWT students have difficulty creating a flimsy wisp."

"While I praise Esme's desire of learning such a difficult spell and furthering her education, I don't understand why that precise spell," Lily commented in perplexity.

" **The incantation is this-"clearing his throat, Lupin pronounced, "** _ **Expecto Patronum!**_ **"**

" _ **Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum**_ **," Esmeralda repeated under her breath.**

" **Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

" **Yeah," Esmeralda bobbed her head; and as she kept repeating the incantation while concentrating on her memory, a small wisp of silvery gas escaped her wand. "Did you see that?" She said excitedly, "Something happened!"**

While the Gryffindors cheered and applauded, the Slytherins rolled their eyes.

" **Very good," Lupin smiled, "Right, then – ready to try it on a dementor?"**

As Hologram-Lupin opened the boggart, everyone gasped at the sight of a dementor up close. Noticing the way it had a brutal effect on his daughter, James spat out, "Why would my daughter be familiar with dementors to fear them in the first place?!"

But before anybody could offer a response, the familiar voice of Lily Evans resounded in the room from the Hologram.

"What?" Lily gasped.

" _ **Not Esme! Not Esmeralda! Please – I'll do anything –"**_

" _ **Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" a cold cruel voice yelled.**_

 **Esmeralda fainted and Lupin rushed over to her side, shaking her awake.**

"That- that, that was me, pleading for Esme's life to Voldemort," Lily whispered shakily, tears dripping down her face. Nobody could utter a word, even the Slytherins were staring at Lily Evans in shock, the cruel voice of the Dark Lord replaying in their head on repeat.

"My future-self didn't seem to have heard a thing," Remus said in trembling tones.

Alice sniffed, wiping away her tears as she watched Hologram-Lupin try to wake Esmeralda, "I think whoever sent these Holograms made it specifically for us to hear."

To the Gryffindor's shock, Regulus' drawling voice announced, "You know what this means, don't you?" Upon receiving confused looks in return, he rolled his eyes, "Your daughter Potter, remembers the Dark Lord killing Evans! I don't know how old she was at the time, but the dementors allow her to relive her worst memory, which is obviously your death!"

The Gryffindors paled at Regulus' comment and Lily began sobbing louder, just as Esmeralda got up.

" **It's getting worse," Esmeralda muttered, taking a chunk of the Chocolate Frog Lupin offered her, "I could hear her louder that time – and him – Voldemort."**

"THAT TIME?" Sirius bellowed, looking more like a Black than ever before, "Where would my daughter have encountered dementors?!"

 **Lupin looked paler, "Esmeralda, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand-"**

" **I do!" Esmeralda said fiercely stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into her mouth, "I've got to! What if the dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game, we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"**

"Dementors at Hogwarts?" Lucius gasped, recalling his future-son being in the same year as Potter's daughter; "Why in Merlin's name would there be dementors at Hogwarts?" he seethed.

"And apparently, they seem to have taken a liking to Esme. According to what she just said, they attacked her in the previous Quidditch game," Marlene hissed in outrage.

"Those, those abominations! What is Dumbledore thinking?" Narcissa shrieked.

"While I commend her desire in winning the Quidditch Cup, I'd prefer she forfeit the game instead of dying," James said frantically; he may be a Quidditch fanatic himself, but the game wasn't worth his daughter's life. Unbeknownst to James Potter, his comment succeeded in increasing Lily's emotions toward him in a positive manner.

" **Go!" Lupin said, pulling off the lid and releasing the dementor again.**

 **A rotting hand extended toward Esmeralda as she began bellowing, "** _ **Expecto Patronum**_ **," on repeat.**

Suddenly, a new voice echoed around them, a man's voice, shouting in panicked tones and the Gryffindor's paled in recognition.

" _ **Lily, take Esme and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" There was the sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a cackle of high-pitched laughter –**_

" **Esme! Esme … wake up-"**

"Prongs…"Sirius whispered in choking sounds, tears streaming down his face, staring at his best friend as though he were a ghost. Regulus looked away, unable to watch his brother in tears, showing such powerful emotions of loss aimed at Potter. Everyone felt as though they were intruding a private moment as James stared mournfully at his unconscious daughter, his last moments replaying in his head.

"You died bravely, Jamie," Lorelei cried, flashing James a weak smile, "You died protecting your wife and child."

"But I didn't really succeed did I? I mean, I don't even know how old Esme was when all this happened," James whispered.

"This isn't going to happen! I don't, I don't care, but, this won't happen," Lily said resolutely.

Bellatrix sneered at them, but catching Rodolphus' warning glare she kept silent.

" **I heard my dad," Esmeralda muttered, tears streaming down her face, "That's the first time I've ever heard him – he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…" She turned around to discreetly wipe away her tears.**

" **You heard James?" Lupin said in a strange voice.**

 **Turning around, a confused Esmeralda cocked her head to the side, "Yeah. Why? You didn't know my dad, did you?"**

"Moony? Why doesn't my daughter know you?" James asked, staring at a mutually confused Remus – in fact, everybody was confused. It was a well-known fact that the Marauders were a tight-knit group, and it was an absurd thought for James Potter's daughter not to know the members on a personal level, even if her father was dead.

" **I-I did, as a matter of fact. We were friends at Hogwarts - "**

"Just _'friends'_? Remus, what the hell?" Sirius muttered.

"Am I the only person confused here?" Lorelei announced, not really expecting anyone to answer.

"If-If James and I died, and Esme doesn't know you, Remus, then-, did you and Sirius have a falling out in the future? Or you, Peter?' Lily asked, staring pointedly at the four perplexed Marauders.

"How about we just concentrate on the Hologram, maybe the answer will be known later," Lucius sighed in exasperation, annoyed with the constant interruptions, even though, he himself was extremely confused.

During their conversation, they missed part of the scene and looked on in time to see Hologram-Lupin open the boggart for the third time and let out the dementor.

" _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_ **Esmeralda bellowed determinedly, "** _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**_

 **The screaming tuned out, diminishing completely as a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Esmeralda's wand to hover between her and the dementor.**

" _ **Riddikulus**_ **!" Lupin roared, obliterating the boggart dementor from view.**

"She actually did it… a third year, a third year managed to produce a patronus, albeit a weak one, but still-"Rabastan murmured, his eyes fixated on the Holograms in awe.

"Preposterous! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it," Narcissa gasped.

James beamed, high-fiving Sirius and Remus, "She succeeded in her third try. My daughter is brilliant!"

" **Excellent, Esmeralda! That was definitely a start!" Remus beamed.**

" **Can we have another go? Just one more go?" Esmeralda pleaded.**

"Absolutely not!" Lily shouted, "You'll tire yourself out and your magical core will be depleted!"

"Which is why I didn't allow her a fourth try," Remus smiled proudly as his future-self handed her over a large slab of Honeydukes's best chocolate.

"You always seem to have chocolate at the bulk don't you," Sirius smirked, letting out a bark-like laughter. After hearing the horrible memory of James and Lily's death, the amusing atmosphere was very well-needed and a huge welcome.

" **Professor Lupin?" Esmeralda said on her way out, "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."**

 **Lupin turned very quickly, his face blanched and he sharply said, "What gives you that idea?"**

"What the-"

All eyes flickered from Sirius, Remus and the Holograms in confusion.

" **Nothing – I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…"**

 **Lupin's face relaxed and he gave her a strained smile, "Yes, I knew him, or, I thought I did…"**

And with those cryptic words, the Holograms faded from view, leaving behind sixteen quiet and confused students.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Remus? 'I thought I did'?" James shouted.

"Hold on – Esme doesn't even know Sirius… who the hell is raising her?" Lily yelled.

Regulus and Rabastan traded subtle glances, recalling the young Malfoy's previous words about Sirius being in Azkaban. The young Black brother didn't have the heart to relay that certain piece of information as he watched his devastated brother walk out the door without a word, with James, Remus, Peter and Marissa running after him.

"Well, I guess we should uh, head back to the common room," Lily said awkwardly leaving the room with Alice and Marlene.

Pandora looped arms with Lorelei and they jogged back to the common room, but upon hearing the familiar drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy, they stopped and turned around.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" Pandora asked pleasantly, though her eyes glinted warningly.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Lucius stared meaningfully at Lorelei who was adamantly avoiding eye contact, and said, "I'd like to have a word with Grey if you don't mind … _alone_."

"Like hell am I leaving you alone with my best friend," Pandora snarled, sounding different from her usual whimsical tone.

"Dora, it's okay. If I'm not back in half an hour, send the search team," Lorelei soothed her.

"Fine! Thirty minutes!" Pandora glared at Malfoy before leaving the vicinity. Once she disappeared from view, Lorelei crossed her arms and for the first time, allowed eye contact, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You seem to enjoy avoiding me and quite an expert in it as well… why?" Lucius questioned her, his voice turning silky as he took a few steps forward, watching in amusement as Lorelei took the required steps backward in retaliation before hitting a wall.

Violet eyes glared maliciously at the Malfoy Heir as he neared her until he stood right in front of her, barely allowing her any room to escape. "Am I supposed to apologize because I don't find spending time around prejudiced bigoted Death Eaters to be decent or enjoyable," she retorted heatedly.

Lucius suppressed the instinctive gesture of grabbing the hand tattooed with the Dark Mark and glared at Lorelei, "Very well, I'll be blunt and direct. How _exactly_ are we related?"

"We're not!" Lorelei spat, a sneer pronounced on her face.

" _Don't. Lie. To. Me!_ " Lucius suddenly bellowed, prompting Lorelei to recoil backwards and hit her head on the wall. "Two certain Slytherins stumbled upon a hologram a while back, and you know what it portrayed? Your children! Yes," he smirked upon viewing the widened eyes and gobsmacked look on the fifth year Gryffindor's face, "Twins, a boy and a girl who look remarkably like you. They were conversing with the Potter girl and her friends about you being related to the Malfoys, so don't. Lie!"

" _Fine!_ " Lorelei spat, pushing herself off the wall and creating space between her and Lucius, "Your bigoted daddy had a younger sister didn't he? Lux Malfoy?"

Lucius sneered, "Lux Malfoy was a blood-traitor, she ran off and married a filthy mug… _gle_ ," his eyes widened in recognition, "You're her daughter…"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Lorelei sarcastically applauded him, " _Uncle_ Abraxas felt betrayed that my mum married a muggle, even if my dad was a renowned billionaire, and mum was instantly disinherited. See, my mum didn't believe in all the pureblooded dogma and she passed it on to me. I don't care if we share the same blood, you are not family and definitely _not_ my cousin, and _that_ is why I avoided you all this time. Satisfied?"

Lucius made a choking sound, his silver eyes staring unblinkingly at his half-blood cousin, "I didn't know Lux had a daughter."

"No one did," she shrugged, "She wanted to keep me safe. Which was why I avoided you. Only the Marauders, Pandora and Marissa knew, and I'd appreciate it if you and your cohorts kept your mouth shut and we can continue like we did before … pretending the other doesn't exist."

"Gladly," Lucius sneered.

"Let me tell you one last thing, Malfoy," Lorelei's tone morphed into a frigid one and the temperature dropped slightly, "If my mom or dad gets harmed by your Lord and his sycophantic followers, I'll destroy you. I may be a half-blood, and my dad may be a muggle, but my mom was a Malfoy and she didn't mind teaching me abominable spells. Also, my dad has bodyguards with impeccable weapons."

And with that, Lorelei Grey whipped around, turning her back on Lucius and marched confidently toward the Gryffindor Common Room well before her allotted thirty minutes passed.

 **A/N:** **I know this chapter didn't seem like much, but it's the starting point for the secret of the future Marauders to unfold.**

 **Next chapter we'll see the reactions of this chapter and MAYBE another Hologram scene... Any preferences? ;)**

 **Did you all like Lorelei Grey's background? Don't worry, it's just the start, many more things will come to light soon enough.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up very soon!**

 **R &R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 14:**

Days had gone by in a torturously slow motion since the Marauders witnessed the Hologram scene of Esmeralda being educated in casting the Patronus Charm from the future Remus Lupin in an abandoned classroom with the Slytherins, and since then, Sirius had been a shadow of his former self, reenacting his despondent disposition before he befriended James at the Hogwarts Express and lived in grimy Grimmauld Place with his insufferably prejudiced mother, taciturn father and venerating younger brother. The handsome, debonair and mischievous Black barely smiled, rarely spoke up or contributed in class, and never even bothered initiating conversations with his friends or rendezvous with his flirtatious, giggling adorers.

Not only did the students and teachers notice the peculiar change in the lively sixth year, but so did the essence of the four founders hidden in the seventh floor, inside the intricate painting of Hogwarts Replica.

"I profusely _insist_ our next devised hologram to be one of young Esmeralda and her godfather in _good_ terms," Godric argued. For an entire day, Helga and Salazar had been bystanders to Godric and Rowena's newfound argument. Godric was sensitive to Sirius Black's plight and Rowena had been insistent on the elder Black's continuous suffering until the truth would be finally revealed.

Rubbing her temples in aggravation, Rowena heatedly retorted, "Godric, the boy _must_ learn to deal with his future actions so that he could nip that hotheadedness and copious amount of rash decisions in the bud for the new future we are pooling all our and Hogwarts' potent magic into creating!"

" _Enough!_ " Helga's sweet nature had been obliterated, only to be replaced with a furious scowl, shocking the two disputers into silence. It was rare to see a furious Helga Potter. Pleased with the attention fixed solely on her, Helga spoke softly yet with steel in her tone, "You _both_ make valid points. Sirius must learn to cope with all the negativity because he is the main individual that would touch many hearts and change allegiances, especially the future Death Eaters and he will not be shown in a complimentary light for a while until the truth of Pettigrew's betrayal is revealed."

Upon noticing Rowena's complacent expression, Salazar's jade eyes narrowed and he decided to speak up for his enraged friend, " _However_ , Godric makes a decent argument, Ro. We must balance the nature of the Holograms out, and currently, Sirius Black has been the focal point to too much negativity. We have nothing to lose by showing a heart-warming scene between him and his goddaughter. It would portray the many contradictions and give him hope that not all is as it seems, hmm."

Unbeknownst to Sirius Black, _the_ Slytherin himself, argued vehemently on his behalf, and two days later, he found himself sitting by the armchair near the fire with his friends, ignoring all their incessant attempts in conversing with him. A pair of stormy grey orbs stared entranced at the flickering embers of the fire, deeply lost in despondent thoughts of the future and his role in it, when he suddenly jumped in his seat, provoking all conversation to abruptly cease and for the attention to be solely fixed on him.

"Padfoot? Are you okay?" James asked hesitantly; his best friend has been a loose cannon for a week now, and not wanting to rile him up, he kept conversation with him at a minimum, knowing that Sirius would recover in his own time.

"I-I, I could have sworn I saw…" he trailed off and rubbed his eyes before shaking his head, "Never mind." He must be losing his mind, for he could have sworn he saw the formation of a face in the fire, but then again, maybe it was an oddly shaped log or his imagination running wild.

Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora shot him looks of identical concern, but jointly decided to leave him be, and they turned around to continue their heated debate with James and Remus.

The Gryffindor Common Room was nearly vacant as the time neared midnight; Alice sat comfortably on Frank's lap, both of them commenced in a conversation with Fabian and Gideon about Molly Weasley's latest son, Percy. Lily and Marlene sat in the corner of the Common Room sending covert glances at James and Sirius, respectively. Peter Pettigrew dozed off earlier and retired to his dormitory already. Once the last remaining students fled to their dormitories did a Hologram finally introduce itself.

The familiar sound of the Fat Lady's portrait slamming shut instantly drew the attention of the twelve remaining Gryffindors to the entrance. They all frowned in confusion when nobody entered and were about to speak up of the oddity when all of a sudden, an Invisibility Cloak whipped out of thin air, exposing a weary, emaciated Esmeralda Potter who threw herself into the armchair in front of the fire, the exact chair that was occupied by Marissa.

The youngest blonde McKinnon let out a piercing shriek as the Hologram impacted with her person and she instantly jumped onto her feat. Frank, Alice, Fabian, Gideon, Lily and Marlene wasted no time in ambling toward the other six and scrutinized the daughter of James Potter. All of them immediately noticed her sunken pallid face and the dark circles residing under her emerald eyes, which looked fatigued and held a glint of fear.

"She doesn't look so good. She looks so malnourished and sleep deprived," James gasped in a hushed whisper, his hazel orbs which methodically gleamed with mirth had morphed into a dull shine and his usually jovial handsome face twisted with paternal concern, despite his current age.

Staring intently at her unborn daughter with visual acuity, Lily spoke up, "I think she's fourteen here. But it's hard to tell due to her tiny stature." But nobody were able respond to Lily's perception, for at that exact moment, the young Potter Heiress they had all been scrutinizing fiercely, jumped up into the air in the exact replica of Sirius' actions five minutes prior; her emerald orbs zeroed in on the flames in the fireplace and they didn't fail to notice how her sullen face transformed into a bright, beaming smile, one that looked like it hadn't been worn for days.

In a unified motion, they all whipped around in curiosity to see what held her utmost attention that had adorned the radiant smile on her mien. Gasps filled the room, but none were louder than Sirius himself as he found himself gazing at the elder version of him.

Hologram Sirius's face looked gaunt and sunken, deeply disturbing the present Gryffindors, his hair was short and clean but lacked its regular luster and elegance, but the eyes… it was the grey eyes that had them taken aback; it was dull and lacked life until they met the sparkling emerald orbs of his goddaughter, returning the ghost of his younger self.

"Sirius," James choked out, his voice filled with emotion, "What, what happened to you?" he asked in horror. In fact, the eleven Gryffindors were staring at the shocked debonair Black in concern and worriment, but they decided to let it go for the moment as Esmeralda scrambled out of her seat and crouched down by the hearth to properly look at her godfather.

" **Sirius! How are you doing?"**

And for the first time in a week, they were all presented with the wide mega-watt smile of Sirius Black, prankster and womanizer extraordinaire; none of them were oblivious to the adulterated affection and palpable tenderness paired with genuine concern in Esmeralda's voice.

"I told you to ignore the last Hologram you prat!" Lorelei snapped in her usual blunt disposition, followed by cuffing Sirius atop the head, " _I told you_ Esmeralda adores you!"

Remus nodded in agreement, his lips quirking into a fond smile at the look of pure happiness on his best friend's visage, "The Holograms are all jumbled up. Apparently in her third year she doesn't know you, but her fourth year she does. Don't get ahead of yourself, Padfoot."

Sirius's retort was lost to them as his Hologram-self opened his mouth to speak, and they all crouched down, not wanting to omit a single word that had yet to be exchanged.

" **Never mind me, how are you?" Sirius spoke up seriously, his voice hoarse as though he hadn't used it in a while.**

" **I'm –"Esmeralda paused, swallowing the lump from her throat and a single tear escaped an eyelid and down her cheek, "Honestly, I'm not doing so well, Sirius. The year had barely begun and it's already horrible! The whole school is alienating me; they all believe I entered the tournament, no matter how many times I tell them otherwise. No one believes me.** _ **Nobody**_ **but Neville and Hermione. Ron is jealous, he abandoned me, called me a liar, and thinks I entered the tournament on my own volition to seek attention. Like I don't already have enough than I already wanted! And Rita Skeeter, she keeps writing lies about me in the Daily Prophet! I can't walk down the corridor without being sneered at or looked down on. Malfoy made these badges saying Potter Stinks, and** _ **everybody**_ **is wearing them, even the Hufflepuffs who are supposed to be loyal. Cedric believes me, but he's so cold and indifferent now…"**

The whole time the twelve Gryffindors listened to her ranter, they all stared at James Potter's emaciated daughter with pity and sorrow. Lily had tears falling freely down her face and James kept clenching and unclenching his fists hard enough to draw blood.

"… **and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and its dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner," she finished desperately, roughly wiping the tears that fell down without her knowledge.**

"DRAGONS!" James roared with apoplectic anger, "They are sending my fourteen year old daughter to battle a bloody DRAGON! What the hell is future Dumbledore thinking?!"

Frank had the forethought to quickly place a silencing charm around the Common Room before the parents-to-be woke up the whole dormitory with their palpable anger.

"I cannot believe our nephew would abandon her like that," Fabian seethed, an equally angry Gideon nodding in agreement.

"Not only did someone enter my _fourteen_ -year-old goddaughter in a dangerous tournament _against_ her will, but now they are making her face a dragon for the first task!" Sirius growled. Before Lily could begin to scream objections at the top of her lungs, Alice spoke up in a hushed voice filled with emotion, "Look at future Sirius."

 **Sirius stared at her with deadened, haunted eyes full of concern, "Dragons we can deal with, Esme, but we'll get to that in a minute – I haven't got long here …I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I** _ **need**_ **to warn you about."**

"What can be more important that my baby facing a dragon, Sirius Black!" Lily shrieked irately.

James however, frowned in confusion, concerned about the second half of his future friend's statement, "Why would you break into somebody's house? I mean, I know that banshee who calls herself your mother disowned you, but your Uncle Alphard gave you a hearty trust fund. Why aren't you using the floo from your own house?"

Flustered with the onslaught of befuddling questions, Sirius rapidly shook his head, unable to find an answer to the enigmatic conundrum.

Pandora let out a whimsical laugh, prompting everyone to gape at her in bewilderment, "You will be a terrific father, Sirius. You allowed Esmeralda to spill out all her troubles and woes without interruption so she could get everything off her chest. She's very lucky to have you as her godfather." Her words had the eleven Gryffindors stare at Sirius with pride, prompting the arrogant, cocky and confident Marauder to blush profusely in an action so unlike himself and proceed to avert all eye-contact.

" **What?" Esmeralda asked, morphing into her previous sullen mien, emerald orbs beseeching her godfather.**

" **Karkaroff," Sirius simply said, "Esme, he was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"**

"Karkaroff? Never heard of him before," Fabian frowned.

"Yet," Gideon was quick to point out.

Sirius chuckled bitterly, "Well, I obviously know him, or at least of him, in the future. That means we'll all be introduced to him soon enough. Probably after graduation."

" **Yes – he – what?"**

" **He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me-"**

"WHAT?" eleven out of the twelve Gryffindors yelled in bewilderment and surprise, unable to believe what they had just overheard.

"Quiet! _Listen_!" Pandora, much to their communal surprise, hissed venomously as she stared murderous silver-blue eyes at the scene. She wasn't enraged with Sirius… no! She was angry that her best friend was in that accursed dreary fortress being tormented by Dementors for Merlin knows how long.

" **-but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year – to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."**

 **Struggling to absorb yet another piece of shocking information, Esmeralda slowly said, "Karkaroff got released?** _ **Why**_ **did they release him?"**

" **He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," Sirius spat bitterly, "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names… he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place… He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."**

"Hmm, one Death Eater in exchange for numerous others; seems like a fair trade if you ask me," Marlene commented, her sky-blue eyes never once having left the slumped form of Sirius Black ever since the discovery of his Azkaban stint got out.

"Durmstrang champion?" Frank pondered suddenly, his arms snaked tightly around his emotional girlfriend's waist, "Isn't that Krum? The one that was mentioned in the previous fourth year Hologram in Sirius's letter?"

"Yes," James growled, not liking the situation the least bit. He wanted to know why his blood-brother was in Azkaban, and for how long. Was that why he looked so lifeless and haunted? No matter what the reason ended up being, James was confident that his best friend was innocent or that there had been a misunderstanding and he got out immediately. … _Or so, he hoped._

" **Okay," Esmeralda slowly uttered, "But… are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed** _ **furious**_ **about it. He wanted to stop me from competing, not that I had a problem with that," she muttered the last part to herself.**

 **Sirius scoffed in retort, "We know he's a good actor, because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet, Esme-"**

" **-you and the rest of the world," Esmeralda bitterly interjected.**

"My poor baby," a distressed Lily cried out, "I'm going to _crucify_ that bint Rita Skeeter when I get my hands on her!"

"You and me both," James scowled, his hazel orbs scrutinizing the look of complete defeat on his future daughter's emaciated form.

" **-and reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started Hogwarts.** _ **Yes**_ **, I know she says it was another false alarm." Sirius hastily spoke up, "But I don't think so, somehow. I think someone** _ **knew**_ **their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely; Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often, but that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry** _ **ever**_ **had."**

"Old Moody as a Defense Professor," Gideon whistled enviously, "Wow, I'd kill to be taught by that man! He's a bloody legend!"

"Why call him Mad-Eye, though?" Marissa frowned; her father was friends with the old veteran, and she, along with her elder brother and Marlene, heard many epic stories about him and the numerous cells he was already beginning to fill up in Azkaban.

"Don't know," Lorelei shrugged dismissively, "But if you ask me, I agree with future-Sirius. He always had a talent for deducting the most complex of situations. You always were proficient in strategy," she winked at him, inwardly glad for the small smile he returned; ever since they found out he was in Azkaban, he had been stuck in a mummified stance, and she hated it.

"I believe it's the Slytherin cunning he inherited from his Black genes," James smirked, receiving an affronted, _"OI!_ " in return from the elder Black, who was now full-on grinning at the playful ambience.

" **So… what are you saying?" Esmeralda cocked her head to the side, "Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But – why?"**

"Yes. WHY?!" Lily shouted with a fist clenched in the air.

Hologram-Sirius's brief hesitation doused the twelve Gryffindors in palpable fear, giving them a foreboding feeling that didn't bode well for the Potter Heiress.

" **I've been hearing some** _ **very**_ **strange things," he said slowly, "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark … and then – did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"**

"The Dark Mark?" Alice whispered in sheer fear.

James swallowed a huge lump from his throat, "I think, I think Voldemort is being active again. He's been gone for Merlin knows how long because of Esme, but, I think he's returning somehow." Nobody deemed James's plausible correct deduction with a response, knowing too well that he made a great point.

" **Bertha Jorkins?" Esmeralda spoke up instantly.**

"Bertha? That gossip-mongering Hufflepuff who graduated two years ago?" Lorelei frowned in confusion.

" **Exactly … she disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last … and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"**

"Poor Bertha," Marlene grimaced; it was true that a myriad of people hated her due to her gossiping tendencies paired with her habit to stick her nose in other people's business, but still, she didn't deserve to most probably die, by the hands of Voldemort.

" **Yeah, but … it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" Esmeralda asked skeptically. Sirius grimaced in return and shook his head diminutively from the fire, "Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins. She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Esme. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."**

"I completely agree with my future assessment," Sirius grimly stated, receiving many morose nods in return.

" **So… so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" Esmeralda said, her orbs widening in terror, "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"**

"If they dare touch a hair on her head, I'll murder the whole bloody lot. Light side be damned," James snarled through gritted teeth. Lily nodded in palpable rage, "Why should they kill us off so easily while we throw stupefies around!"

" **I don't know," Sirius slowly reiterated, "I just don't know… Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."**

"That's really comforting, Siri. Aren't you a bundle of joy," Lorelei quipped, eliciting weak chuckles from the other eleven Gryffindors. Sirius smirked, "I'm unfortunately saying it as it is. Hopefully I'll be able to protect her with my deduction."

" **Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," Esmeralda said, grinning bleakly, "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."**

" **Right – these dragons," Sirius now spoke really quickly, "There's a way, Esme. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell – dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon-"**

" **Yeah, I know, I just saw," Esmeralda stated.**

" **But you can do it alone," Sirius smiled comfortingly, "There is a way, and a simple spell's all you need. Just-"Esmeralda suddenly held up a hand, interrupting him from his next words as footsteps thudded down the staircase. "Go!" she hissed, "** _ **Go!**_ **There's somebody coming!"**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Marissa, Lorelei and James yelled in outrage.

Sirius grimaced, his stormy eyes darkening with annoyance, "I was about to tell her to use the Conjunctivitis Curse. I just know it!"

Much to their ire, Ron Weasley appeared opposite to her; the Prewett twins and Alice were seething with apoplectic rage at his untimely interruption. They all watched with silent rage as Esmeralda and Ron argued heatedly which ended with her throwing a badge on his forehead.

" **There you go! Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky. … That's what you want, isn't it?" Esmeralda snapped.**

Just as the Potter Heiress stormed up the staircase and into her dormitory, the Holograms dissolved completely from their midst. The twelve Gryffindors were engulfed in an uncomfortable silence, James being the first one to break it as he looked at Sirius with a pair of solemn hazel orbs, "Padfoot, whatever you went to Azkaban for, I'm sure it was a short stint and I _know_ you're innocent."

Lily nodded in vehement agreement, "Despite the fact that my daughter wouldn't show obvious affection and trust toward you if you were guilty, I would never believe you to break the law to that degree."

Upon seeing the eleven Gryffindors vehement and genuine belief in his innocence, Sirius flashed them a weak smile, "I say tomorrow we show the memory to Dumbledore." He didn't want to think about his future; he'd prefer to deny his bleak future until the time came. The fact that Esmeralda obviously loved him was the only reason why he had a smile on his face as he draped the covers over him and fell asleep.

 *****Holograms*****

The next day, during breakfast in the Great Hall, everybody was confused at the sudden change in Sirius Black's mood as they watched him laugh uproariously with the rest of his friends in the middle of the Gryffindor table. The sly and cunning Slytherins strongly supposed the reason for the immense change of the black sheep in the Black family, to roughly be the appearance of an optimistic Hologram. Regulus, Rabastan, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were the most curious of the bunch, and began thinking of a cunning way in receiving answers. Just as the first class of the day was about to begin, shrieks and pandemonium permeated the Great Hall as the scenery began to rapidly change right before their very eyes.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore boomed, standing from his chair in an impressive stance, "Be calm, stand to the side and wait for the Hologram to enact. Stay calm!" The teachers all descended from the Staff Table to stand by the rest of the bewildered and excited students who were all waiting in palpable suspense over what future event they were about to witness.

The Great Hall began to transform into an illusion; the long dining tables vanished and a golden holographic stage bloomed from the ground along one wall with a thousand candles floating overhead. Sequentially, a throng of Hologram-students filled out the empty hall and stood in front of the stage, a cacophonic of excited chattering could be heard permeating in the air. All present students and teachers slowly made their way to the front without bumping into the multitude of student-holograms, until they found themselves beside the first and second year Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

" **I wonder who'll be teaching us?"** They all whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Hermione Granger had been the one to ask Esmeralda Potter, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. **"Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young – maybe it'll be him," Hermione continued.**

Flitwick's squeaky voice filled the air as he unnecessarily claimed, "Oh yes, I was a Dueling Champion back then in my youth."

" **As long as it's not-" Esmeralda let out a loud groan, in sync with Ron and Neville as they saw Gilderoy Lockhart pompously walk onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum, accompanied by a formidable Snape who was garbed completely in his usual black attire.**

" **Of course, the two most annoying and hated teachers would be teaching us. Blimey, what did we do to deserve this brand of torture," Ron groaned aloud.**

 **Hermione glowered at him, "Lockhart is a brilliant professor, Ronald!"**

 **Rolling his eyes, Ron mumbled to Esmeralda and Neville, "She only says that because she fancies him."**

The present students couldn't help but snicker at the banter between the Quartet of friends. Severus however, hid his hurt behind a mask; _how bitter was he in the future to be one of the most hated teachers?_

"I believe I gave permission for a Dueling Club," Dumbledore jovially smiled.

 **Waving an arm in the air, Lockhart grinned at the mass of students, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone** _ **see me**_ **? Can you all** _ **hear me**_ **? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions – for full details, see my published works."**

" **Can he go on for one minute without advertising his fraudulent books?!" Esmeralda hissed in annoyance. Hermione glared at her in response while Ron and Neville sniggered into the palms of their hands.**

Antonin Dolohov couldn't help but smirk, "Potter, I must admit, your daughter isn't so bad."

A confused James gaped at the Slytherin sixth year, "Uh, _thanks_?"

" **Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart announced, flashing a wide smile that showed off his pearly teeth, "He tells me he knows a** _ **tiny little bit**_ **about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin.-"**

"A tiny little bit about dueling?" Regulus snorted in tangible disbelief, "Who is this ponce trying to fool?" Severus smirked at his friend's defense and much to his shock, nearly every single present teacher and student nodded in agreement. Everybody could agree that Severus Snape was deft in the Dark Arts and Dueling and must have only progressed in the future.

 **-Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him,** _ **never fear**_ **!"**

" **Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Esmeralda and Neville's ears.**

"That's our nephew!" Fabian and Gideon grinned proudly, applauding him loudly while most of the population laughed out loud.

Bellatrix screeched angrily, "How dare they!? Snape is a respected teacher, they should show him respect!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, and dryly said, "Respect is earned. Maybe if he stops terrorizing the students in the future they would support him more, _Bella_ ," he sneered. Rodolphus snaked an arm around her waist in warning before his future wife could enter a heated debacle in front of the teachers.

They all observed in excitement as the two professors faced each other in the appropriate dueling stance and bowed before raising their wands like swords in front of them. **"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd, "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."**

"I wouldn't bet on that," James grinned as he observed the malicious rage on Hologram-Snape's mien, eliciting laughter from everyone and a nod of agreement from Severus himself who blanched over the fact that he agreed with Potter of all people.

" **I wouldn't bet on that," Esmeralda murmured.**

"Like Father, like Daughter," Albus chucked heartily, prompting James to puff up in pride as he stared at his beautiful tiny daughter. They were then all given a wonderful view of Hologram-Snape knocking Lockhart flat on his ass, and the Great Hall was filled with boisterous laughter, a mixture of the present and future audiences.

Lorelei on the other hand, was busy scoping the crowd with sharp violet orbs looking for the future children Lucius Malfoy informed her of and was surprised beyond belief when none other than Rabastan Lestrange murmured from behind her for only her ears, "If you're looking for your children, they aren't in Hogwarts yet. They're two years younger than Potter's daughter."

Whipping around, violet orbs met a pair of entrancing sea green, "How did you know-"

"Reg and I were the ones who witnessed the Hologram," Rabastan briskly admitted before separating himself from his close proximity to her and standing on his curious older brother's other side, pretending a pair of captivating violet orbs weren't burning the back of his head in confusion and suspicion. Something about Lorelei Grey set him on edge… in a good way, and the pureblood _hated_ it; he was honestly perplexed over his current actions and couldn't help but wonder _why_ he initiated conversation with the Malfoy half-blood.

" **Do you think he's alright?" Hermione squealed through her fingers, watching as Lockhart groaned onto his feet. In unison, Esmeralda, Ron and Neville rolled their eyes and chanted, "Who cares?"** prompting laughter from the present audience.

Rodolphus, Lucius and Regulus grudgingly admitted to themselves that the three second years had their amusing moments where they couldn't help but be fond of them, much to their aggravation.

Suddenly, the Hologram scene began forwarding, engulfing them all with confusion until it began playing regularly again. Many students were paired off with each other, but what caught their attention, was Esmeralda and Draco Malfoy who were being given a wide berth and currently facing each other in a dueling stance, glaring at one another with surmounting enmity.

Lily groaned into her hand, "They couldn't pair them off with _anybody_ else?"

" **Wands at the ready!" Lockhart shouted, "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents -** _ **only**_ **to disarm them – we don't want any accidents – one… two… three –"**

Draco got a spell in first, throwing Esmeralda's tiny figure across the stage and eliciting gasps from everyone except the Slytherins who were all grinning at a smug Lucius and Narcissa. But before they could even blink, Esmeralda recovered and cast her own spell at Malfoy who fell down to his knees, his face twisting into consternation. On and on it went until Hologram-Snape whispered gleefully into Draco's ear.

"What are you playing at Snivellus?" James growled.

Sneering, he retorted, "How many times must I tell you! That is my future-self, Potter!"

" _ **Serpensortia!**_ **" Screams engulfed the hall as a long black snake shot out of Draco's wand, falling heavily onto the floor between him and an aghast Esmeralda, readying itself to strike. The crowd backed away in palpable fear.**

"You morons! Why on heavens would you allow him to conjure a snake?!" Pandora screamed at the scene; inwardly, Lucius and Narcissa were a tiny bit ashamed but they would never admit it out loud.

" **Don't move, Potter," Snape lazily spoke up, enjoying the sight of a motionless Esmeralda who was eyeing the snake cautiously, "I'll get rid of it…"**

" **Allow me!" Lockhart interjected loftily. He brandished his wand at the snake followed by a loud bang; instead of the snake vanishing, it flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack, succeeding in enraging the snake further as it began hissing.**

"Bloody phony! He cannot even cast a _simple_ vanishing charm!" Daniel Wood yelled in shock.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Really, Albus. What in Merlin's name was your future-self thinking, hiring that, that _man_ as a professor?!"

Before Albus could sigh out an uncertain retort, Professor Howard Jones nervously interjected, "I think what is more important is the fact that that snake is slithering toward that Hufflepuff student!" True to his observation, the present audience all gasped aloud at the snake poised to strike.

 **Suddenly, Esmeralda strode toward the snake, her emerald orbs glowing with anger and she yelled out indecipherable words, and much to her shock, the snake back away, allowing a gaping and heavily frowning Snape to vanish it from their midst.**

Silence.

There was a complete stilled silence permeating the air as every single individual stared in palpable shock, awe and horror at the frozen James Potter and Lily Evans.

"Yo-You-Your daughter is a Parselmouth, Potter!" Regulus stated in bewildered disbelief, an emotion shared by nearly every single Slytherin.

" _How_!" Bellatrix screeched, and for once, there was no revulsion, malice or disdain portrayed on her beautiful face, but merely curiosity, awe and confusion. The Slytherins all knew that the Dark Lord was the Heir of Slytherin and the only wizard in Britain with the ability to speak the noble language of Parselmouth. The fact that the child of a Potter, a fiercely light family, and of a Muggleborn, could speak the language of snakes dumbfounded them into a confounded stupor.

Finally speaking up, Albus cleared his throat and pointed at the Quartet of Hologram-Gryffindors who was departing the vanishing scene, "I advise we follow them and inquire the nature of these circumstances at another time, hmm." Truth be told, he was shocked himself. Albus Dumbledore prided himself on being the all-knowing, yet here he stood, rendered speechless. Hopefully, the enigma would be solved during one of the Holograms, because this future conundrum baffled him completely.

All present students and teachers followed them until they reached an empty classroom in the sixth floor and closely observed as Ron pushed a confused Esmeralda onto a desk.

" **You're a Parselmouth," he stated, "Why didn't you tell us?"**

" **I'm a what?" she frowned in retort.**

"Honestly! How can she not know her own ability," Rodolphus scoffed, though it lacked any bite.

Knowing that her friend was still in a shocked stupor, Marissa spoke up, "Well, I don't know where you have been, but it's obvious that Esme didn't grow up with magical knowledge since her parents died at the hand of your _Lord_!" she spat.

" _Ms. McKinnon!"_ Minerva scolded her.

" **A** _ **Parselmouth**_ **," Neville enunciated calmly, "You can talk to snakes!"**

" **I know," Esmeralda piped up, "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once – long story – but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to – that was before I knew I was a witch –"**

"She never knew she was a witch," Antonin Dolohov dumbly parroted in disbelief.

"What kind of a name is Dudley," Lilac Brown sniffed in disgust.

Bellatrix Black, to everyone's palpable surprise, laughed a genuine laugh! "Priceless! She set a boa constrictor free without knowing who she is! And they conversed about Brazil?" she snorted; unknown to her, Sirius bit the inside of his mouth to stop a fond smile from appearing. He hadn't seen the true Bella in years and a part of him hoped these Holograms would return her sanity and be his overprotective and adoring older cousin once again.

" **A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.**

"It is kind of shocking if you think about it," Frank murmured, watching his son intently.

" **So?" Esmeralda shrugged in confusion, "I bet loads of people here can do it."**

" **Oh, no they can't," Neville shook his head with wide eyes, "Esme, it's not a common gift. This is bad!"**

"No it isn't!" Lily retorted heatedly.

With Lily's words, James finally snapped out of his dazed stupor, and color returned to his pallid face, "Lily is right. I don't know how Esme inherited Parselmouth, but Slytherin trait or not, I don't care. She's still my daughter, my flesh and blood, and I would never alienate or disinherit her for this… this gift!" His words were spoken with adulterated conviction that he managed to render nearly everybody speechless, none more than the stupefied Slytherins, especially Severus Snape and Regulus Black. Albus however, sent his godson a fond smile in response.

James Potter was renowned as an avid Gryffindor and supporter of the Light to boot, and the mere notion of him accepting a dark and taboo trait in his daughter, spoke volumes about him and the palpable love he held toward his unborn daughter. Lily covertly beamed at him, finally discovering the reason she ended up marrying him in the future.

" **What's bad?" Esmeralda's face began reddening with rage, "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake** _ **not**_ **to attack Justin –"**

" **Oh, that's what you said to it," Ron blurted out.**

 **Emerald orbs glanced at the redhead oddly, "What d'you mean? You were there – you heard me –"**

" **We heard you speaking Parseltongue, Esme," Ron reminded her, "Snake language. You could have been saying** _ **anything**_ **– no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something – it was creepy, you know –"**

A myriad of people nodded in agreement.

"I think it's a wonderful language," Pandora revealed with genuine fascination, "Too bad it cannot be learnt. It's an inherit trait." The Slytherins honestly felt like they had entered the twilight zone; first James Potter accepted the fact that his precious Gryffindor daughter inherited a dark and Slytherin trait, and now Gryffindors were spouting compliments to Salazar Slytherin's greatest and most noble gift.

 _Would wonders ever cease?_

 **In response, Esmeralda gaped at the redhead, "I spoke a different language? But – I didn't realize – how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?" Receiving solemn looks in response, she blurted out in anger, "D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head? What does it matter** _ **how**_ **I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"**

Despite the situation, a multitude of snorts echoed in the air.

"She's got a sense of humor," Lucius mused in amusement.

" **It matters," Hermione finally spoke up in a hushed voice, "Because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."**

" **Exactly," Ron continued, "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-granddaughter or something –"**

" **But I'm not," Esmeralda panicked.**

James shook his head in agreement to his daughter's unsure statement, "She isn't. We have no relation to any Slytherins whatsoever. That's why I was shocked in the first place."

" **You'll find that hard to prove," Hermione uttered solemnly, "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."**

" **I'll ask my Gran, Esme, don worry. The Longbottoms and the Potters had always been close, I'm sure she knows. I'll send her a letter," Neville smiled comfortingly.**

And suddenly the Holograms dissolved completely.

"Why wouldn't he ask us?" Alice fretfully inquired, pointing at her and Frank, "Why Mrs. Longbottom? I mean- we're, we're his parents, he should ask us, unless…" she trailed off, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No! Don't you dare say it, Ally," Fabian growled at his cousin. But everyone already knew what was implied; the unspoken words.

 _Unless they were dead!_

Unable to think of her best friend gone from the world, Lily whipped around to face Albus and Minerva, "What _I_ want to know, is _why in the hell_ was my daughter around my sister's unborn son?!"

 **A/N:** **Whew! A lot of things happened in this chapter! Two long holograms with a big revealing!**

 **Okay; first things first: To all the reviews I received about The Chamber of Secrets. Don't worry, I already have the Hologram for the Basilisk planned out. I will be portraying it soon. But let me know if there are any other scenes you personally want me to put up.**

 **And BTW; there will be more scenes of Gryffindor & Slytherin interractions.**

 **Until next time! XD**

 **R &R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 15:**

 _Unable to think of her best friend gone from the world, Lily whipped around to face Albus and Minerva, "What I want to know, is why in the hell was my daughter around my sister's unborn son?!"_

Silence met Lily's furious inquiry. Nobody had an answer for the incensed redhead who was infamous for her volatile raging temper that had been compared quite a few times to the force of a tsunami. James on the other hand, stood stiff, his fists clenched and his hazel orbs focused only on the Headmaster who stood as straight as a rod, his soft orbs losing their natural twinkle as he contemplated the situation.

" _Well_? I'm waiting!" Lily hissed, forgetting that she was a student and was disrespectfully addressing her Headmaster and Head of House. Minerva, however, didn't and she exhaled harshly from her nostrils, "Miss Evans! Control yourse-"

McGonagall's words were cut off as a few first and second years began squealing, staring wide-eyed at their surroundings that was slowly starting to morph and change, transitioning to a location not at Hogwarts.

 _Lady Hogwarts decided to answer their conundrum with the help of the essence of the four founders._

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Lorelei muttered, and a few Muggleborns and Halfbloods chuckled slightly as they comprehended the Muggle phrase from the Wizard of Oz; a few Halfbloods and Purebloods gave her weird looks, confusion the main emotion on their visage, while Bellatrix sneered in revulsion which went completely ignored by the violet-eyed, blonde beauty.

"What's happening?" Barty Crouch Jr. called out from Regulus and Rabastan's side, blushing profusely when the Headmaster smiled benignly at him and replied, "I believe we are about to witness a Hologram that had not taken place in the castle, Mr. Crouch."

Albus Dumbledore was, as always, correct in his assumption; the denizens of Hogwarts began scrutinizing their surroundings as it neared the end of its alterations. They looked to be in a cookie-cutter neighborhood, the lawn on the front gardens neatly mowed to perfection and weirdly vacant from human life. In fact, it was well past nighttime and they all stood before a house with the words, _Number four_ inscribed on the brass plaque by the front door. It was eerily quiet except for the cacophony of confused mutterings from the denizens of Hogwarts, until suddenly a nearly inaudible _CRACK_ echoed around them.

"Headmaster, that's you alright," Howard Jones pointed out; in unison, every single head whipped around and gasped at the Headmaster garbed in his eccentric robes and was currently rummaging through his pockets in search for something in particular.

"Is that a cigarette lighter?" Fifth year Hufflepuff Muggleborn, Zach Hughes called out. Chuckling jovially, Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Mr. Hughes, it is a _Deluminator_ , a creation of my own." And before anybody could inquire over its purpose, the twelve street lamps went out with a _pop_ , one after the other until the neighborhood lacked any lighting and the Hologram-Dumbledore promptly returned the Deluminator back into his robe pocket.

Most of the students, including a few purebloods, were thunderstruck at such a marvelous creation. Sirius let out his regular bark-like laugh, "That could really come in handy. Sir, do y-"

" _No!_ " McGonagall abruptly snapped, staring the Marauders down with a stern gaze, "The Headmaster will _not_ assist in your silly pranks!" Many students were repressing their laughter as they caught the wizened Headmaster wink merrily at Sirius and James from behind the raging Deputy Headmistress's back.

Finally, the Hologram-Dumbledore neared the denizens of Hogwarts and to their surprise and confusion, made himself comfortable on the ground beside a tabby cat and leaned his back against the wall opposite to them; without looking at the cat, and before anybody – specifically the Marauders, Pandora, Marissa and Lorelei – could shout out their guess of who the cat was, he spoke to it.

 **"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

The cat had gone and sitting in its place was the Hologram-McGonagall with her regular severe features, and a distinctly ruffled state, staring at the Hologram-Dumbledore with indignation.

"Minnie, what are you doing in a Muggle neighborhood?" James asked, and was immediately met with a stern glare from his godmother as she removed five points from Gryffindor, "-and the next time any of you call me that, I'll assign detentions!"

 **"How did you know it was me?"**

 **"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly," Dumbledore replied, followed by a sniff from the stern McGonagall, "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day."**

"Nobody forced you to," Regulus mumbled, prompting Rabastan and Barty to snort softly; the three Slytherins squirmed in their place when they looked up and met the twinkling soft blue orbs of the Headmaster, and to their surprise, he merely smiled brightly and looked away. Only the Gryffindors and a few Ravens and Puffs were used to kind treatment from the Greatest Wizard in the Century since the Snake Pit tended to avoid his presence or even looking at him.

 **"All day? When you could have been celebrating?" Dumbledore looked shocked, "I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"Woah! Something big must have happened in the wizarding world," Lilac Brown stated; the denizens of Hogwarts were confused, nearly every single one of them contemplating over the reason behind the celebration since their world was currently lacking as the Dark Forces of Voldemort was taking over, engulfing the British Community into a state of despair and fear.

Dumbledore felt a prickling in the back of his head and his orbs unintentionally drifted over to the Marauders, the three enchanting fifth year Gryffindors and Lily Evans… _could it be? Were they finally going to witness the events that led to Tom's downfall? ..._

The Hologram-McGonagall sniffed angrily, and Sirius recoiled slightly, "I recognize that face. Professor McGonagall's readying herself for one of her grueling admonishments." His confident words were met with laughter and Dumbledore's eyes were ablaze with maximum twinkling.

"Of course, you would know, Mr. Black," McGonagall was not amused, however, and shot him a stern glare, but only a few could see the slight quirk of her pursed lips.

 **"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently, "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news," she jerked her head at number four's window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars. … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something-**

" _Hey_!" Lily and a few Muggleborns yelled angrily taking offense, eliciting a few pink splotches to appear on McGonagall's face and a few of the fanatic purebloods to give the Head of Gryffindor an appraising look.

 **-Shooting stars down at Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Old Diggle is a riot!" Sirius snickered; James nodded fervently, "A hoot and a half!"

"How would you know?" Marlene asked curiously; Regulus' turquoise eyes were focused intently on his older brother, interested and a bit envious of all these people he knew that weren't from Hogwarts. James shrugged, "Diggle's a friend of my parents; we'd either run into him at the Leaky or at the Manor since he's a regular."

Sirius had a sinful smirk on his handsome visage that made a few of his adorers fan themselves and swoon, "He means well, he's just, well, he's a bit exuberant."

" _A bit?!"_ McGonagall said incredulously, a small smile appearing on her stern features, prompting a few barks of laughter and a few gobsmacked stares from the Slytherins who had never before seen the stern Head of Gryffindor in a jesting mood.

 **"You can't blame them," Dumbledore gently informed her, "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"Eleven years?" a few denizens muttered and only Howard Jones, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout noticed Dumbledore go pale and McGonagall blanch, recoiling in shock and horror.

 **Sounding incredulously irritated, McGonagall retorted, "I know that! But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright** ** _careless_** **, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at the calm Headmaster and went on, "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really** ** _has_** **gone, Dumbledore?"**

There was a sharp intake of breath coming from nearly every denizen; due to the other Holograms, they already knew that Voldemort somehow got bested by James Potter and Lily Evans's daughter, however, what they did not know, was the _how_ , and the _age_ Esmeralda achieved such an incredulous feat. Complete silence encompassed the area as they all impatiently waited for the answer to the confounding question.

Even the Marauders didn't have it in them to laugh at Hologram-Dumbledore's snub when he merely offered his customary lemon drop sweets and forewent answering Hologram-McGonagall's inquiry, prompting Minerva McGonagall to breathe a sigh of annoyance; _Albus could be so stubborn when he wants to be, especially when it came to giving answers he held tight to his chest._

"It's _Voldemort_!" Sirius scowled, and his scowl grew darker when everyone but a fair few flinched in return. James nodded, rolling his eyes at the Hologram scene, "The Headmaster is right. Fear of a name is silly. You're only giving a bully more power by fearing him, which is exactly what he wants."

Bellatrix sneered at her cousin and Potter, but Rodolphus and Lucius actually looked to be contemplative before shaking their heads and focusing their attention back to the scene, having missed a few lines.

 **"The owls are nothing next to the** ** _rumors_** **that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About** ** _why_** **he's disappeared? About** ** _what_** **finally stopped him?"**

"Sir!" nearly every denizen called out in annoyance when the Hologram-Dumbledore merely focused on picking another one of his Muggle sweets.

 **"What they're** ** _saying_** **," McGonagall pressed on, "Is that last night, Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're –** ** _dead_** **." Dumbledore bowed his head forlornly, prompting a loud gasp from McGonagall, "Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … oh, Albus…"**

"James," Sirius choked out; sniffles echoed around the air as a myriad of students and Professors began tearing up at the morbid scene and the fate that befell two of Hogwarts most favored inhabitants. Despite the fact that the previous Holograms mentioned the death of James Potter and Lily Evans, witnessing the Hologram of the day after their death, made it all too real and a despondent sensation vibrated in the air.

Alice and Marlene were weeping while clutching Lily to their side, the redhead was soundly crying, tear tracks staining her cheek as she alternated her emerald orbs to look at the Hologram-McGonagall and Hologram-Dumbledore, to James Potter who had a stony mask on his face, but his hazel orbs were shining with unshed tears from behind his square glasses, barely acknowledging his friends surrounding him, each of them soundly crying as well.

The Slytherins were extremely uncomfortable with the morbid display and the reactions of their fellow spectators; those who planned on joining the Dark Lord and those who were already branded with the Dark Mark, subtly fidgeted and wrung their wrists, knowing that they were on the side of their two classmates' murderer. Severus only had eyes for the vibrant Lily Evans, who had lost her luster, and he cursed the Dark Lord; this Hologram scene cemented his decision to escape the Dark Lord's clutches and beg for the Headmaster's aid.

 **Voice trembling, McGonagall recovered slightly and continued with her speech, "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' daughter, Esmeralda. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Esmeralda Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."**

"I'll kill the bastard!" James growled with heated rage and not even McGonagall dared to rebuke him for his vulgar language.

To the mass's surprise, Evanna Rosier, a _Slytherin_ , sneered in disgust, "Killing a child is deplorable! And a magical child to boot! What in Circe's name was the Dark Lord thinking, it's – it's … he's an abomination!" she shrieked, finally finding the right words and successfully shocking the denizens into a stupor. Evan Rosier gaped at his younger sister in palpable shock, rendered speechless by her impassioned speech; once Bellatrix managed to recover, she snarled at the fifth year Slytherin whose father and uncle were well-known Death Eaters, "I wonder what your father will say when I tell him his daughter is a _blood-traitor!_ "

All hell broke loose.

If Bellatrix and the elder Slytherins expected her to cower in fright and take her words back, they were sadly mistaken. Evanna Rosier was no fool, nor was she a naïve girl, she knew her brother Evan already donned on the Dark Mark proudly and that her father and uncle were part of the Dark Lord's inner circle, but it didn't mean she was mere cattle, blindly following those with power, and it was time everyone knew that she wasn't the typical Death Eater spawn, "I'm a blood-traitor because I don't agree with killing children? Especially magical children from a powerful line?" she sneered, inwardly smirking at Bellatrix's flabbergasted reaction, "If you expect me to praise the Dark Lord on an altar and smile in agreement over his despicable future actions, then you have a heart as Black as your name, Bellatrix! Killing a child is an unforgivable action and I shall make no excuse!"

Regulus and Rabastan subtly nodded in agreement, after all, the two fifth year Slytherins were already having doubts over joining the Dark Lord after witnessing the Hologram of him possessing Quirrell. Sirius, James, Fabian and Gideon whistled appreciatively; the denizen's eyes were opened to the fact that not all Slytherins were evil, and they felt shame consume them. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, knowing that whoever created those Holograms, they were gaining fruitful results, but before the Slytherins could retaliate to Evanna's diatribe, he called everyone to attention; they had already missed the exchange between the Holograms… but it was worth it.

 **"- I don't suppose you're going to tell me** ** _why_** **you're here of all places?"**

 **"I've come to bring Esmeralda to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**

"WHAT! NO! NO, _No_ , NO!" Lily screamed so loud, nearly everyone had to cover their ears, "Headmaster you can't! My sister _hates_ me, she would treat Esme abysmally!"

"What were you thinking?!" James snarled. Lorelei nodded in fervent agreement, "Besides, family isn't only in reference to blood! We'd all gladly raise little Esme as our own!"

Pursing her lips, McGonagall studied her Hologram-self and said, "It seems my future self is in agreement with the students, Albus."

 **"What about the Greys or the Lovegoods-"**

 **Dumbledore interjected with a sad smile, "My dear Minerva, Pandora already has her hands tied with a little girl of her own, and the Greys," here his eyes lost its customary twinkle, "Marcel and Lux put in all their resources looking for Lorelei. We cannot ask them to raise Esmeralda when they have been desperately searching for their daughter for nearly a year now."**

"What?" Lorelei blinked in confusion, all eyes focused solely on her person as her body began to tremble. James, Sirius and Remus began snarling and yelling expletives at the top of their lungs, while Marissa and Pandora tightly embraced their stunned friend. Lucius felt as though he had swallowed a bitter potion, his silver eyes blazing at his … half-blood cousin's shocked stance, pondering over her future fate. Rabastan felt as though he had been hit on the head with a Bludger; he was confused over the pang that hit his chest… he was in denial over his true feelings for the spit-fire violet-eyed Gryffindor, and so, he shook his head and avoided all eye-contact, especially Regulus who stared at him with knowing eyes.

Deciding to ignore her fate, Lorelei hesitantly called out, "What about Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marissa and Marlene, Alice, what about all of them?" No answer was given… instead, the scene forwarded to the flying motorcycle heading toward them and Hagrid clambering out with a pink bundle in his giant arm. The mood was so grave, that not even Sirius reacted when Hagrid informed the Hologram-Dumbledore that he procured the flying bike from Sirius.

Shocking everyone, Sirius instead growled out, "Why would I just _hand over_ my goddaughter like that? WHY!"

"I'm tired of all the damn riddles. We're only getting more questions and not enough answers," Frank sighed to himself, though many heard and instantly nodded in agreement.

 **"No problems, were there?"**

 **"No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"She doesn't look older than one," Lily gasped, her voice quivering as they all got a good look at the beautiful sleeping girl. "Our baby has been an orphan since she was a year old? I thought we had more time, I thought-"she broke off into large body-wracking sobs.

James embraced her tightly, "She has absolutely no memories of us." But the Slytherins were curious over one particular thing. "A one year old defeated the Darkest Lord? How?" Rodolphus barked in disbelief and denial.

The scene dissolved and their surroundings returned to the familiar castle walls, just as Hologram-Dumbledore stated that little Esmeralda Potter would have the crude lightning-bolt shaped scar on her forehead forever.

As Lily dried her tears, James stared solemnly at the Headmaster, "If Lily and I die early like we did in the future, I don't care where you put Esme, as long as it's not with Lily's sister." Dumbledore nodded sadly, a contrite look on his wizened visage; nearly everyone caught James' implication that Lily and he would end up together, and were shocked when Lily didn't argue or bother correcting him.

A certain hook-nosed lanky Slytherin felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he trudged down to the dungeon by his lonesome.

 *****Holograms*****

It has been two days since the attack of the disturbing holograms, and the denizens in the castle had been more reserved than usual, still shocked over the future incidents that had yet to occur. Sirius finally managed to pluck up the courage and confide in the Headmaster over the Hologram he witnessed in the Gryffindor Common Room, and his unknown stint in Azkaban.

The wizened Headmaster felt his heart bleed at the mere thought of one of his favorite students imprisoned in that hell-hole the British Community called a wizarding prison and assured Sirius that they would change the future. Oh, recalling Charlus and Dorea's reaction when they discovered the son they adopted as one of their own had a future in Azkaban, … Albus, the Greatest Wizard in a Century and Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald still shuddered when he reminisced Dorea Potter née Black's tumultuous reaction; Dorea could easily be represented as the harbinger of the apocalypse.

Dinnertime approached and he congregated with the other professors and the students for a quiet meal, sadness consuming him at the unusual silence, a far cry from the jubilant chattering that always greeted him during mealtimes. The desert dishes materialized on the five long tables, and just as Albus reached out for his favorite mint humbugs and éclairs, he felt a chill vibrate against his entire form, followed by a tingling and a plethora of screams resonating from different directions in the Great Hall. Springing up from his chair with the agility of a young man, Albus chuckled softly at seeing his Hologram-Self materialize in his seat. However, what surprised him the most, was that in front of him, there wasn't only a sea of Hogwarts students donned in their accustomed black robes, but the powder blues of Beauxbatons and the crimson red of Durmstrang.

"SILENCE!" Albus boomed, emitting a few purple firecrackers from his wand. The entire hall froze, all eyes focused solely on him; it appeared to be a full hall since every single present denizen were on their feet, including the Professors. Waving his hand, he gestured for everyone to congregate in a corner while the teachers and he, himself joined them just as his Hologram-Self stood up and ambled toward-

"Albus, that's the Goblet of Fire," Filius squeaked in awe, prompting all the present denizens to stare at the famed magical artifact. Albus didn't need to call for silence again, with the numerous amount of times a Hologram appeared to them all, they memorized the drill and watched enraptured as the Hologram-Dumbledore took out his wand from his position on the staff table and gave a great sweeping wave with it; in unison, the present denizens gasped in awe as all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into darkness.

"It's Halloween," a first year Puff stated in a cheerful tone, bringing forth sneers and eye-rolls from a few Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Pandora groaned softly, but everyone heard her mystical voice as she addressed the Marauders, Marissa and Lorelei, "From what we have witnessed till now, nothing good ever happens on Halloween in the future."

"You had to remind me," Lorelei grumbled, and Albus was curious when he noted Rabastan hide a smile at Miss Grey's statement, his sea-green orbs gleaming with amusement and something else... _Is it possible? Is the youngest Lestrange enamored by the opinionated Gryffindor?_ Yes… these Holograms were doing a world of good, and he tore his twinkling orbs away from the Lestrange boy to focus on the Goblet of Fire that now shone brightly, blue-white flames sparkling from within.

 **"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore announced, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champion's names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions," he indicated toward the door behind the staff table.**

"I cannot believe the Ministry agreed to reinstate this barbaric tournament," McGonagall huffed in disapproval, her beady eyes glaring at a sheepish Albus.

 **"Any second," a boy with dark-skin and dreadlocks whispered from the Gryffindor table.**

Their attention was instantly diverted onto the Goblet of Fire as the flames suddenly turned red, sparks started to fly from it and a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it and into Hologram-Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Gasps from the Hologram-Students echoed around the Great Hall.

 **"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read in a strong, clear voice, "Will be Victor Krum."**

 **"No surprises there!" Ron Weasley's voice was heard over the storm of applause.**

The familiar redhead's voice had them all finally recognizing Esmeralda Potter sitting at the Gryffindor Table and clapping enthusiastically for the Bulgarian Pureblood as he disappeared into the aforementioned Chamber. They all watched as the Goblet of Fire repeated its previous actions.

 **"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore announced, "Is Fleur Delacour!"**

"She definitely has Veela blood," Lucius gasped in recognition; the girls rolled their eyes and glared as most of the boys gaped with dazed eyes at the gorgeous blonde who sauntered along the hall and into the aforementioned chamber.

 **"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore's words brought complete silence in the Great Hall, "Is Cedric Diggory!"**

"YES!" Amos Diggory, seventh year Hufflepuff boomed out, causing everyone to stare at him in amusement. Albus' eyes twinkled, "Congratulations, Mr. Diggory." Amos smiled sheepishly but remained staring at his handsome son as he disappeared from the Great Hall.

"A Puff as a Hogwarts Champion," Antonin sneered in distaste, but all present students heard him and began arguing with him, drowning out the rest of Hologram-Dumbledore's speech.

Professors Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn tried to cease their Houses' bickering, to no avail. It was only until the Goblet of Fire turned red once again with sparkling flames, did they simultaneously cease all quarrelling, their eyes wide and fixated on the stunned Holograms.

 **Automatically, Dumbledore reached out for the parchment the Goblet regurgitated and stared gobsmacked at the charred parchment. There was a long pause as everyone stared at him; he cleared his throat and ominously called out, "** ** _Esmeralda Potter_** **."**

"WHAT?!" Lily shrieked.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" James shouted, as the Holograms all began muttering hostilely and glaring at a stunned Esmeralda who had to be pushed out of her chair by an equally stunned Hermione.

"Can't my goddaughter ever catch a bloody break," Sirius snarled.

Albus was the first to recover from his shock, "The Holograms are disappearing, except for my future self. Come, students, stick together!" he gestured for them to follow him, and they all did without argument, into the aforementioned chamber behind the staff table.

 **A jovial blonde with a pearly smile grabbed Esmeralda by the arm, beaming at the three confused Champions, "Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady, may I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the** ** _fourth_** **Triwizard Champion!"**

"That's Ludo Bagman! Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps!" Daniel Wood, resident Quidditch fanatic uttered in awe. James snarled in retort, "I don't care if he's a famous Quidditch player! He better get his grubby hands _off_ my daughter!"

Lorelei, however, scoffed, "It's called the _Tri_ wizard Champion. Esme shouldn't even be considered a Champion! What hogwash!"

 **Victor Krum scowled, Cedric Diggory remained politely puzzled while Fleur Delacour tossed her long silvery hair and smiled, "Oh, very funny joke, Meester Bagman."**

 **"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered, "No, no, not at all! Esmeralda's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"**

 **"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur said contemptuously to Bagman, "She cannot compete. She is too young."**

At that moment, the door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Hologram-Dumbledore, followed closely by Bartemius Crouch Sr., a strangely familiar wizard who seemed to be the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Hologram-McGonagall, Hologram-Snape and the gigantic Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

The Gryffindors who observed the floo-call conversation between Esmeralda and Hologram-Sirius knew that there was no hope of her getting out of the tournament; in fact, the twelve Gryffindors scowled, recalling the First Task to be _dragons_ of all things!

 **"Madame Maxime!" Fleur addressed the gigantic Headmistress at once, striding over to stand by her side, "Zey are saying zat zis little girl is to compete also!" Esmeralda glared at her in response.**

"I don't like her!" Lily and Bellatrix sneered in unison, prompting a strained silence to engulf them as the Pureblood and Muggleborn glared at each other for being in agreement with each other. Despite the circumstances, Sirius couldn't help but chuckle good-naturedly, he could practically hear his deranged cousin's repulsive thoughts; for a moment there, Sirius could have sworn an amused gleam passed through his brother's orbs before he batted away as the trick of the light and focused back on the Hologram scene taking place.

 **Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled, "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"**

"Dumbly-dorr?" Fabian and Gideon intoned mirthfully and laughter broke up among a few present denizens; Albus' eyes twinkled tenfold, delighted that happiness could be found even in the darkest of times.

 **"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," the Durmstrang Headmaster spoke up, his lips curved in a steely smile and his blue eyes resembling chips of ice, "** ** _Two_** **Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" his speech was concluded with a nasty laugh.**

"I don't like him," Lily's voice quivered, "There's something… _off_ about him."

Pandora bristled, her silver-blue eyes blazing with fire, so unlike her usual dazed and calm demeanor, "Funny how they all seem to be indignant over there being two Hogwarts champions and yet, as the adults in charge of the students' safety, none of them seem bothered that a fourteen-year-old girl's life is in danger!" Her comment doused the present denizens in a bucket of ice-cold water as realization struck them and they all gaped at the dirty-blonde fifth year.

 **"** ** _C'est impossible_** **," Madam Maxime snapped, "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."**

 **"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," the Durmstrang Headmaster continued, his steely smile still in place though his eyes were colder than ever, "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own school."**

"Who the bloody hell is that ponce?" James snapped, glaring daggers at the Hologram-Durmstrang Headmaster.

 **"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape said softly, his black eyes alight with malice, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. She has been crossing lines ever since she arrived here –"**

 **"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly, immediately silencing the Potions Professor.**

"Karkaroff?" Antonin Dolohov gasped in recognition. In fact, nearly everyone's orbs flickered with recognition at the name of the notorious Russian Dark Supporter. James however, had eyes for no one but Snape, "You have a grudge with me, fine! But keep your bitterness and malicious intents and crude comments to yourself. My daughter has done _nothing_ to receive your ire, you bitter bastard!"

" _Mr. Potter_!" Sprout and Minerva gasped, scandalized. Albus sighed in exasperation and buried his wizened face in the palm of his hands. Although Severus felt guilt at his bullying toward an innocent girl, he still managed to sneer at his rival, "I cannot stop my future-self from picking on your spawn, Potter!"

"ENOUGH!" Albus bellowed as James and Sirius went to retort. Lily merely flashed the Slytherin a disappointed stare filled with hurt before turning away and huddling closer to James and her friends. Severus suppressed his flinch and maintained his impassive mask.

 **Dumbledore stared softly at Esmeralda, his eyes losing its regular twinkle, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Esme?" he asked calmly.**

"How can you ask that?" James snapped, staring at his godfather and Headmaster with betrayal.

Sighing, Albus calmly replied, "I believe Esme, of course. No fourth year could trick the Goblet of Fire, however, as my duty as Headmaster, I must question her otherwise Madame Maxime and Karkaroff would call out foul play." James looked mollified and sheepishly concentrated on his daughter's angry visage.

 **"No!" Esmeralda snapped, glaring at Snape when he made a noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows, "Neither did I ask an older student to. I don't want to be in this stupid deathtrap tournament! I'm not suicidal, thank you very much," she bit back with indignation.**

"That's my goddaughter!" Sirius barked out in applause; laughter ensued after her snappish retort and even Albus had a fond smile on his wizened face.

 **"Ah, but of course she is lying!" Madame Maxim cried.**

 **"She could not have crossed the Age Line," Professor McGonagall said sharply, "I am sure we are all agreed on that-"but Madame Maxim wouldn't hear it, "Dumby-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line!"**

 **"It is possible of course," Dumbledore politely informed them.**

Scoffs of disbelief permeated the air around them, even the Slytherins were confident that Dumbledore's Age Line was done properly. In unison with her Hologram-Self, Minerva shot Albus a steely glare.

 **"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" Professor McGonagall said angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Esmeralda could not have crossed the line herself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that she did not persuade an older student to do it for her, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!" and here, she shot Snape an angry look.**

"You go Min-, uh, _Professor_!" James beamed, retreating hastily when she shot him a glare, followed by a diminutive smile at his correction.

Regulus shot Severus a look of disbelief, "Severus, you know it's impossible for a fourth year to trick the Goblet of Fire. It is a very powerful magical artifact."

Severus sighed in defeat, his shoulder slumping as he murmured so that only Regulus and Rabastan could hear, "I know that. My older self is just too bitter. Hatred consumed his heart." _He didn't want to be like that man!_

 **"Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff spoke up, "You are our – er – objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"**

Barty Jr. only had eyes for his father, and he felt worry churn in his belly at the eerie look on his face. Something was wrong with his father… _but what_?

 **Barty Sr. spoke in a curt voice, "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."**

"Bollocks!" Fabian and Gideon booed.

"Rules are made to be broken," Sirius scoffed, receiving many looks of disdain from the Professors and smirks from James, Remus, Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora.

 **"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Karkaroff snarled, his smile gone. He had an ugly look on his face, "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."**

"Is he daft?" Marissa said, her tone taking one of incredulity, "The Goblet of Fire doesn't work that way."

 **"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman said, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out – it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament –"**

"Exactly what I said," Marissa murmured, not noticing the soft smile that unconsciously appeared on Regulus' face at hearing her words.

 **Karkaroff angrily interjected, "In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing! After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"**

 **"Empty threat, Karkaroff!" a voice growled from near the door, "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"**

Gasps permeated in the air at the sight of the newcomer; the man had a fake leg, a fake eye, a huge chunk missing from his nose and his face was littered with deep scars.

"Alastor?" Albus whispered in disbelief. Opening and closing his jaw, Marlene finally said, "Okay, now I understand why they called him Mad-Eye." Everyone but the twelve Gryffindors was confused over her statement.

The present denizens watched as Alastor Moody limped toward the fire, and with every step he took, they all clearly head the unmistakable _clunk_ of his fake leg.

"What happened to him?" a third year Ravenclaw, Betty Moore, inquired; her father was an Auror and from the many stories he regaled to her, Head Auror Moody had an eye and a leg completely intact.

"War, Miss Moore. War," Howard Jones sighed, his mouth tugging into a grim smile.

 **"Convenient?" Karkaroff barked, "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."**

Lucius' shrewd eyes took note of the fear radiating from Karkaroff and he instantly conveyed his observations to his fellow Slytherins. But what shocked Lucius Malfoy the most, was when Lorelei absentmindedly aided in his confusing statement, "Karkaroff is a Death Eater. Auror Moody was the one to catch him and put him in Azkaban. The slimy tosser made a deal with the Ministry and got released," she spoke neutrally, not bothering to spare her ' _cousin'_ eye-contact, and uttered her confession in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And how did you know that?" Antonin asked, his voice taking a curious note and lacked any bite, much to the Gryffindors surprise.

"We heard of it in a previous Hologram that appeared to us in the Common Room," Alice quickly replied with a shrug of nonchalance sparking everyone's curiosity.

 **"Don't you," Moody quietly retorted, "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing she'd have to compete if it came out."**

 **"Evidently someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime bit out.**

 **"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," Karkaroff bowed to her, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic** ** _and_** **the International Confederation of Wizards –"**

 **"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," Moody growled, "But… funny thing … I don't hear** ** _her_** **saying a word…"**

"At least _somebody_ has my daughter's interests at heart!" Lily snapped, staring at the Professors in disapproval, all of whom looked deeply contrite and abashed at their future behavior.

Rodolphus contemplated the fiery Muggleborn Gryffindor who gave birth to such a powerful child that ended up being the downfall of his Lord, and he hated the fact that Lily Evans was making him reconsider the beliefs that had been ingrained into him since birth. A mere Muggleborn successfully brought upon guilt on the esteemed professors without even trying… a feat in itself. He was beginning to comprehend why his younger brother was starting to doubt his allegiance.

 **"Why should she complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot, "She 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't she? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in price money – zis is a chance many would die for!"**

 **They could all clearly see the rage boiling in Esmeralda Potter, and just as she opened her mouth to most probably yell, Moody butted in with a growl, "Maybe someone's hoping Potter** ** _is_** **going to die for it."**

The mood was a perfect replica of the Hologram scene; there was a tense silence followed by Moody's words and a sob escaped from Lily's lips. All the spectators shuffled nervously, faces aghast at the conclusion made and all of them were rendered speechless. Albus lost his twinkle, finding merit in his old friend's future words.

 **"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," Karkaroff said loudly, "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."**

"To help them defend themselves from murderous Death Eater nutjobs like you!" Betty Moore snarled, her eyes ablaze with fury and brown hair crackling with anger, "Head Auror Moody is the best out there! Learning defense from him would be an honor!"

Applause followed the young Ravens words and Flitwick puffed up with pride; a few Slytherins gave her looks of distaste while Albus smiled fondly, "Well put Miss Moore. I am sure Alastor would be pleased that his Auror's daughter holds great respect toward him." Betty blushed at the praise but held her head up high as the applause grew louder.

 **"Imagining things, am I?" Moody growled, "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the girl's name in that goblet."**

 **"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" Madame Maxime said, throwing up her huge hands in the air.**

 **"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful object!" Moody retorted in an obvious tone, "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament. … I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure she was the only one in her category."**

Most of the denizens nodded in agreement, finding merit in Moody's theory.

 **"You seem to have given this a great deal, Moody," Karkaroff said coldly, "And a very ingenious theory it is – though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously …"**

"Then you're a fool!" Frank sneered, he applied to become an Auror after graduation, and being trained by Alastor Moody was an honor. Karkaroff was an idiot for his cynicism.

 **"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice, "It's my job to think the way Dark Wizards do, Karkaroff – as you ought to remember –"**

 **"Alastor!" Dumbledore warningly spoke up, quieting Moody in an instant. Looking at Esmeralda with an apologetic yet grim smile on his mien, he continued, "How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Esmeralda have been chosen to compete in this Tournament. This, therefore, they will do."**

 **Crouch Sr. cleared his throat and approached the four champions, "The first task is designed to test your daring. So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-the-year tests. I think that's all, Albus."**

The scene slowly dissolved, leaving behind a stifling and somber atmosphere.

Sighing loudly, Albus forced a smile on his face and addressed the students, "Back to your dorms everyone." Only Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Howard stayed behind; Albus Dumbledore honestly feared the reaction of Dorea Potter and was not looking forward to the next Order meeting… although, Alastor would be interested in viewing the memory of his future-self, fake-eye, fake-leg and all.

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter! XD**

 **Next chapter, there shall be a few surprises! ;)… I already have it all planned out.**

 **R &R.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 16:**

Just as Albus predicted, Dorea Potter went ballistic with apoplectic rage in the next Order meeting once she and the rest of the Order members were regurgitated from his pensieve. Charlus never bothered to calm down his wife, too furious himself over the cataclysmic events taking place in the future, and especially in the alleged safest fortress in Magical Britain, all of which seemed to revolve entirely around his granddaughter.

"Why in Merlin's name did the Triwizard get reinstated in the first place, Albus?" Dorcas Meadows inquired, successfully halting Dorea's ranter. Albus never felt his age until the moment the Holograms began appearing in the castle, and he slumped down in his chair, soft blue eyes lacking its customary twinkle as he mused over his response, "I know not the Ministry's reason. However, I believe I agreed to establish a united tie and create a strong bond of friendship and trust between the Magical Institutions. If I were to know that the tournament would be used for a despicable agenda such as forcing Esmeralda into becoming a champion, I would never have given my agreement."

Lady Milah McKinnon, mother of Mark, Marlene and Marissa, cleared her throat and uttered what the others have been thinking, "The question I am most curious of, is _who_ tricked the Goblet of Fire? The witch or wizard must be powerful enough to confound such an archaic and equally powerful artifact. And unfortunately, the suspicions are directed toward the future staff of Hogwarts." Lord Myer McKinnon nodded in complete agreement with his wife, "It is obvious you hired Alastor to keep an eye on Karkaroff-"

"How that Death Eater managed to achieve the position as Headmaster of Durmstrang boggles me," Alastor growled; much to the Order's astonishment, the paranoid and cranky Head Auror didn't seem the least bit perturbed over his disfiguration in the future, he merely smirked and chuckled grimly and when hyperactive Dedalus Diggle inquired on whether or not he was disturbed, the cantankerous Auror shrugged it off as trophies of war.

Howard Jones paused in his ponderings and announced, "I may be mistaken, but one must be deft in Charms to achieve such an astounding feat. Filius and Albus do not strike me as the offenders… I do not believe the students are powerful enough to confound the Goblet of Fire, but then again, I have no information regarding Durmstrang and Beauxbatons level of education."

"I do not believe a student placed Esmeralda's name in the Goblet," Albus immediately argued, "No, this is definitely the mechanisms of an adult."

Dorea slammed a dainty hand on the table, her previous fury returning tenfold, "Well that's all speculation. We can keep hypothesizing over the identity of the culprit, but the truth is, we shall not know until those responsible for the Holograms decide to show us."

Suffice to say, the Order of the Phoenix meeting ended with discord, none of the members close to discovering the evil machinations of the future culprit, and all of them speculating over the horrors in store for poor Esmeralda Potter who can never catch a break ever since she became orphaned. Yes, the Order members all departed to their respective homes feeling grim over what the future may hold for the next generation.

In the intervening period, the seventh year students concluded their advanced potions lesson while the sixth years were congregated in the dungeon, waiting for their own potions lesson to begin. The Marauders stood to the side, immersed in the schematics of an epic prank to instill cheer in the morbid ambience the Holograms engulfed the denizens in; Lily, Marlene and Alice alternated from staring curiously at the Marauders as they tried to overhear their conversation, and staring at the door, patiently waiting for the seventh years to depart and Slughorn to assemble them inside for their next lesson; the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that managed to make it to N.E.W.T. level Potions were huddled with their respective friends, patiently waiting for the door to open and admit them entry.

Narcissa Black suddenly glowed with happiness once her fiancé, Lucius Malfoy strode out of the class and detached himself from Walden McNair, Adamus Avery, and Evan Rosier, making a beeline to the gorgeous blonde, prompting Sirius's face to twist into revulsion upon noticing their interlaced hands. Bellatrix softly laughed as she and Rodolphus joined the two lovebirds but before she could open her mouth to comment or most probably tease them, Holograms started appearing in their midst and the unlucky few sixth and seventh years that stood were a Hologram appeared, shrieked at the uncomfortable feeling and backed away.

"Another Hologram?" Remus groaned, "I don't know if I can take more morbid occurrences in the future." The werewolf's remark was met with quite a few nods of agreement, and everyone halted in their movement to witness what they were meant to observe, all thoughts of classes completely abandoning their minds.

The paramount observation made by the present sixth and seventh years, was a bunch of Slytherins clustered together, all of whom wore a large badge on the front of their robes. Alice Prewett's gasp startled them all to attention and they noticed her finger was pointed at three familiar Gryffindors: Esmeralda Potter stood between Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, and although the three of them had a wary expression on their visage, none of them compared to the pallor of Esmeralda, her eyes sporting dark puffy bags and her mien utterly morose and despondent.

"My baby looks horrible," Lily cried out, both hands covering her petal-shaped lips as she scrutinized the condition of her future daughter. Sirius grimaced, "I think this is after the naming of the Champions. Look, Ron is ignoring her." and his observation proved to be correct; Ronald Weasley stood between two Gryffindor boys, and not once did he spare a glance at his alleged three best friends.

James scowled heavily, "At least Hermione and Neville remained loyal to her."

" **Like them, Potter?"**

The loud voice came from a Slytherin boy who looked to be the carbon copy of Lucius Malfoy, with the exception of the softer, more round and delicate features he seemed to have inherited from Narcissa. They easily recognized the two baboons that stood protectively behind him on either side like bodyguards to be Crabbe Jr. and Goyle Jr., but what startled them, was the incredibly handsome boy with dark raven hair who was leaning lazily against the wall beside Draco Malfoy, a dark smirk etched on his prominent features and his sea-green eyes alight with humor.

" **And this isn't all they do – look!" Draco Malfoy smirked; the second the words emanated from his mouth, the cluster of Slytherins pressed their badges into their chest and the message '** _ **Support CEDRIC DIGGORY, The REAL Hogwarts Champion**_ **' was instantly replaced by another one, which glowed green: '** _ **POTTER STINKS**_ **.' followed immediately by loud howls of laughter.**

The present students weren't amused, and although Bellatrix cackled slightly, she looked to be nonchalant concerning the Hologram scene. Snarling with rage, James spat out, "Why am I not surprised? Of course snake juniors would get a kick out of Esme's suffering."

"Not very Slytherin to publicly bully a girl, is it?" Sirius sneered, stormy grey orbs darkening toward Lucius and Narcissa, both of whom looked uncomfortable with the future actions of their son.

" **Oh** _ **very**_ **funny," Hermione spoke up, her bushy hair bristling while Neville's face was contorted with rage, "Really** _ **witty**_ **."**

 **Esmeralda's emerald orbs blazed with fury as she glared from Malfoy, to Pansy Parkinson, and lastly to the dark, mysterious Slytherin leaning against the wall – the only snake that barely reacted and hadn't pressed his own badge to his chest. Shaking her head with a pinched expression, she placed a calming hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Forget them, Mione. They're not worth it."**

Lily smiled proudly, "Good girl. Be the bigger person and ignore them."

Sirius snorted, "Evans, you're talking about Slytherins. Just because Esme chooses to ignore them, doesn't mean they will back off so easily." And before the Slytherins could defend themselves, Draco Malfoy opened his mouth, a gleeful sneer on his pallid face.

" **Want one, Granger?" Draco held a badge out to Hermione, "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."**

Total pandemonium ensued; the Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began bellowing at the top of their lungs, a few hissing expletives toward the Slytherins – both present and future.

" _How dare he_!?" Marlene growled, sky-blue eyes glowing with rage and she looked as though she wanted to punch the Hologram-Malfoy in the face if it weren't for Fabian and Gideon grudgingly holding her back.

James glared at Lucius Malfoy with palpable contempt, "Like father, like son, aye?!"

"You got yourself a winner there, dear cousin," Sirius spat at Narcissa who immediately blanched. "It's obvious who your son takes after. You must be so … _proud_!" his voice was dripping with sarcasm. With all the ruckus they were making, it was a wonder Professor Slughorn hadn't overheard and barged outside to inspect what the commotion was about.

Lily groaned upon seeing Esmeralda and Neville whip out their wands, their faces flushed with anger. "No, sweetie, just ignore him. You'll only give meaning to the word if you react upon it." And for once, a disagreement was made between the best friends as Alice scoffed loudly, "No way, Lils. Let my son defend his friend's honor! That, that _word, that profanity_ , it's deplorable!"

James, Sirius, Remus and Frank cheered on for Esmeralda and Neville, while Gideon and Fabian stared at their nephew who stood idly by with disapproval. However, just as Esmeralda and Neville aimed their wands towards Draco Malfoy, the dark-haired Slytherin boy shed his nonchalant and lazy demeanor and straightened up, his mirthful handsome face morphed into one of cold and calculating as he expertly twisted his wand between his fingers and kept it pointing at Neville.

"Who is that boy?" Azrial Nott inquired in palpable confusion; he noticed his son remained away from the discord with the Zabini Heir, a brunette Slytherin girl and another girl that resembled Cyrus Greengrass, and a part of him was glad his son isolated himself from conflict and stayed neutral.

" **Esme! Neville!" Hermione said warningly. Neville's jovial face looked alien with a malicious sneer as he glared at the dark-haired boy who merely returned the glare coolly.**

" **Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand and closing the gap between him and the dark-haired boy, "Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you've got the guts."**

" **Draco," the dark-haired boy snapped, not once taking his eyes off Neville, but the warning was clear in his voice, prompting Draco to roll his eyes and drawl out, "Ah, come on, Reaghan, Potter's merely all talk and-"**

" _ **Furnunculus!"**_ **Esme yelled; Draco's eyes widened and if it weren't for Reaghan who quickly deflected the spell, it would have impacted with Draco's face. Angry at being bested, Draco sneered and shouted, "** _ **Desaugeo**_ **!" and imitating Reaghan, Esmeralda batted it away, but the damage was already done as the two spells collided with Hermione and Goyle.**

Despite the situation, Lucius growled angrily at his future son's stupidity. When somebody has a wand aimed at you, you should never allow yourself to be distracted. If it weren't for this Reaghan boy, then Draco would have been jinxed by Potter.

"Who is Reaghan? He looks very familiar," Narcissa wondered aloud, and unsurprisingly, many of the assembled present students seemed to be thinking among the same lines.

" **Hermione!" Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her, joining Esmeralda and Neville who were trying to coax her into taking her hand away from her face.**

The present students winced upon seeing Hermione's teeth growing at a larger rate, but before anyone could comment, Hologram-Snape appeared from behind, causing Severus to blanch and wince, knowing by now that his bitter future-self would only make matters much worse.

" **And what is all this noise about?" Snape said in a soft, deadly voice, looming over them with an impassive expression. In an instant, Draco went on defense, "Potter attacked me, sir-"**

" **We attacked each other at the same time!" Esmeralda shouted, emeralds glaring with rage at the blonde ponce. But Draco continued, "- and she hit Goyle – look –"**

"Ten Galleons says Snape would let the Slytherins off and blame the Gryffindors," Sirius snarled. James scoffed, hazel orbs ablaze with fury, "That's easy money. No way am I betting on that." Lily looked desolate, avoiding eye-contact with her old friend who was sporting a morose expression, disgusted with his future-self's actions and blatant favoritism – a topic he had been constantly the recipient of.

 **Snape examined Goyle, whose face was covered with boils. "Hospital wing, Goyle," he said calmly, he then looked at Reaghan, "Since you are an, ah, a third party, enlighten me in the situation, Mr. Lestrange."**

"LESTRANGE!?" was bellowed from nearly every present observer. Rodolphus and Bellatrix gaped at the handsome Slytherin who portrayed mirth, confidence, cool headedness and a calculated ruthless streak, all in the span of a couple of minutes.

"Of course! How could we have missed it," Rodolphus gasped; now that Reaghan was declared to be a Lestrange it all made sense; he protected Draco because they were cousins, his eyes and his features were a perfect resemblance of Rodolphus except for the nose and hair which was all Bellatrix.

Sirius moaned, "Like we needed a Lestrange spawn in the next generation." Fortunately, only the Gryffindors heard him as the Slytherins were all concentrating on Lestrange Jr.

 **Reaghan shrugged coolly, and met Snape's onyx orbs head on, "All we did, Professor, was show Potter the new badges and she tried cursing Draco, but I deflected it and it unfortunately hit Goyle instead."**

" _ **You liar**_ **!" Esmeralda's claim was drowned by Ron shouting, "Malfoy got Hermione!** _ **Look**_ **!"**

 **Snape looked coldly at Hermione, "I see no difference." prompting tears to cascade down her face as she turned on her heel and ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.**

"You're a right bastard, you know that!" Marlene yelled, glaring at the Slytherin with malice. Sirius sneered at him, "Funny. I find it hilarious how you cry out that you're a victim of bullying whilst you spend your future bullying children. Way to go, _Snivellus!_ "

"That's my future-self, Black! I cannot control _his_ actions," Severus sneered in retort, though a battle was waging inside his head. Lily shocked everyone by snarling a response, "You say that. It's easy for you to stick to that excuse and blame your future-self. But if we haven't witnessed these Holograms, you would still grow up to be _that_ man! You disgust me, Severus Snape!"

The present denizens of Hogwarts observed as Neville and Ron simultaneously started shouting at Snape before they were interrupted by Hologram-Snape.

" **Let's see," he said in a silky tone. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter, Longbottom and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions." Malfoy chuckled, his face adopting a look of self-satisfaction while Reaghan impassively scrutinized Esmeralda, who had yet to move an inch, rooted to her spot and glaring maliciously at Snape. "Did you hear me, Potter? Get. In. Now!"**

 **Esmeralda's eyes glowed, resembling the exact shade of the** _ **Avada Kedavra**_ **curse and prompting a few students to back off, all except for Reaghan who now looked intrigued. "You know,** _ **Professor**_ **, I'm not surprised that you saw no difference in Hermione. I mean, coming from you, it's to be expected since you stare at yourself in the mirror every day and find greasy hair to be acceptable! But just because you have no care for looks and basic hygiene, doesn't mean all of us don't," she sneered, the temperature dropping low as Snape glared heatedly in return.**

"Holy-, did she… did Esmeralda just say that?" Alice whispered in palpable shock; James and Sirius sported looks of utmost pride while the other spectators gaped at her in a mixture of horror, awe and respect.

" **Fifty more points from Gryffindor! And a weeks' worth of detention!"**

" **Whatever! I'm going to the hospital wing. Just looking at you sickens me," Esmeralda spat, "You can give me as many detentions as you like,** _ **Professor**_ **. It won't change the fact that you're an adult that revels in bullying children."**

" **POTTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" He yelled out, but to no avail. Esmeralda Potter ignored him and disappeared down the corridor.**

"Wow! My daughter is awesome!" James spoke in a hush, hazel eyes gleaming with mirth and pride. Before discussion could break out, Professor Slughorn appeared in their midst with a scowl, "What are you all standing around here for? Get to class. Quickly! Sixth years, in! Class started five minutes ago!"

Sirius however, shared a baffled glance with an equally perplexed Rodolphus; for both of them did not fail to notice the interested gleam appear in Reaghan Lestrange's eyes during the entirety of Esmeralda Potter's defiant speech, and they both felt a foreboding sensation stir in their guts.

 *****Holograms*****

It was dinner time in the Great Hall, and already word spread through the rumor mill regarding the Hologram scene the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin sixth and seventh years bore witness to that afternoon.

Sirius had been unusually silent ever since, and even with all the coaxing he was on the receiving end of, he never uttered a word, choosing to keep his speculations to himself, hoping that he was merely overreacting. Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora were immediately updated in excruciating details over the Holograms and continued to press for more details to satiate their curiosity. What shocked the denizens of Hogwarts however, was the introduction of Reaghan Lestrange, who, in comparison to his cousin, Draco Malfoy, looked to be more cunning and ruthless, a perfect replica of their lethal parents, and an ominous discovery that didn't bode well for the future.

"Maybe we're being tough, but from the Hologram scene we saw, Lestrange Jr. is a right prick," James stated, hazel orbs glaring at the delighted Rodolphus and cackling Bellatrix on the Slytherin table.

Just as the denizens were concluding their deserts, McGonagall's voice echoed around the hall sounding magically magnified, " _All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please!_ " Simultaneously, every head whipped around in confusion to stare inquisitively at the baffled Professor McGonagall who sat on the staff table between the Headmaster and Filius Flitwick and looked palpably surprised at the current anomaly.

Albus was torn between ecstatic over witnessing another Hologram hoping to piece together the enigmatic incidents and discover more future events they could deter, and a sense of foreboding in regards to what lie ahead for them to observe. Exhaling loudly, the Headmaster stood up from his seat and announced, "It seems that we have another Hologram to witness. All students and teachers please remain calm and follow me to the staffroom. Stick together please." Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and Sprout were tasked with watching over students in their respective Houses and assemble them in a straight line, ensuring none of them separated from each other or got lost in the crowd.

A cacophony of excited muttering resumed until they paused by the staffroom; many faces were flushed and some looked ashen over what they were about to witness; it was a tight fit, but they all managed to comfortable squeeze themselves inside and observe the Hologram-Professors filter into the room, some of them looking puzzled and others downright scared until Hologram-McGonagall arrived, her expression grim.

" **It has happened," she told the silent staffroom, "A student has been taken by the monster right into the Chamber itself."**

Gasps pervaded the room, fusing with the reactions of the future staff. All color drained from Albus' face as he studied the fearful expressions surrounding him, "It appears to be the events we have witnessed on the night of Halloween regarding the mysterious opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Please remain quiet."

 **Severus Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and addressed Minerva, "How can you be sure?"**

" **The Heir of Slytherin," said a white-faced Professor McGonagall, "Left another message. Right underneath the first one:** _ **'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.**_ **'"**

"Merlin," Alice gasped, grabbing Frank's hand in a tight grip; all present spectators sported grim expressions, and were rendered speechless.

 **Madam Hooch sunk into a chair, "Who is it? Which student?"**

" **Ginny Weasley."**

"WHAT?!" Fabian and Gideon shouted; they couldn't even celebrate the fact that they had a niece, too worried over the fact that she was most probably dead in the future. Out of respect to the Prewetts, nobody bothered to comment, but a few did send them sorrowful and pitying glances while a few Slytherins bore confused miens in regards to a Pureblood getting attacked by Slytherin's Heir.

 **Professor McGonagall adamantly continued, wiping a few tears from her face, "We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said-"the staffroom door banged open and a beaming Lockhart appeared in their midst, "So sorry – dozed off – what have I missed?"**

"What. An. Idiot!" Lilac Brown commented; the fifth year Gryffindor didn't fail in noticing that her niece who she overheard was named Lavender Brown, adulating the blonde ponce and she wasn't impressed in the slightest over the fact that her niece was easily blinded by a pretty face. Sirius however, was more interested in a big factor, "Headmaster, why aren't you there?"

A plethora of dumbfounded faces swiveled to gauge the Headmaster's reaction whose eyes lost its effervescent twinkle, "I am afraid I have no answer to that particular observation, Mr. Black. But it appears that I am not residing in the castle at that precise moment."

 **Snape stepped forward, onyx orbs boring into Lockhart's sapphire ones, "Just the man. The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."**

 **Ignoring Lockhart's blanch, Professor Sprout chipped in, "That's right, Gilderoy. Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"**

Despite the circumstance, the present denizens of Hogwarts all watched in amusement as each Professor collectively tore into Gilderoy Lockhart. James scoffed, "It's the prefect prank. They're all calling him out on his lies by praising him." It wasn't until a sweating and nervous Lockhart escaped to 'get ready' did Rabastan dryly comment, "He's not going to rescue the girl. He's probably packing to leave the castle."

Much to everyone's palpable surprise however, once the professors departed, three familiar small figures barged out of the closet and Lily groaned, "Of course. Why ever would I believe that Esmeralda would listen to McGonagall's announcement and stay ensconced in the common room?"

"Because she's the daughter and goddaughter of two Marauders," Sirius smirked, a jovial expression taking hold of his devilishly handsome features. Albus demanded everyone to remain close behind him as they shadowed Esmeralda, Ron, and Neville to Lockhart's office.

"Why are they going to that coward for help?" Anton Greengrass inquired, only to receive many shrugs in return. The spectators were then introduced to a baffling scene where Rabastan's prediction ended up being a hundred percent correct as the three second years walked in on Lockhart frantically packing his suitcase, ready to depart the castle.

" **What about my sister?" Ron shouted, glaring at the Defense Professor.**

" **You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Neville added, "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going around here!"**

 **Sweating profusely, Lockhart defensively retorted, "Well – I must say – when I took the job, nothing in the job description – didn't expect –"**

 **Esmeralda glowered at him, "I knew it! Your books are all fake, aren't they?! You've been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?!"**

"I cannot believe you hired him to teach the students, Albus!" Minerva scowled, not once detaching her angry orbs from the scene.

 **Shaking his head impatiently, Lockhart said, "Esme, Esme, it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms-"**

The rest of Lockhart's scandalous speech was drowned out by the uproar which supervened. The Professors all began quarreling amongst themselves and vowing to keep an eye on the despicable man once he arrived at Hogwarts as a first year, hoping to educate him better and prevent him from growing up to partake in his despicable future endeavors. In fact, silence only resumed once the aforementioned fraud aimed his wand at the three second years; the Marauders, Frank, Alice, Fabian, Gideon and Lily were about to implode with apoplectic rage.

" _ **Expelliarmus!**_ **" Esmeralda bellowed; Lockhart was blasted backward and fell over his trunk while Ron caught his wand from midair and flung it out of the open window. "Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," Esmeralda informed him as she furiously kicked his trunk aside.**

Most of the denizens applauded Esmeralda Potter; James and Sirius were torn between pride and horror – pride over her quick skill, or horror over their gratitude toward Snivellus for teaching the students the aforementioned spell during the Dueling Club.

The good mood barely lasted upon hearing the declaration that the three second years knew where the Chambers of Secret was situated; they were all excited at finally discovering the location of the mythical chamber, a place nobody ever found after countless of centuries of fruitless searching, and most were worried over the children's well-being.

"Go to a teacher! Don't go by yourself!" Lily and Alice frantically muttered, eyes widening in fear. But the two future mothers' advice was for naught; the present denizens of the castle followed the three first years and the charlatan Professor who was being led by wand point to the bathroom that housed the irritating and morose ghost, Moaning Myrtle, all of them gaping, stunned at the last victim from over three decades ago when the mythical Chamber of Secrets was said to have last been opened.

"All this time… we could have asked _Myrtle_?" Minerva snapped, beady green eyes widening significantly at the Holograms. To their surprise, the present Moaning Myrtle splashed out of a toilet and glumly stared at them, "No one ever asked. It's all Olive Horby's fault! She mocked my glasses, but _oooh_ , I did manage to haunt her for a while and it was absolutely lovely!"

Stuck in the bathroom with two versions of the miserably wailing ghost was not really a comfort, but thankfully, the sibilant hissing from Esmeralda Potter distracted them and eyes widened in awe, fear and anxiousness when the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin, followed by it sinking right out of sight not even a second later, leaving a large pipe exposed, large enough for a man to slide into.

Bellatrix finally recovered her bearings, and she managed to shriek out, "The great Salazar Slytherin hid his Chamber in a _girl's bathroom!_ " Some Gryffindors couldn't stifle their laughter at the outraged and affronted expressions on the proud Slytherins' visage, but Albus merely chuckled jovially and waved a casual hand in the air, "Miss Black, calm yourself. Salazar Slytherin created the Chamber of Secrets over a thousand years ago. It is mostly probable that this is only _one_ of the entrances to the Chamber, or even perchance, this bathroom had not in fact existed at the time of the four Founders."

The Slytherins calmed down, mollified with the Headmaster's statement; unfortunately, pandemonium struck once Esmeralda determinedly claimed that she was going down the Chamber. Ten minutes later, the entire population found themselves positioned in front of a solid wall in which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds after the charlatan managed to disarm Ron's snapped wand and have his memory charm backfire, prompting Esmeralda to become separated from Ron and Neville.

"Can't she just turn back," James desperately stated, knowing that his valiant daughter would never turn her back on a fellow student who suffering on the other side. "This is too dangerous for her!"

Minerva sniffed angrily, "One thing for certain, Mr. Potter, is that this event shall not under any circumstances occur in the future because we shall _not_ be hiring Gilderoy Lockhart. Is that right, Albus?" she demanded, beady eyes narrowing in anger at the heralded wizard, who subtly cowered and nodded vehemently in wholehearted agreement.

While three-quarters of the present population gaped wondrously at the mythical Chamber of Secrets, the other quarter comprised of mostly Gryffindors were unable to detach their eyes from the tiny form of Esmeralda Potter as she carelessly ran toward the unconscious small black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

" _ **Ginny!**_ **" Esmeralda muttered, dropping her wand onto the ground and turning her over, desperately shaking her to awaken. "Ginny, please wake up!"**

" **She won't wake," a soft voice announced from the statue of Salazar Slytherin.**

Instantaneously, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn and Filius Flitwick gasped loudly, the sound echoing around the chambers prompting all the present students to pause in their scrutiny of the handsome dark-haired newcomer and frown in confusion at the four professors. Minerva clutched Albus' arm, "Albus, how is it possible?!"

"You know this wizard?" Lucius asked, eyebrows knitted together in perplexity. Albus grimaced, "Unfortunately, yes, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, you all know of him." before anybody could offer a retort to the Headmaster's discombobulating statement, Esmeralda let out a diminutive gasp of her own.

" **Tom –** _ **Tom Riddle**_ **?"**

"How in heavens did little Esmeralda know of him?" Filius squeaked.

Rodolphus scowled in concentration, trying to recall his genealogy tutelage before his arrival into Hogwarts and came up blank, "There are no wizarding families with the last name of Riddle. He must be a half-blood or a… _Muggleborn_ ," he sneered in revulsion, an expression shared by many of the denizens clad in green and a few Ravens. Surprisingly, Albus Dumbledore's impressive beard quivered, unknown to all but perhaps Minerva, Horace and Filius, a smile was evident under the layer of silver. James, Sirius and Lily were consumed with irritation and curiosity, but remained silent as they observed the Hologram unfold.

" **What d'you mean she won't wake?" Esmeralda desperately asked, emerald eyes beseeching a pair of dark ones, "She's not – she's not –"**

 **Riddle quickly interjected, "She's still alive. But only just."**

 **Esmeralda scrunched her nose, pondering a deep thought as she stared at the handsome wizard, crimson eyebrows knitting together in confusion and she finally asked in an uncertain tone, "Are you a ghost?"**

" **A memory," Riddle quietly replied, "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."**

Multiple pairs of eyes flickered toward the diary Riddle was pointing at, confusion and disbelief evident in their expressions. Albus stifled a gasp, praying that his suspicions were incorrect and his soft blue eyes, devoid of any twinkling met the aghast browns of Horace Slughorn who had beads of sweat running down his horrified mien.

" **You've got to help me, Tom," Esmeralda rushed to say as she tried carrying the dead weight of Ginny Weasley, "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk … I don't-"**

"BASILISK?!"

It was instantaneous uproar; they cared not about the Holograms unraveling in their midst… what took precedence in their minds was the fact that a _basilisk_ was lurking about in the very chamber they all stood and where a twelve and eleven year old girl were actually situated in, without any means of defending themselves. Lily began sobbing into the crook of James' neck while his hazel orbs were hardening with anger and fear. Sirius and Remus were growling and snarling and clenching their fists while Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora tried calming them down, to no avail.

The distraction of discovering the presence of a basilisk had them missing a few lines and when they were finally able to calm down, enough to watch the future scene unfold, Tom Riddle was pointing Esmeralda's wand at her. Regulus groaned, "Never, ever, ever toss away your wand!"

" **I've waited a long time for this, Esmeralda Potter. For the chance to see you. To speak to you," a cold smile appeared on Riddle's visage and he pocketed her wand. Finally, suspicion was evidently clear on the young redhead's face, "How did Ginny get like this?"**

" _Him_!" Sirius snarled, glaring daggers at Riddle's smug expression. Albus winced as Minerva's nails dug deeper into his arm.

" **Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly, "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger. …Little Ginny's been writing in** _ **my**_ **diary for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes – how her brothers** _ **tease**_ **her, how she had to come to school with second hand robes and books, how-" and here, Riddle's eyes glinted, "-how she didn't think famous, good, great Esmeralda Potter would** _ **ever**_ **be her friend…"**

Fabian groaned, burying his face in the palms of his hands while Gideon spat out, "She's been raised in the wizarding world! She should know by the age of eleven never to trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"

"Wise words, Mr. Prewett. Unfortunately, young Miss Weasley must have been feeling extremely vulnerable and didn't ponder the oddity of the diary," Albus sighed sadly. James however, had his mind set on a completely different matter, and his hazel orbs narrowed, "Is it just me, or does Riddle have a hungry look on his face while talking to Esme?"

The entire present population pivoted around to gauge Riddle's expression and each of them sported horrified miens. Rabastan grimaced, looking at the probable Muggleborn in disgust, "It's not just you, Potter."

" **-if I say it myself, Esmeralda, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. … I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful," Riddle boasted, enjoying the disgust on the redhead's face, "Far more powerful that little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of** _ **my**_ **secrets, to start pouring a little of** _ **my**_ **soul back into** _ **her-**_ **"**

" **No!" Esmeralda gasped in horror, comprehension dawning on her features, garnering a malicious glint in Riddle's dark eyes, "Smart girl, you are, Esmeralda. Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods and the Squib's cat."**

 **And again, Esmeralda gasped, "No!"**

"Bastard!" Fabian and Gideon snarled, their sapphire orbs starting dismally at the unconscious form of their niece. Narcissa frowned in confusion, "Who is this wizard?"

The four aware professors kept their mouths shut, and the denizens were forced to listen to Tom Riddle boast in smug tones of how Ginny Weasley never knew what she was doing and the fearful messages he received afterwards.

" **It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," Riddle continued in a gleeful tone, "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where** _ **you**_ **came in Esmeralda. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was** _ **you**_ **, the very person I was most anxious to meet."**

"What the bloody hell do you want with my daughter?!" James snarled, wishing that Tom Riddle wasn't merely a transparent Hologram and that he could curse him into oblivion. Albus, Minerva, Filius and Horace paled drastically waiting for the uproar that would inevitably concur once Tom's identity was out in the open.

" **And why did you want to meet me?" Esmeralda spat.**

"Like father, like daughter," Lorelei murmured.

" **Well you see, Ginny told me all about you, Esmeralda," said Riddle, "Your whole** _ **fascinating**_ **history." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on her Esmeralda's forehead and his expression grew hungrier, "I knew I must find out more about you. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"**

" **Hagrid's my friend!" Esmeralda yelled, her voice shaking due to anger, "And you framed him, didn't you?!"**

Gasps pervaded the air and Sirius whirled around the face the rapidly paling Headmaster, "You mean to tell us, Hagrid got expelled in his third year because the Ministry thought _he_ opened the Chamber of Secrets thirty-three years ago?!" his voice was colored with disbelief, and for the first time in … well, _ever_ , the Black cousins were in complete harmony with each other. Bellatrix gaped unattractively at the Headmaster, "Hagrid? The Heir of Slytherin? How can a half-breed ever be mistaken as _The_ Heir of Salazar Slytherin?!" she shrieked in vehement fury.

Albus held his hands up in a placating manner, though he too looked disturbed, "It was out of my hands at the time. Armando Dippet was the Headmaster three decades ago, and he trusted Tom's claim that Hagrid killed young Myrtle. I was merely the transfiguration teacher back then."

They unfortunately missed a part of Tom Riddle's speech due to their argument and tried grasping the subject of their conversation.

" **Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did," Riddle sneered.**

 **Esmeralda grinned smugly, "I bet Dumbledore saw right through you!"**

" **Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly, his face pinched in irritation. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."**

"He's a Mud- Muggleborn or a filthy half-blood. Why would he care about Salazar Slytherin?" Antonin Dolohov questioned, ignoring the growls and hostile looks he was on the receiving end of for nearly uttering the crude insult towards Muggleborns. But Barty Crouch Jr. let out a loud gasp, a trembling finger pointing at Riddle's robes, "He's decked in the color of green. He was sorted into Slytherin!"

" **Well, you haven't finished it," Esmeralda triumphantly retorted, "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be all right again-"**

 **Riddle tut-tutted in a mocking demeanor and stared at her, interrupting her with a quiet tone, "Haven't I already told you, that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been –** _ **you**_ **."**

"Why is he so interested in Esme?" Sirius demanded, fear gripping his heart. In a simultaneous action, nearly all the denizens turned to face Albus who grimaced and said, "I believe I have my suspicions, and if I am correct, it shall be revealed soon."

Grumbling, they all listened in to Tom Riddle declare his ire over Ginny pilfering the diary back, and how he elaborated Hermione Granger's petrification by setting the basilisk on her to garner Esmeralda's attention, ending with Ginny Weasley's final moments before the young Potter's arrival. The ambience was rapidly changing from shock, to fury, to apoplectic rage in mere minutes and the tension was stifling.

" **How is it that** _ **you**_ **– a skinny girl with no extraordinary talent – managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did** _ **you**_ **escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"**

"Why does he care? Voldemort appeared after his time," Marlene scowled, rolling her eyes at the violent reactions that occurred upon uttering the Dark Lord's name. Surprisingly, Esmeralda asked the exact question to Riddle, and none were ready for his response. They didn't even see it coming. None but the four aware professors.

" **Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "Is my past, present and future, Esmeralda Potter." He then pulled out her wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.** __ **Then, he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

"SILENCE!" Albus boomed out, halting the cacophony of surprised and disbelieving muttering along with the few squawks of fear.

" **You see?" he whispered, "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Esmeralda – I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"**

There was complete silence in the chamber. Nobody uttered a single world; whether they were shocked that for the second year in a row, Voldemort was in Hogwarts and Esmeralda Potter was facing him, or whether it was because of the true origins of the Dark Lord, an avid Pureblood supporter.

Clearing his throat, Sirius coherently spoke up, allowing himself to be heard, "So… Voldemort, Pureblood bigot extraordinaire who has a vendetta against Muggles and Muggleborns, who is descendant from Salazar Slytherin himself, and who has Purebloods bowing down to him and kissing his feet… he's a half-blood with a _muggle_ father?! Wow, you must all be proud of the wizard you swore allegiance to," he grinned, taking great morbid humor in the situation, his stormy gray eyes concentrating on his cousins and their betrotheds and his younger brother.

 _And all hell broke loose…_

 **A/N:** **Okay, to start things off… I am so sorry for the cliffhanger! Especially since most of my readers were impatiently waiting for the basilisk incident! Please don't hate me! It's just, I had to leave it there for the sake of the story!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it though? XD… and what about Reaghan Lestrange? ;)**

 **Next chapter will be out in a week max! And it will include the conclusion of the Chamber of Secrets and the aftereffects of the Hologram… I mean, come on, to most of the dark families, they would easily recognize a Horcrux… if Regulus could without much proof then he definitely would now, huh? ;)**

 **R &R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 17:**

 _There was complete silence in the chamber. Nobody uttered a single world; whether they were shocked that for the second year in a row, Voldemort was in Hogwarts and Esmeralda Potter was facing him, or whether it was because of the true origins of the Dark Lord, an avid Pureblood supporter._

 _Clearing his throat, Sirius coherently spoke up, allowing himself to be heard, "So… Voldemort, Pureblood bigot extraordinaire who has a vendetta against Muggles and Muggleborns, who is descendant from Salazar Slytherin himself, and who has Purebloods bowing down to him and kissing his feet… he's a half-blood with a_ _ **muggle**_ _father?! Wow, you must all be proud of the wizard you swore allegiance to," he grinned, taking great morbid humor in the situation, his stormy gray eyes concentrating on his cousins and their betrotheds and his younger brother._

 _ **And all hell broke loose…**_

"No!" Bellatrix croaked out, her being the only individual to finally process Sirius' genuine yet mocking diatribe, "That… that cannot be!" she shrieked, pointing an accusing, trembling finger at the Hologram scene, or more precisely, the Hologram of the alleged teenaged Dark Lord, "It's a farce, a sham… a-a, a MOCKERY! The Dark Lord, Heir of the noble and great Salazar Slytherin has naught but _pure_ blood coursing through his vein!" she then pivoted around to confront her fiancé and fellow Death Eaters, face contorted in rage, "Lies! All _lies_!" However, it was clear as day that there was a flicker of doubt in her hooded sapphire eyes.

Sighing deeply, Albus addressed the hysterical Slytherin, "Miss Black, I myself personally taught Tom Riddle three decades ago, along with Professors Slughorn and Flitwick. Professor McGonagall was a fellow peer, as well. This is no farce."

Lorelei scoffed loudly, her violet orbs burning into Lucius' uncertain grays, "Don't bother denying it. The truth is glaring at all of you. The Dark Lord you all adore and worship," she spat in disgust, "Lied to all of you! He fooled you and your parents! Spreads his propaganda beliefs and subjugates those he deems to have _lesser blood_ and unworthy of magic when he shares the same heritage. He wants to eradicate Britain of those who share the same blood coursing through HIS veins!"

" _You dare-_ "Bellatrix's verbal attack was abruptly interjected by Rodolphus, who quickly held her back flush against his chest, "Enough, Bella. We can discuss this at a later date." And on cue, the Hologram unfroze, playing itself once again.

" **You're not," Esmeralda's quiet voice echoed in the near vacant chamber, hatred seeping in her words.**

" **Not what?" Riddle snapped. Inhaling a deep breath, Esmeralda bravely met his cold gaze head on, "** _ **Not**_ **the greatest sorcerer in the world. Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't** _ **dare**_ **try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days!" she sneered, watching as the cold smile on Riddle's face vanished, replaced by an ugly look.**

There was a sharp intake of breath from Regulus as he gaped at James and Lily with wide eyes, both of whom sported teary eyes and proud expressions, "Potter, Evans, your daughter is either extremely brave or immensely stupid."

"She's a brave one, for sure," Albus commented, eyes twinkling tenfold, touched beyond belief at little Esmeralda Potter's unwavering devotion and loyalty to him. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, you should be very proud. Despite the fact that you never had a chance to raise her, she has evolved into a fiercely brave and outstanding girl."

Lily sniffled, a watery smile evident on her face as she burrowed herself deeper into James's arms. "Thank you, Headmaster," James choked out, eyes brimming with fresh tears, prompting Sirius to squeeze his shoulder in a camaraderie fashion.

Suddenly, faint music echoed around them, getting louder and louder with each passing second until finally, the present denizens of Hogwarts found themselves gaping and staring in awe as Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix familiar, appeared in flames from the top of the nearest pillar. The crimson beauty, golden tail glittering had a ragged bundle gripped in its talons and flew straight towards Esmeralda, dropping its burden on her feet before landing on her shoulder and folding its great wings.

" **That's a phoenix," Riddle stared shrewdly at Fawkes.**

" **Oh, very well spotted. Ten points to Slytherin!" Esmeralda drawled, glaring hatefully at Riddle while fondly stroking Fawkes' head. "Hello, Fawkes."**

"She's, she's using sarcasm with the Dark Lord," Antonin Dolohov gaped, feeling faint over the Gryffindor girl's audacity and bravado. Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter, "Thatta girl! That's my goddaughter!" he proudly crowed to nobody in particular.

Pandora titled her head in Albus' direction, her shrewd silver-blue eyes scrutinizing his beaming visage, "Headmaster, why would your familiar come to Esmeralda's aid?" Twinkling soft blue eyes merrily met her, "Fawkes sensed her loyalty to me, and went to her aid. Help would always be given at Hogwarts to those that ask for it. _Never_ forget that," the last part of his statement was addressed to all the present students of Hogwarts.

 **Choosing to ignore her riposte, Riddle pointed at the ragged bundle, "And** _ **that**_ **… that's the old school Sorting Hat." A cold, dark laugh rang through the Chamber upon his discovery, "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Esmeralda Potter? Do you feel safe now?"**

Grimacing, Remus forlornly nodded, "I hate to say this, but he has a point. Headmaster, what good would the Sorting Hat do?" But Albus unfortunately, found himself speechless, shrouding many in fear.

" **To business, Esmeralda," Riddle smiled broadly at Esmeralda's speechless state, "Twice – in** _ **your**_ **past, in** _ **my**_ **future – we have met. And twice I failed to kill you.** _ **How did you survive**_ **? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive."**

"Oh, well, that's comforting," Daniel Wood sarcastically bit out, glaring heavily at the scene. James however, shook his head, "One would think, that Voldemort wouldn't outright broadcast the fact that he had been bested twice by a witch at the age of one and eleven."

The Death Eaters and future Death Eaters found themselves humiliated and consumed with shame; discovering that the powerful wizard them and their parents swore allegiance and loyalty to was a half-blood, with muggle blood running in his veins was mortifying enough, but then… to top it off, the same wizard had been defeated not once, but _twice_ by a minor, by an infant with no skill whatsoever and then by the same little girl, who had yet to achieve puberty and whose major feat at the time, was casting the _Lumos_ spell correctly. It was degrading and downright shameful.

 **Esmeralda glared at Riddle, not backing down as she held her head high and spoke with malice, "No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me. I don't know myself.** _ **But**_ **I know why you couldn't** _ **kill**_ **me. Because my mother died to save me," she sneered for a split second before her face lit up in a smug smirk as she added, "My common** _ **Muggleborn**_ **mother-**

"She's baiting him," Narcissa gasped, a hand unconsciously lifting to cover her agape mouth.

 **-she stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you. I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive.** _ **That's**_ **where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul, and honesty you're a disgrace to the Slytherin name," she snarled out, eyes daring him to retaliate.**

There was a stifled silence among the present denizens of Hogwarts as each one of them stared at the scene with a mixture of disbelieving and awed wide eyes, paired with agape jaws.

"Is she, is she _trying_ to get herself killed?" Minerva shrieked after finally finding her voice. Lorelei however, guffawed loudly, her body shaking in uncontrollable laughter, mesmerizing Rabastan without his knowledge, "James, Lily, your daughter is the embodiment of a true Gryffindor!"

"She's my new idol!" a Muggleborn second year chirped out, followed by a cacophony of murmured and excited agreements. The Slytherins were still frozen in pure shock, unable to formulate a few sentences since the atrocious discovery of the Dark Lord being a half-blood born of muggle heritage had been brought to light.

 **Riddle's face contorted before forcing it into an awful smile, "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now… there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even share a few similar facial features… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."**

"Conceited much?" Marissa scoffed in revulsion, sky-blue eyes narrowing in vicious dislike at the teenage Voldemort. Albus shook his head, "His arrogance will always be a major weakness and inevitably, his downfall."

Regulus, to Sirius' palpable surprise, nodded fervently, "Never underestimate your enemy."

"Precisely, Mr. Black," Filius Flitwick squeaked in approval.

At that moment, Tom Riddle began hissing in Parselmouth, and that was the final proof the Slytherins needed for them to finally believe that he was, in fact, the Dark Lord; all hope was eradicated… they swore loyalty to a hypocrite, a filthy half-blood of muggle descent! But they couldn't drown in their shame, anger and mortification as tumultuous, ear-shattering screams pierced the air from their fellow peers, and the reason was glaringly obvious… for an enormous Basilisk slid out from the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue; bright, poisonous green in color, as thick as an oak trunk, sharp yellowed fangs glittering at them and bulbous yellow eyes that held a lethal glare with a mere glimpse.

"JAMES! Oh my-, oh my-"Lily collapsed onto the ground, heart-wrenching sobs escaping from her lips, dragging James down with her as he unashamedly sobbed his heart out, not bothering to lift himself and Lily into a standing position as they both watched their twelve-year old, inexperienced daughter blindly run away from the Basilisk that was determinately shadowing her.

"By Merlin's beard!" Albus gasped loudly, no longer twinkling, but staring in palpable horror at the Basilisk said to be a myth. Shrieks, sobs, and screams continued to echo around the Chamber of Secrets from the present denizens of Hogwarts; the first and seconds years were all quivering in fear and holding onto each other in tight grips; they all kept wondering how little Esmeralda Potter survived this fatal experience since they witnessed Hologram scenes of her future.

Multitude pairs of eyes blatantly stared at James Potter and Lily Evans in pity and sorrow; Sirius, Remus, Lorelei, Marissa, Pandora, Alice, Marlene, Frank, Gideon and Fabian were huddled around the distraught future married couple with solemn eyes, while Peter cowered like the coward that he is, and just when the Basilisk ducked its head to bite off a chunk from the twelve-year old that tripped, Fawkes returned and swooped down, gouging its eyes out with its talons.

"Fawkes blinded the basilisk!" Lilac Brown gasped out from beside her best friend Sonia Patil. Dark blood splattered onto the ground and Tom Riddle began hissing in Parseltongue at the top of his lungs, words they could not comprehend. Rodolphus scowled at the scene, "She won't be running blind any longer, but the basilisk could still smell her. Its other senses are as sharp as its sight."

"That's very comforting, Lestrange. Thank you very much," Sirius spat out, but it lacked any heat. Concern, worry, and fear oozed out from Sirius Black's words and expression to the extent that he had yet to notice that Marlene held his hand in a tight grip.

" **Help me, help me," Esmeralda muttered wildly. "Somebody help me…"**

"Oh baby. My baby!" Lily wept out, her body wracking with violent sobs. James snarled, his eyes boring into the professors, "Where are you?! All of you?!"

In response, Minerva's eyes shuttered, unable to confront the agonizing face of one of her favorite lions.

 **The basilisk's tail swept the Sorting Hat into Esmeralda's arms. Emerald eyes had a gleam of hope as she seized her only chance and rammed it onto her head before throwing herself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over her again.**

Gasps permeated the air. At first, they were all gaping at the twelve-year old in disbelief when she donned on the Sorting Hat. Shrieks followed when she nearly got crushed by the ginormous tail, and then, brief seconds later, Esmeralda Potter held a gleaming silver sword that appeared from inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

"Oh my God!" James had been one of the rare few that immediately recognized the magnificent artifact for what it was, "That's, that's Gryffindor's sword! It has been lost for _centuries_!"

"She has a fighting chance now!" Betty Moore crowed out, rocking to and fro with the balls of her feet.

Bellatrix scoffed cynically, " _Please_! There is absolutely no way Potter's spawn could best the King of Serpents." And although many despised Bellatrix Black, they found themselves wholeheartedly agreeing with her assessment. A fully grown, experienced witch or wizard would fall victim to the lethal King of Serpents, and therefore, there was no way an inexperienced twelve-year old could slay the beast.

 **The basilisk lunged blindly and with her sharp instincts honed by years of running away from Dudley and his gang, Esmeralda dodged, prompting it to hit the Chamber wall instead. It lunged again, its forked tongue lashing her side and without hesitation, Esmeralda raised the sword in both her twig-like hands –**

"I can't look!" Pandora cried out, burying her face in Remus' chest, allowing only one silver-blue eye to peek out. In unison, a cacophony of terrified screams rang out as the basilisk lunged again for the third time in the span of thirty seconds, but none were louder than James, Lily and Sirius as they watched the scene unravel in unadulterated horror.

 **Esmeralda threw her whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth –**

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

A hush traveled across the Chamber.

The present denizens of Hogwarts watched with gobsmacked, dumbfounded and stupefied expressions as Esmeralda slayed the basilisk, blood drenching her ivory complexion as the King of Serpents keeled over sideways and fell, twitching once, to the floor.

"What were you saying dear Bella?" Sirius smugly smirked at his cousin, who for third time in the span of one day found herself rendered absolutely speechless. Bellatrix shocked them all by not rising to the bait or retaliating with contempt, instead, she pointed a shaky finger at Esmeralda's tiny form, full-shaped plump lips in a perfect 'o', "Look!"

Hundreds of faces whipped around, only to find themselves staring in horror as Esmeralda slid down the wall, a yellow fang embedded in her hand, and her face twisted in pure agony, especially once she yanked it out.

"NO!" James, Lily, Sirius and Remus shouted out at the top of their lungs. Alice's voice quivered, "H-how, how did she survive to her fourth year? A basilisk's bite is fatal." The cacophony of sobbing amplified and even the stern Minerva McGonagall was reduced to a hysterical mess of tears as she clutched onto a somber Albus. They could do nothing but watch as Esmeralda drunkenly stumbled over to Ginny's unconscious form and subsequently drop onto the floor while clutching her poisoned arm.

" **Fawkes" she said thickly, "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"**

"Such a modest girl," Slughorn choked out, his brown orbs traveling from the Hologram scene to the distressed form of Lily Evans, his favorite student. Pomona Sprout nodded, blowing her nose loudly into a handkerchief, "She gives credit to all but herself, despite her remarkable feat!"

" **You're dead, Esmeralda Potter," Riddle sneered from above her, eyes watching her dying form in glee. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what she's doing, Potter? She's crying."**

Albus beamed brightly, his eyes twinkling once again, brighter than ever before, followed by a few hearty, relieved chuckles. Many gaped at their Headmaster in appalled states, but James perked up, his red-rimmed eyes widening in awe and gratitude, "Of course! How could I have forgotten?!"

"What?" a few students cried out. On cue, a large bang echoed around them as a furious Riddle aimed his wand at Fawkes who immediately flew off.

" **Get away, bird! Get away from her…"Riddle snarled at Esmeralda, pointing her own wand at her, "Phoenix tears… of course … Healing powers. I forgot!"**

If possible, those words cemented the Slytherins' mortification. The Dark Lord forgot the prominence of Phoenix tears and its mystical healing properties. Oh the shame!

 **He looked into Esmeralda's face and straightened his posture, "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Esmeralda Potter … you and me…" he raised his wand, but at that moment, Fawkes returned, soaring above them and dropping the Diary into her lap.**

 **For a split second, both Esmeralda and Riddle stared at the book. Then without thinking, Esmeralda seized the offending basilisk fang from the floor beside her and plunged it straight into the heart of the book. What followed was a long, dreadful, piercing scream; ink spurted out of the diary in torrent, streaming over Esmeralda's hands and flooding the floor.**

The present denizens gaped at Riddle's twisting and writhing form, screaming and flailing uncontrollably before suddenly… he had gone, leaving behind nothing but Esmeralda's wand to clatter onto the floor.

"She did it," Regulus whispered, his voice traveling around the quiet Chamber.

"She, she slayed a basilisk and defeated a shade of the Dark Lord," Rodolphus managed to spew out, wide uncomprehending eyes scrutinizing and trying to make sense of the scene. A twelve-year old, _an_ _inexperienced_ _witch_ , defeated the Dark Lord a totality of _three_ times and slayed the King of Serpents, all while escaping death and remaining humbly modest… Esmeralda Potter was an enigma to all.

They watched as Ginny woke up, finally bringing more color into Fabian and Gideon and Alice's ashen miens, and as the two witches departed the Chamber to meet up with Ron and Neville who managed to shift most of the fallen rocks, they all began applauding and cheering at the brave Gryffindor's actions, especially upon discovering that Gilderoy Lockhart's memory charm rebounded onto himself.

James and Lily beamed at each other; with the pad of his thumbs, James wiped away the few tears from her gorgeous face and followed their peers out of the Chamber and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

However, the Hologram had yet to end.

Albus cocked his head to the side, "It seems we are to follow Fawkes. Keep together students." And follow they did; a few minutes later, they found themselves entering Minerva McGonagall's office and before they could peruse their surroundings, a deafening scream pervaded their eardrums, followed by a blur of red engulfing the three second years and Ginny Weasley into a hug.

"Molly!" Gideon and Fabian gasped, staring at their older sister's future-self and shocked by the palpable change in her appearance. She no longer looked skinny with soft features and innocent doe eyes, but plump, her face lined with stress lines and her brown orbs haunted.

"Headmaster! You're back!" Sirius whooped with joy; those words were ensued with more applause from the Dumbledore supporters.

 **Slowly, Esmeralda disentangled herself from Molly Weasley's crushing embrace and strode towards McGonagall's desk, placing upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.**

They all listened as Esmeralda recapped the events that happened down in the Chamber of Secrets, sighs of relief pervading the air when Hologram-Dumbledore believed Ginny had been possessed.

" **What interests** _ **me**_ **most," Albus gently spoke up, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."**

"Albania?" Lucius gritted out, disgust consuming him over the fact that the Dark Lord was cowering in some forest, broken and weak… and by an infant no less.

" **It was this diary," Esmeralda picked up the cursed artifact and held it out to the Headmaster, "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen…"**

" **Brilliant. Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen," Albus examined the ruined diary before turning around to the Weasleys whom looked utterly bewildered, "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle-**

And again, the Dark Lord supporters recoiled, the nail digging deeper into the coffin, cementing Voldemort to be a half-blood.

 **-I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school… traveled far and wide… sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."**

Sirius snarled, utter revulsion contorted his face, "How anybody serves that madman boggles my mind. He's obviously deranged."

Bellatrix sneered at her disowned cousin, but Rodolphus threw her a stern look, prompting her to remain obediently silent.

Severus had been silent during the entirety of the Hologram scene down in the mythical Chamber of Secrets; James Potter's spawn vastly surprised him… her modesty and her humble persona, even when in the brink of death, eradicated all thoughts and all his opinions of Potter's spawn being naught but an arrogant, spoilt chit, taking after her bloody, arrogant father… and the harsh truth was a bitter pill to swallow.

The scene suddenly melted away, and only Esmeralda Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart remained in the room with the Headmaster, peaking everyone's insatiable curiosity, though none more than Albus, who was immensely intrigued over what he would be conversing with the three brave twelve-year olds.

" **I seem to remember telling you three, that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," Dumbledore began.**

"What? Why?" Frank stammered out.

Albus frowned at the scene in perplexity, "I believe that perhaps, an incident occurred earlier that risked their expulsion." And while Minerva, Lily and Alice looked greatly disapproving with Frank sporting a neutral expression, James, Sirius, Remus, Lorelei, Pandora, Marissa, Fabian and Gideon beamed in palpable pride – much to their surrounding peers amusement.

 **Upon receiving three identical looks of horror, Dumbledore smiled and rapidly went on, "Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words. The three of you will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and – let me see – yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor." He then glanced at the oddly silent Lockhart, "But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure. Why so modest, Gilderoy?"**

" **Am I a Professor?" Lockhart looked vehemently surprised, "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"**

A loud bout of laughter was produced from each of the present denizens and Minerva started berating Albus again for hiring the charlatan as a Defense Professor.

The scene forwarded again, leaving Esmeralda and Dumbledore sitting across each other in silence and now, everyone was intrigued, curious to overhear the future conversation.

" **First of all, Esme, I want to thank you," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling again, "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." He stroked the phoenix and carefully observed the twelve-year old's reaction. "And so you met Tom Riddle," he gently inquired, "I imagine he was** _ **most**_ **interested in you…"**

"Creepily interested," James snarled, overwhelmed with rage and a fierce need to protect his future daughter upon recalling the obsessive fixation the Voldemort's teenage version portrayed in regards to his beautiful and brave Esme.

 **Esmeralda looked conflicted, but upon meeting the twinkling azure eyes, she parted her lips and resolutely spoke up, "Professor Dumbledore … Riddle said I'm like him. Strange likenesses, he said…"**

Lorelei shuddered, "Her reaction is natural. I wouldn't like to be compared to that abomination of a wizard either."

"She's NOTHING like him," Sirius adamantly spat out.

" _ **Did**_ **he, now?" Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Esmeralda from under his thick silver eyebrows, "And what do you think, Esme?"**

" **I don't think I'm like him," she defiantly exclaimed, her tone of voice unconsciously increasing, "I mean, I'm – I'm in** _ **Gryffindor**_ **, I'm…"she instantly fell silent and hesitantly uttered her next words, "Professor, the Sorting Hat told me I'd – I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought** _ **I**_ **was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Parseltongue…"**

Nearly everyone pivoted around to scrutinize James' expression, the most outspoken one, other than Sirius, about Slytherins, but to their unadulterated shock, he didn't look the least bit affected and kept his hazel orbs on the Hologram form of his daughter. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, they were all merely labels; James only cared that his daughter remained brave, loyal, compassionate and pure, and besides, with her perilous future, being sly and cunning would be helpful attributes to have.

Albus leaned forward, keeping his ears sharp in order to discover the conundrum that greatly baffled him since the dueling club. He hoped his future-self had an answer.

" **You can speak Parseltongue, Esme," Dumbledore calmly said, "Because Lord Voldemort – who** _ **is**_ **the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin – can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to d, I'm sure…"**

"WHAT?"

James however, was extremely bothered by that alarming discovery.

 **Thunderstruck, Esmeralda cringed, "Voldemort put a bit of himself in** _ **me**_ **?"**

" **It certainly seems so," Dumbledore sighed.**

Only Albus recognized the pain in his future eyes, and his blood ran cold. No, no, no… it isn't … it can't be possible… he would have to ponder over this startling mystery at a later date, in the solace of his office.

"I don't want my daughter sharing any part of that vile monster," James snarled, his face contorted with rage and revulsion. Pandora retorted with a knowing quality in her voice, "Parseltongue was an aiding factor in saving her life, James. We don't have to like it, but we should be grateful."

Sirius nodded grudgingly and suddenly noticed that Marlene had yet to release his hand; a goofy smile curved on his lips and he decided to pretend that he was unaware since the blonde beauty was oblivious to their intimate skin-contact. A few Sirius fans glared at the blonde in envy and apoplectic fury.

" **So, I** _ **should**_ **be in Slytherin," Esmeralda forlornly uttered, a desperate gleam in her emerald eyes, "The Sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and it-"**

"There's nothing wrong with being sorted into Slytherin!" an offended Regulus snapped.

" **Put you in Gryffindor," Dumbledore calmly interjected. "Listen to me, Esme. You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue, resourcefulness, determination, a certain disregard for rules-**

James and Sirius stared at Albus in offense.

"She inherited that from James and Sirius, Headmaster," Alice giggled, "After all, Esmeralda is a Black as well from her paternal grandmother." Bellatrix and Narcissa traded grimaces at the reminder, while Regulus subtly recoiled – he had completely blanked over the fact that Potter was related to him… meaning Esmeralda… and family meant the world to Regulus Black.

 **-yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. You know why that was. …Think," he urged the redhead.**

" **It only put me in Gryffindor because I asked not to go into Slytherin," Esmeralda muttered in a defeated voice. Dumbledore beamed exuberantly, "** _ **Exactly**_ **. Which makes you** _ **very different**_ **from Tom Riddle. It is our choice, Esmeralda, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. If you want proof, Esme, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at** _ **this**_ **," and he held out the sword.**

Hologram-Dumbledore's words hit Severus in the right spot, as well as Rabastan and Regulus and Barty Jr., all of whom mulled over the veracity of his words.

 **Dumbledore smiled once recognition crossed Esmeralda's face upon looking at the sword.**

" **Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled** _ **that**_ **out of the hat, Esme," Dumbledore simply informed her, prompting a megawatt smile from the redhead.**

"Of that, I had no doubt," James proudly commented, eyes watering with love and adoration as he watched the burden leave Esmeralda's shoulder.

" **What you need, Esme, is some food and sleep," Dumbledore continued, pulling open one of the drawers and taking out a quill and a bottle of ink, "I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the** _ **Daily Prophet**_ **, too," he added thoughtfully, "We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher … Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"**

"WHAT?" many yelled out.

"Why the heck would Hagrid be in Azkaban?!" Lorelei snapped, enraged over the fact that her big friend had been incarcerated in that hell hole. Albus' eyes blazed with fury over the fact that the future Minister of Magic imprisoned Hagrid for the opening of the Chamber when he was no doubt, innocent, however, before his ire could be heard, or the confused students could be given a prompt response, the door opened violently with a bang and a cacophony of gasps could be heard.

Lucius opened and closed his mouth in pure shock while Narcissa gasped loudly.

"What are you doing there, Lucius?" Rodolphus inquired in palpable confusion.

For Lucius Malfoy's Hologram stood by the door, his handsome aristocratic face contorted in fury and his glacial gray eyes gleaming with malice.

 **A/N:** **That's all for now! I hope you liked it, the scene you had all been waiting for! XD**

 **I would like to apologize for the cliffhanger, but I believe that the introduction of Lucius Malfoy deserves a chapter of its own. I will try and have the next chapter uploaded soon and not take a lot of time, but hey, I am increasingly overwhelmed with writing over twenty stories at the same time, so I hope you don't hate me and cut me some slack. XD**

 **Next chapter; Lucius Malfoy scene along with Dobby… the thought process of Hogwarts after the entire Basilisk scene and discovery of Voldemort being a half-blood && I will try and add a Reaghan Lestrange scene.**

 **A little side note: we are approaching the moment of Sirius' Hologram scene & Pettigrew's betrayal at the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban. So sit tight and be patient, my dear faithful readers! XD**

 **R &R. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 18:**

While everyone stood agog, eyes flickering wildly between the older and younger Lucius Malfoys, the aforesaid wizard was floored by the considerable dissimilarities between him and his future-self; most notably the eyes: they were slits of fury with a flinty quality that elicited shivers down his spine as they were the exact replica of his deceased grandfather, Armand Malfoy, who was notable for his emotionless mask, biting words and cruel streak, even towards his own family.

Narcissa on the other hand, her observant eye took in every detail regarding her fiancé's unceremonious appearance. His shoes were half-polished and his signature sleek hair looked disheveled. Most unusual however, was the filthy-dressed house-elf that scurried after Lucius, a stained rag in hand. But the predominant aspect that grabbed the youngest of the Black sisters' attention was the cold, flinty stare; its icy quality could put an iceberg to shame.

" **So!" Lucius exclaimed, cold eyes fixed upon Dumbledore, "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."**

Recognition dawned on every observer's face, recalling the conversation in the Chamber of Secrets regarding Dumbledore's unusual disappearance.

"The board suspended you!?" James snapped, disbelief the main emotion visible on his handsome visage. Albus sighed sadly, "It appears so, Mr. Potter."

 **Dumbledore smiled serenely, "Well, you see, Lucius, the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell you the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."**

Uproar erupted at that moment and Albus sorrowfully clenched his eyes shut, his suspicions verified by his hologram-self.

Lorelei sneered at the gobsmacked Lucius, "You make me sick! I don't know _why_ I expected any different from you!" If possible, she felt more sickened at their shared relation. The Slytherins hissed at her in response and the Marauders began bellowing at the top of their lungs. Lucius could now commiserate with Severus; not only was it extremely odd observing yourself over a decade into the future, but to perceive the stark change in their demeanor, it was a harsh awakening.

Bellatrix cackled at the scene, elated at her future brother-in-law's future actions. Her younger sister however, was of two minds, not knowing how she should feel about her fiancé's downward spiral in the future.

"… **But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." Dumbledore held up Tom Riddle's Diary, a large hole through the center from where the Basilisk fang had been embedded in, while watching Lucius closely.**

Lucius had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; Dumbledore's subtlety was not lost on him, neither was the sudden paling of his hologram-self. Lucius was almost positive that _he_ had been the instigator of the entire Chamber of Secrets incident. Aspiring Death Eater he may be, but committing paedocide was where he drew a thick, red line.

Pandora nudged Sirius, pointing her finger at the odd house-elf. Amused, Sirius loudly commented, "What's the elf doing?" Soon enough, nearly every individual were curiously scrutinizing the house-elf, watching as he pointedly stared from the diary to Hologram-Lucius and subsequently hit himself hard on the head with his fist, before repeating the cycle.

"I think he's trying to _tell_ Esmeralda something. Like a clue," Remus mused out loud.

A foreboding sensation hit Lucius; if his personal house-elf held no loyalty to him, then how cruel was he in the future?

" **A clever plan," Dumbledore said in a level voice, still staring Lucius straight in the eye, "Because if Esmeralda here-"Lucius shot her a swift, sharp look, "-and her friends Ronald and Neville hadn't discovered this book, why – Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will… and imagine what might have happened then… The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pureblood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggleborns. … Very fortunate the diary was discovered and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been."**

" **Very fortunate," Lucius said stiffly.**

Many Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws sneered at the mention of Arthur Weasley and his 'Muggle Protection Act' **.**

"Your relief is _touching_ ," Fabian sarcastically scoffed; most of the Gryffindors shared the Headmaster's quite accurate suspicions, and they were certain that Lucius Malfoy had been the catalyst of Esmeralda Potter's perilous second year at Hogwarts.

Lucius sneered in response, trying to cover his tracks, "This is the _future_ , Prewett. You can't blame me for my _future_ actions."

Severus rolled his eyes and mumbled beneath his breath, "That's what I've been saying for two blasted months." Regulus patted his shoulder in sympathy before his concentration returned to the scene, noting comprehension dawn on Potter's daughter's face before she nodded at the elf and bravely stepped up, speaking for the first time since Hologram-Lucius's entrance.

" **Don't you want to know** _ **how**_ **Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" Esmeralda inquired, eyes blazing as he rounded on her, "How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?"**

"OI!" Fabian, Gideon and Alice shouted, all three of them glaring daggers at the stoic Malfoy.

" **Because you gave it to her," Esmeralda pointed out with a glare, "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it,** _ **didn't you**_ **?"**

 **Lucius's white hands clenched and unclenched and he hissed, loathing evident in his cold eyes, "** _ **Prove it**_ **!"**

The entire audience only had eyes for the younger Lucius who was rapidly paling, eyes widened in shock at the implicit proof. His denial was testament enough. Narcissa sidled closer to his side and gently interlaced her fingers with his, giving his hand a soft squeeze, which he was immensely grateful for; Rodolphus glared sinisterly back at anyone who dared speak badly about his best friend.

Sirius however, sneered at his cousin in revulsion upon seeing their joint hands; he didn't know why he was surprised… his entire family was a lost cause, and apparently, other than Andromeda and his Uncle Alphard, he was the only Black born with morals.

" **Oh, no one will be able to do that," Dumbledore smiled at Esmeralda. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"**

James shook his head at the scene, "So it's safe to assume the old Malfoy-Weasley feud is still going strong in the future. Good to know," he quipped.

When Hologram-Lucius beckoned Dobby over to him and violently kicked him right through the door, Lucius winced amidst the yells and cusses from those around him regarding his crude and barbaric behavior. He hadn't recognized the elf as he was currently a fledgling at Malfoy Manor; the vile treatment displayed by him had his blood run cold and he tightened his grip on Narcissa's in a desperate attempt to anchor himself to the present.

Albus softly commanded the students and teachers to follow him as they shadowed Esmeralda, all of them curious regarding her odd request to give the future Malfoy the Diary – a request that had Lily and James fret, for despite the Hogwarts wards, they weren't exactly thrilled that their daughter would be confronting an alleged Death Eater by her lonesome.

" _She isn't_?!" Sirius rhetorically gasped, comprehending Esmeralda's exploit as she pulled off a slimy, filthy sock and stuffed the diary into it.

Lorelei and Marissa both jumped up and down in elation, faces flushed and eyes widened in awe, "She is! She is!"

"Would any of you care to share?" Rabastan drawled, eyeing the three Gryffindors as though they had lost their marbles. Sirius grinned, placing both arms around the two fifth-year Gryffindors and inclined his head toward the Hologram. "You'll see," was his simple response, prompting groans all around and most notably, an irritated sniff from Professor McGonagall.

Rabastan and Regulus sharply gazed at Sirius's hands, confused at the sudden bubble of envy that consumed them upon seeing Grey and McKinnon at such close proximity to Hogwarts' current Casanova – something that didn't escape Albus's attention, and his large smile was deftly concealed behind his impressive beard. _Ah… young love_.

" **Mr. Malfoy," Esmeralda gasped, skidding to a halt as she caught up with him at the top of the stairs. No sooner had Lucius looked down at her with disdain, did she force the smelly sock into Lucius's hand.**

" **What the–?"**

Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora erupted into a bout of giggles at the comical expression coloring Hologram-Lucius's face.

Lucius inwardly fumed at the Potter spawn's audacity while Barty caught on to Esmeralda's intent – quite ingenious really. Regulus and Rabastan didn't fail to notice the gleam of mischief alight in Barty's honey-colored orbs, but despite their poking and prodding, he remained stubbornly silent.

 **Lucius ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Esmeralda. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Esmeralda Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools,** _ **too**_ **."**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lily shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Lucius's sneering visage while shattering many eardrums in the process.

James and Remus, both of whom were itching to curse Lucius Malfoy to their hearts content, found themselves unable to as they had their hands full with holding Lily and Sirius back, respectively; the irascible Muggleborn and the rash Black were snarling and hissing insults left and right as they tried escaping the hammerlocks that kept them at bay from ripping the sneer off of the Malfoy heir's face.

Coming to her fiancé's defense, Narcissa furiously glared at them, "This is the FUTURE! Lucius has no part in his future-self's actions. You cannot blame him for something _out_ of his control."

"Ms. Black is correct," Albus calmly informed them, abruptly ceasing any further altercations between the School Houses, and wiping the disappointed glares from a few professors' faces, notably McGonagall. " _Now_ , if you are all done quarrelling amongst yourselves over matters that had yet to pass, shall we return to the Hologram?"

Properly chastised, Sirius and Lily squirmed in their spot – only the Headmaster had a knack for making them feel like naughty toddlers – and ignoring Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Narcissa's smug smirks, they offered each other diminutive smiles and returned their attention to the Hologram.

 **Dobby didn't respond to his master's command. Instead, he was gaping at the disgusting, slimy sock in his hand, as though it were a priceless treasure. "Master has given a sock," the elf cried out in wonderment, "Master** _ **gave**_ **it to Dobby –"**

" **What's that?" Lucius spat, "What did you say?"**

"SHE DIDN'T!" at long last, everyone understood what had Sirius, Marissa and Lorelei so excited. Regulus and Rabastan gaped at the scene incredulously while Barty tried suppressing his laughter. Barty Crouch Jr. held a certain fondness to elves, especially his cherished house-elf Winky, so seeing Lucius get tricked into freeing his elf – one he treated so abominably – by a twelve-year-old girl… well, Barty was ecstatic and inwardly jumping with glee.

Lucius stood ramrod straight, eyes threatening to pop out from their sockets and mouth agape, unable to process the fact that he had been duped, and by a twelve-year-old girl no less.

 **Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf. Then he lunged at Esmeralda, wand out and eyes blazing. "You've lost me my servant, girl!"**

" _Lucius_!" Narcissa breathed out in a mixture of shock and sadness, eliciting a harsh flinch from the aforementioned. In fact, all but the pureblood supremacists were glaring at Lucius in fury over the fact that he was _actually_ going to curse a child. Albus sadly looked away in disappointment.

Lucius let out a barely audible sigh of relief when Dobby came to Esmeralda's aid and blasted him away with his intricate magic. No matter who Esmeralda was, or what she had done, to harm a child, _especially_ a magical child, was, in his opinion, forbidden and blasphemous, and the Malfoy Heir found himself terrified over who he had become in the future. _He didn't want to become that wizard!_

When Esmeralda had Dobby promise to never try and save her life again as repayment for aiding in his liberation, the audience whooped and cheered loudly, bursting out into uncontrollable guffaws of laughter while the Holograms slowly misted over and faded away.

Albus chuckled fondly, his beard twitching in the process. "Well then, it is well after curfew. I believe it is best you all return to your dormitories; _quietly_. Off you trot then." He had a lot to think about. The Holograms had been long and illuminating and as he leisurely strolled the path to his office, plans of entering the Chamber of Secrets and getting rid of the Basilisk flooded the recess of his mind.

Lorelei snorted, "I love how Dumbledore just likened us to horses. The old man's a hoot and a half." Her friends smirked at the slight American accent prominent in her nuance, especially the ones who had met her father, the multi-billionaire hotel mogul, Marcel Grey, who was recorded recently as the third wealthiest American and the eleventh richest man on Earth.

 *****Holograms*****

The Slytherin Common Room was immersed in subdued silence.

The moment Dumbledore dismissed them, first through third years had immediately sequestered themselves in their dormitories; some were terrified in regards to there being a basilisk living amongst them in the castle, and the remaining found themselves drained after the exhaustion of observing the longest Hologram that had appeared to date. The fourth years were scattered all over the place, trying to keep themselves busy after the shocking events they bore witness to.

The fifth through seventh years however, were a different matter altogether. They sat by the fireplace, processing the devastating news that had been brought to their attention.

Salazar Slytherin's familiar, the _deadly Basilisk_ , had been slayed by a _mere_ twelve-year-old girl. A creature that effortlessly murdered countless of experienced witches and wizards throughout the millennia and, one – a basilisk in the very place they resided – would be dispatched by an inexperienced girl… a malnourished, petite little girl who barely had an impressive repertoire of spells on hand.

A _second year_ had slain a fifty-feet Basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword!

 _That_ had been skimmed through quite briefly, skating over to the next part of their quandary. One that had them collectively floored and took precedence… _The Dark Lord was a Half-Blood, whose father was no Mudblood, but a filthy Muggle_ … The Dark Lord who advocated Pureblood supremacy and encouraged Muggle hunting… The Dark Lord that had them all quivering in fear and _bowing at his feet_ … He was a Half-Blood! ...and a _hypocrite_ to boot!

From the moment Rabastan and Regulus began portraying doubts in regards to joining the Dark Lord, Rodolphus and Bellatrix harped on about that course of action being the first step to becoming blood traitors, and made it a point to incessantly harangue the two fifth years whenever in the same vicinity. _But now?_ The expression evident on Rodolphus's visage was extremely familiar, for it was identical to Rabastan's and Regulus's when they returned from observing the Hologram of Quirrelmort. And as the elder Lestrange burned a hole through the forearm that concealed his Dark Mark, it was glaringly obvious that he too, was going through the same process.

Bellatrix was uncharacteristically silent; she was actually _slouching_ in the armchair, huddled to Rodolphus's side, her face shining with doubt and uncertainty, a far cry from its usual haughtiness and arrogance.

Once the silence became too much to bear, each and every one of them slowly departed the Common Room and ascended to their respective dormitories until nobody but Lucius and Narcissa remained, the latter extremely concerned about her fiancé's current state of mind. She reached out for his hand, "Lucius-"

" _Don't_!" Lucius ripped himself from her side, creating a respectable distance between them, "Just-, how can you look at me, Cissa?! _How_!"

Stubbornly, Narcissa closed the wide space Lucius purposely created and tightly gripped his hands in hers, a soft smile on her face and her entrancing sapphires glimmering with moisture, "Because _I_ _love_ _you_ , Lucius Malfoy. I expect I always have, ever since my father first introduced me to you seven years ago."

"Yes, and back then I wasn't a cold man that deliberately schemed of ways to _murder children_! _Children_ , Cissa! The Weasley girl was only eleven! I-I, when I joined the Dark Lord, I believed I would be making a difference. Help our world, our community become a safer place, one where magical children could thrive. And yet, I coldheartedly condemned them to death, nearly shutting down Hogwarts in the process… _Hogwarts_!" Lucius sucked in a deep breath, his hands trembling slightly, "I become such a terrible person that my own house-elf betrays me… not that I blame him. I am terrified of becoming that, that man, I-"

Narcissa clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his words. She fixed Lucius with a stern gaze, "We don't know what happened to change you and make you into _that_ person, Luc. But here's the thing, we don't have to. I've been thinking about these Holograms for a month now, and I honestly believe that there's a grand scheme behind it. They aren't appearing all over the castle just for our personal entertainment, Lucius. I really believe that they are being shown for a reason. _To change it._ To _change_ the future! If you don't want to become that man from the Hologram, Lucius, then don't. Simple as that. _Don't_ become him. You write your own destiny; together, we can change this. _You_ won't be that man. Not if you don't want to be," she concluded with conviction, eyes shining with adoration.

Lucius's silver-grey eyes warmly took in his fiancée and he tenderly cupped her cheek before trapping her lips in a passionate kiss.

 _Yes, he won't become that man… not with Narcissa by his side, gazing at him with such high esteem… together, him and Narcissa would change the unsavory part of their future._

 *****Holograms*****

While the Slytherins were submerged in a collective silence, drowning in doubt and despair, the Gryffindors were in high spirits, celebrating the brave and courageous witch that had yet to be born.

Esmeralda Lillian Dorea Potter had achieved a feat no experienced witch or wizard had been able to. She had slain a thousand-year-old Basilisk, and not only that, but in a cunning display, dishonored a respectable pureblood not long afterward.

Yes. Cause for a celebration indeed.

"To Esmeralda!" Daniel Wood roared.

" _TO ESMERALDA!_ " The entire Gryffindor House echoed, raising their glasses high up in the air.

James and Lily beamed, pride consuming them; pride in not only their future daughter, but in themselves for creating such a miracle – a blessing to the Wizarding Community.

Two hours into the celebrations, and the sea of Gryffindors began to dwindle, exhaustion taking over James and Lily goodnight.

Alice sat in a corner with Frank, Fabian, Gideon, Marissa, Lorelei and Pandora, the seven Gryffindors often chancing a gander at Sirius and Marlene who sat by the fireplace, and James and Lily who sat not too far from them.

Lorelei smirked at her friends, a mischievous glint in her unique violet eyes, "Do you think those two knuckleheads will finally pluck up the courage and ask Evans and Marlene out?"

Gideon and Fabian rolled their eyes in tandem before they intoned in prefect unison, " _Nah_."

"Tomorrow's a Hogsmeade outing. It would be a shame if they didn't," Pandora whimsically stated. Alice nodded in agreement with the dotty blonde, "It would be the perfect opportunity."

Marissa chuckled, though there was a disproving glint in her eyes that was unmistakably directed towards Lily and her sister, "Yeah, but James is so used to rejection from Lily, I doubt he'll risk tarnishing the little improvement they made this month-"

Before the seven friends could continue with their postulations, Lily left James's side and beckoned Marlene over, claiming it was time they headed off to bed.

"Buzz-kill Bob," Lorelei mumbled, and Alice huffed in irritation; she had hoped that Lily and Marlene would stop being so thickheaded and just take a leap of faith with their respective crushes; despite the fact they keep on denying that they had a crush on James and Sirius to begin with. With identical crestfallen expressions on their faces, James and Sirius moved to approach the seven Gryffindors, however, they barely took another step, when Holograms began forming on the armchairs by the fireplace.

Almost instantaneously, the eleven Gryffindors scrambled closer to the fireplace, sharply observing as the pearly wisps molded into the familiar four Gryffindors nearly every Hologram revolved around: Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom sat beside each other, the former looked peaky, while the later had a frown of consternation; Hermione Granger was pacing around the other three, and lastly, Esmeralda Potter sat on the carpeted floor, emerald orbs warily scrutinizing her friends.

"They look intense," Frank commented, sharply assessing the various expressions on the future Gryffindors' faces.

" **Dumbledore reckons You-Know-Who's getting stronger again as well?" Neville whispered, shivering slightly as he stared into the fire.**

"Great. That's a wonderful start. Just bloody perfect," James snarled, his fists clenched, seething over the fact that the monster trying to murder his daughter and had in fact, succeeded in killing him and his Lilypad, might return to power.

" **And he trusts Snape?" Ron spat out. "He really trusts Snape, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?"**

Lily's lips had been parted, ready to ramble on about how last time they believed Severus was trying to kill Esmeralda, he had been protecting her, until the Death-Eater-Bomb blew up in her face, and her jaw abruptly clamped, moisture brimming in her emerald eyes.

"Snivellus becomes a Death Eater. Why am I not surprised?" Sirius sneered. Frank however, looked infuriated, "Dumbledore allowed Snape to teach children _knowing_ he's a Death Eater!? What the bloody hell was he thinking! Has he gone barmy in the future?!" he raged.

"You mean barmier than he already is," Lorelei pointed out, and while her comment was cheeky, her eyes blazed like an inferno.

Noticing her best friend's depressed state, Alice spoke up before the yelling could escalate even further, "We can't just jump to conclusions. This is over a decade into the future; we don't know what's been going on. Esmeralda's only a student, she's not entitled to the Headmaster's machinations regarding the War. Snape could be a spy… why else would he have saved Esme's life during her first year."

That shut everyone up… _grudgingly_ ; and Lily beamed at her best friend, squeezing her hand in gratitude.

" **Rita Skeeter," Hermione finally muttered, ceasing her dizzying paces and gazing into the fire with a look of recognition.**

Lily and James fumed upon hearing the harlot's name, not easily forgetting anytime soon, or ever really, that Rita Skeeter would publicly censure their daughter during her fourth year. Lily mused out loud, while absently whipping out the piece of parchment that chronicled their encounters with the Holograms in, "So, this must be Esme's fourth year," and she jotted down the important factors.

 **Gaping at her friend in utter disbelief, Esmeralda said, "How can you be thinking about that hag at a time like this? I tell you Voldemort's getting stronger and you're thinking about** _ **her**_ **?" Ron and Neville winced at the name, prompting Esmeralda to roll her eyes in exasperation.**

" **No, listen," Hermione flushed slightly but adamantly continued with her line of thinking, "Remember what she said to me in the Three Broomsticks? 'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl.' This is what she meant, isn't it? She reported his trial, she knew he'd passed information to the Death Eaters. And Winky too, remember… 'Ludo Bagman's a bad wizard.' Mr. Crouch would have been furious he got off, he would have talked about it at home."**

" **Yeah, but Bagman didn't pass information on purpose," Esmeralda pointed out.**

Sirius scowled, "Okay. I am officially confused."

"Join the freakin' club," Lorelei's American twang became more pronounced due to her irritation. Frank burrowed Alice closer to him before addressing the others, "Why's my son and his friends so concerned about Mr. Crouch's house-elf… come to think of it, how do they even know the elf?"

Pandora anxiously chewed her lower lip, "Did you notice that most of the Holograms regarding Esme's fourth year orbited around Crouch?" The other ten straightened up in realization, not having thought of that. Marlene nodded quickly, "Now that you mentioned it, I now do."

Marlene and Marissa traded apprehensive glances; their parents were quite close with Crouch Sr. and his wife, Esther. In fact, the Crouch's were always invited over to McKinnon Manor for luncheons and casual dinners. Hell, Bartemius Crouch Sr. was given the title of Marissa's godfather, while his wife Esther was Mark's godmother. The idea that something would go awry with the Crouch Family amplified their anxiety.

"Am I the only one disturbed that Ludo Bagman, _the_ beater for the Wimbourne Wasps _and_ the English National Quidditch Team was put on trial for conspiring with Death Eaters?! That's blasphemy!" James cried out, vexed. Sirius let out his patented bark-like laughter and slapped James's back in a comradely fashion, "Prongs, you heard Esme, it wasn't deliberate. Don't worry too much about it."

Lily could be heard loud and clear, mumbling about boys and Quidditch, much to everyone but James's amusement, as the Potter Heir was still stewing over the fact that one of his favorite Quidditch players had nearly been sent to _Azkaban_!

" **And Fudge reckons** _ **Madame Maxime**_ **attacked Crouch?" Neville said, turning back to Esmeralda.**

 **Esmeralda gritted her teeth, obviously irritated by the wrongful accusation, "Yeah. But he's only saying that because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage."**

"Crouch disappeared!?" Marlene and Marissa nervously shrieked.

"The future looks like a murky place to live in, gents," Fabian grimaced.

"And ladies," Gideon quickly added, appeasing Lorelei who looked ready to tear them a new one. Lorelei Grey could be positively frightening when she wanted to be, on par with a Basilisk's deadly stare.

" **We never thought of her, did we?" Ron slowly said, "Mind you, she's definitely got giant blood, and she doesn't want to admit it-"**

" **Of course she doesn't," Hermione said sharply, looking up, "Look what happened to Hagrid when Rita found out about his mother. Look at Fudge, jumping to conclusions about her, just because she's part giant!"**

 **Esmeralda nodded in fervent agreement, "Prejudice dickheads the whole lot of them! If I were them, I'd say I had big bones if that's what I'd get for telling the truth."**

"That Skeeter bitch targeted Hagrid?!" Alice snapped, venom lacing her words. The other ten gaped at the usually soft-spoken and gentle girl, who rarely used any expletives. But then again, Alice had always looked upon Hagrid as a kindred soul due to their shared fascination and love toward all creatures… except that Alice drew the line at keeping a dragon and a Cerberus as a pet… and a basilisk of course.

Pandora, Lorelei and Marissa whipped out their wands, twirling it in a menacing manner. "Don't you worry your pretty head about it, Ally. She'll get what's coming to her one day," Lorelei smirked, a devious glint in her eyes that had the three Marauders half-shiver in fear. They had the misfortune of being on the recipients to some of her more sinister pranks, and it was _anything_ but an honor… it was downright terrifying; Lorelei Grey was notoriously famous for having quite the mean streak.

 **Hermione huffed and looked at her watch, "We haven't done any practicing!" shock palpable on her face. "We were going to do the Impediment Curse! We'll have to really get down to it tomorrow! Come on, Esme, you need to get some sleep."**

And the Holograms slowly faded away.

"Must be training for that blasted Tournament my daughter was illegally entered into," James grumbled in a mixture of fury and irritation. Lorelei patted his back and flashed him a sympathetic smile, "I feel for ya buddy. But I'll join you in the bitching and moaning part tomorrow, right now I need some beauty sleep for my date with Gavin tomorrow."

"I still can't believe you accepted to go on a date with _Gavin Davis_! That guy's a wanker," Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust, eyes flashing with disapproval, prompting Lorelei to roll her eyes, indicating that the peculiar argument had been going on for a while now.

Remus, ever the peacemaker, softly added his opinion, "Sirius is right, Lei. Accepting a first date to Hogsmeade might give him the impression that you're looking for a fling. You should've started light, maybe sat with him at the Ravenclaw Table for Lunch or-"

"Alright, alright, pause it you two!" Lorelei interjected, "My Dad's more lenient than you two when it comes to dating. Just back off and be happy for me. End of discussion. _Bonne nuit_!" and with one last glare at the two Marauders, Lorelei pirouetted on her heels and stormed up the stairs, Pandora and Marissa shadowing her, but not before they sent a guilty Remus and an indignant Sirius identical scowls.

Lily and Marlene gaped at the scene before shaking their heads, dismissing their thoughts and following the three fifth years' footsteps and ascending to their respective dormitory, Alice hot on their heels after kissing Frank goodnight.

" _Women_ ," Sirius muttered under his breath as though it were a filthy curse.

 *****Holograms*****

The picturesque Wizarding Village was bustling with Hogwarts students; shops were packed, specifically Honeydukes and Zonko's. The Three Broomsticks had an overabundance of students, all of them desperate for Butterbeers and Madam Rosemerta's scrumptious cooking.

Yes, cheer was definitely heavy in the air.

The Marauders, Pandora and Marissa made an immediate beeline to Zonko's in order to replenish their pranking supplies before heading off to Honeydukes, and although Sirius and James were downtrodden over their failure in asking Marlene and Lily to accompany them, they still managed to have a great time.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Lorelei, who had sat through the _worst_ first date of her life!

"Back _off_ , Gavin!" Lorelei snarled, yanking her hand from his vice-like grip.

"Come on, love, don't be that way," Gavin tried, yet again, to halt her hopeless attempts in escaping him.

The seventh year Ravenclaw had been pretty ticked off when Lorelei derailed his many ventures in getting lucky with the bombshell blonde. Apparently the heart-throb – only second to Sirius Black – was under the impression that Lorelei was the type of girl that would drop her pants for any guy with a handsome face… and it was safe to assume that the Gryffindor didn't take the offending implications very well.

"What?! You think I agreed to this date so that I could be another notch in your bedpost?!" she venomously sneered, turning to face the wizard she had actually been looking forward to having a possible future with. And when Gavin Davis didn't offer an apology or deny the insinuation, Lorelei reared back as though she had been slapped. "You're disgusting! Screw you, Davis!"

"I'd rather screw you," he leered, raking her form while licking his lips. "Oh, come on, sweetheart. It's no secret you put out with Black and Potter. _What_? Am I not your cup of tea?!" he sneered maliciously.

Unbeknownst to them, a gaggle of Slytherins comprised of fifth through seventh years were ominously nearby, the wizards forced to wait for the women to complete their shopping spree at Gladrags Wizardwear, and therefore, having heard the entire squabble.

Lorelei automatically raised her hand and smacked Gavin across the face, ethereal violet orbs moist and bloodshot. Riled up at not having scored with the gorgeous witch _and_ over her audacity, Gavin tightly gripped her shoulders and slammed her harshly against the brick wall, forcibly separating her thighs with one leg, however, before he could further retaliate, Lucius Malfoy, out of all people, intruded, his drawling voice resembling steel as he dangerously glared at the Ravenclaw.

"Unhand her. _Now_. Davis!"

Finding himself at the receiving end of four wands, Gavin released Lorelei as though he had been burned. "Didn't know you suddenly cared about filthy half-bloods, Malfoy," Gavin taunted, icy blue eyes flickering between Lucius, Rabastan, Regulus and Rodolphus. But when they didn't rise to his bait, Gavin derisively scoffed, "Whatever, you can have the little whore. Word of advice though, apparently the slag whores around with Gryffindors only."

Out of nowhere, a fist collided with Gavin's face, courtesy of a _furious_ Sirius Black who resembled a feral animal at the moment; the force of the blow had the Ravenclaw fall on his ass. "Give me a reason not to curse your balls off, I _beg you_ ," Sirius growled, wand menacingly drawn and aimed at Gavin who didn't look so brave and cocky anymore.

"If I see you talking or even _looking_ at Lorelei, we won't be responsible for our actions. Now _leave_!" James boomed, authority heavy in his words. Once the Ravenclaw scattered off, Sirius and James joined Remus, Marissa and Pandora in embracing their sobbing friend; Lily, Marlene, Alice, Frank and the Prewett twins rushing over, fury evident on their faces.

Sniffing sadly, Lorelei squarely met Sirius's concerned eyes, "You were right. _Happy_? He never liked me. Just wanted to get lucky. From now on, anyone I date has to have the Marauder Stamp of Approval."

The Gryffindors laughed at that; trust Lorelei to immediately bounce back and not let anything weigh her down. An endearing and remarkable quality they found addicting.

Lorelei uncertainly scrutinized the Slytherins, now joined by the witches who left Gladrags upon hearing the commotion. "Thank you," she softly said, acknowledging them with a gentle smile, "I don't know why you came to my aid but you have my gratitude."

Lucius shifted uncomfortably and curtly nodded; in all actuality, half-blood or not, she _was_ his cousin, and he felt it was his duty to protect her. Besides, just because they were Slytherins with a few bigoted ideals, it didn't mean they weren't gentlemen, and each one of them despised seeing a man harass a vulnerable woman… something they desperately hoped wouldn't change in the future.

Before James or Sirius could demand a proper response regarding their confusing good deed of the day, a familiar dog appeared in their line of vision. An _extremely_ familiar dog that had them all gaping from a flummoxed Sirius to his Animagus form that was currently being petted by… _Esmeralda_!?

"Oh, fantastic. Another Hologram," Barty commented, joining Regulus and Rabastan. No sooner had the words escaped him, did the Holograms of Esmeralda, Neville, Ron and Hermione chase after the dog and climb up the mountain.

The Gryffindors, Slytherins and lone Ravenclaw stared at one another for a split-second before they too, turned tail and followed the Holograms, huffing and puffing while clutching at the stitch in their chests. Rabastan could be heard grumbling from somewhere at the rear, "Why the bloody hell are they following a stray mutt?"

James had the foreknowledge to elbow Sirius before he could reveal himself; the dog Animagus grumbled in offense due to being referred to as a mangy mutt, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

Finally, the Holograms slowed down and squeezed through a narrow fissure in the rock before vanishing from sight. The present students obediently mimicked their movements, disregarding Bellatrix and Narcissa's disgruntled expressions.

They were in a dimly lit cave. … With a-

"Is that a hippogriff?" Antonin crowed in awe; in fact they were all gaping at the magnificent creature as it allowed Hermione to stroke its feathery neck… all but Regulus Black, who, like Esmeralda, had eyes for nobody but the mangy mutt that had just transformed into a gaunt and emaciated man with untidy, matted raven hair, and wearing ragged, gray robes. " _Sirius_?" he choked, turquoise eyes widening in shock at the decrepit state of his brother.

"Wh…a _t-"_ the words died in Sirius's throat when he understood what had captured his brother's attention; the present students were all in a stupefied trance, all of them rendered speechless at seeing the haggard version of the usually unblemished, debonair, youthful and devastatingly handsome Casanova they all knew, excitedly rip into a chicken bone as though he had been starved of a proper meal for years.

"You're an Animagus?!" Azrial Nott gasped, looking at the Gryffindor in awe. Sirius sheepishly averted meeting everyone's gaze, and therefore missed the fascinated gleam in Marlene's eyes. But while discovering Sirius Black either was, or would be – since he wasn't confessing – an Animagus was a huge shock, what truly surprised them all was Bellatrix's genuinely concerned inquiry, "What happened to you? Why do you look so… broken and damaged?"

The Gryffindors didn't offer any answers; unbeknownst to them, Regulus and Rabastan already knew _why_ due to a Hologram they had previously stumbled upon, where Draco Malfoy boasted loudly over Sirius Black's incarceration in Azkaban, for what they highly suspected to be _twelve years_.

 **Esmeralda passed over a large basket filled to the brim with more food, watching Sirius with a sad expression, which only became more pronounced when he grinned and nonchalantly said, "Thanks. I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself."**

The admission was met with a cacophony of disgust from the girls and disbelieving stares from the boys.

Sirius gave a wide-eyed Peter an apologetic smile, and nervously scratched the nape of his neck. _It's not like he'd eat Wormtail… he didn't fancy rats, nowhere near the menu in fact… it was just desperate times calling for desperate measures._

"Rats? Sirius that's disgusting!" Narcissa wrinkled her nose, her face turning a grotesque green. Rodolphus on the other hand, shrewdly scrutinized the two Sirius Blacks, "You're on the run. Question is… why?" That statement was met with general confusion from the Slytherins and averted eyes from the Gryffindors, all of whom were aware.

 _Why would the black sheep of the Black Family, one of the most staunchest followers of the Light and one of Dumbledore's favorites, be on the run?_...

" **What're you doing here, Sirius?" Esmeralda asked, grinning despite herself.**

" **Fulfilling my duty as a godfather," Sirius responded before gnawing on a drumstick. Seeing the anxiety on his goddaughter's face, he grinned, "Don't worry about it. I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."**

"You shouldn't _be_ pretending in the first place," Pandora spat out, tears accumulating in her eyes at what one of her best friends had been reduced to. Marissa and Lorelei stood close to Sirius, James and Remus, all of them sporting saddened expressions as they watched Hologram-Sirius attack the edible food with gusto.

Lily however, flashed Sirius a watery smile, "If I had any doubts whether or not you should be Esme's godfather, they're completely gone. You're living in squalor, on the run, and on a diet of rats for my daughter. Nobody could compare to you, Sirius."

Sirius winked in return, trying to alleviate the situation.

The Slytherins gaped in shock at the unlikely duo actually having a decent and heartwarming conversation, while Severus was reluctantly impressed over the amount of unwavering dedication his nemesis portrayed to Potter's spawn and _his_ Lily's daughter.

" **What if they catch you? What if you're seen?" Esmeralda frantically inquired. Ron, Neville and Hermione however, busied themselves with the stack of** _ **Daily Prophets**_ **strewn on the ground.**

" **You four and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who knows I'm an Animagus," Sirius shrugged.**

"Not anymore," Sirius mumbled, giving the Slytherins the stink-eye.

 **Esmeralda picked up a** _ **Daily Prophet**_ **and scanned its headline. "They're making it sound like he's dying. But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here…" she trailed off and Ron immediately picked up where she had left off, "My brother's Crouch's personal assistant. He says Crouch is suffering from overwork."**

Barty adopted a concerned frown, "What's wrong with my father?"

Marissa tentatively gazed at him, "There was a Hologram yesterday at our common room, Barty… Esmeralda mentioned that he just… disappeared from Hogwarts ground."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Marlene was quick to quell his fears, but it was no use, Barty's hands trembled slightly over his father's probable death and Regulus and Rabastan loyally stood on either side of him, worried over their friend's state; Crouch Sr. may be a detached father but Jr. did truly love him and strove to make him proud every day.

" **Mind you, he** _ **did**_ **look ill, last time I saw him up close," Esmeralda slowly spoke up while scanning the newspaper, "The night my name came out of the goblet."**

" **Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" an edge could be heard in Hermione's voice as she continued to stroke the hippogriff.**

Barty's visage rapidly paled; he adored Winky. She was his only companion and confidant at Crouch Manor and she had been serving the Crouch Family for decades. What on earth would push his father to fire the loyal elf.

Sirius frowned at his hologram-self, "Why am I so interested in a house-elf's fate?" he was met with many confused shrugs. However, when Esmeralda brought up the Quidditch World Cup, the Slytherin Quidditch fanatics let out a few awed gasps.

" **Let me get this straight," Sirius said after a while, brandishing a fresh chicken leg. "You first saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"**

" **Right," the four Gryffindors intoned. Sirius slowly continued, "But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?" Esmeralda quick answered in negative, asserting he was 'too busy'.**

Marlene, Marissa and Barty traded confused frowns; that wasn't like Crouch Sr. at all. He would never miss such an important event, despite the fact that he had no certain fondness for Quidditch. 

**Sirius paced all around the cave in silence. Then he said, "Esme, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"**

"She really should invest in a wandholster," James frowned in disapproval; not that he blamed her, she was raised by Muggles that despised magic.

Pandora shrugged, "I always keep mine behind the ear." and she did; everyone pivoted around to stare at the dotty blonde, who currently had – like she always did – her wand tucked behind her ear. The Slytherins kept their disparaging remarks to themselves and moved their concentration back to the Holograms, a huge contrast to the Gryffindors, all of whom were chuckling fondly at the unique girl.

" **Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?" Esmeralda inquired hesitantly. Once Sirius claimed it to be possible, Hermione angrily exclaimed, "Winky didn't steal that wand!"**

" **The elf wasn't the only one in that box," Sirius said, his brows furrowed as he continued to pace, "Who else was sitting behind you?"**

Lorelei good-naturedly nudged shoulders with Sirius, "Look at you. Acting all Sherlock Holmes-y."

" _Who_?" the purebloods all inquired, each of them sporting a vacant expression. Lorelei pursed her lips as though weighing the idea of enlightening them on the Muggle non-fiction character, "Cliff notes version, he's a detective, a character in a Muggle novel, famous for drawing broad conclusions from minute observations."

Bellatrix would never it admit out loud, but she found that character to be quite enthralling and she was itching to read those novels. Antonin however, cocked his head to the side, "Cliff notes?"

" _Ugh_! Never mind," Lorelei huffed, waving a hand in the air and stomping her foot on the ground like a petulant child while her friends were torn between amusement over her situation and shock regarding the genuine interest the Slytherins displayed.

Rabastan found himself mesmerized by her actions, recalling the moment of unadulterated rage that consumed him when he overhead Davis's words and the dark curse that had been on the tip of his tongue when he had her pinned on the wall. _No… no, she's a filthy half-blood. I cannot entertain such ludicrously vile thoughts._

" **The Malfoys!" Ron cut into Esmeralda as she listed the names for Sirius. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy."**

And to the Gryffindors and Slytherins collective shock, Lucius actually murmured, his face painted in defeat, "I wouldn't be surprised if it was me."

"Pinch me," Lorelei hissed; Regulus and Rabastan stared at her in a mixture of amusement and confusion… amusement winning out when Marissa instantly and wordlessly obeyed followed by Lorelei's violent wince, "Okay, I'm not dreaming."

 _She was such an odd witch._

 **When Hermione mentioned Ludo Bagman, Sirius said, "I don't know anything about Bagman except that he used to be Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. What's he like?"**

"Your incessant pacing is making me dizzy," Alice muttered, avoiding looking at Hologram-Sirius until he stopped.

 **Esmeralda shrugged, "He's okay. He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament."**

" **Does he, now?" Sirius frowned more deeply, "I wonder why he'd do that?"**

" **Says he's taken a liking to me," Esmeralda looked undisturbed.**

"That's cheating though," Lily frowned, disapproval lining her face.

James scowled, "Yeah, well. She was entered into that deathtrap illegally… _and_ against her will… _and_ she's underage. I don't care who helps her as long as she lives through this!"

"I'm hearing a lot of 'ands' here," Marissa muttered to Pandora and Lorelei, both of whom smirked in amusement.

They observed as Ron started arguing with Hermione regarding the Dark Mark – something that had piqued the Slytherins interest – and whether it was Bagman or Winky that cast it. Barty rolled his eyes in annoyance; his house-elf would never cast such a dark spell, nor would she even use a wand in the first place, not when she had her own brand of powerful elf-magic at her disposal.

" **Told you," Ron said, looking meaningfully at Sirius, "Told you she's obsessed with house-"**

 **Sirius held a hand up to silence Ron, eyes flickering between Esmeralda and Neville, "When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Esme's wand, what did Crouch do?"**

 **Esmeralda's response was immediate, "Went to look in the bushes, but there wasn't anyone else there."**

" **Of course," Sirius muttered, pacing up and down, "Of course, he'd want to pin it on anyone** _ **but**_ **his own elf… and then he sacked her?"**

"What are you getting at Siri?" Marissa hesitantly inquired; they were all observing the Hologram with intrigue now, sensing that Hologram-Sirius would reveal something of importance.

Sirius chuckled, ruffling Lorelei's hair fondly, who grumbled in irritation – much to Marlene's jealousy, "I guess I'm channeling my inner Sherlock."

"Damn right you are!" Lorelei, who was still fixing her hair from Sirius's unwarranted attack, cheered, instilling a lighter ambience in the cave.

" **Hermione!" Ron interjected Hermione's rant about elf-rights and poor Winky, "Will you give it a rest with the elf!"**

Barty scowled at the Weasley boy, "She has a point. My father's using Winky as a scapegoat."

"You just agreed with a Mudblood, Barty," Bellatrix sneered down at the younger boy in disapproval. James, Sirius, Frank, Remus, Gideon and Fabian bellowed loudly, reaching out for their wands, but Rodolphus quickly intervened, "STOP! Put your wands away, and Bella, my love, enough goading them. Let's just watch the Hologram."

 _Everyone_ – even Rabastan and Lucius – were gaping at the elder, ruthless Lestrange in unmitigated shock.

 **Sirius shook his head and said, "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."**

"That's rich," Regulus spat out, venom palpable in his voice as he glared daggers at Sirius, succeeding in eradicating the beaming smiles from the Gryffindor girls' visages, "Coming from someone who treated his own house-elf as though he were vermin."

Sirius glowered at his brother, "Kreacher is a slimy little shit and you know it! That elf was the reason I always got into trouble at home and the one that always ensured _mother dearest_ ," he spat the word with utmost loathing, "Remembered to punish me. My life at Grimmauld was hell because of that sorry excuse of a house-elf and I won't apologize or feel bad for my treatment of him. I was always glad to ignore the shit and you know that, so cut the crap Regulus!"

An uncomfortable silence permeated the air and James was only too glad to break it with his input, "Sirius treats the elves at Potter Manor and Hogwarts with compassion and care. They all adore him and pander to all his whims without a moment's hesitation."

Regulus stubbornly looked away, not willing to admit that maybe Sirius did make a decent point when it came to Kreacher; the elf worshiped the ground he walked on, but every member of the Black Family could see as clear as the day that Kreacher loathed Sirius due to his rebellious attitude, even before he left for Hogwarts.

 **Sirius ran a hand over his unshaven face, thinking hard, "All these absences of Barty Crouch's… he goes to the trouble of making sure his house-elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that too. … It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."**

" **D'you know Crouch, then?" Esmeralda asked.**

Nearly everyone recoiled at the sinisterly dark look that materialized on Sirius's face in response to Esmeralda's seemingly innocent question.

" **Oh, I know Crouch all right," Sirius quietly uttered, "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban – without a trial."**

" _WHAT_?!" and " _AZKABAN!?_ " echoed ferociously throughout the cave.

 *****Holograms*****

"It's time," Rowena quietly informed the other three.

Godric and Helga glumly nodded in response while Salazar rubbed his hands together in glee. Eyeing his friends, Salazar rolled his eyes, "Oh come now, you two. Why the long faces. We have finally reached a crucial moment, one that could change _everything_."

"I pity, Peter Pettigrew," Helga somberly revealed.

"Helga dear, we've been postponing the events of Esmeralda's third year for too long. Pettigrew's betrayal and Sirius's innocence _must_ come to light. That action-, no, that _Hologram_ alone could change the _entire_ course of the future!" Rowena enunciated.

Despite the shame of having such a wizard sorted into his House, Godric had hoped their mission would steer young Peter from the path to darkness, "Yes. Do not misunderstand us, Ro, Sal. I, more than anyone, cannot wait to expose Peter's machinations and liberate Sirius's name, it's just… I hoped he could be saved in the process. They will ostracize the boy and he will have no choice but to continue down that path."

After all, they had already been informed by Lady Hogwarts that Peter Pettigrew had been putting all his efforts into trying to convey the intricacies of the Holograms to Voldemort, to no avail. He was too far gone… why, Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, and Lucius Malfoy tried once and gave up after their first failure.

"From the very beginning, we knew there was no saving Pettigrew, and you know it, Ric," Salazar sympathetically affirmed.

"But _why_?" Helga, ever the compassionate one, stressed, "What makes him different than the Slytherins who have already joined, and have plans to join, Tom?"

Rowena cleared her throat, and gently relayed, "The difference, Helga, is that they were fooled and manipulated. When their parents joined Tom, they believed they would be benefitting the Wizarding Community and help children flourish, never fearing that they would one day be exposed to Muggles. Murder was never in the agenda. When Tom became Voldemort however, he twisted and corrupted everything, he lied to gather followers, keeping them loyal through fear. The young ones never knew Voldemort to be a hypocrite, until now. Discovering the lies and hypocrisy, contradicting their beliefs by showing the power Muggleborns wield, it would make a huge difference. Why… already Rabastan and Regulus want nothing to do with Voldemort, and Rodolphus is close to being swayed from the path."

"Exactly," Salazar conceded, "As the future and most importantly, _their_ future, unravels, they will slowly change sides. Just like Lucius Malfoy. Peter Pettigrew on the other hand, that _boy_ never believed in the pureblood bigotry, he chose to betray his friends and a toddler to death out of fear, cowardice and jealousy. That is _why_ he cannot be saved."

Godric and Helga grudgingly nodded in agreement.

"It is time we concentrate on Sirius Black, now," Rowena stated determinedly.

Godric sighed, "Yes. His tragic fate would definitely ally the Blacks with Albus, or at least turn them against Voldemort."

Salazar grinned deviously, "Let us proceed then."

 **A/N:** **Whew! This was a long chappie, I hope you liked it!**

 **Since I have been absent for so long (I AM SO SORRY BTW), I made this chapter long, and boy am I exhausted. I'd like to begin by saying that I am sorry for the cliffhanger at Hogsmeade: it will continue where I left off next chapter as it is a long memory and I believe it deserves recognition in a new chapter especially since the fallout will be earthshaking! ;)**

 **Secondly, the Founders part gave you all a big hint. Yes! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! Memories of third year will be revealed, YAY!**

 **And lastly, we have some Death Eaters that are beginning to doubt their allegiance and are thinking of switching sides. What? LOL!**

 **Now… regarding the Reviews! Some of my faithful Reviewers/Readers asked about Reaghan Lestrange and** _ **when**_ **he showed up since his name wasn't called during the first potions lesson in Esmeralda's first year… Answer: He showed up in the second year as he transferred from Durmstrang to be with his cousin.**

 **The feedback I received after introducing Reaghan Lestrange was shocking (in a good way!). When I spontaneously decided to add a mini-Lestrange to the plot, I never thought I'd gain so much approval. So, for that reason, I devised an entire plotline that revolves around him (which I cannot wait to write about when the time comes) && I will add in Holograms of Reaghan and Esmeralda interacting just as you all asked for!**

 **I won't delay posting up the chapter… hopefully by next week I'll have it up!**

 **Adieu!**

 **R &R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 19:**

" _ **D'you know Crouch, then?" Esmeralda asked.**_

 _Nearly everyone recoiled at the sinisterly dark look that materialized on Sirius's face in response to Esmeralda's seemingly innocent question._

" _ **Oh, I know Crouch all right," Sirius quietly uttered, "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban – without a trial."**_

" _WHAT?!" and "AZKABAN!?" echoed ferociously throughout the cave._

Bellatrix furiously spun on her spot, eyes madly searching for her cousin among the throng of Gryffindors. "Azkaban?! _Why_ were you thrown in there?!" she demanded, and only Narcissa and Rodolphus detected the genuine concern in her strident tone. Sirius, despite having lost all color in his face, and the stark fear and anger in his piercing stormy greys, still managed to sarcastically bite back, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?! Do I look clairvoyant to you?!"

Pandora placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down, having long grown accustomed to Sirius's streak of cruelty directed at the first person in his line of fire as a defense mechanism to hide his fear; Sirius despised showing weaknesses in the company of his enemies, namely Slytherins. "All we know, is that Sirius was in Azkaban, we don't know why or for how long," she offered, her voice for once, not airy, but steely.

"How can he-, who just _tosses_ people in _that_ hellhole _without_ _a bloody_ _trial_?!" James suddenly bellowed, furious. "Dad's the Head of DMLE, why would he let Mr. Crouch-…" he trailed off in realization, horror coloring not only his features, but Sirius, Remus, Lorelei, Marissa and Frank. Weakly, Marlene propounded, "Maybe he retired."

 _No. No he didn't retire. That's wishful thinking. Because if he did retire, then Esmeralda wouldn't have been raised by Muggles who despise magic and Sirius wouldn't have had a stint in Azkaban_ ;James swallowed, unable to utter those words and shatter the miniscule hope that was…for all intent and purpose, hopeless.

A strained silence permeated the cave; the Slytherins were drowning in confusion, inwardly theorizing _why_ the perfect candidate for the light and Dumbledore's most staunch supporter received a ticket to Azkaban, while the Gryffindors drowned in sorrow, fear and palpable rage, hoping for the best, yet not daring to let their hopes up, when suddenly, somebody hesitantly spoke up, the modulated voice rough with indecipherable emotions, "Twelve years."

In perfect synchronization, every Gryffindor and Slytherin in the premises looked up to meet Regulus Black's turquoise gaze. "A while back, Rab and I, we, we stumbled on a Hologram of Malfoy's kid in the dungeons talking with his friends… they said you were out of commission for twelve years."

Sirius inhaled a sharp intake of breath and he looked away, fists clenching and unclenching. In the background, he could hear a plethora of voices arguing, their words distorted as though his head was submerged underwater, and he vaguely noticed that his friends kept a strong hold on him in an effort to reassure him or stabilize him. Shaking his head, he firmly spoke through gritted teeth in a manner of forced calm, "Let's just get this hologram over with." He desperately wanted to leave and be alone with his tumultuous thoughts.

Obediently, the holograms unfroze, prompting all further conversation to halt in their tracks.

" _ **What**_ **?" Ron, Hermione and Neville cried in unison, gaping at Sirius in utmost shock. Esmeralda, on the other hand, looked furious, "** _ **You're**_ _ **kidding**_ **!"**

 **Taking another great bite of chicken, Sirius shook his head, his mood mirroring that of his goddaughter's, "No, I'm not. Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement, didn't you know?"**

"Used to be?" Barty hesitantly inquired, not wanting to further step on the Gryffindors' toes when they showed such disdain toward his father for his future actions. Marissa interlaced her fingers with James', ignoring Lily's low grumble, and met Barty's timid gaze, "Maybe Mr. Potter retired and your father took over and got promoted in the future…?" Yes, Bartemius Crouch Sr. was her godfather and despite his aloofness and indifference, she cherished and respected the man who spoiled her rotten as a tot, but the fact that he incarcerated her best friend without so much as a trial had her boiling with rage.

" **He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic," Sirius informed them. "He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical – and power-hungry. Oh never a Voldemort supporter," he hastened to reassure, reading the look on Esmeralda's face. "No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side… well, you wouldn't understand. You're too young," he backtracked.**

 **Esmeralda and Hermione appeared adamant, and Neville sighed, his shoulders slouched in defeat, but Ron, his face lined with irritation, grumbled, "That's what my dad said at the World Cup. Try us, why don't you?"**

 **A grin flashed across Sirius's thin face.**

Lorelei chuckled, "Hook, line and sinker. Sirius is gonna cave."

"Well of course I am. Not only is he my goddaughter's best friend, but I'm sure imparting them with knowledge would be beneficial, especially since Esmeralda seems to be in the thick of things every bloody year," Sirius defended himself.

But nevertheless, they were all grateful for Sirius's affinity to defy authority and his rebellious nature, for they were all curious about the happenings in the future. Leaning closer, the Gryffindors and Slytherins listened with abated breaths as Hologram-Sirius parted his lips.

 **Sirius returned to pacing around the cave, "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are-**

Nobody noticed Peter Pettigrew shift uncomfortably in his spot, his forehead thick with perspiration. Before anybody could notice his suspiciously quaking hands, he swiftly shoved them into his pockets and prayed that in the future, his true loyalties were never uncovered.

 **-you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing… the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere… panic … confusion … that's how it used to be."**

"You sure know how to paint a very morbid picture, Padfoot," Lorelei mumbled, shivering at the mere thought of what the future would bring. Remus grimaced, nodding in agreement as he wound an arm around Lorelei, "The future appears to be grim. Worse than current times."

Fabian sarcastically added, "At least we have something to look forward to, eh?"

And for the life of him, Rabastan couldn't comprehend why the sight of Lupin and Grey cuddled close together ignited turmoil in him.

" **Well, times like that bring out the best in some people and the worst in others," Sirius continued, gesticulating wildly with his hands. "Crouch's principle might've been good in the beginning – I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers – powers to kill rather than capture, for instance. And I wasn't the only one who was handed straight to the dementors without a trial. Crouch fought violence with violence, and authorized the use of the Unforgivable Curses against suspects. I would say he became as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side.**

Alice scoffed, "I bet you anything the Headmaster opposed Crouch's methods." She felt uncertain over what she should be thinking; she aimed to become an Auror, always had, ever since she was a child, dreaming of following her father and her grandfather's footsteps. But to use the Unforgivable Curses? The mere thought made her skin crawl.

The Slytherins avoided eye contact with Barty, especially those already branded with the Dark Mark and who publically supported the Dark Lord. It appeared the future looked grim for not just the Light but the Dark Side as well. They communally hoped that Lord Potter wouldn't retire anytime soon – or die, if that were the case – preferring his methods and his morality in comparison to the future Head of DMLE's.

 **He had his supporters, mind you – plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way, and there were a lot of witches and wizards clamoring for him to take over as Minister of Magic. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job. But then something rather unfortunate happened…" a grim smile emerged on Sirius's face. "Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power."**

Wide disbelieving eyes and slackened jaws held agape adorned every one of their faces, every one of them staring inquiringly at Barty who looked as pale as a sheet, his entire body quivering in fear, his head frantically shaking in denial.

"Barty-"

Barty cut Regulus off and flinched when Rabastan's hand reached out for his shoulder, "No! It cannot- I-, it's a lie! I would- I would _never_ …"he trailed off, uncertain and terrified.

At this point, Bellatrix would have bulldozed her way in, airing out her despotic beliefs, clamoring that he should be _proud_ to serve the Dark Lord; however, that was _before_ she discovered the Lord she venerated was a nasty, half-blooded hypocrite and son of a _filthy Muggle_! Not even a Mudblood or at least a Squib! No. _A Muggle_! This time, Bellatrix's mouth was firmly shut and she huddled into an equally indecisive Rodolphus's arms.

Having no words of comfort to offer, they refocused their attention to the hologram, needing more proof of Barty Crouch's future alliance.

" **Crouch's son was caught?" Hermione gasped, horrified.**

" **Yep," Sirius replied, giving Neville a subtle look before he threw his chicken bone to Buckbeak the hippogriff and flung himself back down on the ground beside the loaf of bread, and tearing it in half. "Nasty little shock for old Barty, I'd imagine. Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while… gotten to know his own son."**

Barty felt all the oxygen leave his lungs, comprehension finally dawning on him. His father never showed him an ounce of emotion or a speck of affection; Bartemius Crouch Sr.'s whole world revolved around the Ministry. As a family, they would sit during mealtimes in absolute silence, the only conversation between him and his austere father comprised of his grades, his aims to become prefect and later on head boy, and what his goals were for the future. Ever since the age of six, Barty tirelessly tried to win over his father's affection, receive attention or conjure conversations that didn't consist of Hogwarts or the Ministry. Apparently, something in him finally snapped and he decided to look for the attention he had been starved of from somebody else… _the Dark Lord_ … and the thought made him shudder in revulsion; questioning his future insanity.

Deducing the expressions he was on the receiving end of from Marlene and Marissa, they had arrived to the same conclusion, and to his unadulterated surprise, instead of retreating they dragged him into a suffocating hug, their mutual reaction shocking everyone in the cave. Receiving identical heated glares from the sisters, the Gryffindors kept their mouths tactfully shut, but Barty understood: they were wordlessly showing him their support and their forgiveness, informing him through actions, that they wouldn't allow him to fall astray this time around.

Frank and Alice however, were more concerned with their future son's unnerving reaction to Jr.'s introduction, and the subtle exchange glimpsed between him and Hologram-Sirius. Trading one meaningful glance, the couple silently agreed to discuss it in private.

" _ **Was**_ **his son a Death Eater?" Esmeralda inquired. Sirius, wolfing down large pieces of bread, merely shrugged in response, "No idea. I was in Azkaban myself when he was brought in. This is mostly stuff I've found out since I got out. The boy was definitely caught in the company of people I'd bet my life were Death Eaters – but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the house-elf."**

 **Neville clenched his fists, boring a hole into the ground upon hearing Hermione's hushed, sympathetic inquiry, "Did Crouch try and get his son off?"**

It was a fair question, one they were all curious to know the answer of.

However, Hologram-Sirius's scornful bark-like laughter had them all recoiling backwards, a few unable to help but direct a pitying glance toward a forlorn Barty, who was still huddled between the McKinnon sisters in a hug sandwich.

The answer hit them like a ton of bricks before Hologram-Sirius replied.

" _ **Crouch let his son off**_ **?" Sirius trained his disbelieving gaze at Hermione. "I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione. Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house-elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again – doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy… then he sent him straight to Azkaban."**

Sirius winced, and despite his own problems related to his grim and unfair future, he couldn't help but look sorrowfully at the young Ravenclaw who looked to be on the verge of tears… in his defense, how was his future-self to know that the very boy he bluntly spoke about would overhear everything?

"He doesn't hate you, Barty," Marissa soothingly told him while Marlene affectionately stroked his straw-colored mop of hair. "You know, sometimes I wonder how Uncle Bart ended up in Ravenclaw. His ambitious streak should've been a shoe-in for Slytherin."

A humorless laugh erupted from Barty's lips, his honey orbs thick with moisture, "I don't know why I'm so surprised, to tell you the truth. I wouldn't have expected any less from him. The Ministry always comes first, always taking priority over me and Mum. Over _everything_. …You know what's sad? I'm actually surprised he arranged a trial for me, even if it was a farce. It's more than I would've expected out of him."

Only Regulus, Rabastan and the McKinnon sisters understood the veracity of his statement, they more than anybody knew the effect Barty Sr. had on his son, and actually witnessed with their very own eyes the detached treatment portrayed even in the privacy of their own manor.

 **Esmeralda appeared to be disgusted, emerald orbs widening in shock, "He gave his own son to the dementors?"**

" **That's right," and Sirius didn't look remotely amused now. "I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though… they all went quiet in the end… except when they shrieked in their sleep…"**

Regulus was now fighting to maintain his mask of indifference, his brother's morbid fate ringing in his ears.

"Sirius," was all James choked out, sad hazel orbs trained on the deadened look in Hologram-Sirius's eyes that had become more pronounced than ever before. Remus snapped his eyes shut, unable to observe his best friend's future state.

Pity for Sirius and Barty was at its peak. The Slytherins couldn't find it in them to mock the Dark Prince of Gryffindor's fate, and the Gryffindors found no humor in the young Ravenclaw's desperate cries for his mother after receiving a cruel penalty from his father. Bellatrix and Narcissa tightly gripped the hands of their respective fiancé's, needing an anchor, for despite their distaste toward their traitorous, disgrace of a cousin, deep inside they truly loved the mischievous brat; Sirius had always been the only member of the Black family, other than Andromeda and Alphard, who radiated mellowness and joviality, and Sirius Black always brightened up their day – back when they were best friends, running around Grimmauld Place and poking fun and breaking the rules behind their strict parents' backs, before their admittance into Hogwarts.

" **So he's still in Azkaban?" Esmeralda gloomily inquired.**

" **No," Sirius dully responded. "No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in."**

Horrified, Regulus gaped at his best friend. "No. _No_ " like a mantra, he repeated those words, sounding as dull and bleak as his brother's hologram-self.

Barty now quivered like a leaf in the roaring wind, and not even Marissa and Marlene's tight embrace and affectionate caresses could calm him down. _He died?_ …In…In Azkaban. _No_ … It can't be… it just, it just _cannot_! He never expected _that_ to be his fate. Barty shared his father's ambition… he desired to follow in his footsteps and one day become Minister of Magic, or perhaps make the wizarding world a better place, a safer place… not be a renowned supposed Death Eater, tossed into Azkaban by his apathetic, power-hungry father only to die a mere year later, all alone, surrounded by dementors and the stains of the British Wizarding Community.

Lily subtly wiped a tear from her face with her finger before she began to manically scribble down their recent discoveries onto the parchment that she religiously kept on her person to chronicle all the information the various holograms had to offer. "We can change this. I know, I know the future looks bleak, but… this, _all this_? It doesn't have to happen. Sirius and Barty won't get locked up in Azkaban this time around. Whoever's responsible for these holograms, I'm sure in time they'll show us how all this came to be, and we'll change it," Lily ranted, her voice reeking with determination.

The Slytherins mentally grimaced, admitting themselves to be in actual agreement with the _Mudblood_.

Her words had a colossal effect on everyone, her determination infectious, and with a new resolve, they returned to the holograms, patiently waiting for the next striking blow.

" **He wasn't the only one," Sirius bitterly informed them. "Most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself apparently, shortly afterward. Grief. Wasted away just like the boy. Crouch never came for his son's body. The dementors buried him in the fortress. I watched them do it."**

They listened with dread as Sirius proceeded to clarify how Crouch lost the public's support and how Cornelius Fudge became Minister of Magic instead, all but Barty and the McKinnons, grief consuming them over the benign and motherly Esther Crouch's death. Barty couldn't shake the feeling that he killed his mother… if he had never fallen prey to the Dark Side, then he wouldn't have been sent to Azkaban, and his mother wouldn't have withered away from grief. The fact that his father never returned for his body barely made an impact on the lone Ravenclaw, for he hadn't expected anything less out of Bartemius Sr.

The dreary ambience melted away now that the Holograms turned their focus from Azkaban to Crouch Sr.'s unexpected visit to Hogwarts, allowing the grief and pity to morph into curiosity and suspicion.

" **And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" Ron triumphantly uttered.**

Now, the spotlight shone on a bewildered Severus Snape, who indignantly avoided the inquiring gazes of his fellow Slytherins and the blazing glares of the Gryffindors, especially the wounded orbs of _his_ _Lily_ , who, unbeknownst by him, was thinking about the hologram she bore witness to the night before, where Severus Snape was announced a Death Eater.

" **Yes, and it doesn't make sense at all," Sirius retorted. When Ron insisted otherwise, Sirius fervently shook his head, "Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hasn't he been coming to judge the tournament? It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."**

Lorelei tried instilling laughter into their morbid situation, "Lookie here, Siri, it appears that Azkaban has made you smarter."

Regulus couldn't help but enviously glare at the blonde; before Hogwarts, he had been the only person to call him 'Siri'. _And now_? Now they barely acknowledged each other as brothers.

Sirius shot her a half-hearted glare, his lips twitching, "I'll have you know, I've always been this smart."

" **Look, I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape-"**

" **Oh give it a rest, Hermione!" Ron impatiently interjected, a hint of exasperation detected in his tone. "I know Dumbledore's brilliant and everything, but that doesn't mean a really clever Dark Wizard couldn't fool him-"**

" **Why did Snape save Esme's life in the first year then?" Hermione argued, hands firmly placed on her hips. "Why didn't he just let her die?"**

Simultaneously, the Gryffindors winced at the image Hermione painted, and Severus looked even more perplexed than before; Alice, bless her compassionate nature, decided to elucidate for the Slytherins sake, "We found out last night that Snape became a Death Eater."

Antonin, Bellatrix, Regulus, Rodolphus, Lucius and Narcissa stared at Severus; of course, they knew that he was hoping to get initiated during the Yule break or summer holiday. Severus however, failed to mask his disgust at the sheer idea. He didn't want to join the Dark Lord, not the wizard who would murder his Lily, and he was adamant in changing the course of his future now more than ever.

" **What do you think, Sirius?" Esmeralda asked loudly, cutting into Ron and Hermione's bickering.**

 **Sirius paused, looking thoughtfully at Ron and Hermione, who had focused their attention, along with Neville, on him, awaiting his response. "I think they've both got a point. Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid he was," Sirius couldn't help but add, prompting a wide grin out of Esmeralda, Ron and Neville.**

Severus glared at the Marauder, who glared back with a 'what do you expect' expression written on his face.

" **Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in the seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."**

"Surprise, surprise," Lorelei sarcastically sneered, a fire ignited in her violet orbs as she glared at each and every Slytherin, who shamelessly glared back; yes, they might be reconsidering their future alliances, but that didn't mean they were in any way ready to admit their folly to a group of moral and self-righteous Gryffindorks.

 **Sirius held up his fingers and began ticking off names. "Rosier and Wilkes – they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestranges – they're a married couple – they're in Azkaban-"and Sirius was the only one to hear the sound of Neville's teeth grinding together, knuckles whitening alarmingly, "-Avery – from what I've heard he wormed his way out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse – he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never even accused of being a Death Eater – not that that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. And Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble."**

"Did you just give Snape a compliment?" Lorelei asked in mock shock.

Sirius smirked, carelessly batting his hand in the air, "It was a backhanded one. Doesn't count."

The Slytherins however, didn't share the Gryffindors' good mood. Evan Rosier had drastically paled upon hearing about his imminent death in the very near future. Adamus Avery sheepishly avoided the accusing glares of his fellow Death Eaters and housemates, however, he didn't feel contrite… he would do anything to escape that accursed prison and the dementors' clutches, even if it meant taking the coward way out and being branded a traitor. Narcissa had tears running down her ivory complexion at her sister's fate and she half-guilty, half-selfishly applauded Lucius's cunningness in escaping unscathed; Rodolphus remained stoic, the tick in his jaw the only indication of his anger.

Regulus and Rabastan tried to appear indifferent regarding the earthshattering discovery, but their eyes belied their worriment and a part of them curiously wondered about their own respective fates – for in that future, they didn't harbor reservations about their loyalties and therefore, were obviously initiated into the Dark Lord's circle.

But Bellatrix? She went ballistic. "Azkaban?! I get, I get locked up there too?!"

"What do you expect?" Sirius sneered, eyes darkening and handsome features contorting. "You're branded, _Bella_ , and you vocally support him! Did you honestly expect a different future for yourself?!"

Whipping around angrily, Bellatrix snarled, her index finger jabbing the air, " _You_ don't get to talk! You end up there, stuck for twelve years! You obviously joined the Dark Side!"

An apoplectic James joined the fray, "If Sirius was guilty, then my daughter and her friends and _Dumbledore_ wouldn't cover for him! Sirius is innocent! You on the other hand, not so much-"

" _ENOUGH_!" Pandora yelled. Solely out of shock, they ceased arguing and turned to face the usually calm girl, her face flushed in irritation. "This isn't helping. None of this is. Pointing blame, quarreling amongst ourselves. There is a reason this hologram appeared. It's up to them to change their own fates. Now let's get this over and done with already."

However, the holograms forwarded, portraying the four teenagers standing up to leave.

 **Sirius got up to his feet and hesitantly inquired, "How are Liam and Leah?"**

" _Who_?" the Gryffindors echoed, not having heard those two mentioned before now, and Sirius appeared to be perplexed the most, since the inquiry was made by future-self.

Rabastan cleared his throat, eyes boring into Lorelei's, "Your children. Twins."

" _What_?" was echoed again.

Regulus nodded, "Two years younger than those four." and he pointed at the hologram for emphasis.

 **Esmeralda looked glum at the mention of the two second years, "Not so well. Dumbledore gave them permission to visit their grandparents. It's been two weeks now."**

" **Do you, do you know what happened?" Neville didn't need to elaborate, Sirius already knew the question. The four teenagers curiously stared at Sirius, waiting for him to shed some light on the Grey twins' situation.**

 **Letting out a tormented sigh, Sirius looked up at the bright, cloudless sky, eyes glassy and features twisted in grief, "I knew their mother. Lorelei Grey. She was a year below me and your father. We Marauders were very close with her and her two best friends, Marissa McKinnon and Pandora Loxias; we had a sibling bond, an unbreakable one. Then… one day, everything changed. To understand better, you should know that Lorelei's father is very powerful-"**

" **Marcel Grey," Hermione blurted out, chocolate brown orbs widening with knowledge. "He's a hotel mogul and a prominent billionaire. He's ranked as the seventh richest man in the world!"**

Lorelei gasped; despite the solemn situation, she was giddy at the revelation, "He's currently listed as the eleventh. Way to go, Dad!" Against their will, the hardcore bigoted Slytherins were impressed, and Lucius couldn't help but gape in awe at the discovery.

 **Sirius nodded, "Yes. So you understand Marcel enlisted his sole heiress with protection. But Lorelei was a rebel by nature. And she wanted to go to a concert without her bodyguards trailing after her. James, Remus, Marissa, Pandora and myself were waiting for her by the Leaky, where we all agreed would be the meeting point. But she never showed. According to Marcel and Lux, she managed to outsmart her bodyguards, and somewhere along the way, she was kidnapped." Gasps permeated the cave from the four teenagers, and Sirius grimly turned away, "If Muggles were responsible, they would have held her for ransom. But Marcel never got the call asking for an exchange, meaning Voldemort nabbed her. One year passed and still nothing. Voldemort fell and I whisked off to Azkaban. It was only after I got out that Remus shed light on what befell her. She managed to escape captivity over a month after Voldemort fell. She appeared at St. Mungo's one month pregnant and managed to whisper 'Augustus Rookwood' before falling into a coma."**

"NO!" Marissa and Pandora shrieked, understanding the unspoken implication. Their friend was kidnapped, tortured and raped by Augustus Rookwood for an entire year!

Lorelei lost her cheerful demeanor, her body wracking with violent sobs as she processed what darkness her future held. James and Remus whipped out their wands and began blowing off steam by blasting spells at random, the jets of lights ricocheting off the boulders and into the air like fireworks. Frank had his arms full with a hysterically weeping Alice, and the Prewett twins joined Marissa and Pandora, them too hugging Lorelei fiercely.

"I'm going to KILL him!" Sirius snarled, looking positively feral and slightly deranged. "That bastard should be glad he graduated long ago! If he here right now, I'd castrate him!"

Rabastan clenched his fists until he drew blood; the mere sight of Gavin Davis trying to force himself on Lorelei filled him with uncontrollable rage… but discovering that Rookwood tortured and raped her? …Rabastan finally understood the reason behind his turmoil – he fancied Lorelei Grey… he was enamored of a half-blood… the daughter of the Malfoy blood-traitor.

Lucius too, was furious. Disowned or not… Lorelei was his cousin… a Malfoy by blood. He was consumed with the need to protect his little, misguided cousin, and he finally admitted that the reason he stepped in and pulled Davis off her was because she was his family. Blood-traitor or not, she was the daughter of his aunt. If only there was a way he could discuss the matter with his father. _If only_.

"This won't happen," once again, Lily took the mantle of the voice of reason; for all her disagreements with the brazen blonde, Lily would never wish her harm, and she found her friendship with the Marauders endearing. "We'll change this. It _won't happen_!"

Lorelei reached out and simply squeezed the redhead's hand in gratitude before turning her tearful eyes onto the hologram.

" **Rookwood used her to practice unknown, illegal spells on. Her magic fought back, but in the end, it soothed her into a magical coma," Sirius continued, his voice hoarse and rough with tears. "Her twins were born prematurely as her body couldn't take the stress any longer. The healers told Marcel and Lux that either they postpone the twins' birth and possibly die in her womb, or they cut them out early and give all three of them a fighting chance. They took the risk, and Liam and Leah were taken out upon their sixth month. They were sickly at first, but their magic was potent and they became healthy at ten months and were allowed to be taken home. Lorelei however, she remained in a coma. Never got to see her children, and the twins never got a chance to know their own mother. Two weeks ago, Dumbledore personally visited me here. Told me the news. Lorelei's mind was deteriorating at an alarming rate and her body couldn't fight anymore. She passed away. She's finally at rest."**

They didn't think matters could get any worse. And they were sorrowfully mistaken.

Even Bellatrix couldn't find it in her to gloat or spew forth any cruel comments. Bellatrix knew that she and Rodolphus would create life soon: Reaghan Lestrange. But how much time did they spend with their son before they were hauled into Azkaban? All because they swore allegiance to a hypocritical, bastard, half-blood megalomaniac. Was her fate equivalent to Lorelei Grey's? Did she have a chance to see her son before her incarceration? Was she present when he took his first steps? …His first smile? Hear his first words? Did she see him produce accidental magic? Her doubts about following the Dark Lord was finally beginning to crack and she know understood why Regulus and Rabastan were adamant in not joining him.

" **That's… that's horrible," Esmeralda had tears cascading down her face. "I may not have any memories of Mum and Dad, but at least I got to spend eighteen months with them. I cannot begin to imagine what Liam and Leah are going through."**

 **Sirius reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I don't want you thinking about this right now. You four should head back to school." He looked particularly hard at Esmeralda, cupping her face gently in his weathered hands, "Now listen. I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to see me, all right? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not going to go leaving Hogwarts without permission; it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you."**

"Sirius, the voice of reason? Never saw that one coming," Lorelei let out a watery chuckle, trying and failing to alleviate the tension; her bloodshot eyes, tear-stained face and utterly woebegone expression put a giant damper on things.

Sirius bit his bottom lip and mimicked his Hologram-self's action by drawing the violet-eyed beauty into a fierce embrace, unwilling to release her.

" **No one's tried to attack me so far," Esmeralda petulantly insisted, "except a dragon and a couple of Grindylows."**

"Grindylows? Her second task must have occurred in the Black Lake," Lucius postulated.

A thunderous James was focused on one thing, however. " _Except_ a dragon and Grindylows? Those are _nothing_? What in Merlin's name goes through her head? She shouldn't act so blasé! I don't like this! _At. All_!"

Apparently, Sirius's future-self was in complete agreement.

 **Sirius scowled at her, "I don't care… I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over, and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves, call me Snuffles, okay?"**

That however, successfully alleviated the tension, instilling humor in everyone but Sirius, who irately grumbled, "Why would I call myself Snuffles! _Snuffles_?!"

The holograms dissipated and the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors silently trudged their way down the mountain and into civilization. They were all lost in thought, planning on tackling the many bad news they had received in the privacy of their common rooms; the hologram was very illuminating and it painted a dark and dreary picture of what was to come in the future. Important decisions needed to be made, and plans needed to be drawn in an effort to change the course of their bleak futures.

However, before they could split up and make their own path to the castle, Albus Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice permeated the air, and they looked up to see him staring down at them, the effervescent twinkle dimming upon noting the many tear-stained faces and bloodshot eyes, as well as the depressive air each student was radiating.

"I would like to inquire to what has disturbed you all to the point of tears," he gravely began, "alas, there is no time."

Upon being on the receiving end of a plethora of curious looks, Dumbledore revealed, "Ten minutes ago, a hologram appeared in the center of the Three Broomsticks. However, it would not begin. After clearing out the place, they still wouldn't start. I strongly believe your presence is a requirement."

And to the Headmaster's vehement surprise, the Gryffindors and Slytherins groaned in unison. After everything they had seen and heard, they needed time to process the groundbreaking news, and were in no mood to hear more distressing news. However, they grudgingly indulged the Headmaster and followed him inside the Three Broomsticks where a few students and teachers from Hogwarts, as well as Madam Rosmerta stood, gaping at the holograms in shock.

Esmeralda Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who looked to be in their third year, sat in the back of the room, their table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer in the middle of the table.

The moment the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins joined the other observers, the holograms promptly activated, proving Dumbledore's theory to be correct – when is that man _ever_ wrong?!

A sudden breeze ruffled the tops of their heads as the door to the Three Broomsticks opened, and they noted Esmeralda violently choked as she looked over the rim of her tankard – Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub, shortly followed by Hagrid who was in deep conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak.

Shocking the audience even more was Ron and Hermione placing their hands on the top of Esmeralda's head and forcing her off her stool and under the table, Neville's hand reaching out to grab her tankard and pass it over to her from under the table.

 **Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the Christmas tree, "** _ **Mobiliarbus**_ **!"**

The Hologram-Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view as the two professors, Hagrid, and the portly man seated themselves on the table right beside the four teenagers.

" _What the bloody hell is going on_?!" James and Sirius intoned.

 **A/N:** **Currently ducking from the onslaught of a gazillion rotten tomatoes! I can feel the hatred emanating from all my faithful, awesome readers but please don't kill me for the cliffhanger!**

 **I promised that Sirius's innocence would be coming to light soon and here you have it! That part is very long and it deserves a chapter of its own… so I truly** _ **am**_ **sorry.**

 **This chapter concentrated on the future and Barty, Sirius and Lorelei. I will tell you this, although there was only one Hologram, it was very important, because this hologram affected them all greatly and as you can see, even** _ **Bellatrix**_ **, of all people, is getting swayed from the Dark. The part about Lorelei is important as well… the truth about her finally came out. I had to kill her off… very sad, I know. And soon, they'll find out that Marissa and Pandora died too… that's for later though.**

 **So yeah, next chapter onwards will be concentrating a lot on Sirius! I truly believe that Sirius's future will be the catalyst to redeeming the Blacks. So, I'll try and split the attention, but it will be focusing a lot on Sirius for the next few chapters. Also, once the hologram is done, I will be portraying their reactions to the devastating holograms they bore witness to. I'll also chip in a few casual scenes, including some about Reaghan Lestrange and the Grey Twins.**

 **I hope this chapter was to your liking! And I'll try and have the next chapter out soon (as I am so excited for the unveiling of Sirius's innocence and Pettigrew's betrayal)!**

 **R &R.**


End file.
